Ai no Monogatari
by LatyfeSurLeSora
Summary: Pairing: Kai/Tala I dreamt the first chapter up and had to post it. The story is now complete. Reviews are and will always be appreciated. Side pairings are Kai/Rei & Hiro/Tala with mentions of Tyson/Hilary.
1. Proof of Perfection

Disclaimer: I own Nothing!

/insert words/ = thoughts

//insert words// = later on this will signify mental conversations, between Kai and Tala, or between Kai and Dranzer, or Tala and Wolborg.

Chapter 1: Proof of Perfection

"Hey Tala, are you sure you want to find Kai, he already betrayed us twice, why the hell would he help us take down Boris?" Bryan asked.

"Even so, Kai IS one of us, taking Boris down won't mean anything without him." Tala replied.

"He IS so DEAD!" The other three Demolition Boys, turned to their youngest member, surprised at his outburst.

"What's wrong Ian?" they chorused.

"That's just WRONG!" He continued his outburst. A perfectly unified gasp escaped the other three, when they looked down at what Ian was out-bursting about.

Beneath the bridge they were standing on, were two very familiar people, kissing. One had long dark purple hair and golden eyes, while the other had two toned blue-gray hair and crimson eyes. They were known to be close, but not THIS close. Much to their disbelief, Rei and Kai were under the bridge kissing...more like making out.

"...K-Kai..." Tala tore his ice blue eyes away from the scene, unable to bear it, and ran.

"Hiwatari, when I get my hands on you, you're dead!" Bryan yelled down at the two, before grabbing Ian, and running after Tala. Spencer sighed and caught Kai's gaze, giving him a disapproving look, before following his teammates.

"Why did you stop?" Rei asked sitting up. Kai had gotten off him, and was now sitting stone cold beside him, with his gaze on the bridge that somewhat concealed them.

"Sorry, I just remembered there's something I have to do." That said, Kai was gone, before Rei could even blink.

"Tala, wait up!" Bryan called after the younger. It didn't take much, two more commands like that, and Tala had stopped, and was caught just before he collapsed fully, to the ground.

"Tell me what we came here for..." He whispered, as he sobbed into Bryan's chest.

"We're here to take down Boris." Bryan said, rubbing the younger's back softly.

"Let's go then." Tala said breaking out of the comforting embrace.

"You okay?" Ian asked.

"Let it out Tala, Boris can wait." Spencer added.

"I'm fine. I should've known Kai would move on, he's only human after all." Tala replied, wiping away a few tears.

"Don't you want to talk to him?" Bryan and Spencer asked.

"Why the hell should he?" Ian supplied taking out Wyborg.

"This is what we came to Japan for, not for Kai to hurt Tala again!" He exclaimed.

"Ian's right, I thank Kai, for all the memories over the years, and wish him all the happiness in the world, but right now, there's something that must be done. Let's go." Tala said walking off towards BEGA headquarters.

"He's hiding the pain as usual." The others said knowingly, before following him.

"Hey the former World Champions, are challenging the BEGA bladers."

"Oh wow, come on we'll miss the action."

"Yeah, come on, come on."

Kai was certain now, of what the Demolition Boys were in Japan for, and took off running towards BEGA headquarters. When he got inside, Tala was fighting Garland, Bryan was fighting Brooklyn, Spencer was fighting Moses (Crusher), and Ian was fighting Mystel.

"Seaborg, Venomous Tidal Wave!" Seconds later Moses' blade was reduced to nothing, but melting pieces. Spencer sat back, and watched the others battle.

"I don't know what your grudge against Boris is, but I'm not about to lose to you. I am the king of light and darkness, now feel the power of the dark, Zeus, King of Darkness attack!" Brooklyn was surprised to see Bryan smiling, and then laughing insanely at him.

"You're the king of what? Come again, I'm afraid I couldn't hear you. I am the true King of Darkness. Falborg, Dagger Scattershot!" At Bryan's command, Falborg rained daggers upon Zeus from every direction. The sacred beast was left for dead, and Brooklyn's blade in pieces, bit chip split in half.

"That's two down, two to go Boris!" Bryan exclaimed glaring at the podium Boris stood behind.

"Poseidon, show this kid why you're the King of the Sea!" Mystel was barely avoiding Ian's ruthless attack.

"Wyborg, Sand Crucifixion!" Ian smirked, watching Mystel collapse to his knees, as he watched Poseidon's crucifixion.

"That's three!" He exclaimed recalling Wyborg.

"Well now, seeing as how my teammates have won their battles, what do you say we get serious." Tala said smirking at Garland.

"It'll be your funeral." Garland said smirking back, quickly overpowering Wolborg. At least, it seemed as such.

"Why aren't you, the least bit worried?" He asked, not letting up on his attack.

"If that's all the power you've got, then I don't know what Boris's expectations of his bladers have become. Appolon may be an S class bit beast, but you're not powerful enough to wield the power of such a bit beast." Tala replied, having Wolborg spin circles around Appolon, and turning his gaze to Boris.

"Is this your idea of a joke? You raised me to be the perfect warrior beyblader in that abbey. I refuse to believe this is the best you can offer the person who rebelled against you!" he snarled.

"Don't ignore me!" He added when he got no response.

"I'm not impressed." Boris retorted.

"This isn't about flashy moves!" Tala growled back.

"Wolborg, Diamond Slash!" Garland was forced back a bit, as Appolon took the brunt of Wolborg's icy slashes, which held the strength of diamonds, the hardest to cut stone in existence.

"Impressed yet?" Tala went back to having Wolborg spin circles around Appolon.

"Not at all." Boris replied.

At this point, everyone watching, was confused. Boris seemed to be testing Tala. Only Kai, and the rest of the Demolition Boys weren't confused.

"It doesn't matter how many beatings, how much torture, we suffered in the abbey, Tala and Boris will never change, as long as they live. Tala's sole purpose for beyblading, is to make Boris proud, and Boris treasures Tala, above any blader." Ian said smirking. Bryan and Spencer supplied a unified "Bingo", smirking at the scene before them.

"I bet he told you, that you had great potential, and that you could be the best blader ever. The reality of things is Garland, that the Demolition Boys are the greatest beybladers ever. By the time I was ten, I had led the Demolition Boys to becoming World Champions. We spent four years as such. We endured the most unimaginable training and torture for years, before you even thought to become a blader. We lost everything three years ago. I got bored of all the success and attention, and let the rookie of the decade win. That doesn't mean I'm any weaker. Perfection doesn't become imperfection, and I certainly will not. It would make all the things I've endured pointless. Watch me Boris, watch and tell me you're not impressed. Wolborg, Icy Blizzard!" Tala finished his speech, and the beydish and entire ground level of the stadium, froze.

"Appolon, Radiant Thunder!" Garland refused to lose, but his attack, wasn't even making a dent.

"You can't possibly hope to defeat me. Wolborg, Novae Rog!" Garland tried, but he couldn't escape the wrath of the ice wolf bit beast.

"I will not lose!" He exclaimed getting up, and channeling punches through Appolon, going straight for Tala.

"Clever...but there's no way, that I'd lose, to someone, named after, a Christmas ornament. Wolborg, Ice Bind!" Channeling his own strength, Tala had Wolborg squeeze the life out of Garland with his tongue.

"This ends right now!" He exclaimed.

"Wolborg, Snow Meteor attack!" And snow it did.

The power of the attack, was so strong, that the roof of the stadium caved in, as the onslaught of snow meteors never let up. Tala stood with a hand on his right hip, and the other shooting bullets into the air with his launcher, which like all the Demolition Boys launchers, doubled as a gun.

"Victory, belongs to, the most worthy, and you Garland, are most unworthy." He said recalling Wolborg, and tossing his launcher into the air. Catching it like it was nothing, he gave Garland one last look and smirk. "Appolon is gone." He said sadistically.

"What?" Garland rushed towards his destroyed beyblade, and noticed his bit chip was also in pieces, and that he couldn't feel the presence of Appolon.

"You bastard, you came here to bring down Boris, but I say you're the real monsters, you and your team!" He exclaimed rushing towards Tala, who caught the fist that was aimed for his face.

"Be glad I haven't done worse. You could be seriously injured right now, for attacking me during our match. It's against the rules to attack the blader. I let it slide, but we're not blading anymore, and I have no problem, taking you down a few pegs." Tala said kneeing him in the gut, and walked over to his teammates.

"Monster...monster!" Garland yelled at him.

"It appears, you finally understand." Boris said approaching them.

"It's good to have you back." He added.

"Not like we can really run from destiny." Tala said shaking hands with Boris.

"I thought you were here to take him down!" Garland snarled.

"You've really dropped your standards." Tala noted.

"Oh come on, give me some credit, I had years to turn you into perfection, I've only had months to change Garland." Boris allowed himself to mingle like a normal human being for once, after all the Demolition Boys, had definitely earned it.

"Dully noted father." Tala agreed, and laughed a bit when Boris hugged him.

"A disaster will happen tomorrow." He said sarcastically.

"I can be nice, at least to my family." Boris said, waving the rest of the Demolition Boys over. Everyone was staring wide eyed at the scene.

"Too much for one day." Tala said as he pulled out of his father's embrace.

No, Boris wasn't his biological father, but even though he was almost always harsh on them, Boris was the closest thing to a father figure, that the Demolition Boys had. It's true they couldn't let him take over the world, but they couldn't exactly not help him.

"You're worried about what I'm planning I take it." Boris said.

"More worried about whether I can really stop you or not." Tala admitted.

"I'm quite sure you can." Boris assured.

"Everyone loves money, if I control beyblading in a business way, I'll be the richest man in the world, and you boys can have your fun. The best part is it's kind of like controlling the world, so everyone's happy. Would you be willing to help me with that at-least?" he asked.

"I suppose so. As long as the game stays pure. No cheating please. Or I'll go psycho on your plans." Tala replied with a smile.

"Tala's smiling!" A fan-girl promptly fainted.

"Definitely too much for one day." He and Boris chorused.

"Well well, it appears the wolf, got a bit out of control." Kai said as he approached them.

"What do you want Hiwatari?" Tala asked. That stung, Tala had never called Kai that.

"Tala, can we talk, please, I can't just let you walk away." He said after recovering.

"Tomorrow at noon, you and me, in the beydish." Tala declared before walking away.

/Tomorrow hmm, it'll be a matter of the heart./ Kai thought, as he too, left the building.

A/N: I've not been writing lately, but I dreamt this up last night, and had to type it up and post it. I don't really care, if I get reviews or not, but they are, and will always be appreciated. Hopefully nobody is painfully out of character here. I'm a big Demolition Boys fan. I know its weird, but I always thought of the relationship between Boris and the Demolition Boys as a love/hate one.


	2. A Matter of the Heart

Disclaimer: I own Nothing!

/insert words/ = thoughts

//insert words// = later on this will signify mental conversations between Kai and Tala or between Kai and Dranzer or Tala and Wolborg. In this chapter this also signified a mental conversation between Dranzer and Wolborg.

Chapter 2: A Matter of the Heart

Kai sighed recalling Dranzer. /Can I really do this?/ he asked himself. //I'm sure you can, fight with your heart Master, the past you shared with Tala, it can't be so meaningless, that he would just not care, if you moved on.// Dranzer said to him. //First off, don't call me Master. About the later, I really hope you're right Dranzer.// Kai said to her.

"Kai, did I, do something wrong?" Kai turned to look at the Chinese blader, and sighed.

"You haven't done anything wrong Rei, I'm the one who has done wrong." He supplied.

"Things have gotten really weird, in just a day. First you go stone cold around me, and then the Demolition Boys take down Team BEGA, supposedly hell bent on bringing Boris down, and yet in the end, they joined him instead. You wouldn't sleep with me last night..." Rei ranted, but trailed off.

"A relationship is about more than just sex, kitten. Sex is not love." Kai said giving Rei a quick hug, before going inside.

"Why do I feel like I'm losing you Kai..." Rei hugged his knees to his chest, and had a good cry.

"What's for breakfast?" Kai asked entering the kitchen. He had adjusted to staying at the Granger's dojo. Mealtime, was something he always dreaded though.

"Fruity pancakes and orange juice." Kenny replied.

"I'll pass then. See you guys later." Kai didn't leave room for questions, quickly leaving the premesis.

//You're conflicted.// Dranzer noted. //What gave it away?// he asked. //You mean aside from the fact you aren't being completely cold to Rei, cause that pretty much gave you away right there.// she replied.

//I just don't know. I suppose I just don't want to hurt him. He never asked to get dragged into all this. I shouldn't have cheated on Tala, especially while still harboring feelings for him. Rei was the one who reached out to me of all my new teammates, and the friendship we built, well, I may very well have destroyed it, as well as breaking his heart. I should've never taken advantage of him.// Kai knew she was the only one he could talk to about this.

//It may be selfish, but right now, I don't want you to focus on who will hurt, if Tala does forgive you, and take's you back. I want you to focus on the one you love.// She tried to lessen the burden.

//That's just it though. I don't know which one of them I love. I know that I still have feelings for Tala, because if I didn't, I would've been able to sleep with Rei last night. I'm not sure what I feel for Rei, he was so sad when we talked this morning.// Kai lay down where he'd been with Rei yesterday, and sighed.

//I don't believe guilt classifies as love Kai. Why did you come back here?// The phoenix bit-beast was curious. //This is where it all started. I thought it would help me clear my mind, but it just makes things worse.// He replied. //How so?// she asked.

//All my memories of my relationship with Tala, consist of simple things. We would sneak off on secret dates, or just to enjoy each others company, while looking at the clouds or the stars. Whenever one of us would have nightmares, the other would provide comfort. Tala never questioned me when I didn't sleep with him, and we rarely showed our affections physically in public. It wasn't as romantic as it has been with Rei, but I was happy.// Kai almost laughed when he realized he was analyzing his relationships with the tiger and the wolf.

//You couldn't exactly show your affections like that in public though, Boris would have your heads.// Dranzer noted. //True enough. Even so I was happy, I think I prefer a conservative relationship to an open one.// He droned. //What exactly was it that attracted you to Rei?// She asked. //To be honest, I'm not sure. Rei's, a lot like a woman when I think about it.// Kai replied getting up, and began to walk towards BEGA headquarters.

//Do you like that about him?// She asked. //I suppose not. I hate it when he gets too emotional. I hate it when he lets his hair out during sex. It makes him look like a damsel in distress.// He supplied. //Must we continue this analysis, I'm supposed to be the only girl in your life Hiwatari!// She exclaimed.

//Somebody's jelly I see.// Kai scolded. //And what about Hilary?// He asked. //She doesn't count. She's not after you. She's after Tyson, so we're cool. This is why you're gay Kai. I am supposed to be the only girl in your life, and I will be!// Dranzer exclaimed back somewhat sarcastically.

//Chill out Dranzer, I was just messing with you. The thought of Hilary and me...that's just scary. She's more like a sister.// He supplied. //Glad we're on the same page.// Dranzer said. //We're here.// Kai said, his voice laced with worry. //Calm down. I'm with you all the way.// She provided comfortingly.

"You don't have to do this." Kai overheard Bryan speaking to Tala. "Well well, it appears he's just on time." Tala ignored Bryan, and ruffled a worried Ian's hair before walking towards the beydish.

"I'm glad you came." He said getting into launch position. "Like I would ignore this." Kai said back, also getting into launch position. "Bladers ready...3...2...1...Let it rip!" Brad and AJ counted them down and the battle was on. For a good while all they kept doing was clashing blades. The battle was perfectly synced.

//Hey Tala, if you don't want to listen to me, then just watch me. Watch the power of my love for you!// As Kai thought it his eyes burned with a fierce passion and determination.

//Love? Pfft as if. You betrayed me! Feel my wrath!// Tala thought back.

"Dranzer, Flame Saber!" "Wolborg, Ice Spear!"

//I'm not going to lose, if this battle, is the only chance, I get, to prove that I'm sorry, then I will make the best of it!// Kai thought to the younger.

//I don't want your pitiful excuses, I don't want your apologies, I just want you to, get the hell out of my life!// Tala thought back.

"Blazing Gig!" "Ice Needles!"

//You can't honestly, put ten years of memories, as friends, and six years of memories, as lovers, behind you, like they meant nothing!// Kai thought to him. The fight was honestly, not going anywhere. They just kept canceling each other out.

//You're right, I thank you for the memories, but that's all that is left. I don't want to suffer because of you, ever again!// Tala thought back.

"Fire Storm!" "Ice Tornado!"

//I don't care if you want me or not. I just want you to know that...// Kai trailed off voicing the rest of his thought.

"I want you to know that I love you! Damn it Tala, I LOVE YOU!" The strength behind those words made Tala drop his guard, but only for a second.

"Say what you will, I won't believe your lies anymore!" Tala growled back. He was fighting his heart, but he couldn't take another betrayal from Kai it would be too much for him, for his team.

"I'm not lying! I don't care what happens to the world, I don't care who's side we're on, I just want to be with you! Don't push me away!" Kai snapped, refusing to drop his attack.

"This is about more than just me, the others have suffered enough of your lies too! Bryan, Spencer, Ian...I refuse to let them suffer another one of your betrayals!" Tala snapped back, also refusing to back down. Dranzer and Wolborg, were holding up excellently.

"How many times do I have to apologize? You can side with a devil like Boris, but you can't forgive me? Guys come on! You're my friends, you're my family. You're like brothers to me, and you...Tala you...I can't put it in words damn it! You've always been...you'll always be...my one and only! Dranzer, Inferno Prison!" Kai was a mass of sweat and tears, bloody and bruised, but he refused to go down.

"Kai...no...I won't fall for your lies, not again...Never again! Wolborg, Snow Meteor attack!" Tala was in a similar state, and also refused to go down.

"Well Brad, I'd say this battle, is nearing its conclusion." AJ said. "Yeah, I'd pretty much say that's right AJ, but I'm not sure, if we'll even have a winner." Brad retorted. "The smoke's clearing, and it looks like it's not quite over yet." Jazzman declared.

"I'm getting through to you Tala, even if it's the last thing I do!" Kai exclaimed, attempting to get to his feet. "Just give up already! I'm not listening!" Tala snarled back, already on his feet. "Shut up, you idiot! Stop closing your heart, and let me in!" Kai managed to get to his feet.

"Blazing Gig Tempest!" With help from Dranzer, Kai managed to overpower Wolborg, who retreated into his blade. "Damn it!" Tala growled.

//Why did you stop attacking?// He asked. //You'll thank me for this later.// Wolborg replied closing off his mind.

Sighing, Tala channeled his own strength into the blade, unwilling to accept what Kai had been trying to get across. "You're too stubborn for your own good!" Kai droned. "And proud of it!" Tala retorted. "Go Dranzer, Burning Phoenix attack!" Kai had the phoenix torch Tala's blade. "Are you insane, you're killing her!" Tala yelled.

"Do it now, Rising Phoenix!" Kai knew his bond with Dranzer was strong enough, but she wasn't rising. "Don't do this to me!" he cried. "You fool." Tala said collapsing to his knees. "Dranzer, don't do this to me!" Kai cried again.

//Women are so useless!// Wolborg thought, only to torched by the phoenix. //I suppose that's why your other form IS a female!// Dranzer thought back.

"Dranzer!" Kai cried out a third time, desperately. "Wolborg finish him! Icy Blizzard!" Tala was actually surprised, when Wolborg obeyed his command. "Dranzer please!" Kai cried out, as Wolborg's attack hit him head on.

//You don't have to beg hun.// Dranzer caught him, just before he hit the ground.

//Don't you scare me like that ever again! You hear me?// Kai's eyes shimmered with tears.

//Had to teach wolf a lesson. You know I'd never willingly leave you.// She explained, and stopped hugging him.

"You're healed..." Tala said. "And ready to try and get through to you again!" Kai exclaimed. "You can try all you want." Tala said closing his eyes. "I intend to." Kai retorted going on the attack again. Tala had Wolborg fight back subconsciously.

//He's so determined...// Tala thought, more to himself than to anyone else. //I love you Tala, I love you way too much, to let you just slip away.// Kai thought back. //I think its time you accept reality Tala. You love him, he loves you, and I'd much rather see you happy, even if it is with a traitor, than wallowing in self loathing, and deeply depressed.// Wolborg added.

//Listen to him Tala. I don't have much strength left, and I'd much rather NOT have to disappear to recover, you damned jerk, so hurry up, and make up your mind!// Dranzer took liberty to add her own input.

"Snow Meteor!" "Inferno Prison!"

"I believe, the end has come. And the winner is...well everybody we seem to have a tie on our hands. Give it up for Kai and Tala!" Brad, AJ, and Jazzman all announced together. It took only two seconds, before the crowd that was watching started cheering.

"I should've known, they were more than just friends all along." Rei said to himself from where he was watching the match, away from everyone else.

"It seems no matter how many times we battle, it always ends like this. Maybe it has something to do with our elements." Tala said sarcastically as he was helped up by Kai. "If I have to tie with anyone, I'm happy its with you." Kai retorted, helping the redhead over to his teammates.

"Anyone but me here hungry?" He asked. "I could go for some brunch." Ian said. "You didn't eat breakfast?" Kai asked. "Too anxious to see you two solve your love problems." The younger admitted. "You dork." Kai said ruffling his hair. "It's nice to have you back." Spencer said shaking hands with him. Bryan gave a thumbs up. "It's good to be back guys." Kai said.

Tala sighed. "I suppose, that I'm supposed to just fall into your arms, and cry hysterically, and not care whether we're on the good side, or the bad, or just in between...come on, Kai, what do you expect..." He muttered, attempting to sit up, and get out of Kai's arms.

"Come on guys, we're going for brunch." Kai said walking off, ready to leave the premesis. "To answer your question, I expect all of the above, except you don't have to cry hysterically." He added once they were safe from the public. "Put me down." Tala demanded. "Why would I do that?" Kai asked. "Fine then." Tala leaned up, and kissed Kai passionately.

"Does that mean..." Kai dared not say it. "I love you, you bastard phoenix." Tala admitted. "I love you too, you stubborn wolf." Kai said in return, before leaning down, and kissing Tala. Tala didn't care at the moment, if they were seen, or not, and returned the kiss, with all his love.

A/N: Yay for chapter 2! Reviews are always appreciated. Just a note. I do not hate Hilary. I think she is pretty cool. Rei is my third favorite male character in Beyblade. Kai being first, and Tala second, so if I don't make him very nice, its just because it fits with the story. My favorite girls are Mariah, Hilary, and Ming-Ming in that order. If anyone wants to know what the title means, I'll tell you now, as I forgot to do so in chapter 1. Ai no Monogatari means Love Story. Ai means love. The word no in between anything, means of, and Monogatari means story. Peace out!


	3. Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshii No

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

/insert words/ = thoughts

//insert words// = mental conversations between bitbeasts and their owners or between characters (ex. Kai and Tala. Another ex. Kai, Dranzer, Tala and Wolborg) In basic its a mind link people.

Chapter 3: Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshii No (I want an Unbreakable Love)

Rei splashed some water onto his face, and sighed. /Kai's going to dump me. I know it./ He thought. Drying his face, Rei came down for breakfast. Kai had come home the night before, but he hadn't said anything to Rei. "What's on the menu?" He asked sounding cranky, not having gotten much sleep. "Oatmeal." Rei was surprised to find, that Kai had been the one who replied.

//I wanted to apologize, for being cold to you.// Kai thought to Rei. //Oh...// Rei thought back. //Something wrong?// Kai asked. //Other than the fact, that you declared undying love for Tala, on national television yesterday, nothing, nothing at all.// Rei replied bitterly. //We'll talk after breakfast. I really did want to apologize for being cold.// Kai said after a few minutes, and handed Rei a bowl of oatmeal.

Rei didn't reply. There was an awkward silence between them, that thankfully ended, when Tyson entered the kitchen. "Something smells good." He commented. "Kai cooked." Kenny supplied, before working away with Dizzi. "You couldn't have better timing Tyson. The tension in the air between these two, was just about to suffocate me." The trapped bit-beast commented.

"Why is everyone so gloomy? It's a wonderful morning." Max commented, as he entered the kitchen. "It's normal for Kai, but Rei...scary." Daichi added. Kai simply handed them their breakfast with a glare, giving Tyson a second bowl to stop him from asking for seconds. He pointed to the giant pot of oatmeal on the stove, giving Tyson permission to have as much as he'd like.

"Max you wash dishes, Daichi you dry, Tyson you put them away." He commanded once Rei was done putting their dirty dishes in the sink, and grabbed Rei's hand, nearly dragging him to their room.

"I said we'd talk after breakfast, so go ahead, and let it out." Kai said from where he lay, half on and half off his bed.

"You cheated on me. Then again, I'm not sure I can really accuse you of that, since apparently, you were with Tala first." Rei stated. He was curled up, in a fetal position of sorts, on his own bed.

"For six years, we were together, it started when we were twelve, and too young to know it, but all it took, was one kiss. When I left, I thought I'd have to cut, all of my ties, with the Demolition Boys, and so I forced myself, to forget about Tala. It was hard at first, but when I met you, when we got close, I did. I forgot. When we became a couple, I actually believed, that those six years, meant nothing. I believed, that two years was enough, to move on, and let you in. At seventeen, I actually thought you were my soul mate." Kai chose his words carefully.

"What changed? What could possibly, have changed your mind about us, in three days?" Rei asked.

"I never thought the Demolition Boys would ever want me back, and I had to prove myself worthy of them in the end, either way. When I found out they had come to ask for my help, all of the memories, came rushing back. And when Tala said my name, before running off, away from the bridge we were trying to hide under, it was all I needed, to realize, that he meant a lot more to me, than I had first thought." Kai replied.

"Was it really that easy, for you to forget, the year and a half, that we've spent together?" Rei questioned, looking at Kai helplessly, brokenly.

"I'm not going to forget it. I thought about it, Dranzer helped me realize, that what we had, it was a relationship based on lust, and dependence. I became dependent on your affection, and you, became dependent, on my lust. Even so, the memories will always be something I hold dear in my heart. I never meant to hurt you Rei, but I'm confident, that you can, and will get over this." Kai explained.

"NO! Kai, I don't want anyone else. I love you, why are you doing this to me?" Rei snapped.

"I realized something, when I analyzed my relationships with you and Tala. I loved your company, and I was happy with you, but I hated it when we slept together, especially when you let your hair down. It never felt right, and when you let your hair down, you look like a girl, so I felt like I was cheating on Dranzer." Kai blushed slightly, at the last bit.

//I, am the only girl in Kai's life, and don't you forget it!// Dranzer's voice revebrated in both their minds.

"Anything else?" Rei asked, wanting to know what else was so flawed about him, that Kai didn't love him.

"I hated it that you would get too emotional sometimes. I spent most of my life in a torture and training facility, I'm still not used to dealing with emotions. You really need to remember, that you're not a woman Rei." Kai retorted, and sat properly on his bed.

"So, what you're saying is, you don't love me, because I'm too much like a woman, is that right?" Rei asked.

"Yes, but there's a reason, why you should drop any ideas, to change the way you act. Be yourself, or else, when you do find your soul mate, you'll lose them. Nobody, wants to live in a lie." Kai advised wisely.

"So, how did you figure out, that you were actually in love with Tala, and not just missing a friend?" Rei asked, wiping a few tears away.

"Our relationship was concealed, but whenever I had sex with Tala, it wasn't based on lust, it wasn't because he wanted it, and I wanted to make him happy, it was because we both wanted it, and it was based on love. It was based on the fact, that we meant, everything, to each other. All I had to do, was think back to the look in his eyes, whenever we were alone together, and sometimes even around others. Those ice blue eyes of his, that are cold, like nothing else can be, never looked at me coldly. I could see the passionate love, that resonated in his eyes. That was enough. My eyes were filled with it too. I haven't got even one memory, where I don't have that look in my eyes, whenever he's involved." Kai slapped himself, noticing how mushy he was getting.

"I still don't understand. You're leaving me, all because you think, a look into your memories, has enlightened you." Rei glared half heartedly at Kai.

"I'm leaving you, because I, do not love you Rei. It is as simple as that. Even if Tala hadn't taken me back, I would still leave you, because I don't want to give you false hope, nor do I want us to live in a lie." Kai got up, gave Rei a final kiss, and left.

"Practice is canceled for today. Rei's not feeling well. Let him come down when he's ready." Rei heard him say, before the front doors of the dojo slammed shut.

For a few hours, all Rei did, was listen to the same song, over and over again. A song by some shuffle group, from a record company called Up Front Agency's subdivision called Hello Project. The group was called 7Air, and the song, had the world's most fitting title, for what Rei longed for with Kai. Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshii No. Translation: I want an Unbreakable Love.

He fell asleep listening to the song. When he woke up, the music was still playing, the moon shining light into the room he shared with the object of his affections, and the object of his affections, nowhere in sight. Rei went down to the kitchen, and fished a knife out of one of the drawers. Going out into the backyard, he went over to the fish pond, and slit his wrists. He cried, watching the water, be polluted by his blood. It was releaving, the cold water numbing the pain, as his wrists bled. Rei quickly fell unconscious.

"Wake up!" Tyson groaned opening his eyes. "For Christ's sake what?" He asked. Kai had been trying to wake him up for a good ten minutes. "Fine, next time I won't wake you, when one of our teammates, is on the brink of life and death." Kai growled back. "Kai the ambulance is here." Max informed. "Call Hilary and Kenny. We'll meet at the hospital." Kai said, before going to help the paramedics.

"What exactly happened?" Tyson asked, having woken Daichi. "Rei slit his wrists." Max informed, before running off to do as Kai had ordered. "What, come again?" Hilary rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, disbelief evident in her voice. "Rei slit his wrists!" Max exclaimed loudly. "I'm heading to the hospital now." Hilary said after writing down the name, and hung up. "You better have a good reason, for calling me at ten to three in the morning!" Kenny exclaimed grumpily.

"Sorry Chief, but we've got a serious problem on our hands. Rei slit his wrists!" Max all out yelled back. "Alright, I understand. Sorry for yelling at you." Kenny hung up after writing down the name of the hospital as well, and left a note for his parents before hollering for a cab. The cab conveniently came with Hilary.

"I swear, you Bladebreakers, are more hassle, than you're worth." Hilary said crossing her arms over her chest. If you didn't know the girl, you'd think she was a cold uncaring person, but Hilary's eyes, were shimmering with unshed tears. "Calm down, the one thing we shouldn't be doing is panicking." Kenny said wisely, but wiped a few tears of his own away.

"Is Rei okay?" Hilary and Kenny asked in unison, as they entered the waiting room. "They haven't said anything." Kai explained, forcing himself to stop pacing. He didn't want them to panic. "Mr. Hiwatari." An elderly woman came in, and called for Kai. "Just Kai please." He said. "Your friend is going to be fine. The salt water in the pond actually kept him from bleeding out." She said.

"Can he have visitors?" Kai asked. "Just keep it at two at a time. He's going to be fine, but he's still recovering." She answered. Kai asked for the room number, and sent Tyson and Max in first. He sent Hilary and Kenny in next, allowed Daichi to go alone, and then finally went in himself.

"...You came." Rei whispered surprised. "Fool! I've lost all respect for you Rei. I broke up with you, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you. I love you very much Rei. You kept listening to some song with the message of how every girl, wants an unbreakable love. You won't get that from me. I love you, like a younger brother, and like a best friend. If that's not enough for you, I'm sorry, but even doing this, won't change my mind." Kai started off harsh, but remembered Rei was recovering, and softened his voice.

"I don't want to live, without your love." Rei murmured. "That sucks, because you never truly had my love in the first place." Kai said harshly. "If you kill yourself, you're going to miss out on someone great, and they're going to miss out on you." He added, in a softer voice.

"I just want you." Rei whispered. "Remember, if you live, we can at-least be friends, if you kill yourself, I'll take flowers to your grave for a few years, and then you'll be nothing, but an immensely distant memory." Kai said seriously, before leaving.

Rei started crying, the instant he left. "Why don't you love me?" His question was a mere whimper. //You should go back home.// Drigger's voice suddenly revebrated in his mind. //Why?// He asked. //To forget. I know you can move on, but you need time to heal, and forget, and forgive.// Was the reply. //Okay.// Rei said weakly, and decided to get some sleep.

A/N: Okay, seeing as I went up 11 reviews today, I decided to upload chapter 3 for you. It was going to be uploaded tomorrow, but here you go. Oh yeah, let me make this clear, I kind of confused even myself with the relationship timeline.

Kai/Tala/Bryan - Age 10

Spencer - Age 9

Ian - Age 8

At the time they are this old they became world champions.

Kai/Tala/Bryan - Age 12

Spencer - Age 11

Ian - Age 10

At this time, Kai and Tala kissed, and fell in love, but Kai thought it wasn't really love, even though they did go out.

Kai/Tala/Bryan - Age 13

Spencer - Age 12

Ian - Age 11

Kai leaves the Abbey, but keeps in touch however he can. Tala goes stone cold.

Kai/Tala/Bryan - Age 14

Spencer/Rei - Age 13

Ian/Tyson/Max - Age 12

Kenny - Age 11

Bladebreakers win World Championship dethroning the Demolition Boys

Kai/Tala/Bryan - Age 15

Spencer/Rei - Age 14

Ian/Tyson/Max/Hilary - Age 13

Kenny - Age 12

V-force happens. Kai and Rei become good friends.

Kai/Tala/Bryan - Age 16

Spencer/Rei - Age 15

Ian/Tyson/Max/Hilary - Age 14

Kenny - Age 13

Kai and Rei hook up. Kai stops keeping in touch with Tala, deciding to move on for good, but never officially ends their relationship.

Kai/Tala/Bryan - Age 17

Spencer/Rei - Age 16

Ian/Tyson/Max/Hilary - Age 15

Kenny - Age 14

Daichi - Age 13

Bladebreakers win World Championship a third year in a row.

Kai/Tala/Bryan - Age 18

Spencer/Rei - Age 17

Ian/Tyson/Max/Hilary - Age 16

Kenny - Age 15

Daichi - Age 14

Kai is convinced he loves Rei, until the Demolition Boys show up to stop Boris's BEGA league.

That should explain everything. Just so you know how old some of the other characters posing any real point to the story are here's some.

Brooklyn/Mystel - Age 16

Garland - Age 17

Moses (Crusher)/Oliver/Enrique - Age 15

Ming-Ming - Age 14

If you want to review remember they are always appreciated.


	4. Cruel Homecoming

Disclaimer: If I didn't own anything the first chapter, the second, or the third why would I own anything the fourth?

Chapter 4: Cruel Homecoming

Rei had taken Drigger's advice, and went home, after being released from the hospital, two days later. He regretted it once he was there. He'd been victim of many pranks once he returned to his village. Pie in the face, hole in ground, trick step into net, ice water bath, and the worst one of all, being tarred and feathered.

He went into the village clothing storehouse to change, and discovered that all of his clothes, even his underwear had been dyed pink. //You told me to come home, for this?// He growled at Drigger. //I think you'll look quite good in pink.// Was the delayed reply.

Rei grabbed a change of clothes, and his shampoo, and went off to bathe in a stream near the village, afraid that the water in the bathhouse would be bobby trapped somehow as well. After his bath, Rei went back to his hut to brush his hair, only to discover it was pink as well. Rei decided to simply go to bed. Even if his precious hair was pink now, he still loved his silky beautiful hair, and had styled it in a flower bun, and put a night cap on, fearful that someone would try to do something more to his beloved hair while he slept. Incidentally the night cap was also pink.

The next morning, Rei woke up to find a bunch of strands of hair that looked an awful lot like his own, on the floor of his hut, and went to reach for his precious hair to ensure it was there, but couldn't reach anything. He screamed. "Rei what's wrong?" Mariah asked worriedly coming into his hut. "My hair...my precious hair...AH!" Rei screamed again, almost ready to cry.

When Mariah removed his night cap, and Lee came in holding a silver breakfast platter Rei did cry, when he saw his hair reflected in the platter in all its newly found pink glory. "Okay, who's idea was it to pull so many pranks on me? I'm sick and tired of this!" He growled, once he had had himself a good cry, countless tears of joy leaving his eyes, over his happiness that his precious hair was still intact. "It was Gary's idea." Mariah cracked under his intense glare.

Two hours later, Gary was tied to a tree nude as the day he was born, with shaving cream and honey all over him. Rei put his headphones on, and started listening to a song by another group from Hello Project. The song was called As for One Day, and the group was Morning Musume. It was a typical breakup song, with a message about how you shouldn't give up on love, cause there is always hope for new love in the future.

That evening Rei woke up to find, that someone had spiced up his food. More than he'd like. Rei liked spicy food,but there's a limit to everything. There were thirteen different peppers in his dinner. Rei went to talk to the village elders, and a flight was arranged for him to go back to Japan in one week's time.

Rei went to his hut, and started reading a comic book, until an email alert sound reached his ears, and he went to check the solar powered laptop Kenny had given him before he left. The email subject just said "Awesome pics" and so Rei opened it, hoping it would cheer him up some since his homecoming had been terrible thus far.

When he opened the email he was shocked. It was an email full of pictures of him in his new pink glory. It had apparently been forwarded to seven thousand and ninety nine people already. "Why me..." He whispered falling back on his bed. He decided to track down who was responsible, and sighed once he had. "My own teammates..Damn you Kevin!"

"Rei, where are you going?" Mariah and Lee asked, noticing Rei had packed his stuff, and was headed for the village gate.

"Away from here, that's for sure. It's obvious I'm not welcome here." Rei replied sounding pissed.

"But there isn't any civilization for another thirty miles." Mariah said worriedly.

"And there's a storm coming tonight." Lee added.

"Don't care." Rei said and kept walking.

A few hours later, it started raining heavily, and the worst part was Rei was lost in a forest. He found a camp, but it turned out the people there were cannibals. Somehow, Rei ended up being hunted and eventually ended up, in nothing, but his undies. He was just about to be turned into human dinner, but thankfully Drigger decided to help him.

"This, is the worst homecoming, since Halloween 5." Rei muttered between Chinese curses, as he finally reached the village gate. Sitting down on a bench once inside, he cried. "Why did Kai have to leave me? I'm a good lover, a good lover I tell you!" He sounded remarkably like Tyson did when it came to food.

Rei went back to his hut, and curled up near the fire, and decided to play a game on the laptop Kenny gave him. He was suddenly spammed by Kai x Tala porn. Rei shut the damned laptop down, and cried himself to sleep, wishing Kai loved him.

Throughout the week, things were terrible. Rei had cried himself to sleep, every single night. He and Drigger, were officially not speaking to each other anymore. A carrier pigeon had delivered a Kai x Tala doujinshi to him, which cause Rei to hurl, but then Lee tripped him, and his hair ended up covered in barf.

Gary had gotten revenge, by shaving off Rei's eyebrows, and Kevin had gotten him skunked. Kai hadn't even emailed him to see if he was okay. He only received email from Kenny, who claimed Kai was working the others like dogs. Rei had been told he'd be flying in the baggage section, because passengers wouldn't be able, to handle his scent. The village couldn't spare enough tomatoes for the scent to be completely taken care of, and now Rei smelled like both tomato juice, and skunk discharge.

"This is the last time, I'll ever take advice from Drigger." He said to himself curling up in a corner of the baggage section of the plane. Nobody from his village had seen him off, because they couldn't stand his scent. Rei was so depressed, that he had cried out all the tears he could muster, and he tried not to cry anymore, because if he did, the only thing left for him to cry, was blood.

A/N: This is a special chapter. I assure you, I'm not going to treat Rei this horribly again. I did this for my friend. This is for you Mandazu-chi!


	5. Go, Go Pink Haired Kitten!

Disclaimer: In the immortal words of Asch "Stop it, just stop, are you trying to insult me?" I don't own anything!

Chapter 5: Go, Go Pink Haired Kitten!

By the time Rei was back at the Granger's dojo, he no longer smelled like skunk, nor did he smell like tomatoes. Boris and Mr. Dickinson were both wealthy, and Rei had received star treatment for his dilemma, thanks to Tala and Kai. Rei now smelled like strawberries. There was one major problem. His hair was still pink.

"Too purple...Not purple enough..." He kept saying those two phrases, like a broken record, trying to find the right hair dye, to get his hair back to normal. He gave up after two hours, because Kai complimented his new hair. "I'm going to seduce you with this new hair Kai, I swear it." He vowed quiet enough so that only he could hear.

Kai called them all for practice the next morning, and Rei beat Max, and then Tyson, and tied with Kai. Tala had shown up unexpectedly, and Rei had challenged him to a match. "Gatling Claw!" "Diamond Slash!" Kai watched somewhat bored already knowing what the outcome would be. Surprisingly enough though the match ended in a tie.

Kai was expecting Tala to win. He and Tala spoke for a few minutes out of earshot from the others and then Tala left after a kiss from Kai. Only Rei saw the kiss though since it was very quick.

Rei made Kai's favorite for dinner (pescatore) and baked an apple pie for dessert. Kai didn't suspect a thing, since Rei assured him that he just wanted to thank Kai for not dropping him as a friend. After a few hours of pointless channel surfing, Kai excused himself and went up to the room he would once again be sharing with Rei.

Rei waited a good twenty minutes, before excusing himself after a few fake yawns. He smiled when he found Kai had fallen asleep. Setting his plan into action, Rei took a syringe out of his duffel bag, and injected a paralyzing drug into Kai's system. If he'd timed things right, he had twelve hours to do what he'd planned, and so he watched Kai sleep.

The next morning Rei sent Tyson, Max, Daichi, Hilary and Kenny out for breakfast, and went back to the room he shared with Kai, ready to set his plan into action. /Why can't I move?/ Kai thought finding that his mouth wasn't working. He felt numb except for his lower body. /Wait.../ Kai stopped all rational thought, when he opened his eyes to find Rei, in a black frilly and lacey gown. If it could be called that, he wasn't sure, since it stopped mid thigh. /Okay...I admit, he's kind of hot dressed like that, but.../ Kai tried getting his arms to work, wishing to push Rei off of him. He didn't quite like the idea of being raped by his best friend. Even if he did look hot doing it.

"You won't be able to turn me down, not after I'm finished with you Kai." He heard Rei speak, but it was distant. Kai continued to try getting his body to obey him, but it was to no avail.

Five minutes passed, and Kai started to struggle underneath Rei. Rei just smirked, occasionally moaning or screaming because Kai's movements only served to provide him with pleasure, and with the drug, Kai was nowhere near strong enough to stop Rei.

"Why are you...why are you doing this?" Kai managed to say surprising them both since neither had been expecting his voice to work. "Just shut up, and let me finish. After this, you won't be able to say no to me Kai. Neko-jin males can't have sex without condoms, for one very important reason, or did you honestly think I made you use condoms all the time for my health?" Rei took off his headband, and used it to shut Kai up.

"I'm going to have your baby after this, and then you'll have no choice, but to be with me. If I can't be happy, why should you?" Kai heard Rei yell at him, and then felt Rei flip their positions, and Kai looked down, and watched as he spilled his semen into Rei.

//What the hell has happened to you?// Kai tried thinking to Rei but was met by mental walls.

"You're going to be mine Kai, whether you want to or not!" Rei exclaimed, before pushing Kai off him, and onto the floor. "You're not Rei...you can't be." Kai said, struggling to his feet. "Hell hath no fury like Rei Kon scorned." Rei said indifferently as he got dressed, and left.

Elsewhere Tala was sitting in Boris's office, where he and Garland were being lectured, about why it was bad, to not get along with your teammates. Boris wanted to merge the BEGA Bladers, and the Demolition Boys, into a team called Perfect 10. Tala wasn't happy with the name, since the BEGA Bladers were far from perfect in his opinion.

"Why should I have to listen to him?" Garland asked. "I don't even know why you're captain of the BEGA Bladers. Your incompetence is inconceivable, you're pathetic." Tala commented. "You think you're so perfect. I bet Boris only wastes his time with you, because of how pitiful you are." Garland retorted. "This is getting ugly. Stop it, both of you!" Neither of them seemed to have heard Boris's command.

"Ingrate!" "Monster!" "Weakling!" "Android!" Tala had his eyes closed seemingly unphased by Garlands insults, but at the last insult Tala opened his ice blue eyes, and graced Garland with a deadly glare. "You might want to take that all back." He seethed. "I don't think so you worthless inhuman wannabe!" Garland growled back. "You're not even worth my time, but I'm bored. I'm sure you'll make a good rag doll." Tala said venomously, before getting up and punching Garland straight in the face.

Gripping Garland by the face, Tala slammed him back, against the nearest wall a few times. "Don't you ever, call me an android!" He seethed grabbing the other by the neck, and flipping him over onto the floor, before mercilessly crushing his stomach with one foot, and his face with the other. "Tala calm down!" Boris's commands went in one ear, and out the other.

"Do something about this weakling before I kill the fucker!" Tala exclaimed, drop kicking Garland to the ground. "You could just drop your anger." Boris said, with a hint of anger in his voice. "Go ahead and hit me." Tala said. "If you dare." He added venomously. He knew that Boris wouldn't. If there was one thing Boris hated, it was getting his own hands dirty. "That does it, I am fucking sick, of you." Garland snarled, having gotten to his feet once more.

Tala blocked a punch, and intercepted a kick, spinning Garland around once, for every word he said next. "Sick of me? I am perfect, you are worse than imperfect, and yet I'm supposed to put up with you. I demand your respect, you little Christmas ornament. If you want to die, just tell me. Nobody will ever replace me, especially someone as insignificant as you!" Trailing off into an evil laugh, Tala sent Garland flying out the office doors.

"I'm going out for lunch. Get him treated, I've no need to be a vigilante." Tala said calmly to Boris, before leaving as if what he'd done was natural.

Back at the Granger's dojo Kai was trying to register what Rei had done and said. //Dranzer, what am I supposed to do if he does have my kid?// He asked. //If he does I'll burn him alive.// Dranzer replied making Kai chuckle a bit. //Seriously though, what do I do, if what he said is true?// Kai's voice was quivering. //Nobody said you had to take responsibility. Not like you care what people think of you anyway.// Was the reply.

//Kai what's wrong?// Tala's voice suddenly rang in Kai's mind. //Something happened with Rei...// Kai thought back, his voice was still quivering.

//You can tell me anything baby, you know that right?// Tala's voice took on a comforting tone. //I know love, but I'd rather have you here.// Kai thought back, the quivering gone from his voice, but Tala could tell that he was scared of something. //Where should I meet you?// he asked. //Backyard of the Granger's dojo. I'd meet you somewhere, but...// Kai didn't want to admit, that he was too tired to move.

//It's okay love, I don't mind. Are you hungry? I was on my way to get lunch.// Tala didn't mind sounding overly concerned, since nobody could hear him. //...I haven't eaten, but I'm not all that hungry...please hurry.// Kai sounded so helpless. //I'll be there in ten darling.// Tala thought back reassuringly, as he paid for the Chinese food he'd ordered.

True to his words he arrived a minute early, and walked quickly over to his lover setting the bag of fast food down and embracing Kai from behind. "What's wrong?" he asked. Kai simply snuggled up in his embrace. "It's okay love, I'm here, and I won't let anything or anyone hurt you." Tala assured him kissing his cheek.

"Rei...Rei drugged me, and by all means raped me. He said neko-jin males can't have unprotected sex, because they'll get pregnant. He said that now that he was going to have my baby, I wouldn't be able to turn him down. I love you Tala, but, how the hell am I supposed to deal with this if its true? I can't just abandon my kid." Kai ranted, as unshed tears finally started to flow down his cheeks.

"Baby, you're filthy stinkin rich, if anything you would get custody of the kid, so Rei can't exactly blackmail you." Tala explained, understanding what Kai was afraid of most. "But he'll say that unless I'm with him, he won't mother the kid. I don't want the kid to miss out on a parent. I don't want it to grow up, without the TLC of its parents like we have." Kai's voice was quivering again.

"If what Rei says is true, then the child will be as much his as it is yours, and I have no problem, mothering a child that's part yours." Tala said placing Kai in his lap. "You would play the girl for me?" Kai asked grabbing Tala's free hand, and lacing their fingers together. "A tomboy like girl, but a girl none the less." Was the reply. "I love you my stubborn wolf." Kai said before kissing Tala.

The kiss was deep and passionate, and like their beybattles, the war they had for dominance of the kiss ended in a draw. When they broke the kiss due to lack of air, Tala was soon reduced to a puddle of moans and gasps as Kai's hands worked his clothes off, and his mouth roamed over Tala's body, like he was some kind of delicious dinner.

Dropping his pants, Kai ordered Tala onto his hands and knees, and thrusted into him. Tala held back a scream, since there had been no lubrication. A few more thrusts, and he was moaning Kai's name so loud that the birds in the trees flew away. Kai pumped Tala's erection, in time to his thrusts, and a good hour later they came one last time, with a unified scream of pleasure.

After getting cleaned up, Kai and Tala heated up the food Tala had brought, and ate in comfortable silence, enjoying one another's company. They watched some television, and fell asleep exhausted from their previous activity, with Kai holding Tala possessively, as the younger was snuggled up in his embrace contentedly.

A/N: Another chapter down. I'd like to thank all my reviewers. I never thought I'd reach 35. I've never reached that number before. Thanks for putting a smile on my face. Your reward is some well needed lime/lemon. I didn't bump the rating for nothing. Just don't scold me if its not very good, I haven't written lime/lemon in months. I believe, I've officially destroyed Rei. Oh how I love to pick on the poor neko-jin. I will repeat it though, I DO NOT HATE REI! If you haven't noticed yet, though the male I really hate in Beyblade is Garland. -knocks him out- We all know he's a fucking pussy deep down. Reviews appreciated as always. Don't expect another update today though.


	6. Cat's Out of the Bag

Disclaimer: How many times must I write these before you understand I own nothing?

Chapter 6: Cat's Out of the Bag

"Wake up!" Tyson was starving and couldn't find Rei. He wasn't the world's greatest cook, so he opted to wake up Kai. Unable to find the blue-gray haired teen, he was running around yelling "Wake Up!" hoping Kai would answer him. "Must you be so loud? It's Saturday morning, for Christ's sake!" Kai exclaimed, sliding the door to the living room open, and giving a half hearted glare to the younger.

"I'm hungry, where's Rei?" Tyson asked not even bothering to apologize for the rude awakening. "I don't know, and frankly I do not care." Was the indifferent reply. "Did you two have a fight? No offense to you, but I figured you two wouldn't last." Tyson's voice was full of curiosity.

"Would you mind not talking so loud, I'm trying to sleep." Tala muttered coming up and hugging Kai from behind. "What's he doing here?" Tyson asked. "You were supposed to leave before morning." Kai whispered to Tala. "Like you honestly mind me being here." Was the quick retort. "Stop ignoring me!" Tyson exclaimed, annoyance evident in his voice. "Make him go away. I'm getting a headache." Tala murmured, nibbling his lover's neck. There was a short exchange of words in Russian, before Tala let go of Kai, and went back into the living room sliding the door shut. "Go wait in the kitchen." Kai ordered before going inside as well.

An hour later Kai had made maisena for breakfast, and an awkward silence had fallen in the kitchen most likely due to the fact that Tala was eating with them. "Someone say something before I self destruct!" Dizzi demanded. "I quite like the silence, spares me a headache." Tala supplied monotonously. "Um, can some please explain why Tala's here?" Daichi asked after a few more minutes of awkward silence. "After breakfast." Kai answered quickly re-establishing the silence. The silence lasted until Hilary graced them with her presence.

"Good morning. Eh? Why is it so quiet here?" Her voice changed accordingly as she went and took a seat at the table. "Good morning." Kai offered politely in turn and pointed to Tala. "I see. Well just cause he's master of an ice elemental bit-beast doesn't mean you have to treat him like he's some kind of android." Hilary droned. "I appreciate the sentiment, but I asked for the silence." Tala supplied after a few minutes.

His tone was again monotonous but that didn't stop everyone except Kai and Hilary from falling out of their chairs from shock that he'd said something nice. "That's just rude." Hilary scolded kicking Tyson. "You guys are so immature." She added getting up and hitting Max with a frying pan. She spared Daichi and Kenny physical pain instead giving them a deadly glare for a good five minutes causing them to apologize ten fold.

"Once again I question the reason why I'm team leader." Kai said watching Hilary do her worst to a rebelling Tyson. "That's easy. You're rich, you're legal, and I can't beyblade." She replied pretending to dust herself off, before taking her seat again. "That's a shame. I'd rather have you on my team, than those damned BEGA Bladers any day." Tala was just full of surprises.

"Stop being so nice, I can't take!" Tyson exclaimed sarcastically, faking a heart attack. "I'd be breaking a promise if I did." Tala retorted causing Tyson to blink a few times then smile. Tala had promised him after their match years earlier that he would overcome the cybernetic experimenting that had turned him into more of an android than a human. Hilary couldn't help but "aww" at the scene.

"Now that you mention bladers, I almost forgot why I came here. Mr. Dickinson said this year's World Championships start next month. He said there would be new rules, the biggest being that teams must have ten members this year." She informed, a frown quickly gracing her face. "Why ten members?" Kai wondered aloud. "Apparently it's Boris's idea. Something about the game providing the audience with more excitement if the teams are that big." Hilary replied.

"A month is hardly enough time to prepare teams that size." Kenny said worriedly. "No kidding." Daichi added. "It's bad enough that Rei's in no condition to beyblade, but now we have to get six new teammates if we want to compete at all." Kai sounded pissed. "What's wrong with Rei? And where is he anyway?" Hilary asked.

"Did I miss something?" She added as Kai and Tala started talking in Russian. She gathered from how they were glaring at each other and yelling, that they were each trying to get the other, to answer her question. To everyone's surprise Kai stalked over to Tala and kissed him, effectively ending the argument. "Cheater." Tala whispered before pulling Kai in for another kiss.

Kai went back to his seat and Tala turned his gaze to Hilary. "What would you like to know?" He asked. "First off, what exactly is Kai's relationship with you Demolition Boys?" She spoke after a few minutes of thinking. "Old friends. We grew up together. Kai and I were lovers for a while, then he left. He kept in touch for a while, but our relationship was on the borderline of "do something to save it" or "end it", Kai chose to do all he could to "save it". We lost track of time last night. If we hadn't, I most definitely, would not be having this conversation with you." Tala gave a brief explanation, and waited for her next question.

"Well Kai's apparently happy. Don't hurt him and we're cool. If you do, I will have your head on a silver platter." Hilary said the later bit in an icy tone. "Hold the platter, I'd never hurt Kai." Tala said seriously. "Good. I'm almost hesitant to ask, but can you tell me why Rei isn't here?" She continued this questionnaire of sorts.

"If Rei really can get pregnant, then I'm assuming he'll stay hidden until the birth. Long story short Kai + Me + Obsessed Rei = Raped Kai + Angry Me + Pregnant Rei." Tala answered. At this point he was drying dishes while Kai washed and Max put them away. "And Kai being with you is the reason why Rei slit his wrists, am I correct?" Hilary spoke again after a few minutes. Tala didn't reply. "That's correct." Kai said unable to hide the sadness in his voice.

"Hey cheer up Kai. It's not your fault. If you gave him false hope, the outcome would still be the same." Hilary said patting the elder on the shoulder reassuringly. Kai reached his own hand over gripping her's softly. "Thanks Hil." He made sure only she could hear it. "Shouldn't we, inform Mr. Dickinson, about Rei's condition?" Daichi asked.

"That would be smart. I don't believe Rei's in any condition to be alone right now. He could go for more suicide attempts, and if he's really carrying Kai's child, that makes two lives at risk right there." Kenny said looking up before returning to his work. "What about the tournament?" Tyson asked, seemingly not having paid any attention to what had just been said. "Tyson you idiot! Your friend is out in the world, in who knows what condition, and all you care about, is a god damned tournament?" Kai couldn't help smile at how lively she was.

//She's some woman.// Tala thought to Kai. //Not woman, girl. I'll decide when she's a woman!// Kai thought back, with a bit of an outburst. //That close huh?// Tala asked, chuckling a bit.

//Originally I just tolerated her but then she started helping us train and even exercising with us. Eventually she was around so much that she grew on me. And here I thought little sisters were a curse to all men.// Kai spoke as if analyzing his relationship with Hilary for the first time. Both of them chuckled at the last part.

A/N: Another chapter down. I might update again today but don't get your hopes up too high. Well I'm gonna let you people decide. Here is a list of the bladers I'm thinking of putting on the Bladebreakers team. I've only decided that Zeo will be on the team since he's the only character from V-force that I actually like. That makes 5 slots left over. You decide.

You can vote for:

From the Majestics:

Robert

Oliver

Enrique

From the Dark Bladers:

Sanguinex & Lupinex (if you vote for this one a lot that will fill 2 slots I hate the idea of dividing them)

Cenotaph

From Barthez Battalion:

Miguel

Claude

That is 8 people to choose from and 6 slots to fill (5 if you guys end up voting for Sanguinex and Lupinex)


	7. Of Arguments and Revelations

Disclaimer: Watashi no memori wakareru no gyasunai koto...eh yeah I don't own anything. Not even the song I just wrote the lyrics of. The song is called Memory Seishun no Hikari and it is by Morning Musume. The title of the song translates to Memory The Light of Youth. Beyblade is property of Aoki Takao (mind you his name translates to blue tree that likes little boys) -Finds that totally weird- On with the story.

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews. Never thought I would ever reach over 70 reviews. Thank you! I'd like to thank GabZ for being the only signed reviewer since OnlyNotReally and Sapphire-sama Dreamer all the way back in chapters 1 and 2. I'd also like to say that I pray for the happiness of Iida Kaori's baby (thank you KaorinYossieSayumin for telling me if I hadn't heard it from someone I wouldn't be able to believe it. I feel terrible right now I wanted Kaorin to start performing again but I never wanted it to happen like this. T_T That poor baby!)

Chapter 7: Of Arguments and Revelations

Contrary to what everyone was expecting, Rei actually came out of hiding. It took a whole week, but he showed up one week later in the afternoon with the rest of his old team, and some doctor from their village. "I thought it was a joke..." Daichi ushered in disbelief. Rei wasn't by any means fat but he had a very slight belly. "Satan please kill me now." Tala said to himself.

He had said he would help Kai through this, but he realized that given the person having the kid was Rei he would have to find a way to deal with Kai having a constant reminder of the neko-jin. It made him feel very insecure about their relationship. "Rei, please tell me that you're not really..." Kai wasn't too sure how to deal with the situation himself. He didn't know the first thing about parenting.

"I'm going to have twins." Rei declared from where he sat with Lee and Mariah.

"I have to go. See you around." Tala said getting up and leaving the room not bothering to turn back while he waved goodbye.

//Why are you leaving?// Kai tried thinking to him but was met with a mental wall.

Tala let his feet decide where he went, and wound up at a nearby park. Walking over to the swings, he sighed and started swinging himself. /It'd be nice to have kids someday, but I'm not ready to let go of my own inner child yet./ He thought.

/Ten years have passed. I've never second guessed myself about my feelings for Kai. He seemed pretty happy with Rei that day under the bridge. I already know that given enough time, Rei could make him forget me. And now Rei's having Kai's kids. Should I keep interfering with them? I grew up without my parents. I know the pain that it brings. Rei may not be fit to be a parent alone, but with Kai he should go back to his old self, they're their kids, I have no right to deny those kids their family just because I love their father./ A few hours later Tala was watching the sunset, still trying to figure out what to do.

/Damn it to hell. There's nothing I can do except choose the lesser, or the greater, of two evils. I can either help Kai fight for custody of those kids and mother them in Rei's place, or let their real mother do it, and leave Kai. The greater would cause me to leave Rei with nothing, the lesser would cause me to leave myself with nothing./ He realized as he watched the stars, that there would be pain regardless of what he did.

//Damn it Tala, stop blocking me!// He could hear the thought faintly, and subconsciously dropped the mental wall.

//What do you want Hiwatari?// He thought back coldly.

//Why did you leave?// Kai thought back, a bit of hurt in his voice.

//I needed to think about something.// Tala didn't drop his cold tone determined to leave Kai, with the worst possible impression of him.

//What's wrong? Why are you so cold all of a sudden?// The tone in the voice as that thought reached him, was so helpless, but Tala couldn't turn back.

//You have to stay with Rei Kai, for the sake of your children, if nothing else. A broken family is one of the most terrible things a person can go through in life. Don't put your own kin through that.// Tala was having trouble keeping his tone stone cold. He tried not to think of the consequences of what he was doing. Tried not to think, of life without Kai.

//I don't love Rei. It would, be a broken family, if I stayed with him!// Kai thought back, and Tala smiled to himself. Kai was angry, now all he had to do, was use reverse psychology on him.

//Rei made you forget me once, he can do it again.// He thought back, struggling to not give himself away.

//I don't want that! Tala, we both know what it means to live in a home, where parents never get along. It's true, that a broken family is a painful and terrible thing, but I'd rather not live in a lie. The lie would only last so long!// Kai's voice was stone cold now too.

//You love Rei not in the sense he wants, but you're only human, and you will give in to the lust you have for him Kai, you gave in to it before. Don't fight it. After all, you may just end up falling in love with him. It's been nice knowing you Hiwatari, but its time for me to become nothing but an intensely distant memory.// Tala forced out every word but never faltered.

//I didn't try my hardest to fix things with you for nothing Ivanov! You don't want me to put my children through a broken family, but, you're forgetting one very important thing...// Tala wondered just what Kai was getting at, when he suddenly felt their mind link go dead.

"You're forgetting Tala, that you are the love of my life! I made the mistake of letting you slip away once, I have no intention of doing that again. It doesn't matter how much you try to push me into being with Rei. I don't love him, I love you. I won't let you leave me." Tala sat up on the bench he was laying on watching the stars, surprised to hear that determined voice ring in his ears, instead of his mind. There wasn't any anger anymore. It had been replaced by determination, and a hint of annoyance.

"Don't be an idiot. I'll never be able to love those kids like Rei can. They aren't mine. Go home, and watch over your lover, your real lover." Tala managed to get that out monotonously.

"Tala Yuri Ivanov, you are my lover, not Rei, you! You needn't be so strong my love, so just let it out. I'm here. I'll always be here." Kai hated how mushy he was being, but he knew Tala needed this right now. Two seconds later he was proven right, as Tala's ice blue eyes began to pour forth tears. "I wish things weren't like this. I don't want those children to suffer, but, I can't, I can't live without you Kai Alexander Hiwatari, I really can't." And Kai held him in his lap letting the younger unleash all that he'd kept bottled up inside.

After having himself a good cry, Tala finally looked Kai in the eyes. "Kai, I want you to know, that I'll never forget you, but it's time to say goodbye." He said softly, somewhat coldly and determinedly. Attempting to get out of the elder's hold, he grew frustrated when he couldn't. "Let go." He commanded. "I told you before, I have no intention, of letting you slip away again." Kai retorted sternly.

"Damn bastard, let me go. You're making a mistake, let me-" Tala was effectively silenced by a kiss.

It was one sided at first, but he eventually gave in, wrapping his arms around Kai's neck, and kissing him back. They kissed until their faces were red from lack of air. Tala nibbled Kai's ear, whispering protests still. "Just give it up love. You're not going anywhere." Kai said as he began to remove the younger's clothes. "Why must you be so irresistible?" Tala asked rhetorically, making quick work of Kai's own clothes. Kai supplied a chuckle, before claiming his lips again.

As they shared kisses, their hands roamed one another's bodies. The grass they came to lay upon, the only witness to their activities, as they rolled around in it, in a silent war for dominance. Kai stopped the war, by straddling the younger beneath him, and claiming his plush lips, for what felt like the millionth time. Their fingers laced together, as Kai thrust into the redhead. For a while, Tala tried to flip their positions, but eventually he allowed his arms to be pressed down, at either side of his head, as he moaned in intense pleasure between kisses.

Kai angled his thrusts perfectly, striking Tala's prostate each time, knowing his lover's body, better than anything else. He suckled his lover's neck, drawing even more intense moans from the redhead, who had trouble forming any coherent phrases, eventually unable to even say his name. Once he was certain his lover was too tired to try and flip the situation, he released his grip on one of the younger's arms and began to pump the redhead's erection rhythmically, as he thrusted harder into him. He kept his speed moderate savoring the moment.

Tala managed to guide Kai's arm between their bodies, and began to kiss and suck his fingers. A bit of a ritual began, when he did that, for every thrust Kai gave into Tala's body, he would work the redhead to climax evenly, and Tala would kiss or suck Kai's fingers evenly as well. Every once in a while the phrase "I love you" would be whispered back and forth between them. Neither of them minded when it began to rain, too enchanted by each other to care. It wasn't for several hours that they both climaxed a final time having lost count at sixteen.

Kai collapsed beside Tala, using their clothes to cover them as Tala snuggled up beside him, and they fell asleep hugging each other close, protectively, lovingly, with the sun threatening to rise and expose them.

A/N: Okay I don't know if its true that Kai's middle name is Alexander. I just had to use it. And I know Tala's middle name isn't Yuri and that his English dub last name is Valcov but I hate his Japanese first name and hate his dub last name so I combine them. I couldn't think of anything else to be his middle name. I hope you enjoy the lemon! First lemon in like 3yrs for me. You better appreciate it!


	8. Of Finance and Care Part 1

Disclaimer: Um I don't own anything even the inspiration for me to write this chapter is owned by someone else. I'm sure you all know the song Remember by Ember McClain from Danny Phantom. It's the reason why you're getting an update today so appreciate the song.

A/N: Lets start off with one of these annoying note. I would like to say thanks to all the readers and reviewers (both current and those to come). Maribelle you get a special shout out for pointing out all my Easter eggs. I would like to say thanks in particular because you've brought me so close to 100 reviews. I cried a bit because of how much I appreciate all your warm support. THANKS A MILLION FOR THE REVIEWS! Thank you to Yuriy for being a new reviewer.

Oh yeah before I start here's the stats from your voting.

From The Majestics:

Robert - 12

Oliver - 12

Enrique - 10

From The Dark Bladers:

Saguinex & Lupinex - 6

Cenotaph - 1

From Barthez Battalion:

Miguel - 5

Claude – 6

If the tie between Saguinex & Lupinex and Claude doesn't end I'll be adding the dark bladers because I feel bad about adding one member from Barthez Battalion but not both. The Majestics as you can see definitely are popular. Keep voting!

Chapter 8: Of Finance & Care Part 1

"Lord Hiwatari!" Kai was startled out of his sleep, as he heard one of the servants of his mansion calling him, and knocking on his bedroom door rather hard.

"Yeah Isabella?" Kai figured she was just coming to inform that breakfast was ready.

"You have a phone call sir." Was the reply.

Making sure Tala was covered to a decent level, Kai gave her permission to enter. Tala had a tendency to get himself tangled in the sheets when he slept, even when he was at peace, unless Kai was holding onto him.

"Chef Paulo, has requested your presence in the dining room, when you can spare the time." Isabella informed him, did a curtsy, and left.

Kai allowed himself a small smile at that information. He had grown up eating Chef Paulo Ortiz's meals, and had missed his cooking greatly, when sent to the abbey. Now that things had been straightened up, and Kai had obtained the first half of his inheritance from Voltaire, he was most happy, with being able to eat the chef's food again. His smile diminished when he took whoever had the gull to call him before noon, off hold and Rei's voice filled his ears.

"Kai, you're supposed to be the one holding my hair out of harms way, when I get morning sickness! Where are you?" Rei growled over the phone. Secretly, Rei was beginning to scare him, but Kai wouldn't admit it.

"What's morning sickness?" He asked monotonously instead.

"Continuous barfing cycles that occur throughout the first four months of pregnancy, and don't ignore my question. Where are you, that you can't be here, with the mother, of your children, where?" Rei felt some mass satisfaction rubbing it in Kai's face, that he was having his offspring, instead of Tala.

"You can stop repeating that Rei, it doesn't make me love you." Kai said coldly, still ignoring the younger's question. He silently thanked the fact, that while Rei did have his phone number, he still had to go through various telephone security measures, to get to the elder, and even then his location couldn't be tracked.

"You should make an effort love, unless you want to be a monster to your children, like your father was to you." Rei retorted, colder than Kai had, ever, heard him speak.

"It's taking all my will power, to not hire someone to run you over, so you can have a miss-carriage." Kai countered after a few minutes.

"You wouldn't do that Kai. They're as much yours, as they are mine, remember?" Rei knew he'd won, when Kai didn't answer. "So, where are you?" He asked.

"At home." Kai replied after a few seconds.

"You know, you're going to have to tell me where you live eventually. If you ever want to see your children." Rei hated the fact that Kai had never told him his address.

"A-D-D-R-E-S-S I would like to see some breasts." Kai couldn't help remind Rei that he was not a woman, even if he did have to quote an Internet cartoon to do it.

"You two sound like a married couple. He's right about the fact that you should be with him Kai." The words came from Tala, who lay on Kai's king size bed, with his feet waving in the air, and his head resting in his hands, propped up with his elbows.

"Do I have to fuck you into next week, for you to get the fact, that I will not, leave you, to be with Rei?" Kai covered the mouth piece of the phone, and glared at Tala from where he sat, in an arm chair, in a corner of the room, effectively shutting the red head up, and smirking triumphantly, when the younger's cheeks, turned cherry red.

"Kai, I swear, if you don't help through this, you're never going to lay one finger, on your children!" Rei growled out on the other end, after another round of morning sickness.

"And you think I won't use legal means to refute your pathetic claim?" Kai redirected his annoyance at Tala, to Rei and allowed himself another triumphant smirk, when there was no answer.

"Why, why is nothing I do for you, ever enough?" Rei growled out a few minutes later. Kai hadn't hung up, because he could hear the younger's sobs. It took a lot of will power, to not to apologize for his coldness, but he wouldn't be Kai Hiwatari, if he let people walk all over him.

"I didn't ask for any of this Kon! I didn't ask for you to rape me, or for you to get pregnant, and I most definitely, did not ask, for you to try, to force me, to be with you. If our children end up suffering the pain that comes with having a broken family, it will be your fault, not mine, yours Rei. You should've thought twice, about the consequences of your actions." Kai spat back.

"I didn't grow up with either of my parents, and I was never unhappy. Forget about Tala Kai, for your children, if not for me. You forgot him once, you can forget him again. Who's to say that if Tala wasn't in the picture, you couldn't be happy. You loved me Kai. For over a year, you loved me, so why is it, that you can suddenly, say you don't love me. It can't have taken you less than a month, to realize that. There's no such thing, as love at first sight. You and Tala were so young, you were probably just confused, or-" Rei was cut off.

"It's true we were young Rei, but I told you before, when we had sex, it didn't feel right. There was no spark. I never noticed, because I enjoyed being around you. The only reason I ever even had sex with you, was because I lusted for you. There's no denying that you're attractive Rei, but like I've said, I'm not in love with you. If I didn't love Tala, I'd never have been able, to say that I did, on national television. I could never have done that for you. Just accept the fact that I don't love you, I never will." Kai stared at the redhead lovingly the entire time, not caring anymore, if he was a cold hearted bastard to Rei or not.

"So, that's how it is. Forget about your children Kai, because you're, NEVER, going to see them." Rei spat back coldly, and the line went dead.

"You should stop fighting the situation. This can't be good for his health, or your children." Tala supplied after a few minutes of silence.

"Why can neither of you understand, that I am Kai Hiwatari, and I will not be controlled! I make my own decisions, and you'd better be listening, because I won't repeat myself again. I will fight Rei Kon for our children, and I will have you, Tala Ivanov, as my lover." That said, Kai went over to his bed, and flipped the younger onto his back, before straddling him, and capturing his lips in a heated kiss.

"Good morning Lord Hiwatari. Am I to assume you'll be home more often, or is this another of those rare visits?" Paulo half bowed to Kai, before continuing with preparing food.

"If all goes well, there will be two other Hiwatari's around to appreciate your cooking, within ten months." Kai replied, taking a seat at the breakfast bar.

"You're still serving the Hiwatari's?" Tala asked surprised. He'd seen the man before, when the Demolition Boys were brought to the Hiwatari mansion for Thanksgiving, as a reward for becoming World Champions four times in a row. Boris had promised to take them back for Christmas when they won a fifth time, but after their defeat by the Bladebreakers, they all knew it wouldn't happen.

"It matters not what the world thinks of them, they've been good to me and my family. I'm glad to see you're well. The rest of your team is doing well yes?" Paulo had always known the Demolition Boys would be a force to be reckoned with, and had been eager to see them for Christmas.

"Everyone's fine, thank you. Ian claims to never have had a great dessert, since your chocolate cake." Tala allowed himself a smile, as he shook hands with the chef.

"I guess he'll be making one for Thanksgiving then." Kai inputted.

"I guess I shall." Paulo nodded in agreement.

"So, what did you need me for?" Kai asked after a bit of catching up.

"I wanted to confirm that maisena was still your favorite breakfast dish. I've made various dishes just in case, but you always have said it's your favorite." Paulo answered walking over to the golden double doors, that lead to the dining room.

"Paulo, there are well over thirty other dishes on this table. I do favor the maisena for breakfast, but I really wish my stomach could handle all this, because it's a shame that it has to go to waste." Kai suddenly had the desire to invite Tyson over, knowing the younger could definitely eat all the great dishes the chef had made.

"Your cooking is spectacular Paulo, but I doubt Kai and I could eat all this ourselves." Tala added, with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"It's alright. You could always invite someone over to solve the problem though." Paulo reasoned.

"Given the fact Rei's pregnant, he should get to know what kind of life style he's up against. I'm sure Tyson wouldn't mind joining us." Kai supplied after a few minutes of thinking.

"If you're having company, you should invite the rest of your old team my lord." Paulo stated handing Kai the kitchen phone.

"I'll do that thanks. No formalities, you're not a servant, and I have great respect for you. My first rule as Lord Hiwatari, Chef Paulo shall no longer use formalities with me." Kai said taking the phone.

"Then with all due respect, I must ask you. Are you bi-sexual?" Paulo didn't understand how Kai, being the gay man he was, could possibly have children.

"I believe Dranzer would burn me alive, if I ever became bi-sexual. I made the mistake of hooking up with a neko-jin. The instant he realized he'd lost me to Tala, he took matters into his own hands, and raped me. I'd like not to have to get legal with him, but I can't very well leave the children with him." Kai explained.

//You'd better believe I would!// Dranzer exclaimed in their heads, causing them all to laugh. "She truly is, the only woman in your life." Paulo said stifling his laughter.

"I wouldn't have it, any other way." Kai said before beginning to dial. Tyson answered, and immediately started complaining.

"Kai, where are you? Rei refuses to cook, and I'm starving." He managed to get out, before the phone was snatched away.

"Alright Hiwatari, where's Tala?" Bryan and Spencer chorused into the phone.

"Calm down. Put Ian on, cause I know he's worried." Kai commanded.

"Hey Kai, remember how I said I'd burry you alive if you hurt Tala again?" Was heard a few seconds later.

"I remember kiddo." Kai supplied calmly.

"Well you'd better not have, cause I will make good on my promise." Ian spat back half heartedly.

"I'll let you talk to Tala, but put Bryan back on for a sec." Kai said back still calm.

"Yeah Kai, what's up?" Bryan asked having calmed down some.

"You remember Chef Paulo right?" Kai allowed himself a small smile, knowing Bryan didn't hate him anymore. If he had, it would've taken a lot more for him to calm down, than a simple command.

"The Chef from the Thanksgiving dinner right? Good times, good times." Bryan supplied in turn, also allowing himself a small smile and Kai knew he'd achieved his goal, of reinstating his friendship with the demolition boys.

"Yes and yes. He kind of went a bit overboard on breakfast, so we were wondering if you'd like to visit." Kai said going back to the breakfast bar in the kitchen.

"Well well, it seems there's someone who doesn't mind having a bad reputation, for working for the Hiwatari's after all. We'll see you soon." Bryan said handing the phone to Spencer.

"Put Tala on." Was the strict command, and Kai knew better than to defy the younger, handing the phone to his lover and busing himself with placing kisses on the younger's free hand.

"Hey Spence." Tala said, stopping Kai's actions, by moving his hand to the elder's hair, where he promptly used it to pet him, ignoring the glare he received.

"Hey Tal. Call next time you're not coming home will ya, you had us all worried. Especially Ian." Spencer supplied calmly.

"Sorry. I'll try to remember to call, but I kind of lost track of time." Tala informed, his voice giving away exactly why, much to his displeasure.

"Then we'll assume you're with Kai next time. See you later." Spencer said handing the phone to Ian.

"You idiot." Ian said half heartedly not surprising Tala at all.

"Sorry for worrying you kiddo. Remember to worry about me after seventy two hours from now on, cause I'm not sure it won't happen again." Tala spoke in a motherly tone, something he'd only ever managed with Ian.

"I'll try. See you later." And the tone of voice had the exact effect on the younger, that it had always had. Ian was instantly calm, and was able to understand reason.

"Put Kai on." Tala held back the desire to say something back to Rei, and handed the phone to Kai who had become quite content with the petting.

"What is it?" Kai asked coldly, unhappy to have the affectionate gesture end.

"How come the Demolition Boys know where you live, but I who was your lover, was never informed?" Rei asked coldly in turn.

"If it was necessary for me to tell you, I would have. I'm rarely ever home. The Demolition Boys are showing you the way, because they were here for Thanksgiving once, and I don't feel like giving directions." Kai replied calmly. Tala had busied himself with massaging the elder's shoulders.

"Did that year and a half, really mean nothing more to you, than an adventure Kai?" Rei asked sounding hurt.

"There is no need, for me to answer that." Kai said and hung up.

"Thanks." He whispered to Tala a few minutes later, as he enjoyed the massage.

"The chemistry between you two, can seriously, not be good, for your children." Tala whispered back continuing the action.

"You really are perfect, my stubborn wolf." Kai said after a few more minutes, and turned on the bar stool before kissing the redhead.

"You'll make great parents." Paulo said causing them to come up for air. He was preparing freshly squeezed orange juice.

"What makes you say that?" The lovers chorused curiously, after recovering from their embarrassment.

"You both know when to be gentle, and when not to be. With all the women in the mansion, you'll have plenty of females to learn from. Parenting is a learning experience, from the beginning to the end, and while you two, may be some of the most unlikely candidates to do it, I'm quite sure, that you'll do a fine job. It may be the most ugly thing to say, but you were raised by some of the worst people in existence, how could you possibly, be worse at parenting, than them?" Paulo spoke with years of wisdom. The chef was only thirty.

"He has a point." Kai droned.

"Yeah he does." Tala admitted. "Mind you I should call Boris, he's the world's greatest slave driver, but he does worry." He added. Kai handed him the phone.

"BEGA headquarters, how may I help you?" Garland's voice was heard, after Tala had gone through the security measures.

"Put Boris on." Tala commanded coldly.

"And where have you been all morning? Just so you know, you're not special, you're supposed to be training for the tournament too." Garland snarled back.

"Do you want me, to pound you again, little Christmas ornament?" Tala asked sarcastically.

"I'd like to see you try." Garland countered unfazed.

"Just do what I told you little decoration, I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now." Tala replied in a creepily sweet voice.

"And you expect me, not to call you an android. What human being, goes from one tone of voice, to another, like that? Tell me!" Garland was unwilling, to accept a command from the redhead.

"Give me that!" Tala was saved from dealing with the silver-head, when Brooklyn took the phone.

"Tala, Boris isn't here right now, and you're interrupting training. If you want to leave a message, I'll deliver it for you." Brooklyn said politely.

"Thank heavens for someone normal. Do you know where he went? Did he say anything?" Tala supplied politely in turn.

Tala didn't really like any of the BEGA Bladers, but he found out after they'd started training together, that Brooklyn had a lot of talent, and that Ming-Ming was actually alright, when she wasn't playing idol for her fans. Mystel was alright too, when he wasn't overly cheerful. Moses kept to himself, but had talent, and knew when to back down. Garland had talent, though Tala would never tell him, but he thought of himself as a natural born leader, so he and Tala clashed.

"He said he was going to look for you actually. Bryan, Spencer, and Ian took off with him a few hours ago." Brooklyn informed hushing a protesting Garland, which Tala could hear clearly.

"Tell him that I'm sorry for worrying him, and that we're at Kai's house. Don't forget to meditate, I'll help you with that new move tomorrow." Tala said with a sigh.

"Yes sir. I'll hold you to those words." Brooklyn supplied in turn.

"I'll be there, I promise." Tala said before hanging up.

"Now that it comes up, have you thought of anyone to join your team for the tournament, time flies so putting it off till the last minute would be a mistake." He said turning his attention to Kai.

"I have someone in mind, but I'm not sure if he would be interested the way things turned out between us, at the finals of the World Championships a few years back." Kai said after a few minutes.

"That Zeo kid with a bit-beast called Cerberus right?" He asked spinning around on the bar stool, receiving a nod from the elder.

"He's an android isn't he?" Tala was actually quite interested, in meeting another who was in a sense like himself.

"Sort of." Kai replied.

"He's certainly determined enough." Tala admitted having seen the talent of Zeo back in Russia.

"Come to think of it, why didn't you compete back then?" Kai asked.

"Honestly, I was afraid to see you again." Tala managed to whisper.

"Why?" Kai asked softly. "The world hated us at the time. I didn't really want you to be linked with us. I figured you had found new people to mingle with. You seemed happy enough." Tala explained after some careful thinking.

"I don't care what the world thinks. Let people talk, at least we'd be going through it together." Kai scowled, a bit angry at the younger.

"Don't get mad, I just did what I thought was right." Tala said sounding hurt. Kai got off his bar stool, and pulled Tala off his, quickly pulling him into an embrace.

"Sorry." He whispered. "It's okay." Tala whispered back reassuringly, returning the embrace.

"Need I remind you, that I'm having your children Kai Hiwatari." Rei was suffering, as his body continually adjusted to the pregnancy.

"I'm perfectly aware of your condition Rei. I just don't care. You're not a woman, and therefore I am not obligated to tend to your every need through this process." Kai said coldly, not breaking the embrace.

"Nice as this is guys, I'm starving when and where do we eat?" Tyson supplied cheerfully.

"Be a good boy, and show some manners Tyson." Hilary scolded.

"Kai, this house is huge, you should've told us." Max sounded hurt. He had a lot of trust in the elder. It was he, that finally caused Kai to break the embrace with his lover.

"I'm barely ever home Max, so it would be pointless to tell you." Kai actually gave the younger a brief hug, valuing his trust and friendship a great deal.

"Can we eat now?" Daichi asked.

"Not to be rude, but I would like another taste of Chef Paulo's food." Spencer added.

"Can we stay for dinner too?" Ian asked.

"Why?" Kai asked in turn.

"Well, dinner comes with dessert. I'd really like to taste another of his desserts." Ian said scratching his head.

"Pregnant here. Do any of you care at all?" Rei spoke, asking the rhetorical question, but was surprised when everyone in the room even Chef Paulo chorused in response.

"You're not a woman!"

A/N: This is being split in two because I can't keep my eyes open anymore. It's 2:50am. I'm out. Reviews appreciated as always.


	9. Of Finance and Care Part 2

Disclaimer: Beyblade is property of Aoki Takao

A/N: I'd like to say thanks to all the reviewers for bringing me up past the 120 mark. I honestly will cry if you get me past 200 at some point. Note that the voting will be open till I announce it is closed (a chapter before I proceed with the first practice of the newly formed team). I decided to call them Lucky 10. Here's an update on the voting.

From the Majestics:

Robert – 13

Oliver – 14

Enrique – 11

From the Dark Bladers:

Saguinex & Lupinex – 6

Cenotaph – 4

From Barthez Battalion:

Miguel – 8

Claude – 8

Chapter 9: Of Finance & Care Part 2

"Kai, which way to the bathroom?" Rei asked holding his stomach. Kai begrudgingly grabbed Rei's hand, and led him down the hall to one of the bathrooms.

"Damn morning sickness." Rei muttered flushing the toilet.

"Sucks to be you." Kai commented, as he waited for the neko-jin to finish emptying his stomach.

After a few minutes, Rei flushed the toilet a tenth time, and went over to the sinks, to wash out his mouth. As much as Kai enjoyed watching him wash his mouth out with soap, he knelt down and pulled a bottle of mouthwash out of the cabinets, and handed it to him.

"Why so nice all of a sudden?" Rei asked after he'd finished.

"It won't last very long. I don't know the first thing about this damned process, and I intend to hire someone to take care of you." Kai replied as they walked back to the family room.

"You alright now Rei?" Mariah asked once Rei sat down. Unfortunately for Kai, everywhere Rei went Lee, Mariah and the doctor Rei had brought back with him from their village, followed.

"Fine thanks." Rei answered kindly.

He wouldn't admit it, but he was exhausted. Rei had started to regret the pregnancy. The twins constantly sapped his strength, and he suffered a lot of pain from the internal changes. It took all his will power, to not fall asleep.

"Lord Hiwatari, it would likely be in your best interest, for your guest to rest." One of the maids said pointing at Rei.

"What makes you say that?" Kai asked.

"Pregnancy tends to eat up a lot of strength, and so, as much rest as possible, is recommended." was the reply.

"I'll pay you an extra thousand to take care of him till he gives birth Reila." Kai said finally turning his attention to her.

"I don't need a babysitter Kai, I just need you!" Rei exclaimed coldly.

"I told you already, I'm not going to tend to your every need through this." Kai said and commanded Reila to take Rei to a guest room to rest.

"Damn you Kai! If I wasn't actually tired, I'd give you a piece of my mind, you'd not soon forget!" Rei could be heard screaming, until Reila pulled him around the corner.

"Kai, have you not been taught manners?" Mariah questioned, clearly unhappy with how the elder was handling the situation.

"Forgive me if I can't be any nicer, but Rei's not exactly having my kids because I want him to." Kai replied monotonously.

"Rei's well being can affect the children you know." Lee spoke up.

"I know that, it's why I got someone to look after him." Kai said walking over to an armchair in a corner of the room, and sitting cross-legged with his arms over his chest.

"Kai, your movie collection is awesome." He heard Max comment.

"There's enough horror movies here for a year. Some of these aren't even out yet." Tyson added.

"Can we watch? Huh? Can we, can we, can we?" Daichi came over to him, and started pouting for all he was worth.

"I suppose getting rid of you three wouldn't hurt." Kai said getting up, and leaving the room. A few minutes later he returned with the butler.

"Your orders Lord Hiwatari?" The man asked respectfully. He looked about five years older than Chef Paulo.

"Take them to the home theater Wei, and let them watch whatever they'd like. Give them any snacks they'd like as well." Kai explained pointing at Tyson, Max, Daichi, Kenny, and Hilary.

"Why do I have to go?" Hilary asked from where she sat, reading a comic book.

"I can't exactly trust them not to bring the whole mansion down." Kai replied, handing her a few more comic books.

"How long do I have to babysit this time?" She asked.

"Just until they get bored, or pass out from too much sugar." Kai replied.

"Alright fine. I just know I'm gonna miss something good." Hilary crossed her arms over her chest, and followed Wei leaving Kai to chuckle a bit at her words.

"Alright, let's get down to business.." He said commanding the remaining people in the room to gather around the coffee table.

"What's up Kai?" Bryan asked after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"We all know Rei's having twins. As the closest thing to family to me, the Demolition Boys are allowed to advise me, on the best course of action in this situation. As the closest thing to family to Rei, you have been chosen by him to advise, him, on the best course of action. Let's take care of this once and for all." Kai replied looking at all of the inhabitants of the room.

"You already know what I think." Tala supplied, eyes glued to the table.

"And you know that's out of the question." Kai supplied in turn.

"It sucks, that one of you is going to end up with little to no rights to the children, but I'm sure I speak for all of us Demolition Boys, when I say we're with you all the way Kai." Spencer said soon after.

"Rei's too young to even know what he's getting himself into." Bryan said nodding in agreement.

"At-least with Kai they won't go hungry. Nobody will have to worry about them not having health care or-" Ian was cut off.

"Our village may not be as medically advanced but we can still hold our own." Lee said coldly.

"And our village has plenty of food." Mariah added.

"I like to think that I'm capable enough to take care of people." The doctor they'd brought with them said a bit angry.

"None of that will matter to a judge." Ian droned.

"And just why, should Rei, have to go to court about this?" Lee asked.

"Given the fact Rei hasn't lived in your village, for well over two years now, he is susceptible to outside law." Kai replied, unable to hide a triumphant smirk.

"I told you, when you and Rei hooked up, that if you hurt him, you'd pay. I intend to make good on that promise." Lee said coldly.

"Bryan, Spencer, which one of you would like to take care of him for me?" Kai asked in a sing-song voice. His smirk turned into an all out grin, when Bryan got up.

"Fight your own battles Hiwatari!" Lee exclaimed getting up, and breaking the table in half with a powerful punch.

"Lee, you're nothing but child's play to me." Kai retorted calmly.

"This isn't right. Just because you're rich, a judge will declare you fit to raise children. Money isn't everything. There's not a speck of love in you, so why the hell should you, be allowed the rights to those children!" Lee growled back.

"Unfortunately, it doesn't matter, what kind of person I am. In the end, I'll still be taking them. Rei can either give them to me willingly, or I can take them by force. Either way, I will have them!" Kai spat back having gotten pissed off.

"I told you many times before Kai, the most logical, and the best possible solution, to this situation, is for you to be with Rei." Tala spoke up, and lifted his head, gracing Kai and Lee with an icy glare.

"I told you already, I'm not giving you up!" Kai said gracing him with one of his own glares.

"Kai, you're some jackass, leaving Rei, for this piece of shit." Lee inputted coldly.

"Don't insult him!" Kai had had enough, and grabbed Lee by the neck, glaring at the younger so coldly, that if looks could kill Lee would have been long gone.

"Why not? If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be in this situation!" Lee refused to back down, and kneed Kai in the gut, only to be punched hard in the face.

And all hell broke loose. Tala, Bryan, Ian, and Spencer were soon watching, as Kai and Lee rolled around on the floor, turning each other into a bloody mess. It eventually got so ugly, that books were falling off shelves, and furniture ended up turned upside down.

"Stop it!" Tala growled out suddenly.

"Stay out of this!" Kai and Lee growled back, glaring swords at him. They stopped the violence though, when they noticed the redhead was crying.

"Why can't you be mature about this?" Tala yelled going over to them once they'd managed to get to their feet, and slapping them both.

"What the hell was that for?" Lee growled back.

The only answer, was a death glare. Kai watched Tala leave, stunned that he had slapped him. Bryan and Mariah went to get someone to clean up the mess, and the two to blame for it, while Spencer and Ian inspected Kai.

"Hey, android boy, don't ignore me!" Lee growled following Tala into the bathroom.

"Insult me all you'd like asshole." Tala said back monotonously as he washed his face.

"Bitch!" Lee shoved Tala against the door after slamming it shut, and locked it.

"Back, the fuck, away from me!" Tala's command earned him a punch in the gut, and an angry Lee slamming him against the door a few times.

"Listen carefully worm. If you don't leave Kai, I'm going, to make you wish, you were never born!" Lee growled, shoving his fist into the redhead's mouth, gradually forcing it down his throat. Tala struggled, as blood began to flow out, from the corners of his mouth.

"You're going to pay, for interfering with Rei and Kai, Tala!" Lee dragged Tala to the floor, straddling him, and took a dagger out of his pocket.

"If Rei can't have Kai, neither will you!" And he jammed the dagger into the redhead's chest. Tala started to choke on his blood.

"Open this door!" Ian's voice was a cold growl, as he attempted to break it down.

"Tell Kai, he's next!" Lee growled at him, having left Tala for dead. With a nod to Mariah, and the doctor from their village, he led them away from the mansion.

"No!" Ian collapsed at Tala's side, instantly bursting into tears.

"You can't be dead, you can't be!" He exclaimed looking for a pulse. Running out into the hall, he yelled with all the power in his lungs. "Bryan, Spencer, Kai, anybody! Call an ambulance!" He then went back over to the redhead, and monitored his pulse.

"Damn it all, if he doesn't get help soon, he's not gonna make it. Is there anyone listening in this blasted mansion? For fuck's sake, help!" He stated, screaming his lungs out, while crying hysterically.

"Hey, what's all the yelling about? It can be heard everywhere." Tyson wondered aloud, as he drew closer to the bathroom.

"That sounds like Ian." Hilary added.

"Sounds like trouble to me." Max said running ahead.

"Wait up!" Daichi exclaimed chasing after him. Tyson and Hilary braced themselves, before running after them. Kenny sighed, and ran after them trying to keep up.

"Help!" Ian cried out again.

Hilary, Tyson, Kenny, Daichi, and Max noticed Kai, Bryan, and Spencer running in the same direction as them. "What gives?" They asked. "What happened to Kai?" Hilary asked. "I'm fine." Kai answered reassuringly. "Stop talking, and call an ambulance, damn it!" Ian growled out, coming out into the hallway.

"What's wrong?" Was chorused. Ian went back to where Tala lay, bloody and paler than ever. "If he doesn't get help soon, he's not going to make it." He whimpered latching onto Spencer. "Who did this?" Kai asked as his eyes quickly filled with tears. "It was Lee. I heard screaming, and went to investigate. Not sure when he and Tala left the room, but I commanded him to open the door, because it didn't sound like anything good was happening here, but when he did he said "Tell Kai, he's next!" and left with Mariah and that god damned nameless doctor!" Ian explained.

"Why hasn't anyone called an ambulance yet? Do you want him to die?" He added shortly thereafter.

"Calm down Ian, the ambulance is here." Spencer said, as he secured the younger onto his back.

"If Tala dies, I WILL KILL LEE!" Ian vowed, before busing himself with crying into the elder's back.

"I promise I'll help you." Bryan said monotonously, as he carried Kai into the ambulance. Ian sat down in Spencer's lap once they got in as well.

"Watch Rei. If Tala dies, I'm going to kill him." Bryan said seriously, before the doors closed, and the ambulance sped away from the Hiwatari mansion. Four hours later, Tala was in intensive care, and Kai was crying hysterically into Bryan's chest, while Ian had fallen into a restless sleep, in Spencer's lap.

Back at the mansion, Hilary was calling every hospital she found in the phone book. Rei had escaped the mansion, much to the displeasure of the others. He'd managed to avoid being stopped by security, by informing them that if they hurt him, they'd most likely hurt the children he carried. None of them wanted to get fired, for accidentally harming their lord's children.

She finally managed to get in touch with the right hospital, and sighed in relief. "Hey Hilary." Kai sounded lifeless. "I'm sorry that I have be the bearer of bad news, but Rei gave us the slip. We found him just before he managed to leave, but he told the security that they'd be harming your children, and they all were too afraid to proceed." She said evenly.

"How's Tala?" She added. "They haven't said anything yet." Kai replied between sobs.

"Don't give up on him. He's strong, he's really strong. I'm sure he'll be fine." Hilary said comfortingly.

"It's my fault. Every-time he gets hurt, it's because of me, whether its directly or indirectly." Kai whimpered on his end.

"I'm going over there." Hilary supplied on hers.

"I could do with your company." Kai said seriously.

"All you have to do is ask." She said back in the same exact tone.

"Thanks Hil." Kai managed to get out as he tried to calm down.

"That's what family's for Kai." She said dismissively, and hung up.

"BEGA Headquarters, how may I help you?" Garland's voice was heard.

"Put Boris on." Kai commanded monotonously.

"Yes Kai, what can I do for you?" Boris asked a few seconds later.

"Tala's hurt. I don't know, if he'll pull through or not. It's been over four hours, and they haven't said anything!" Kai supplied voice filled with panic.

"Stay calm. I'm coming." Boris said quickly hanging up after Kai gave him directions.

Another two hours passed, and Boris's cold mask had faded, as he paced the waiting room of the hospital, with a heavy frown on his face. After six hours, and fourteen minutes, a nurse finally came to bring them news of Tala's condition.

"Any family members of Tala Ivanov here?" She asked.

"How is he?" Kai, Bryan, Spencer, and Boris asked in unison.

"He's stable for now, but he's in urgent need of a blood transfusion." She informed.

"Wake Ian." Boris commanded. A few minutes later the youngest Demolition Boy, was muttering Russian curses, not liking the fact that he had been woken up.

"You are family to Tala Ivanov?" The nurse asked him.

"Close enough." Ian replied.

"He's stable for now, but he is in urgent need of a blood transfusion." she informed.

"Take as much as you need." Ian said holding his arm out. She led him away.

An hour later, Ian came back to the waiting room smiling. "He's sleeping. The nurse said, that he should be able to leave in a week." He informed. Kai smiled from where he sat, holding Hilary's hand. Hilary laughed. "I told you he was strong enough to pull through." She said giving the elder a hug, before pushing him towards the Demolition Boys. Boris went to find out if Tala could have visitors, while Bryan, Spencer, Ian, and Kai sighed in relief. It felt like a giant burden had been lifted from their shoulders.

"So, taking the kids by force is it?" Spencer asked.

"Hell yeah!" Kai replied seriously.

"You'd better watch yourself Kon, cause you're about to feel the wrath, of the Demolition Boys." They all chorused.

A/N: There's your update. I'm starting the next one in about half an hour. Don't forget to review!


	10. Neverending Nightmare Part 1

Disclaimer: Um let me think about this for a second...I'd like to own them but unfortunately I don't.

A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers new and old. Here's another update on the voting.

From The Majestics:

Robert – 14

Oliver – 15

Enrique – 12

From The Dark Bladers:

Saguinex & Lupinex – 6

Cenotaph – 5

From Barthez Battalion:

Miguel – 9

Claude – 9

Chapter 10: Never-Ending Nightmare Part 1

"Why are we bothering to do this again?"

"If it is true, that he is carrying the children of Kai Hiwatari, then he will be most valuable."

"What's so special about this Kai guy anyway?"

"See for yourself. He should currently be at Hakuro International Hospital. Take this, and challenge him to a battle, and see for yourselves, what he is capable of. I'm sure you will be most enlightened." A silver haired woman handed two beyblades to a pair of twins, and let them off in front of the aforementioned hospital.

"Is Kai Hiwatari here?" They asked entering the waiting room.

"Depends who's asking." Bryan supplied from where he sat.

"There's no need for introductions, all I want is a beybattle." The male twin supplied.

"You're drying my patience." The female twin added after a few minutes of silence.

"Kai's currently not available for battle, so either come back some other time, or let's take this outside, and I'll battle you in his place." Bryan finally decided to speak again.

"Not interested in weaklings." The twins supplied in unison, dodging a beyblade.

"Don't tempt me to destroy your blade little man." The female twin said giving Ian a glare.

"Ooh I'm scared. Save me mommy." Ian retorted mockingly, as he recalled Wyborg.

"Let's go little brother, these guys are seriously getting on my nerves. It doesn't matter what the boss says, that Kai guy can't be all that he's made out to be." The female twin said turning to leave.

"Your threats may be the most weakest I've ever heard, but a threat is a threat. I'm Tala, the leader of the Demolition Boys, and you've just gotten my attention." Tala handed his release papers to the nurse, forging Boris's signature, and went over to the twins slapping the female.

"I don't care who you are, a threat to my teammates, will earn you the greatest of pains from me. Take back what you said, unless you want to experience hell." He said seriously, taking Wolborg out of his pocket.

"Take a good look, cause when I'm through with you, you're going to wish, that you'd never threatened Ian, or called Bryan a weakling." He added gracing them both, with a distinct glare. His left eye held just a bit more coldness, and he smirked noticing the female twin was shivering slightly.

"I said it before, I'm not interested in weaklings." She managed to say, giving him her own glare.

"Unfortunately for you, I don't battle weaklings." Kai said as he came into the waiting room.

"I think you might want to change your mind. Let it rip! Go Bakunawa, Dream Eater attack!" The male launched his beyblade, not caring that a hospital was the most inappropriate place for a battle.

"Hybrid, Psychic Hourglass attack!" Another blade was launched going on the attack. The force, as neither blade managed to get the upper hand, caused one of the walls of the waiting room to collapse.

"Hybrid don't give in, counter now, Psychic Hourglass!" Screams could be heard as people clutched their heads in pain, before silence fell again, and the male twin collapsed to his knees, eyes filled with fear, the attack having reversed the effect of his attack, and sealed it within him.

"Damn it all Mogami, why do you always get in our way?" The female twin, grabbed her brother's beyblade, and stormed off out of the hospital piggybacking him.

"Mogami? As in Mogami Ingetsu Hiwatari?" Kai asked turning his attention to the newcomer.

"Long time no see big bro." The girl supplied recalling her blade.

"You know those two?" Kai asked after giving her a brief hug.

"Kind of." She offered, inspecting her beyblade for damage.

Kai eyed his sister from head to toe, noticing how she'd grown. Her once short pigtailed blue-gray hair, was now long and curly, stopping at her ass. Her body had matured into any man's dream figure for a woman. Kai inwardly growled at that, remembering that she was only thirteen.

"Did we miss something?" The Demolition Boys chorused.

"I'll explain later guys. Scatter, before we get stuck repairing the damage." Kai said grabbing his sister's hand, and making a break for the exit.

"Point well made." The Demolition Boys said following their lead.

"Hey guys. What's up, who's this?" Brooklyn asked. He was coming to visit Tala, but had seen twins run out damning him to hell.

"I'd like to know the answer to who she is too." Tala said, offering a small wave to the younger.

"She's my younger sister. When I was five years old, my mother found out that my father was cheating on her, and that the woman responsible for his infidelity, was with child. She didn't want him to acknowledge the child, but he did, and sent them to live in Baltimore. I only ever saw her on holidays. When I was sent to the abbey, after our parents both died not too long after, all contact with her was taken away." Kai explained.

"I see. Well, nice to meet you Mogami." Tala said holding out his hand.

"Likewise Tala." She supplied shaking his hand.

After a few more introductions, and everyone getting to know each other, they headed for the Hiwatari mansion. "Hey Tala, are you perhaps, up for helping me, with that new move?" Brooklyn asked once they'd arrived.

"I promised you, didn't I? Sorry about the delay." Tala answered gracing Brooklyn with a friendly smile.

"It's okay, as long as you keep your promise, that is." Brooklyn said trying not to blush.

"Kai, do you have a beydish here?" Tala asked.

"Get Wei to take you to the training room." Kai replied as he went to call the police. Rei had all out disappeared in the past week, and Kai was worried about him...or rather their children.

Elsewhere the twins were fuming. "So, Mogami left because she's got some connection to Kai." The sister said twirling a lock of her golden hair in irritation.

"It doesn't matter, if she was one of us anymore. You know the rules. Enemies receive no mercy, and traitors suffer the ultimate punishment. It's that simple." The brother retorted coldly.

"I know that Riku. You can't tell me, that you're not the least bit worried, about having to hurt her though." The female bit back.

"Heh, you wish Rika." He supplied before leaving the room.

"So, this Rei guy's not a half bad blader himself." Rika admitted as she watched a compilation DVD of Rei's battles from the Bladebreaker's first year as World Championship competitors to their establishment as World Champions a third year in a row.

"He's almost as good as Kai." She noted after watching one with Kai's battles.

"Okay strike that, Kai's far stronger." She admitted a few minutes after watching Kai's latest battle.

"Tala's no pushover though." She noted remembering that the battle between the two had ended in a tie.

"Stop worrying Rika, you've got everything you need. Shakunawa should be more than powerful enough, to handle anything." Riku said handing her a box lunch.

"I'm not worried at all." She retorted with a glare, snatching up the box lunch, and leaving the room. On her way to find a less suffocating place to eat, she passed by the infirmary, and couldn't help stop to see what was going on when she heard screams.

"Well well, looks like cats don't have nine lives after all." She said mockingly, as she watched the captured Rei struggle against the chains that bound him.

"Zap him!" She heard her boss command. A few minutes later, Rei was out cold. Rika put her box lunch down, and entered the room.

"Just on time Rika. How would you like, to be the new owner, of the sacred tiger bit-beast?" Her boss said smirking.

"Will it obey me?" Rika asked as she stared at the giant tank that held Drigger.

"It won't have much choice in the matter. It matters not, how valuable the children Rei carries may be, their potential is unknown, and taking the sacred bit-beasts, is my first priority." Her boss replied zapping the unconscious Rei to prove her point.

//Damn it! I don't want to be used for the purpose of evil.// Drigger thought trying to free itself from the tank.

"Oh no you don't, my precious tiger. That tank is made of temper glass for a reason." The woman who'd captured him mouthed pressing some buttons on her machine. Drigger growled, tossing and turning in pain inside the tank.

With an evil laugh the woman took Rika's beyblade, and placed it on a pedestal in front of the tank that held Drigger. She laughed harder as she watched the tiger's futile attempts, to resist the charge that was sucking him into the blade.

Within minutes Rika was handed her beyblade. Her bit chip glowed for a moment before Drigger, and her own bit-beast Shakunawa a snake similar to her brother's own, appeared on it separated by a horizontal line.

"Your orders?" Rika asked unable to hide a small smirk. /There is no good and evil. There is only power./ She thought giving in to her dark side.

"A test is in order, I'm afraid. Let's test how far Drigger's loyalty to Rei can go. Bring me Wolborg." Her boss replied.

"I won't fail." Rika assured too far gone in the darkness. Her boss just laughed evilly.

"If I am correct, some damage to Hakuro International Hospital, should do nicely to get his attention." She said after a while.

"Understood." Rika said robotically before leaving the room.

A/N: Another chapter that's getting split in half. This time though its because I have to babysit. Sorry! Reviews appreciated as always, and the voting is still open. One thing I would like to point out. None of my Original Characters will be Mary sues. They have their points and then they will be leaving or just be minor characters. Bye for now.


	11. Neverending Nightmare Part 2

Disclaimer: Not mine. Bey-blade is property of Aoki Takao.

A/N: Before I begin the chapter, I'd like to thank the reviewers again. Here is a bit of a guide on my Original Characters.

Name: Mogami Ingetsu Hiwatari

Age: 13

Height: 5'1

Hair Color: Blue-gray

Hair Style: Long and curly

Eye Color: Brown (Left) and Hazel (Right)

Bit-beast: Hybrid – a chimera with attacks based on the elements of fire, light and darkness whom's specialty is psychic powers.

Name: Rika Hisakawa (A/N: I'll give you a cookie if you can figure out the Easter egg here)

Age: 14

Height: 5'2

Hair Color: Golden

Hair Style: Long and curly massive pigtails.

Eye Color: Green (Left) and Tye-dye (Right)

Bit-beast: Shakunawa – a snake with attacks based on the elements of fire and wind whom's specialty is darkness powers.

Name: Riku Hisakawa (A/N: Seriously I will give anyone who figures this Easter egg out a cookie.)

Age: 14

Height: 5'2

Hair Color: Golden

Hair Style: Elbow length and curly.

Eye Color: Black with silver specks (Left) and Black with gold specks (Right)

Bit-beast: Bakunawa – a snake with attacks based on the elements of lightning and Earth whom's specialty is darkness powers.

Name: Natalia Ivylyn Ivanov

Age: 16

Height: 5'4

Hair Color: Auburn

Hair Style: In odangos with bangs like Tala.

Eye Color: Dark blue (Left) and Turquoise (Right)

Bit-beast: Shirahime – an ice angel whom's specialty is ice powers.

Name: Shizune Hibachi

Age: 16

Height: 5'8

Hair Color: Scarlet

Hair Style: Bangs like Max with a short pony tail

Eye Color: Silver (Left) and Black (Right)

Bit-beast: Raiden – a cheetah whom's specialty is lightning and thunder attacks.

Chapter 11: Never-Ending Nightmare Part 2

"Burn them Shakunawa, give them no mercy!" On Rika's command her snake bit-beast wreaked havoc upon the unsuspecting innocents inhabiting Hakuro International Hospital.

"As you can see folks-" A reporter was cut off as Rika took his microphone, and commanded the camera man to look at her.

"Tala Yuri Ivanov, if you're watching, you might, want to get your arse down here, unless you don't mind the disaster." She said coldly before handing the microphone back to the reporter.

"What the hell, is that girl's problem?" Brooklyn wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure what it is she wants, but I don't take orders from anyone." Tala said watching the news almost boredly.

"Alright fine Tala. If you won't come to me, I guess I'll just have to come to you." He heard the golden haired girl announce, before Brooklyn changed the channel, unwilling to watch anymore of the destruction.

"What does she want with me?" Tala wondered aloud, before excusing himself. Unsurprisingly, Kai followed him. Tala allowed the elder to carry him to his room, and curled up under the sheets once in his bed.

"It's rare, to see you like this." Kai said, as he placed a protective arm around the younger.

"Sometimes I wonder, if I've really changed is all. Surely if I really have, I would be feeling like I should do something to stop her." Tala said snuggling closer to him.

"If you don't feel like you should stop her, then what are you feeling love?" Kai asked turning the younger to face him, only to have the redhead hide his face in his chest.

"I don't feel anything. I don't feel like I should stop her. I don't feel like what she's doing is wrong. I know it's wrong, but I don't, feel any guilt, for not doing something, to help those people, even the ones who took care of me." Tala ranted before hiding his face again.

"Lord Hiwatari!" Banging was heard as the voice filled their ears. Kai sighed, gradually withdrawing the comfort he was offering the younger, and going to open the door.

"What now?" He asked monotonously.

"There's a girl approaching. She's already made her way past sixty percent of the security." Isabella informed him.

"Get everyone off the property via the underground tunnel Isabella." He commanded.

"What about you?" She asked.

"Don't worry about me, just get everyone to safety for me, please." Kai offered a reassuring smile to which she provided a sigh and a thumbs up before running off to do as he'd commanded.

"She's so much like me." He heard Tala whisper, as he made his way to the balcony.

"No she isn't love. Unlike you, she has no-one, to pull her out, of the darkness." He said before giving the younger a brief kiss.

//Thanks love. I needed that.// Tala thought to him, watching as the girl made her way past the guards.

"You want me little girl, well congratulations, you've got me!" He exclaimed jumping off the balcony.

/Is he insane? That's a nearly four story jump./ Rika thought, momentarily forgetting her mission.

To her surprise he actually landed safely. Tala was soon glaring at her in launch position. "I hope you're ready." She said giving him a glare of her own, as she got into launch position.

"Like I need preparation, to take a weakling like you down." Tala retorted, before letting out a mock bored sigh.

"Very funny. My name's Rika, R-I-K-A Rika, remember it." She said launching her beyblade.

"I won't have to, once I send you away, crying like a baby!" Tala retorted launching his own.

"We'll see who's the one crying like a baby in the end!" Rika exclaimed having Shakunawa attack Wolborg relentlessly.

"Yeah yeah." Tala ushered back commanding Wolborg to attack with equal force.

Their blades turned everything they came into contact with to pieces. Kai was astonished to see that while the battle had only just begun his front lawn, front garden, a few trees and the water fountains as well as the bird bath in his front yard had all been damaged or completely destroyed.

"Shakunawa, Fireworks attack!" Rika's command caused her snake bit-beast to appear, and begin pelting her enemy with fire crackers.

"Wolborg, counter attack with Ice Needles!" Tala commanded calmly.

"Dodge, and counter attack with Flame Bind!" Rika commanded. Shakunawa soon held the ice wolf bit-beast in a fiery bind.

"Wolborg, break out of that bind with Ice Tornado!" Tala commanded, as his left eye twitched in anger at seeing Wolborg in pain.

"Oh no you don't! Drigger, Thunder Claw!" Rika commanded, stunning both Tala and Kai.

"What?" They asked in unison. Tala watched the sacred tiger appear and attack Wolborg.

"Shakunawa, Hyper Flame Bind! Drigger, Gatling Claw!" Rika's commands were endless.

"Wolborg, don't give up!" He exclaimed channeling all his strength into his companion.

"Don't even try! Shakunawa, Flame Cutter! Drigger, Tiger Claw!" Rika continued commanding the two beasts coldly.

//Wolborg.// Tala thought trying to force Rika's blade to pieces with his own strength.

//I'm sorry.// Wolborg thought back its male and female voices laced.

//Don't do this to me!// Tala thought back.

//I'm sorry, but it's just too much.// Wolborg thought back tiredly.

//Please don't do this to me!// Tala couldn't bear the thought, of losing the ice wolf and its ice goddess counterpart.

//Look at me please.// Was the gentle retort.

Tala opened his eyes to see the ice wolf had broken free, its goddess counterpart ready for action on its back. "You're okay..." he whispered softly. //And ready for a comeback!// Was exclaimed in turn. "Hey Rika, you might want to start running now!" He said angrily, offering the girl a vengeful glare.

"What are you gonna do?" She asked attacking his blade with all her strength.

"Take revenge, for the pain you've caused, to my dearest friend!" Tala exclaimed, matching her attack for a while, before completely overpowering her.

"You shouldn't be able, to have this much power left. Damn it all, Shakunawa, Flame Cutter! Drigger, Thunder Claw!" She channeled all her anger into the two bit-beasts, glaring hard at him.

"Wolborg, Ice Needles, Icy Blizzard!" Tala fought back with his own anger, wishing death upon her with his eyes.

Wolborg's female persona lifted her hands, making an imitation of a butterfly, and with a chilling smirk, sent countless icicles at the enemy. Its male persona, the deadly ice wolf, growled, calling up so much ice, that Kai's front yard, was turned into an ice skating rink.

"Where are you getting, so much power from?" Rika asked annoyed. Her eyes glowed with surprise, as she was genuinely amazed at Tala's mastery of the ice wolf, and the ice goddess.

"Rika, begin the capture process." She heard her boss command through her communication earring.

"Understood. Shakunawa, Hell Pyre! Drigger, Paralyzing Roar, then Thunder Claw!" she commanded.

"Ugh...can't move." Tala was suddenly on one knee.

//Tala, do something, we're being pulled towards her blade.// He heard his dual form companion plea.

//I'm trying...// He thought back. "Damn it all, why can't I move?" He exclaimed, watching as they struggled against the invisible force pulling them towards Rika's blade.

//Can I help yet?// Kai asked, knowing better than to do so without permission.

"If you interfere, I WILL hate you!" He yelled back. Kai sighed, knowing he couldn't defy his wish.

-A few blocks away from Hiwatari mansion-

"Shirahime, Ice Ray attack!" A girl commanded, as she chased after Rika's brother.

"Back off Natalia, I haven't got time to play with you right now! Bakunawa, Dream Eater attack!" He desperately tried to get to the mansion before her.

"Damn it! Shirahime, go after him. Make sure, they don't get Wolborg." She commanded, falling prey to his attack, and falling into a restless sleep, filled with an endless nightmare.

"Foolish girl, you'll never stop us." He said smirking at her tossing and turning form, before running off again towards the mansion.

-Back at the mansion-

//Can't take much more!// Tala heard Wolborg exclaim as its forms were ruthlessly attacked.

"You'll pay bitch, I swear it!" Tala exclaimed managing to get up.

"Wolborg, Permafrost attack!" In a matter of minutes Rika's blade had frozen, as well as her body. Only her head remained unfrozen.

"Bakunawa, Dream Eater attack!" Rika heard her brother's voice, and turned to look at him allowing herself a small smile.

"What? What is this?" Tala collapsed, visibly shaking.

"Sweet dreams Tala. Don't worry, I'll take good care of Wolborg." He heard Rika say mockingly, before blacking out into a nightmarish sleep.

A/N: Okay it turns out that this one's going to be a three part chapter. Damn babysitting.


	12. Neverending Nightmare Part 3

Disclaimer: I only wish I owned them. I just own the five Original Characters listed whom's bios I uploaded last chapter.

Chapter 12: Never-Ending Nightmare Part 3

"Raiden, Lightning Slash attack!" A girl shouted launching her beyblade.

"You're too late Shizune. Wolborg, is mine!" Rika exclaimed showing her beyblade to the elder and laughing evilly.

"I'll be taking him, and Drigger then!" Was the retort.

"I don't think so!" Riku countered sending his blade after hers.

Shizune had her blade avoid causing Rika and Riku's blades to crash into one another. "I haven't got time, for you imbeciles, right now. Raiden, Thunder Cannon Ball attack!"

"Damn her." Rika said as both of Wolborg's forms, were drawn out of her beyblade.

"Wolborg, Snow Meteor attack!" Shizune commanded. The command was obeyed, though the attack was nowhere near, as powerful as it should've been.

"You haven't got any control over ice Shizune. Allow me. Wolborg, Snow Shimmer attack!" Natalia had managed to drag herself to the mansion. Wolborg obeyed her command, fading into a blue shadow and charging towards Shakunawa, freezing the snake bit-beast from the inside out.

"Shakunawa, Flame Spin!" Rika's command went unobliged, as the snake returned to her blade.

"Drigger, Thunder Claw!" She commanded.

"I don't think so!" Mogami exclaimed from the roof of the mansion. "Hybrid, Psychic Eviction!" She commanded launching her beyblade.

Drigger was drawn out of Rika's blade, and both it, and Wolborg, disappeared, leaving no trace of their presence. "Damn it all." Rika growled out, sending Shakunawa after Hybrid.

"Dranzer, Inferno Prison!" Kai had finally had enough. Launching Dranzer he sent her on the attack immediately.

"Raiden, Thunder Slash!" Shizune decided to follow Kai's lead, sending Raiden after Bakunawa.

"Bakunawa, Earthy Enslavement!" Riku turned the tables on her quickly, as Raiden was encased in a rocky globe, quickly falling victim to a stone beating.

"Dranzer, Flame Feather Shot!" At Kai's command, Dranzer unleashed a whirl of scorching feathers on the encased Raiden.

"Thanks." Shizune ushered. Kai supplied a nod, before returning to helping Mogami.

"Hybrid, Super Nova!" He found that Mogami's chimera bit-beast, had just taken down Rika's snake one for good, blade having finally stopped spinning, and currently melting, from the fire ball that had victimized it.

"Damn it!" Riku said angrily, recalling Bakunawa. Picking up his sister, as well as her still melting beyblade, he tossed a smoke bomb in Kai, Shizune, and Natalia's direction, retreating for the time being.

"Hey guys, I think we should get Tala some help." Mogami had recalled Hybrid, and had come down from the roof, and was currently examining a sweating, tossing and turning Tala.

"That Dream Eater attack of Riku's, is something else entirely." Natalia said as she sat down, and watched the elder as he cried out between heavy breaths, begging for mercy, whimpering, and sometimes even crying as he was tormented by his darkest memories.

"Hey, where's Kai?" Shizune asked, suddenly noticing the elder's disappearance.

"If you're looking for Kai, he took off after those twins during the smoke screen." Isabella said as Brooklyn heaved Tala onto his back, before following her to a guest room.

-Where Kai is-

"So, this is the place." Kai whispered to himself, as he saw Riku enter an abandoned convenience store.

//I can feel part of you in there, so this must indeed be the place.// Dranzer thought to him. Kai searched for an alternate way in, and ended up getting in through a vent.

//Hey Dranzer, can you lead the way?// He asked when he realized he'd sooner get caught, than find the neko-jin. //Turn left on the next corner, stop before the fifth tile. I'll burn through it.// She replied causing him to smile. //Couldn't live without you.// He thought to her in a laughing tone. //I'm aware of that. Thanks for letting me know you care though.// She thought back.

//There's, a lot of security here.// He noted. //Grab Rei, and get out of here. I'll take care of things here.// Dranzer said reassuringly.

Kai looked at her blade hesitantly. //I don't want to lose you again.// He thought to her. //I promise I'll come home.// She thought back. //They'll try to capture you Dranzer.// He said wiping tears away. //Our bond is stronger now hun. I promise you, I'm not going down without a fight.// She gave him a kiss on the forehead, and embraced him reassuringly, awaiting his decision.

//You'd better keep your promise.// He supplied removing the floor tile, and holding her blade out in front of him. //Count on it!// She exclaimed coming out of her blade. Kai heaved an unconscious Rei onto his back, and gave a teary eyed look back, pocketing her now empty blade, before leaving the room.

He blindly made a run for the emergency stairs, and thought to the phoenix in a serious tone. //Give them hell Dranzer, give them hell!// Before running towards the nearest pay phone, and calling a taxi. The driver looked at him funny, as he examined Rei for injury.

"Ugh...where am I?" Rei slowly opened his eyes, and began looking around. He frowned when he saw Kai. "You actually came to save me..." He bit out harshly.

"Regardless of what you think, I do care about you." Kai said calmly.

"About the children." Rei said in a correcting tone.

"About you too." Kai insisted.

"Prove it!" Rei exclaimed. Kai didn't think twice about his next action, and crushed the younger's lips with his own. Rei complied as Kai begged for entry into his mouth, allowing the elder to explore the now foreign cavern.

They only broke apart when the driver cleared his throat, having stopped at a hotel near the airport. Rei brought a hand to his kiss swollen lips as he recovered from the lack of air through gentle breaths.

"Why?" He managed to get out, in a weak voice. Rubbing at his sore throat, he waited patiently for the elder's answer once they were inside the room Kai booked.

"To make sure that I didn't love you." Was the delayed response.

"Need you find out like that?" He asked, sipping at a water bottle he'd gotten from the vending machines on the way up.

"I guess not. I'm sorry to say that there is no hope left for you though. I've been thinking a lot, about how Tala says the best solution to all of this, is for me to be with you. That kiss just confirmed, that said solution, is out of the question. I was thinking of him, the entire time." Kai replied calmly.

"I suppose, I'll see you in court then." Rei said as they watched some television, neither daring to look at the other.

"You actually intend to fight me for them?" Kai asked genuinely surprised.

"I'm their mother. I want to be part of their lives. They're all I have of you, and at-least if I get custody of them, I can pretend you died, and live believing you left me with two beautiful children." Rei replied sadly, as he wiped away tears.

"Once a woman, always a woman." Kai supplied bitterly, as he knelt in front of the armchair the younger was seated upon, and wiped his tears away gently, with his beloved scarf.

"Sorry for being emotional." Rei said sighing tiredly.

"You're not the only one." Kai whispered to himself.

"Tala's like me?" Rei asked surprised.

"You two are both emotional wrecks, he's just not into the woman complex, and prefers to fight me, when I try to comfort him." Kai answered carrying the younger over to one of the beds.

"You can comfort?" Rei asked once tucked in, and in a comfortable position.

"There's still a lot of things, you don't know about me Rei." Kai replied from the other bed.

"Sometimes I wish, that I'd never met you Kai. It's been so long, and I still don't know everything about you. It hurts a lot." Rei stated, shifting into another position, having grown uncomfortable. He shifted for a few minutes before settling for one with a sigh. "Pregnancy sucks." He droned. "You got yourself into this." Kai reminded him. "I know." Rei retorted, letting silence fall over them.

Getting up, Kai went over to the balcony, and lay down on one of the two cots there, watching the stars. "She's not coming." He whispered. "Who's she?" Rei asked coming to join him. He was surprised, when Kai embraced him, when he went, and snuggled up on top of him. "Again with the niceness..." He whispered. "I'm in a good mood." Kai said back softly, his gaze never leaving the starry sky.

"So, who is she?" Rei asked again, after a few minutes. "Dranzer." Kai replied calmly. "You let her out?" Rei asked surprised. "She promised to come home. She covered me, when I went to rescue you." He replied. An hour later, Rei got off of Kai, and lay down on the other cot. "Hey Kai," He called. "Yeah?" Kai asked. "Can we, still be friends?" Rei asked, somewhat hesitantly. "Sure." Kai replied instantly. Rei smiled. "Thanks." He said pulling a dagger out of his pocket.

Kai looked over, just in time to see Rei release his hair from the Chinese wrappings that bound it, and was surprised to see Rei, cut his gorgeous dark purple locks to his shoulders. "Why?" He asked, watching the younger let his precious hair be blown away by the gentle breeze. "It's a goodbye, to the old me." Rei replied. "Hmm?" Kai still didn't really understand. "It's my way, of saying goodbye, to the me that was pathetic. From now on, I'm going to aim for my dreams, and hopefully I'll find that special someone someday." The younger explained.

"I'll be there, to bash his face in, if he hurts you." Kai said seriously. "Why must there be violence?" Rei asked. "Love doesn't come without pain. If you're ever in need of comfort, you can come to me." Kai replied. "And there must be violence, because friends don't just let others get away, with hurting their friends, no matter who they are. I'm not about to do so either." He added. Rei laughed, and soon Kai was laughing as well.

//Hey Drigger, looks like we missed something good.// Dranzer thought to the tiger. //It sure does.// He thought back. //Good to see them make up.// They thought in unison.

"Well well, it seems she'll be keeping her promise, after all." Kai said holding out Dranzer's blade.

"Drigger probably left because he's sick of me." Rei whispered, letting Kai having his moment with the phoenix bit-beast.

//You're still wallowing in self-loathing. I think I may just take another vacation.// Drigger's voice rang in his head. //You can do that if you wish. I was kind of hoping, you'd help me, as I aim for my dreams again though.// He thought back, staring at the tiger's blade. //I believe I shall.// Drigger thought back, before returning to his blade.

"Wait a sec, us being friends again is good and all, but what do we do about the children?" Kai and Rei asked in unison.

//You fools. Kai's filthy stinkin rich! I'm sure he can set Rei up to live in his pool house, or chalet, or something. Nobody said it would hurt a kid, to have three parents.// Drigger dropped the solution in their laps mentally. //It sounds perfectly good to me.// Dranzer inputted. //Um, what about Tala's opinion?// Kai asked. //Tala, will do anything you say.// Dranzer replied dismissively.

"So, what exactly has, been going on, since I left your mansion, to get some fresh air?" Rei asked.

"You left for that?" Kai asked.

"Uh, yeah." Rei replied a bit confused.

"You scared the security half to death." Kai explained.

"It's the damn mood swings." Rei said regretfully.

"You know you're right, pregnancy does suck. I've been worried about you for ages, all because you wanted some fresh air!" Kai exclaimed, before beginning a rant filled with Russian curses.

-Back at the Mansion-

Brooklyn wiped Tala's face clean of sweat for what felt like the millionth time, a frown on his face, as he moved to wipe the elder's chest. Even with the air conditioning at maximum, Tala was in such a state, that he eventually wound up sweating. His face was constantly becoming tear stained. He had asked to take care of him, using the excuse that he was Tala's student, and was worried about him.

He was glad that there were no objections, and nobody seemed to see past his excuse. The real reason he wanted to take care of the elder, was because he was totally in love with him. Brooklyn knew he couldn't have him, but he couldn't pass up the opportunity, to see Tala in his current state.

/He's so vulnerable, even when he's suffering, he's hot. Damn it all, why is he so hot, and yet so cold./ Brooklyn couldn't figure it out. The elder was like fiery ice, something that as far as he knew, didn't exist. The fact that Tala was like that, made him love him even more. Tala suddenly opened his eyes. and Brooklyn couldn't stop the cherry blush, that spread upon his cheeks. He was surprised to hear the elder laughing at him.

"Am I that hot Brooklyn?" He heard him ask.

"Well...yeah." He replied looking down.

"Stay put, I'm going to shower." Tala said getting off the bed, and going to do just that. A maid came and changed the sheets, and took the bowl of water, and the rag Brooklyn had been using, to wipe Tala's face and chest.

A few minutes passed, and Tala came out of the bathroom, in a bathrobe looking somewhat more feminine, with his hair wet and down, brushed back neatly. The robe wasn't helping him look any less feminine. "I'm sorry." Brooklyn said, before crushing the elder's lips with his own. For some reason, Tala didn't fight him, granting him access to his mouth, moaning softly as he familiarized himself with the new intruder, allowing the younger to guide him towards the bed.

Pushing Tala onto the bed, Brooklyn straddled him attacking his neck, wanting to taste as much of him as he could. His hands searched for the bow that held the bathrobe closed, and he removed it quickly once finding it, spreading the robe open, to reveal Tala, in all his naked glory. Placing a kiss to the elder's lips, he sighed. "I won't take you, if you don't want me to." He whispered. "It's quite hard to deny you Brooklyn. I must ask though, what is it you see in me?" Tala whispered back.

"I can't really explain it. Everything about you just, makes my heart skip a beat. I get butterflies in my stomach, thinking about when I'll see you again. Then whenever I picture you like you are now, god Tala you're just so, suffice to say that there aren't words that can describe, the beauty that is you." Brooklyn blushed as he finished his rant. "Why exactly, is it hard to deny me?" He added boldly massaging the elder's balls.

"If you must know...ah! I'm drawn to the two sides of you. The dark side...ahh! I love darkness Brooklyn, it's comforting. The light side...ahh!...you're so warm, and yet...dear god, don't stop..." Tala couldn't finish his own explanation, soon reduced to a moaning and writhing mess as the younger sucked his erection like it was candy.

"I won't." Brooklyn assured him, before deep-throating him.

"Dear god...how can you, be so dark, and cold like ice, but so...ah!" he couldn't think straight anymore.

"Please do continue, this is all, very interesting." Brooklyn said curling his tongue around the head of the elder's penis.

"I so can't be, your first..." Tala whispered almost breathlessly.

"I assure you dear sensei, that you are." The younger said before claiming his lips, allowing Tala to taste his precum. "Dark and cold like ice, but so fucking warm, almost like fire." He whispered once the kiss had ended, only to wrap his arms around the younger's neck one hand caught in his reddish orange hair, before pulling him into another kiss.

"Pure coincidence maybe, but if I had describe you, I'd describe you as an iced flame." Brooklyn whispered sucking his ear.

"I would describe you as that too." Tala whispered back, tossing the last of Brooklyn's clothes aside.

"What are you waiting for?" He asked after ravishing the younger, leaving marks everywhere having staked his claim.

"I don't want to hurt your relationship with Kai." Brooklyn admitted kissing his hand. Tala ruffled his hair affectionately with his free hand, and kissed his nose. "Let me take care of that alright?" He asked gently. "...Fine." Brooklyn hesitated for a minute, but then smiled

"Now what?" Tala asked, when the younger didn't proceed.

"Am I not, supposed to prepare you?" Brooklyn asked in turn.

"You're a devil and an angel all in one, all right. So concerned, yet so dirty." Tala said causing the younger to blush.

"I hate being prepared. Even if it does hurt at first. The pain reminds me, that I'm human." He added, sucking the younger's right index finger.

A few minutes later, and Brooklyn was thrusting so hard into Tala that the bed moved. An hour passed, and they lay together, waiting for the sun to rise. Tala and Brooklyn agreed that what had just happened, was enough to fill their desire to be with each other, though Tala wound up holding a crying Brooklyn close, as the younger ranted about how he would wait for him forever.

"Believe me, you'll find someone new." He whispered comfortingly.

"I wish I'd gotten to you first." The younger whispered back.

"If you had, you might not have been someone, that interested me." He whispered in turn, before leaning down to give the younger one last kiss.

//I'll treasure our time together, forever.// He thought to the younger, watching as he made his way out of the mansion, from the balcony he had only just jumped off of minutes earlier.

//Me too.// He heard a few minutes later.

"You mind telling me, what you were doing?" Tala heard Kai ask. Turning to the elder, he sighed.

"If you want to leave me, because of one night, be my guest. I have no need to explain what just went on, and I won't. We promised not to speak of it, for it is nothing, but a wonderful memory." He said seriously before going back into his room.

A/N: And thus ends the trilogy. Enjoy it. Reviews please. -Gives out the formerly promised cookies- It's 1:46am. I'm out.


	13. Here, there & Everywhere

Disclaimer: -pummeled by Aoki Takao- Do you think I own them?

Chapter 13: Here, There & Everywhere

Kai jumped from his own balcony to Tala's, and started banging on the glass doors wanting answers. //You fucking asshole, what do you mean, you have no need to explain?// He thought, only to begin pounding harder upon the doors, when the younger offered him a mental wall in response.

"Doesn't he realize he can just break in through the front?" Tala asked rhetorically, before returning his attention to the magazine he was reading, from where he lay on the bed, wrapped up in the sheets in his trademark attire, but without any sleeves, and with a v-neck top instead of a turtleneck. He was wearing a silver locket, that Kai had given him before he left the abbey.

He looked up surprised, when the door to his room was unlocked, and slammed shut, after knocking into the wall from the force of the push, that the person, who opened it, had used. He was soon staring, into the eyes of, an angry Kai. "Explain." Was the firm command. "No." He said, ignoring the elder.

Kai wrapped his scarf around Tala's waist, and pulled tight, not earning any recognition, from the younger. With a growl, he pulled tighter, earning a small cry of discomfort, from the redhead. "Tell me what you were doing!" He commanded, pulling tighter. Tala shook his head defiantly, biting his lip to keep himself, from crying out.

"Tell me!" He commanded, pulling tighter still. Tala coughed a bit, from the pain the elder was causing, but once again, refused to obey the command, causing Kai to pull even tighter. Truth be told, Kai was starting to suffocate him.

"Tala, if you don't answer me, I will leave you!" Kai exclaimed, his patience just about dry. "Go ahead." Tala said weakly, glaring daggers at him. Kai sighed, instantly losing himself in those icy orbs. "At-least, tell me why." He said, putting his scarf back on. Tala rolled over, and sighed, accepting defeat. "Because I am drawn to him." He supplied, rubbing his waist. He laughed softly, as he rolled over into his previous position, and watched the elder rant, in anger and jealousy.

"Don't you laugh at me." Kai commanded, pushing him onto his back, and kissing him possessively, while grinding against him. Tala just laughed into the kiss, allowing the elder to do as he wished. "Why now? Why after so long? You've always, been faithful to me." Kai ushered angrily, as he made to undress the younger.

"I guess you could say, we're even now, though you're still the better cheater." The redhead said, flipping their positions, and undressing the elder. Kai flipped them again, attacking Tala's flesh with his mouth, wanting to remove all trace of Brooklyn from his lover's body. "What, am I suddenly nothing but filth, to you?" The younger asked flipping them again, attacking in the same fashion.

"Babe, shut up." Kai commanded, slapping the younger's ass, before flipping them, and thrusting into him. Tala couldn't stop the moan that escaped him, as the elder had angled the thrust perfectly, and struck his prostate.

"Who do you belong to?" He heard Kai ask, between kisses, bites, nibbles, and licks to his flesh. "You know the answer." He supplied, trying to flip their positions. "I want you to say it, damn it!" Kai exclaimed in turn, thrusting harder into him, and pinning his hands above his head, with one of his own.

"Kai, you know the answer, you know well, that it's always been you..." He managed to whisper out, as he writhed beneath the elder. "Is it still me?" Was Kai's retort as he withdrew from him. "Hey!" Tala growled out at that. "Shut up, and answer my question!" Kai growled back, taking the younger's neglected erection, into his mouth.

"Yes, it's still you. It has been, is, and will always, be you." Tala said seriously, and put his freed hands to use, using one to pump the elder's cock, and the other to bring one of the elder's hands close, and begin sucking his fingers. "Good." Kai said, rolling his tongue around the younger's member, as he released it until only the head, was still in his mouth. He heard the younger let out a shuddering cry of his name, and smirked as his mouth was filled with semen.

Tala sighed, after dropping from cloud nine, only to cry out as the elder thrust three fingers into him, and came all over his chest and stomach. He was reduced to a broken record, of shuddered moans, and cries of pleasure, as the elder licked his stomach clean, working his way up to his chest while probing his ass with his fingers.

He screamed as the elder thrust into him again, pumping his newly born erection in sync with his thrusts, which all ended up hitting his prostate, gradually driving him insane. With eyes glazed over, he watched Kai lick his chest clean, and began crying out his lover's name in further pleasure, his voice strained as the elder sucked at his neck.

"Ahh...Kai...too much...I'm...Ahhhhh!" And he climaxed not too long after. He tried to speak, after falling back from cloud nine again, but his voice just wouldn't work. //Love are you still going?// He asked, not having recovered his senses fully yet.

//I'm almost done.// Kai thought back. Tala heard Kai cry out his name as he filled him, and smiled as the elder collapsed onto him from exhaustion, still inside him. //Mine.// Kai thought, holding onto him tightly. //Always.// Tala thought back to him, wrapping them up in the blanket he had been tangled up in, before the elder had come barging into his room, and hugging him back lovingly.

//Was he good?// Kai tried one last time, to get something about what happened with Brooklyn, out of his lover. //...You're not going to let this go, are you?// He heard the redhead think back to him sadly. //No.// He thought back coldly.

//He was good, but...nobody, could ever, be as great as you. I am yours Kai, body and soul.// Tala thought back to him after a few minutes. Kai smiled triumphantly. "Good." He whispered, moving to kiss the redhead. Tala returned it, and soon they were fighting for dominance, something which Tala ultimately allowed Kai to win.

"Rei has agreed to us being just friends." Kai said, as they shared a bowl of fruit a few hours later, at the kitchen breakfast bar.

"That's nice. What are you going to do about the children though?" Tala asked, after eating a piece of grapefruit.

"About that...I wanted to ask what you think, of all three of us raising them." Kai just knew the redhead would explode. It didn't matter how much he had changed, Tala was still, way too prideful, for his own good. Two seconds, and he was wondering what had possessed him to agree to Drigger's solution.

"Kai Alexander Hiwatari, you're sourly mistaken, if you think, that I'm going to, play mistress, for your sake." Tala said coldly.

"That's not what you'd be doing. You'd be as much a parent to them, as Rei and myself." Kai retorted.

"Is this why you fucked me so well, a few hours ago? It's not going to work Kai, I refuse to be a third wheel!" The younger spat back.

"You know very well, that I wouldn't do that to you. I don't fuck you Tala, I make love to you!" Kai bit back, not believing that the younger had just said that.

"Just be honest with yourself, and go back to Rei Kai, I'm not going to break like some porcelain doll, because you're not with me. I dealt with not having you before, and I can deal with it again." Tala didn't even hear him, too caught up in the thought, of living in a household with his lover, that also housed his rival, and their offspring.

"You know something Ivanov, I'm fucking sick of you and your insecurities." Kai didn't care anymore, spewing words that he didn't mean, as he strived to find a true solution to the problem at hand.

"Nobody said you had to deal with me, if you didn't want to. You could've just told me you were sick of me, in the first place!" Tala fought back, once again proving, how they were polar opposites.

"Yeah? Well nobody said, that you had to take me back!" Kai said proving it as well.

"You know what Hiwatari, you're right. Have a nice life, I'll see you in hell!" And as always, Tala walked away, hiding the hurt that resided within. Kai sighed, finding himself unable to go after him, and do something to make up with him, damning the saying that opposites attract. "Stupid saying couldn't be more true." he growled out between clenched teeth before heading for his room.

-Where Tala is-

Tala ended up, in a café, with Brooklyn of all people. Sighing, he took a sip of his vanilla milkshake. //Why so sad?// Brooklyn asked softly. //Fight with Kai.// Tala replied, taking a bite out of his cheeseburger. //Not because of you sweetie, don't worry.// He added, when he noticed the younger was frowning.

//Why then?// The younger asked curiously. //He wants me to play mistress for him.// Tala replied, after another sip of his shake. //So, Rei's really having his kids after all.// Brooklyn said, not having believed it yet. //Unfortunately.// Tala supplied bitterly. //You could always get him run over.// The younger said in a laughing tone. //Or killed.// Tala said darkly.

"How come you're all red and pink?" The younger asked, pointing at the elder's skin.

"...Kai." Tala answered, unable to hide a blush.

"You've got one hell of a relationship." The younger supplied, stuffing a few French-fries in his mouth.

"I wouldn't trade it for anything though." Tala said seriously.

"I figured. Changing the subject though, how come you never mentioned, that you had a younger sister?" Brooklyn's voice, was filled with mock hurt. "I don't have one, not that I know of." Tala said tilting his head in confusion, unintentionally making Brooklyn call him cute. "I am not." He said, visibly twitching. "Stupid thing to say really, sorry." Brooklyn agreed, remembering he'd promised to move on.

"So, what's this about me having a sister?" Tala asked, offering the younger a smile to reassure him that he wasn't mad anymore.

"When Riku showed up, and trapped you in your nightmares, a girl named Natalia came to stop him, and Rika, from taking Wolborg. After things settled down, thanks to her, some girl named Shizune, and Mogami, she yelled at me, that if I let anything bad happen to you, she'd kill me. I asked her what her connection to you was, and she said she was your younger sister." Brooklyn explained.

"I don't believe we've met." Tala said, sipping his milkshake, and thinking through his memories. "I asked Boris about it, but he said he didn't know of any siblings of yours either." The younger supplied, taking a sip of his soda.

"How old is she?" Tala asked.

"Sixteen." Was the quick reply.

"What kind of bit-beast does she have?" he continued.

"Ice angel. Her name is Shirahime. I was kind of surprised, when Wolborg obeyed her. You've never used that attack she made them use." Brooklyn said, thinking back to it.

"What was the name of the attack?" Tala asked.

"Snow Shimmer. Wolborg ripped Shakunawa apart. I couldn't believe how she wielded them, almost as good as you. Shizune tried, but her attempt at getting Wolborg to use Snow Meteor, was a fluke, as only the beast form of Wolborg obeyed." Tala took in Brooklyn's words, and laughed a bit.

"I haven't had Wolborg use Snow Shimmer, since Black Dranzer went out of control, back at the abbey. I'd forgotten all about that move. If you thought it was powerful when Natalia had Wolborg use it, you'll flip when you see it at the tournament." He explained, noticing the questioning look in the younger's eyes. Taking out the beyblade that should've held his long time companion, he sighed. "If they come back by then, that is." He said, sounding worried.

"Oh that's right, Wolborg just up and disappeared back then. Any idea why?" The younger suddenly remembered what practice had been like, just about an hour earlier. Tala wasn't able to focus without his bit-beast, and instead asked Brooklyn, if he would like to take the day off, which was how they'd ended up at the café.

"I failed to protect them." Tala said, pocketing the blade.

"You couldn't help it." Brooklyn insisted comfortingly.

"I wasn't giving it my all. I was too scared of losing them, and now I have. I hope they can forgive me someday." Tala said looking out the window, and up into the sky.

-Back at the mansion-

Kai was tossing and turning in his bed, trying to fall asleep, but he couldn't get Tala out of his head. Sighing, he buried his face in his pillow and sobbed. /I want to go tell him, I'm sorry. I want to go tell him, to forget what I said. So why can't I just go after him?/ He thought in annoyance. Wiping away his tears, he rolled over falling off his bed. He growled in irritation, when he got back up, and tried to run for the door, to go find the redhead, only to find that he couldn't.

"For fuck's sake, go after him!" He yelled at himself, but he couldn't.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He yelled, as he allowed himself to fall back onto his bed.

//Tala...// He prayed, hoping that the younger wouldn't block him.

//What do you want now, Hiwatari?// Was the cold reply.

//Please come back home.// He thought back, outwardly damning the fact, that he couldn't just let the younger win their earlier argument.

//I would, but that mansion isn't my home anymore. We're not together anymore, remember?// Tala thought back, apparently still angry.

//Is it that hard, to accept the solution I proposed?// He found himself thinking back in anger. Outwardly, he pounded his fists into the mattress, not wanting to say that at all.

//Hell yeah it is! Find another solution Kai, or forget, about me!// Was the younger's reply. By the time Kai had tried to turn things around, the younger had already begun blocking him again.

"I'm going to lose him. Damn it Hiwatari, think!" Kai yelled at himself, still finding himself, unable to make any move, to find his lover. He sighed when nighttime came, and Tala didn't come home. "You idiot!" He yelled at himself, before curling up, and shutting his eyes. Exhausted from conflicting with himself for so long, he soon found himself in a restless sleep.

-Where Tala is-

"Go back to him, before it's too late." Tala told himself, as he rolled around in bed, in the hotel room he had booked.

Three days passed, and Tala still couldn't bring himself, to go back to the elder. Wolborg hadn't returned to him yet either. With a sigh, he left the hotel, and allowed his feet to guide him elsewhere. He was filled with an unnatural longing, and sadness. It had been taking all of his effort, to keep himself healthy those few days. Ironically, he ended up on the bridge that he'd seen Kai and Rei making out under.

"It appears, we think alike." Kai said, from the same spot he had been in that day.

"I wish I'd never seen you that day." Tala supplied, going to sit next to the elder.

"I would've found out you were in town somehow." Kai said grabbing his hand.

"I hope you know, I don't have, any, intention of agreeing, to that heinous solution of yours." Tala said back, pulling his hand out of the elder's.

"I promise not to mention that again. I spoke to Rei. We've agreed, that we'll go to court for the children, and let the judge decide who keeps them. I promised him a fair fight, even if that means I'll be explaining my connection to the abbey, and Boris and Voltaire." Kai explained softly.

"Surely you're not okay, with giving up on your children, if you happen to lose." Tala dared not look at him.

"As long as you're with me, I'll be able to live on. At least I know Rei's in an actual state of mind to handle it now, if he wins." Kai said, moving closer to the younger, and tilting his chin up, smiling once he saw the younger's crying face.

"I love you." He whispered, wiping the tears away.

"Love you too Kai." Tala whispered back, before latching onto the elder, and proceeding to soak his shirt with hot joyful tears.

As Kai carried him back to the mansion, neither of them noticed as Wolborg re-entered its blade, both of its forms agreeing to make their presence known later, not wanting to interrupt the two. Dranzer smiled, welcoming the ice wolf and ice goddess back via mind link.

A/N: Another chapter down. Oh yeah, vote now, cause the voting will be closed next chapter. See ya.


	14. Perfect 10, Lucky 10, Elite 10 Part 1

Disclaimer: Nope sorry not mine.

A/N: Alrighty then. Let's begin. The winners of the voting are the boys from the Majestics. I won't use the others having decided to fill the other two slots with Mogami and Shizune.

Chapter 14: Perfect 10, Lucky 10, Elite 10 Part 1

"Lord Hiwatari, your guest has arrived." Isabella said, knocking on Kai's bedroom door.

"What's up?" Kai asked, opening the door a few minutes later. She handed him a phone, and waited to be told what she should tell the guest.

"I'll be down in twenty minutes." He said waving her off, and closing the door.

Going over to his bed, he started shaking his lover awake, only to have the redhead cover his head with a pillow. "It's too bad you're too tired to get up, I was going to introduce you to Zeo." He said mockingly, and smirked when the younger threw the pillow at him and sat up.

"It's your fault I'm tired, asshole!" Tala bit back getting off the bed, only to fall down once he took a step. "Damn your sex drive!" He growled out, when he was back on his feet.

"Like yours is any better." Kai supplied in turn, watching his lover limp to the bathroom.

"I still fail to understand, how you weren't tired, after sixteen blow jobs. My mouth is still fucking sore from that, and I swear if you had gone for any more positions, I'd be immobile for a year. I am not sleeping in here again tonight. You came in me so many times, yesterday evening and night, that I can't feel my lower body. The only reason you even stopped, was because the sun was rising, and even then, you wouldn't get your mouth off me. I've barely slept for three hours, and you choose to wake me up, by teasing me of all things." Tala ranted, until he reached the bathroom managing to slam the door.

Kai laughed at the rant, taking the fact that his lover managed to slam the door as means to believe he could in fact move around well enough after a bath, and finally took the person who called off hold. It turned out to be his lawyer. He informed Kai that he would be coming by later that day to get him to verify, and sign some documents for his upcoming court case with Rei.

"It's not funny." The redhead said with a half hearted glare, as he dragged himself towards the bed. Kai turned, having incidentally just hung up with his lawyer, to see his lover was actually having trouble getting on his feet, and sighed.

"No, I suppose its not." He said, making his way towards the younger.

"Put me down!" He heard the redhead command, and smirked. "As much as I enjoy watching you struggle to get your legs to work again, I think I will actually let you rest." He retorted, tucking the younger into his bed after undressing him.

"If you're going to let me rest, put me in my own room. I don't need to wake up, and find you ravishing me. You have no idea, how embarrassing it is, to have people ask, why my skin is red and pink." He said.

"And just when, have you been asked that?" Kai asked, ignoring the request of the younger to be put in his own room.

"Every single time I go out after our "activities", someone stops me and asks that. Getting back together with you, has certainly earned me, a massive amount, of unwanted attention." Was the reply.

"It's not my fault, that you're so pale, that your skin easily shows such things." He said sighing, as he watched the younger get himself tangled in the sheets.

"I'll never figure out, why you manage to get yourself all tangled up in the sheets, unless I'm holding you. It's not even just when you're sleeping anymore, you manage to get tangled up in them, whenever you lay in a bed now." He added.

"I don't understand it either. Just happens somehow." The younger supplied, still making himself comfortable.

"Can you really, not feel your lower body?" Kai asked, holding back a laugh as he remembered the younger's rant.

"Not one bit." Tala replied in a serious tone.

"Are you mad?" Kai asked, feeling guilty of all their previous activities.

"Yes, and No. I'm mad that I can't meet Zeo, but I did enjoy it so, I can't exactly blame you." The younger replied, reaching for his hand weakly.

"I'll introduce you to Zeo at tomorrow's practice, just come to the dojo when you finish up with Brooklyn. Rest now love, you've more than earned it." Kai said, taking Tala's hand and lacing their fingers together, before placing a chaste kiss on his lover's plush lips.

"Since when did I start earning rest?" Tala asked, not missing the hidden meaning.

"Just go to sleep love, it was a joke." Kai replied, hand moving to the younger's crotch.

Tala slapped it away. "Go away, or I'll never, get any rest." He said, and fell asleep almost instantly once the elder had left.

Kai descended the grand staircase of the mansion, and went to greet Zeo in the family room. Zeo put down a comic book he was reading, and got up, going over and shaking hands with the elder. "It's nice to hear from you, but I honestly, thought you hated me." He said waiting for the elder to tell him to sit down out of politeness.

"Because you're an android?" Kai asked, patting the spot where the younger had been sitting, having sat down beside it.

"Because of how much of a monster I was." Zeo offered in turn, sitting down next to the elder.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to put that all behind us for good." Kai said after a few minutes of silence.

"Is it really that simple?" Zeo asked.

"I forgave you for your actions long ago kiddo." Kai replied, patting the younger's head. Zeo let out a relieved breath, not having noticed he was even holding it.

"So, what exactly did you, invite me here for?" He asked.

"I told you before, that as far as I am concerned, you're a Bladebreaker. It's a week and six days to till the start of the World Championships, and we're experiencing a bit of a dilemma, since we now need ten members to compete, and we have six slots to fill. I was wondering if you'd like to join." Kai explained.

"I appreciate the offer, and I'm all for it, but...what about Tyson and the others?" Zeo asked. He had kept his distance from the Bladebreakers, because he wasn't sure how to approach them after betraying them, and was understandingly worried about their view of him.

"I was worried about what they thought of me too, when I betrayed them to gain the power of Black Dranzer. Trust me Zeo, they'll welcome you with open arms." Kai said, offering the younger a hug.

"You've certainly changed." Zeo noted, recalling that Kai would most definitely not be acting the way he was now, a few years earlier.

"I guess you could say, being a Bladebreaker did it." The elder said laughing a bit.

"It figures. I suppose I'm going to have to start training harder now. I mean I still do train regularly, but not as hard, since I never thought of competing again." The younger said taking out Cerberus's blade.

"Yeah, you're up against Tyson at practice tomorrow, so I would suggest you be prepared." Kai said nodding.

"I'm going to go home, and get some training in then. See you tomorrow Kai." Zeo bid farewell to the elder and left.

Kai went to have breakfast, and half way through his meal the phone rang. Paulo handed it to him. It turned out to be Robert. Kai hesitantly agreed to testing Robert, Oliver, and Enrique at the upcoming practice, determined to fill the remaining slots for the tournament. He silently damned Tala for being right about putting it off till the last minute.

-The next Morning at BEGA Headquarters-

"Come on Brooklyn, you can do this. Remember the point where the darkness and the light are perfectly in sync, that is when you must attack. It will not work right otherwise." Tala showed amazing patience as the younger tried to balance out the light and dark energy within himself and his bit-beast.

"I know..." Brooklyn held his arms out, and closed his eyes. A few minutes passed, and he opened them, a black wing having appeared on the left side of his back, and a white one on the right side. "Aurora Mirage!" He called out. Zeus appeared in all his glory unleashing a rainbow wave of energy from his mouth, and pure black beams from his eyes.

Tala didn't even bother to hide his amazement at the younger's power, as the beydish was completely eradicated. "Divine Wings!" He watched as Brooklyn did an aerial spin, letting out the command, and smiled as Zeus allowed the younger to ride on his back, giving a powerful flap of its wings. Unafraid of the power, he watched as the training room walls collapsed. Studying the effects further, he found that the windows had shattered and the foundation of the room itself, was highly unstable.

"You can stop now." He commanded softly. Brooklyn nodded, landing softly on his feet, and collapsing as his wings disappeared. Tala lifted him into his arms, after handing him Zeus's blade, and stalked towards the locker room. "Are you okay?" He asked, setting the younger down on a bench. "Just overwhelmed. Maintaining a balance over my emotions, is still so difficult for me." Brooklyn answered, downing the water that was offered to him quickly.

"And here I thought, cybernetic experiments, made it hard, for me, to deal with my emotions. It's nice to know, that I'm not the only one, having trouble with them." Tala said, monitoring the younger's pulse. "Will you be there, to pull me back to the light, if I lose to the darkness within?" Brooklyn asked, looking at the elder seriously.

Tala closed the distance between them until their foreheads touched, and placed a hand over the younger's heart and a finger to his head before whispering softly, "Maybe not always there in front of you, but, up here, and in here, I will always be there to fight it with you. I'll pull you back to the light, no matter what. I promise." And he kissed the younger passionately, embracing him tightly with one arm, and entangling his fingers in the younger's reddish orange hair, with the hand of his other.

Brooklyn didn't question his actions or protest, as he returned the kiss, allowing the elder to force him to the floor, and onto his back, and strip him of his clothes. His wings sprouted again, larger in size than he'd ever imagined they could be, and providing a barrier of sorts from the outside world. "Why are you doing this?" He asked, as the elder thrust into him, a bit surprised that he had actually taken time to prepare him.

"I don't know, I just want to. I don't feel like I'm doing this with my body though. It's spiritual, it's inhuman. I love you Brooklyn, in a very different way than I love Kai. It's as though I have two souls. I almost forget that Kai exists when I'm with you, but I'm connected with him strongly enough not to forget. I can't stop myself though. You claimed that there were no words that could describe my beauty, I feel that way about my love for you." Tala spoke as his body moved of its own accord. He felt dizzy as he made love to the younger, with every sense he had.

"I see. I told you I would wait forever for you. I don't think I have to though. Part of you is always going to be with me, and I will always be yours. This love of ours, will be eternal." Brooklyn said, smiling innocently, before kissing the elder. Tala saw his life pass by him in a blink, and everything went black.

-Granger's Dojo-

Kai watched the battle between Tyson and Zeo intently. The later still had an extreme amount of promise, and was putting forth his best, seemingly having mastered Cerberus. "And the battle ends in a tie." Dizzi declared, once the smoke had cleared from the force of the clashing Victory Tornado and Meteor Whirlwind attacks from Tyson and Zeo's bit-beasts respectively.

"...Wow. Hey Zeo, you and Cerberus, are packing some serious power there." Just as Kai had become more open and human, Tyson had matured enough to give compliments first, and brag later.

"Thanks Tyson. I told you I'd be as good as you one day." The younger said calmly. A huge grin was plastered on his face, from his happiness at the praise though.

"I'll keep training, and make sure you have something to work towards." Tyson supplied, proceeding to battle with Max. Both Dragoon and Draciel were blasted out of the beydish though.

"Isn't that..." Max looked around curiously.

"Yeah, that's definitely Griffolyon." Tyson said following his lead.

"Long time no see guys." Robert said, exposing himself from behind a tree.

"After all the years, you'd think Kai would've been nice enough, to inform you, that we were coming to try out for the team." Oliver said, popping out from behind some bushes by the fish pond.

"No kidding. Don't tell me he's going to be a sourpuss all the time. It's getting really old man." Enrique added from where he lay reading a magazine.

"I just know I'll regret ever agreeing to letting you try out for the team." Kai said slapping himself. "Damn spoiled rich brats." He added to himself.

"So who's battling who? I brought a gift." Oliver suddenly squealed in fear, as Tyson started asking what it was.

"Is it food? You're a really good chef Oli. It's food isn't it?" The elder caused everyone to laugh.

"Calm down Tyson. Yes it's food, but you can't have any, at-least not until Kai declares we can join your team." Oliver said after recovering.

"Then lets beybattle already!" The elder said, launching Dragoon without waiting for a countdown.

"Tyson, calm down! We're having a battle royale. If they aren't out of the beydish in ten minutes, they're welcome to join us." Kai had Hilary do the countdown, and Kenny start the timer.

"Tyson, Max, and Kai, vs Robert, Oliver, and Enrique. This should make for a good battle." Mogami said watching as all six beyblades clashed.

"Galaxy Storm!"

"Wing Dagger Alpha!"

"Raging Aqua Shield!"

"Twin Elemental Smog!"

"Unicolyon, show them something new, Magnitude Mirage!"

"Nice moves, but you're way in over your heads! Dranzer, Abyssmal Flame!" At Kai's command, Dranzer came out of her beyblade, and multiplied by ten, spewing dark flames at Unicolyon.

"Dodge now!" Robert, Enrique, and Oliver commanded, successfully causing Dragoon, and Draciel, to take the full brunt of the attack.

"Dranzer, cease fire!" Kai commanded, and smirked, giving Tyson, and Max, a look.

"Three, two, one...Inferno Aqua Storm!" They commanded, in perfect sync.

"We're not afraid of admitting that we need help sometimes anymore. We've been working on our teamwork, so get through this! Alpha Smog Mirage!" The three Majestics, gave it their all.

"And the clearing smoke reveals...another tie!" Dizzi supplied hyped up.

"That was some battle." Zeo commented.

"The Majestics aren't half bad." Hilary said nodding in agreement.

"If they hadn't avoided Dranzer's attack, and turned the tables on them, Kai would've easily taken care of Oliver, and then proceeded to Robert, and Enrique. They wouldn't be able to stand a chance then, because they'd be out numbered. Smart maneuvering, was the key, to them obtaining this tie." Kenny explained.

"The sacred bit-beasts, are meant for raw power battles. If Tyson, Max, and Kai, hadn't been so focused on their attacks, they would've been able to focus more on their defense. I suppose, it just can't be helped." Mogami added.

"I guess Hilary's motto that you should never forget the basics, is true. That was as basic as it gets. Never leave your defense wide open." Rei said thinking back, to his battle with Bryan, years earlier.

"True enough. I don't believe you're up to our level, but you pass." Kai said calmly, albeit a bit bitterly.

"So, can we eat now?" Tyson asked. Hilary sighed, while Max, Oliver, and Enrique laughed.

"He's hopeless." Kenny and Dizzi chorused.

"Tyson will be Tyson." Zeo added, before laughing too. Rei shook his head, as Daichi joined in Tyson's rant, about how growing boys, need to eat well.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Kai muttered sighing.

A/N: Due to me having not updated yesterday I'm splitting this chapter in half. Enjoy it!


	15. Perfect 10, Lucky 10, Elite 10 Part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the five Original Characters (Mogami Ingetsu Hiwatari, Rika and Riku Hisakawa, Natalia Ivylyn Ivanov and Shizune Hibachi).

A/N: I'd like to thank the reviewers for bringing me to 232. Some reviewers who haven't been reviewing finally reviewed again. THANK YOU ALL! Without further interruption I give you part 2.

Chapter 15: Perfect 10, Lucky 10, Elite 10 Part 2

-At an Abandoned Factory-

Tala struggled to break free, from the chains that bound him. He had been shot with a stun dart, and kidnapped on his way to training Brooklyn, and at present he was one hundred percent pissed off. "When I get out of here, you people are going to wish, you had never crossed paths with me!" He growled, calling upon Wolborg's powers to break the chains.

"Sir, what should we do? We gave Wolborg to the replica, but the original is still able to use its power." A female in a lab coat asked, watching as Tala successfully broke out of the chains, that had been restraining him.

"Get him restrained, by any means necessary. If Wolborg realizes that the person they're obeying is a clone, then Tala will have no problem escaping." A man with long auburn hair, and dark blue eyes replied.

"Understood. Engaging security system sir." She sighed inwardly, getting back to work.

/I'm sorry, but I can't help you./ She thought, wiping away a tear.

Tala stopped to catch his breath dodging a last barrage of gun shots. "These people, are in for some serious pain! You just wait, until I get my hands on you!" He seethed, before running off again. A combination of gases trailed only millimeters behind him, and he wasn't about to find out what they could do. He barely managed to hang on, as a trapped floor board caved in, and started cursing in Russian, once realizing that trying to stop himself, from inhaling the gases, was futile.

"Once he is well restrained, begin rewriting his memory." Was commanded. The woman turned to the man, glaring coldly. "I couldn't protect him once, I'm not about to fail again." And she lunged at him.

"He doesn't even know who you are!" The man retorted, grabbing her incoming fist.

"It doesn't matter, if he does, or not. He's still my son. I'd never be able to forgive myself, if he went through anymore pain. I won't let you hurt him, merely because he's not your son! You sick bastard!" She yelled back, kicking him in the balls.

"Yuri Celestia Ivanov, you've just made a mistake, that will cost you your life!" He growled, smacking her. She staggered back some, and sighed in defeat, as she was grabbed by some guards.

"Kill me if you must. I would've tried to stop you, no matter how many times the choice was presented. I hate you, Yukito Takehito Tsukishiro, I fucking hate you! See you in hell." She spat back. He smirked, as her turquoise eyes began to spill forth, millions of unshed tears. "Do whatever you'd like with her men." He commanded, laughing evilly. She cursed him repeatedly, as she was dragged away.

"I want his memory rewritten by morning." He commanded the rest of the scientists, before leaving after hearing a unified "Understood".

/Tomorrow, Tala Yuri Ivanov, you, will be mine to control./ He thought, with a dark glint in his eyes.

-BEGA Headquarters-

Tala woke up to find himself dressed, and tied to a chair. "What the hell?" He asked looking around. "I don't know Brooklyn, he sounds like Tala to me." Garland's voice filled his ears. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you thought I was some kind of clone Brooklyn." He retorted, eyes falling upon the younger. "I'm quite certain you are." Brooklyn growled back. "I'm am your sensei, untie me this instant!" Was exclaimed in turn.

"I'm not very big on this guy's personality, but he's never yelled at Brooklyn before." Mystel supplied, from where he was, watching the scene from the observatory.

"If you're really Tala, how long have we known each other?" Bryan asked. It was a trick question, because Tala couldn't answer it after undergoing cybernetic experiments.

"I don't know." Was the delayed response. Bryan sighed, not knowing whether it was just, a lucky correct answer, or not.

"Let me try Bryan." Spencer said going over to the chair, and kneeling so he was eye to eye with the elder.

"Which one of us donated blood to you?" He asked.

"Ian." Was the quick response.

"Who stabbed you?" Spencer asked, knowing that if the person before him, was the real Tala, he would be able to answer, that it had been Lee, with relative ease.

"Couldn't see." Was the extremely delayed response.

"You're not Tala." He said calmly.

"Spence, what are you talking about?" Was asked, in a panicked voice.

"Another mistake. I suppose Tala could call me Spence any time, but the real Tala would've answered "Lee" in an angry tone. I'll give you, one more question. If you get it right, then I'll believe you're Tala." The younger said with certainty.

"Give me your best shot Spence." The elder retorted.

"Who gave you that locket?" Spencer asked, pointing a the silver locket that Kai had given Tala, before he left the abbey. Nobody but the real Tala could answer that, because the only other people who knew the answer were in the room as well.

"...I don't know." Was the delayed response.

"Where's the real Tala?" Spencer asked, taking Wolborg's blade out of the replica's pocket.

"Give that back Spencer! What do you mean, where's the real Tala? I'm Tala! Damn it all, why can't you guys believe me?" The replica was putting on, a very good imitation, of an angered Tala.

"At-least they got something right." Ian said laughing a bit.

"Ian come on, you believe me right?" The replica asked. It had been in his programing that Tala and Ian were close, but the tone in which Tala spoke to Ian, was missing. "You're nothing, but a copy of him." The younger said, leaving the room. "Hey Bry, I'm going after Ian. Do whatever you can, to find out, where the real Tala is." Spencer got up, and nodded to the elder, before leaving with Wolborg's blade in hand.

"I'm not a copy, I'm not!" Bryan watched the replica rant, gathering that its programing, was slowly becoming corrupt.

"Tell me where Tala is, before you blow up!" He commanded, once little sparks started going off in the younger's clone.

"I am Tala!" Was exclaimed, before Bryan was forced back by the exploding clone.

"Damn it." He muttered, before going to join the others at the observatory.

"I'm going to the abbey. If Tala was cloned, then someone is most likely experimenting on him, right now. Find him, and bring him there. I WILL, find a way to fix the damage!" Boris declared, hanging up the phone after booking a flight to Russia.

"What about the tournament?" Garland asked. "It will begin as scheduled. The rules are that teams must register with ten members. The matches will be tag team though. Winning three matches out of the five, will automatically let you advance. Just don't lose until this problem has been solved." Boris replied, proceeding to leave.

"Bryan and Brooklyn, are to share leadership until further notice." He added before exiting. "Great, I have to follow the orders of more idiots." Garland muttered annoyed. "Shut up Garland, or I WILL, knock you out." Brooklyn said in a creepily sweet voice, instantly silencing the elder, having reminded him of Tala. "I'm going to train elsewhere." That said, Ming-Ming left. "You can do what you'd like for today." Brooklyn said taking off as well. Bryan followed suit.

-Granger's Dojo-

"That food, was out of this world." Tyson said patting his belly.

"Yeah. My compliments to the chef." Max agreed cheerfully.

"Thanks, but it was nothing complicated." Oliver said laughing nervously.

"Don't be so modest Oli, your food is awesome!" Tyson exclaimed patting his back.

A beyblade suddenly smashed through the roof. A few seconds, and the dust cleared, revealing Shizune as the culprit. "So I hear you guys need another team member for the tournament." She said, getting into launch position. "Yeah, but what makes you think you're up for the job?" Tyson asked. "I'll let Raiden, do the talking." She retorted with a smirk.

"Then you'll be tested by Mogami." Kai said, letting his little sister get out of his lap. "You are aware that, you're sending her to her grave, right?" Mogami asked, but got into launch position nonetheless. "Don't be so confident Mogami." Shizune warned, waiting for the countdown. "Three...two...one, Let it rip!" Hilary supplied once outside, quickly noticing how impatient the two looked.

At first all they did was clash, displaying equal power. Shizune began to run away, utilizing the speed of her cheetah bit-beast wisely. Mogami had Hybrid chase her, careful not to let her guard down. Eventually Shizune grew tired of the chase, and called out to Raiden. "Lightning Tail!" She commanded, causing Raiden to smack Hybrid with its tail, which was crackling with lightning.

"Maelstrom!" Mogami commanded, causing Hybrid to engulf Raiden in a whirlpool of light and dark energy. "Thunder Cheetah attack!" Shizune commanded, causing Raiden to turn into a bomb of sorts, as its thunder fueled body pounced on Hybrid. "Fira Ray!" Mogami commanded, causing Hybrid to unleash a giant beam of light, with fire swirling around it. Smoke rose, and when it cleared, Hybrid's blade, gave one final spin before stopping. "You're pathetic." Shizune heard a voice say from behind her, as she picked up Raiden's blade, which had stopped spinning, mere seconds, before Hybrid's.

"It's not nice, to insult yourself Riku." She retorted calmly. "Hey Shizune," Kai got up, and walked over to the two. "Yeah?" She asked. "You pass." He replied, before bashing Riku's face in super hard. "I swear on Tala's life, that you will regret that, come the tournament Kai!" The younger said, taking out a tape recorder.

"What do you know about Tala?" Bryan asked, jumping down from a tree he'd been hiding in. He landed safely on his feet, crushing Riku's back, and causing him to taste dirt. "Get the fuck, off of me, or you'll, never, find out!" The younger spat at him. "Enlighten me." He commanded, after getting off him.

"I take it, you've all been acquainted, with our little, present, then." Riku said, in a laughing voice.

"So, the people you work for, really are responsible for that clone." Bryan grabbed the younger by the shirt, ready to beat him to death.

"Killing me won't help your friend." Riku said, voice unchanged, and pressed play on the recorder. Tala's voice filled the air. "Get away! No! Stop! Ahhhhh!" Screams and pleas for mercy could be heard, until that last cry of pain, filled the air, and then an evil laugh was heard. "Where is he?" Was chorused by everyone. Even Zeo, who hadn't ever met Tala, and Robert, Oliver, and Enrique, who didn't exactly, have the best impression of him were worried.

"When the tournament begins, you'll see him. I can't guarantee you'll be happy when you do though. He's being put through some experiments, and nobody, really knows, what, the consequences, will be." Riku replied, before turning to leave, an evil laugh in his wake.

"Damn it all, I'm too late!" Natalia jumped off the roof, and glared at the helicopter, that carried Riku away. "Where's Wolborg?" She asked. "I took it from the clone." Spencer said, handing her the aforementioned bit-beast's blade, having just arrived with Ian, who literally wouldn't get off his back and was rambling about revenge.

"At-least they've lost one piece of the puzzle." She whispered, examining her brother's beyblade. "Just how much, do you know, about what's going on?" Kai asked. "We're missing two people who should be informed of what's about to happen, if we don't do something soon. I'd much rather not explain twice." She replied, taking a seat next to Zeo.

"Natalia Ivylyn Ivanov, I never thought I'd have to see your face again." Garland said coming over, after making his way around the wrap around porch of the dojo. "Trust me when I say likewise, Seibald." She retorted, turning her gaze to the other corner, of the wrap around porch. "Masefield, get your ass over here, before I make good on my threat, to kill you." She commanded coldly.

Brooklyn sighed, and went to join them. "How exactly, do you know each other?" He asked nodding towards Garland. "He's my step brother." She replied. "You're related to Tala?" Bryan asked in disbelief. "Not by choice." Garland replied bitterly. "You rotten, mother fucking, son of a bitch. Your mother's, the one pulling all the strings behind this operation. I don't care if you hate him or not, he's still your brother." She seethed.

"As far as I'm concerned, my parents can rot in hell. They abandoned me." He bit back. "It doesn't matter, what you think of them. It is your duty to stop them. I was abandoned too asshole, but I'm taking responsibility, and doing what I can to stop them." She said evenly. "I'm not a knight, prince, or king, I have no duty!" He exclaimed angrily.

"Will you two shut up, and just explain what's going on already?" Daichi shouted, making a mental note to spare Kai the headache he was getting, by being the bigger person, and not arguing with Tyson once in a while.

"Fine, but listen, and listen well, because I'm only going to tell this story, once." Natalia said, her eyes fixed on Wolborg's blade. "Allow me to record it then." Kenny said, aiming the camera on his laptop at her. "Record away kid." She said stretching. "I'll begin with an explanation, about our very much insane, family tree." She added.

"It starts seventeen years ago. Tala's mother, Yuri Celestia Ivanov, was cheated on by her husband. The woman responsible, was none other than Garland's real mother, Yumelyn Gabriela Seibald. Garland was born, and she abandoned him in a church, at the command of his father. He's been raised by his aunt, Sasha Makoto Seibald, and his uncle, Daniel Mitchel Seibald. A year later, I was born, because Yuri made reality, out of the saying "an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth" by cheating on Yukito, with her ex. A few months later, things got hectic." She stopped to have some water, before continuing.

"Yuri sent Tala, to the abbey, hoping to get him away from her husband, when he found out, that Tala and I, aren't his children. He killed our father when he found out, that Yuri was planning to, run away with him. She sent me to live in England, with my aunt Sarah, and my uncle Pablo. I coincidentally, ended up moving to Baltimore. As recent events go, Tala and mom, are both at the mercy of our step dad, Garland's dad." She finished speaking, frowning sadly.

"That bastard, is not, my father!" Garland growled out. "You can't choose your family, asshole, so just, deal with it!" She growled back. "How come your mother, never took Yukito's last name?" Rei asked. "To show her defiance, though it did nothing, but make him angrier." She replied. "What exactly, are they planning, to do with Tala?" Kai asked, a feeling of dread filling him.

"Even I, do not know the full extent, of what they plan, on doing with him. I only know, that Yukito Takehito Tsukishiro, is a dangerous man, and that if he isn't stopped, we're going to have, a serious disaster on our hands." She replied with a sigh.

"Riku said, that Tala would be at the tournament, but how can he be registered, under two teams?" Tyson asked.

"They intend to do what the Perfect 10 team will be doing. Tala will be a reserved blader for them. The team will be called the Elite 10." Shizune replied, surprising everyone. "What? They registered this morning." She explained. "Let's make a pact then." Robert said dutifully, ready to do what he could to help.

"And what's that?" Natalia asked. "You're registered under the Perfect 10 team, right?" He asked. "Yeah." She replied. "Let's make a pact that, team Lucky 10, and team Perfect 10, will not lose, until we can find a way, to solve this issue." He said. "All in favor of the pact, say I." Kai commanded. With a collective "I!" beyblades were handed to Kenny, for inspection and upgrading.

That evening they all looked at the list of teams to see what they would be up against. "Team Perfect 10. Members are Brooklyn, Garland, Ming-Ming, Moses, Mystel, Bryan, Spencer, Ian, and Natalia and Tala, as the reserved bladers." Kenny read.

"Team Lucky 10. Members are Kai, Tyson, Max, Daichi, Zeo, Robert, Oliver, Enrique, and Mogami and Shizune, as the reserved bladers." Hilary continued, taking the list from him.

"And Team Elite 10. Members are Rika, Riku, King, Queen, Julia, Raul, Mariam, Joseph, and Kane and Salima, as the reserved bladers. Tala's listed as a reserved blader as well." Rei finished.

"This is going to be some tournament." He said, glad he wasn't competing for once.

"It'll be tough, but we've got to give it our all." Tyson said, with a nod.

"This tournament, just got personal." Natalia supplied, with a nod of her own.

"I'm getting pretty damn sick, of all the evil geniuses out there, who wanna take over the world with beyblading." Max said, with a sigh.

"It must suck, to get pulled into that kind of thing twice." Oliver added, remembering what Boris was once trying to do.

"Most definitely." Enrique said, nodding in agreement.

"There are way, too many innocent people, being pulled into their selfish plans." Robert added.

"I can understand everyone on the Elite 10 team being up for such a thing, except Julia and Raul. They never seemed to have it in them." Daichi said thinking back, to the previous year's World Championships. F-Dynasty had displayed some great talent, and had always battled fairly.

"Maybe its a twin thing." Shizune tried lightening the mood.

"So, this is what it's like, to be on the Bladebreakers team. I've got to say, it feels a tad weird, being on the good side for a change." Zeo added. That actually got a laugh out of everyone, albeit a small one. "When all is said and done, I'd like to introduce you to Tala. He's wanted to meet you, for a long time now." Kai said suddenly.

"It'll be nice, to get to know the person, we're working to save." Zeo supplied in turn with a smile. "No matter what happens, we must be victorious!" Robert exclaimed. "Without a doubt." Kai said seriously. "Can you shut up, please? I'm trying, to upgrade, your beyblades!" Kenny got pissed. A collective "Sorry" rang in his ears, causing him to shush them.

-At the Abandoned Factory-

Cries and screams, flowed through the premesis, as Yuri Celestia Ivanov was beaten, and Tala Yuri Ivanov's memory was rewritten. /Yes! Forget everything. Tomorrow, you will serve me!/ Yukito Takehito Tsukishiro thought, as he lay in his bed, listening to the screams and cries of his wife and step son, his lips giving way to a smirk.

A/N: Well, there you have it. Enjoy. World Championships start, next chapter. RNR!


	16. A Not so Rewritten Memory

Disclaimer: Go back and read all the others. I'm sick of doing these.

A/N: First off, I'd like to say thanks, for getting me to 250 reviews! I'd like to say thanks especially, to OnlyNotReally for being a signed reviewer. I love all the anonymous ones, but the signed ones always make me cry because they're just so rare. In response to the fact that OnlyNotReally can't believe how fast the updates come, I will say this "I have an entire month or so to do nothing, but surf the net and write, so I decided to write, as much as I can." - I hope you will continue to read and review when you can, and that the story continues to deliver "awesomeness in itself" - NOW THEN ON WITH THE STORY! This chapter is thanks to countless hours of evil music.

Chapter 16: A not so Rewritten Memory

"You will bring me, every bit-beast, beginning with those of team Perfect 10." Yukito commanded. "Consider it done." Tala supplied, taking the beyblade the man handed him. "At the preliminaries, you will make an example of the first tag team you battle. Turn their beyblades to dust." Yukito said, before turning to Yuri. "Keeping you alive, has actually been, quite useful." He supplied, with a rather disturbing laugh. "Fuck, you!" She growled out in turn.

"Stop it! I'll do what you say Tsukishiro, just leave my mother alone!" Tala's words, earned him a hard smack. "I give the orders here!" Yukito reminded him, before pressing a button on a remote, causing Tala to fall over, writhing and whimpering in pain. "Stop hurting him!" Yuri exclaimed going over to her son, and cradling him in her lap.

"I will do, whatever the hell, I wish!" Yukito retorted, pressing a few more buttons on the remote, causing Tala to scream, as the cyber part of him suffered heavy jolts of electric shock. "Stop, please!" He cried out, as some of his memories began to fade. "Do as I tell you from now on, and your precious memories, will be spared." Was the quick retort, before Yukito left the room. Tala punched the floor, wanting to rip his step father to shreds, so as to never hear his maniacal laugh again.

"You don't have to do this. I can lead you out of here, right now Tala." Yuri said as she examined him. "I'm not a little kid anymore. I won't, let that asshole, hurt you, anymore, mother." He retorted seriously. "Oh my son, you've become a good man. I am so proud. Please, don't take it upon yourself, to protect me. I'm not worth it." She retorted just as seriously.

"You're my mother, of course you're worth it!" He exclaimed in turn. "I'm your mother, yes, but I'm a failure. I have never, been able to protect you. I sent you to that abbey, where you suffered, and now, you're at that bastard's mercy, all because I couldn't stop him. I'm sorry my son, so very sorry." She ranted, hugging him close.

"It's because of the abbey and Boris, that I'm strong now. It was rough, I'm not going to say it wasn't, but you only sent me there, because you thought it would be a better place for me. I forgive you, so forgive yourself, mother, please." He supplied, returning the embrace. "Whatever you want son, whatever you want." She whispered, and they both cried never thinking they'd be reunited.

-Outside BEGA Headquarters-

"Alright! Folks the opening ceremonies, of this year's World Championships, are about to begin. We now pass the microphone, to Mr. Dickinson..." as Jazzman spoke, stretch limousines pulled up, and teams walked the red carpet, fans cheering for them, until they entered the corridors leading to the stadium, and then cheering for them once they were inside the stadium.

"This is it guys. Today, we'll see, just what, Tala has become." Kai said, before leading them out of the white limousine, that Mr. Dickinson had provided for them. "I feel just like I did, when we were up against the Demolition Boys, back in Russia five years ago, but this time, I don't know what to expect." Tyson said, for once not bothering to pay attention, to the crowd of cheering fans.

"Expect your worst nightmare, to become reality." Tala's voice caused Kai, Tyson, Max and Daichi to turn to him. "Quit staring!" He commanded, before leading the Elite 10 away. "He doesn't seem very different, at all." Robert droned. "He's scary." Zeo inputted after a few minutes. "This bites. I was just starting to like him." Daichi added. "Don't make judgments, just yet. This, is only the beginning." Kai said, silencing them all.

"Today's matches, will begin shortly. However, before that, I would like to allow the audience to enjoy an exhibition match, between team Perfect 10 and team Elite 10's Tala Ivanov, and a randomly selected blader. AJ, the name of the blader please." Mr. Dickinson's speech caught their ears, and they watched as Tala approached the closed beydish.

"The blader is, Hiro Granger." AJ declared.

"If Hiro Granger, would please report to the beydish, the exhibition match can begin." Mr. Dickinson didn't have to wait long, as Hiro came down from the booth he was watching from, and made his way there quickly. "Excellent. Ladies and gentlemen, for your entertainment, here is Tala vs Hiro!" He exclaimed, going to take his seat.

"Three...two...one...Let it Rip!" AJ, Brad, and Jazzman counted down together.

"Metal Drigger, Iron Claw attack!" Hiro wasted no time, attacking with full force, but the mechanical tiger's attack, did absolutely nothing.

"You're a weak nobody." Tala said monotonously, not having even looked at Hiro, and used his own strength to over power the elder's blade.

Metal Drigger's beyblade was sent flying into the air from the force, and Tala smirked wickedly, turning Metal Drigger against him. "Multiple Iron Claw attack!" He commanded, and finally opened his eyes. He watched, as Metal Drigger multiplied by four, and unleashed its Iron Claw attack on Hiro relentlessly.

"How, are you supposed to defeat someone, who can turn, your own bit-beast against you?" Hilary asked, trying to make sense of the information provided by Dizzi. "You're aware, that you face disqualification, because you just attacked me, aren't you?" Hiro asked, barely able to stay on his feet. "I did not attack you, your precious Metal Drigger did. Bye bye, Hiro." Tala retorted mockingly.

"It figures, you could never, really change." The elder said before collapsing. Metal Drigger's blade stopped spinning, and Tala picked up his own beyblade holding it out, and absorbing Metal Drigger. He heard AJ, Brad, and Jazzman announce his victory, and the audience's delayed mix of cheers and insults, as he made his way over to his mother, who had been registered, as the Elite 10's coach. In truth, she was only there, to make sure Tala followed orders.

"You! You pathetic woman, you haven't the right to call yourself our mother! You sent your children away, ultimately abandoning them, and now, now you allow one of them, to be controlled by your maniacal husband!" Natalia stormed over to them, and reached out, ready to slap her mother.

"She didn't abandon you, she tried to save you, from the horrors she's been suffering, all of these years." Tala seethed, grabbing her hand, and twisting her arm, around to her back. "So you're, the little sister, I never knew of, huh? I look forward to taking Shirahime from you." He added taking Wolborg from her.

"Thanks for bringing them to me." He whispered in her ear, before finally releasing her, and kicking her in the back, sending her staggering away from him, and onto her knees. "I was stupid, for believing, that you would be strong enough, to overcome his experiments." She said, stopping him in his tracks, as he had proceeded to go elsewhere.

"If I was weak enough to be swayed, by a few scrambled, replaced, and removed memories, I wouldn't be perfect. I have no need to run, from the darkness within." He supplied in turn, before taking his mother's hand, and walking away.

"He's a monster I tell you, a monster!" Ming-Ming exclaimed, scared shitless, after witnessing the battle, and how Tala had treated Natalia. "Shut up!" Ian suddenly growled out, causing the rest to turn to him. "It's true." Ming-Ming said, although she sounded kinder about it this time. "He's not a monster, he's Tala, just Tala!" He bit back, running off in the direction the elder had gone.

"What do you want?" Tala asked coldly, when Ian came to stand in front of him, and spread his arms out, as if commanding him to stop. The younger sighed, glad that his friend had given way, and answered his plea to stop walking. "I want you to know, that, even if they all call you a monster, I won't. You're not a monster, an android, or anything else, you're just Tala." He said. His voice was laced with sobs, and while nobody else could detect it, Tala could feel the younger's hurt, resonate through those words.

"I wish, that I knew, who you were kid. Maybe if I did, I would know, the reason why it pains me, to do this." Tala chose those words carefully, before shoving Ian out of the way, with extreme force. It took all of his willpower, to keep from turning around, and apologizing, and going to tend the injuries to the younger's head and back, when he heard him crumble to the floor of the corridor, a few pieces of the wall caving from the force of the impact as well.

"So, you don't, even know, who I am..." Ian pulled his knees to his chest, and cried, but thought back to the elder's words, and smiled bitterly. "You do, but, if you haven't changed, what's keeping you there?" He wondered with a sigh. "Sorry about what I said." He looked up to see Ming-Ming holding out her hand. Shaking his head, he grabbed her hand, allowing her to help him up. "Don't worry about it." He supplied, wincing a bit, at the pain, in the back of his head.

"He sure is convincing." She retorted, helping him to their locker room. "You caught that last part too, huh?" He was a bit impressed with her. "I kind of thought, it was a joke. I hope he'll be back to normal soon." She supplied in response, before opening the door to the locker room, and helping him sit down. "What happened?" Bryan asked, going to get a first aid kit. "Just trust me when I say, that, you shouldn't give up on Tala, just yet." Ian replied simply.

-Elite 10's Locker Room-

"Nice battle Tala." Riku said, as Tala and Yuri entered their locker room. "Fuck, you. I may be on this team, but that doesn't mean, I have any intention, of being friendly, with any of you." The elder retorted coldly. "You gonna cry, over the fact, you had to hurt, your little Ian?" Riku couldn't help tease, knowing the elder could do nothing about it.

"Mark my words Hisakawa, I will, get you back, ten fold, for that." Tala glared at him, colder than he had ever glared at anyone, speaking in an equally cold tone. "Ooh, I'm so scared." The younger said tauntingly. "Fuck!" He screamed, when Wolborg's blade was suddenly launched, and a straight line of blood graced his face, from cheek to cheek, his nose scraped, and bleeding as well.

"Behave!" Tala heard Yukito command via the communication earring he wore, and he cried out in pain, as the now familiar electric shocks, filled his body. "Serves you right, Ivanov!" Riku growled, as Rika tended to his face. "It was worth the pain, asshole. No-one gets away with teasing me over Ian, no-one!" Tala bit back, recalling Wolborg.

Teams Perfect 10 and Lucky 10 both managed to advance to the next round. The final battle of the preliminaries was to be between a team of nine new bladers led by Ozuma, and team Elite 10. Rika and Riku won their match easily, and Tala claimed an ice sphinx bit-beast and a fire tiger one. "Just what are they, planning to do, with all of those bit-beasts?" Moses asked. "Global take over." Spencer replied simply.

"I don't believe bit-beasts, can survive nuclear warfare." The younger said, turning his attention to the beydish, as the second battle started. "And once again, King and Queen prove their ruthlessness." At AJ's words, the audience erupted in a mix of cheers and insults just as they had done every time bladers from team Elite 10 won.

"I could've finished that battle in seconds, on my own. You're nothing, but a bunch of weaklings." Tala said, claiming an elemental dragon bit-beast and a dinosaur one. "That cocky attitude of yours, is why you're on the reserved list." King said, glaring at him for a minute, before going to sit with the rest of the team.

"Oh man, Ozuma's getting crushed out there." Tyson said watching as Julia and Raul, displayed their awesome teamwork skills. "This has got to hurt. Tala's claiming Ozuma's Flash Leopard!" Brad exclaimed. "This isn't legal!" "Someone stop him!" "What gives? I thought BEGA was going to keep bey blading fair and just!" The crowd got restless, and Tala got sick of them.

"If you can't handle it, then don't watch!" He commanded, with a bone chilling tone into Brad's microphone, effectively stunning them all into silence, and walking away with the Elite 10. "Hey Tala." Kai called to him, just before he could get in the limousine, that would take him back to the abandoned factory, where his step father was.

"Do I know you?" He asked turning to the elder. "I want you to have this back." Kai replied, going over and handing him the silver locket he'd given him, before leaving the abbey. With all the willpower he could muster, Tala dropped the locket, and crushed it with his foot. "That's not mine." He said coldly, and quickly got in the car.

"Pretty convincing isn't he?" Ian asked, coming up next to the elder. "He's a great actor." Kai complimented, nodding slightly. "He'll come back right?" The younger craved reassurance. "He will." Kai said softly, watching as the limousine rounded a corner a few blocks away, finally disappearing from view.

A/N: Another one down. I was hoping to make it longer, but I felt that this was enough in the end. Enjoy, and reviews are appreciated as always. Below is a list of the current ages of the characters. Listed from eldest to youngest in a left to right fashion.

Kai/Bryan/Tala – 18

Spencer/Rei/Robert/Garland/Ozuma – 17

Shizune/Ian/Brooklyn/Natalia/Tyson/Max/Hilary/Mystel/Zeo/Mariam/King/Queen – 16

Mariah/Kenny/Moses (Crusher)/Oliver/Enrique/Julia/Raul/Joseph/Kane/Salima – 15

Ming-Ming/Daichi/Rika/Riku – 14

Mogami – 13

Last but not least I'll give bios for Tala and Natalia's mom, their sick step father and Garland's mother.

Name: Yuri Celestia Ivanov

Age: 30 (12 at the time of Tala's birth and 14 at the time of Natalia's)

Height: 6'4

Hair Color: Red

Hair Style: Long and wavy

Eye Color: Turquoise

Name: Yukito Takehito Tsukishiro

Age: 40 (22 at the time of Tala's birth, 23 at the time of Garland's birth and 24 at the time of Natalia's)

Height: 6'6

Hair Color: Auburn

Hair Style: Long and straight

Eye Color: Dark blue

Name: Yumelyn Gabriela Seibald

Age: 30 (13 at the time of Garland's birth)

Height: 6'2

Hair Color: Silver

Hair Style: Long and curly.

Eye Color: Blue

A/N: Remember to review! See ya next chapter!


	17. The Value of His Memories

Disclaimer: Go backwards for these.

A/N: THANK YOU REVIEWERS. I am sorry that reviewing made you late for work OnlyNotReally. I have a month to do nothing but surf the net and write because my next college semester doesn't start till January 7. I started writing this story just days before my previous one ended. I'm sure the updates will slow down by the time I start going to school again. For now to everyone out there reading and to my precious reviewers enjoy the quick updates!

Chapter 17: The Value of His Memories

"Why are we doing this again?" Rika asked, as she followed Tala and Riku towards the Perfect 10's hotel suite.

"I'm taking Wyborg, Seaborg, Falborg, Zeus and Venus, before you break their blades." Tala replied monotonously.

"You know, you could be a bit, happier about it." Riku teased.

"Keep it up Hisakawa, and your sister won't be able, to put you back together, once I'm finished with you." He bit back, only to fall over and start cursing in Russian, as the electric shocks started up again.

"No Ivanov, keep back mouthing me, and you'll surely, forget your friends, by the time, this is over. Not to mention, that precious boyfriend of yours." Riku supplied, before walking ahead.

"When this is over, I'm going to ring your pretty neck, all the way to hell Hisakawa!" Tala growled back, before speeding up until he was ahead of the younger.

"Men, can't live without them, but can't exactly live with them either." Rika said sighing, before running to catch up to them

"It figures, you're going to cheat." Ozuma said from where he sat Indian style in the vent, by the doors of the Perfect 10's hotel suite.

"What we do, is none of your business, weakling." Rika supplied as Tala ignored him and used a data scrambler to unlock the doors.

"Watch your mouth little girl." Ozuma knew it was rude, but he jumped down knocking the wind out of her, as he landed on his feet on her back.

"Rude much!" She growled out.

"You were rude first. I was simply stating a fact." He bit back calmly, but he ended up on the floor wrestling with Riku.

"If you're done being immature children, we're leaving." Tala said, faking a yawn, and walked passed them, leaving a very damaged hotel suite in his wake.

"What are you doing here?" Brooklyn asked, when the elevator doors opened, revealing the lobby. Tala couldn't think of anything to say to make the younger feel better, about what he'd just done, so he just walked away as though he hadn't heard him.

"It's Tala." Zeo said, having seen the redhead enter the café they had gone to have breakfast at, to celebrate making it through the preliminaries.

"I really hope, he'll be back to normal soon." Ming-Ming said looking at Tala out of the corner of her eye, a bit of a frown gracing her usually cheerful face.

"I'm not exactly sure why he's here, but it's suspicious. He should've already received nourishment, from Tsukishiro, if he's supposed to, be in tip top shape to fulfill his orders." Natalia said observing him.

"Good point." Shizune said, observing him as well.

"At the least, we can vouch for Boris in a court, if he were accused of not giving us proper nutrition. I'd like a whack at this Tsukishiro guy." Ian said with a sigh. He didn't have to look twice, to notice the elder was in fact a few pounds lighter, and quite the bit paler.

"He's one tough customer." Moses said, sparing the elder a glance.

"I'll be back." Kai said, and followed Tala out of the café. He sighed as the younger sped up, and then broke out into an all out run once he realized, that he was being followed. "Stubborn fool." He muttered, running after him.

Tala wound up running straight into Brooklyn, who pushed him to the floor again once they had gotten up, and straddled him. Tala quickly flipped them, unable to afford any slips, and growled out at him coldly. "What can I do for you?" "Give back Zeus, and everyone else's bit-beast too!" Brooklyn growled back, struggling beneath him.

"Make me." Tala got off him after the cold retort, and ran away once he spared a look back, only to find, that Kai was in fact, still following him. "Tala Yuri Ivanov, I command you to halt." Kai eventually, managed to corner him in an alley, when he hid, having exhausted all his energy. "I'm not moving, am I Hiwatari?" He asked sarcastically.

"Bring me Dranzer." He heard Yukito command, via the communication earring. "When I feel like it." He bit back. "Damn it." He muttered, when he heard his mother's screams. "Don't listen to him!" She managed to get out, before giving one last scream and going silent. "If you don't obey me, I WILL, set off the bomb within her." He heard his step father growl warningly. "Be patient, and you'll have what you want, soon enough." Tala said, taking the earring off and crushing it with his foot, after a few minutes of hesitation.

"That's one, sick, son of a bitch, you're obeying." Kai said, grabbing the younger's hand, and pulling him away from the alley.

"If Rei couldn't break us up, what I'm about to do surely will." Tala retorted, before using the last of his strength, to knock the elder unconscious, by punching him in the back of the head, and elbowing him in the gut. "I hope she burns him so hard, that hell will seem like a good place to be." he added claiming Dranzer.

//So, you're planning to use the power of all the bit-beasts to kill him. I guess I'm okay with that.// She thought to him, when she heard those words. //I'm scared Dranzer. I can't, take much more of that program, that's screwing up my memories.// He thought back, as he forced himself towards the Granger's Dojo, crushing the communication ring he wore.

"Shut, the fuck up, Tsukishiro, rest assured, I will bring Dragoon to you." He supplied, cutting his step father off mid retort, by snapping the communication bracelet he wore, in half.

//You could always ask Wolborg for any information you might need.// Dranzer thought back to him, curious as to why he wouldn't have thought of that himself. //We're connected. They're affected too.// He thought back. //Shouldn't you, look more like a wolf then?// She asked seriously. //Shouldn't Kai, look more like a phoenix?// He asked in return. //I suppose that's true.// She replied, recalling how her own essence, had been injected into her master, and vice versa.

"Tala? What are you doing here?" Hilary asked.

"Tala?" Kenny looked up from where he was analyzing data.

"Chief, now might be a good time, to grab the goods, and run. If I'm not mistaken, he's here for Dragoon." Dizzi supplied.

"Trust Tyson, to not be around to stop his bit-beast from being taken." Tala said jokingly.

"So, you really are here for Dragoon then?" Kenny asked, hiding behind Hilary.

"Just hand him over, and I won't have to hurt you." Tala replied calmly.

"You know I can't do that." Kenny retorted.

"I have enough bit-beasts in my possession, to wreak havoc on this dojo to the point where it will be unrecognizable kid. Just give me Dragoon. I won't get any kicks out of hurting you." He said getting into launch position.

"I'd say wolf boy's, about to drop." Dizzi suddenly broke the silence that fell, as Tala didn't launch his beyblade, and Hilary and Kenny were too afraid to move.

"Eh?" All three teens chorused, before Tala did in fact collapse to his knees.

"Are you alright?" Kenny forgot his fear, and went to help the fellow human being.

"Don't come any closer." Tala said getting up. "Damn that fucking program, to the depths of hell!" He exclaimed curling up in pain.

"Give me Dragoon little boy, or Tala's going to have lost, so many memories, that he won't even remember how to crawl." A silver haired woman said, laughing maniacally as Tala screamed, cried out, and finally simply whimpered at the pain.

"You're crazy! How can you hurt another human being like that?" Hilary seethed, making a run towards the woman, determined to take the controller, that she was using, to hurt Tala.

"He's resisting, but even he, can't handle going through the process at a hundred percent twice." The woman said shoving Hilary away, and turning to Kenny. "Hand over Dragoon." She growled out coldly.

"Kenny, grab Hilary, and run, now!" Tala exclaimed, throwing a smoke bomb in between them.

"You fool!" The woman said walking over to him once the smoke cleared, only to reveal that Kenny and Hilary had indeed gotten away.

"Do what you want bitch. It's worth every last memory." He retorted, before falling into unconsciousness.

-At team Perfect 10's Hotel Suite-

//Dranzer please answer me!// Kai tried, for what felt like the hundredth time, to communicate with his phoenix bit-beast, but she simply refused to answer him.

"I can't believe he did this." Mystel said, still staring at the damage Tala had done to their hotel suite, from the doorway.

"Just be glad you weren't around to stop him." Kenny said, as he and Hilary collapsed before the doors to the suite.

"Exactly what was it, that happened to you?" Kai asked concerned.

"He came to take Dragoon. Some lady showed up, and he suddenly fell over damning some program to hell, and then he just lay there in pain, and she was laughing...he was suffering, and she was laughing, like it was some kind of joyride. He threw a smoke bomb, and helped us escape, but I'm worried about what will happen to him for helping us." Kenny replied, obviously upset that he had been powerless to help the elder.

"I can assure you, it won't be anything good." Natalia said sighing.

//Dranzer, talk to me, please.// Kai tried again. //Expect your worst nightmare hun.// Dranzer finally answered him. //Are you okay? Is he okay?// He thought back. //We're both fine, for now. Take care of yourself while I'm gone.// She said seriously. //What do you mean for now?// He asked worriedly.

//Garland's mother, is going to get Yukito, to erase Tala's memories. She claims that even he, won't be able to go through the process, at one hundred percent a second time. If Tala's not himself tomorrow, then I can't guarantee either one of us will be safe.// She explained. //I don't care anymore, what's keeping Tala under that man's command. His memories are too valuable. It's too risky. Do whatever you can, to get him out of there.// He commanded. //I can't guarantee he'll come out, unscaved. He's already lost, a great deal of his memories. In an hour, he'll have lost them all.// Was the last thing Dranzer said, before their mental link died.

"I'm going for a walk." He declared, leaving as quickly as his feet could carry him.

-At the Abandoned Factory-

"Stop! Yukito, please, don't do this!" Yuri struggled against her restraints, begging him to stop, as Tala's screams, were permanently engraved in her mind.

//Hang in there Tala.// Dranzer thought, as she led all of the bit-beasts he had captured, on a rescue mission. Smirking at Yukito she set him on fire. //Hey, Metal kitten, carry Tala for me.// She said, making quick work of all the machinery in the room. //I will not, help someone, who insulted my master.// Metal Drigger retorted stubbornly. //If you don't help me, I'll make sure, that your master is dead, tomorrow morning.// She bit back, and commanded Flash Leopard to carry Yuri. //Screw you chicken.// Metal Drigger said, begrudgingly obeying the phoenix. //Call me a chicken again, and you WILL regret it.// She said.

//You can argue later, let's get the hell out of here!// Flash Leopard exclaimed. //Who made you the leader?// She asked. //Shut up Dranzer.// Venus said, blowing a pile of debris out of the way with her wings. //Alright we're out. Excuse me while I release some anger.// Dranzer declared once they were a safe enough distance from the factory.

//Allow us to assist you.// Zeus said, nodding towards Wyborg, Seaborg, and Falborg. //By all means.// She retorted, before unleashing her flames on the factory mercilessly. //I'm surrounded by children.// Venus said, shaking her head in disdain.

A/N: Well there you have your update of the day. See ya! Don't forget to review.


	18. The Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: Go backwards.

A/N: I'll begin with another THANK YOU for the reviewers. You've brought me over the 300 mark. You are ALL awesome. On with the story.

Chapter 18: The Calm Before The Storm

"Nice try, Dranzer. Too bad, you're just a chicken, deep down." Yumelyn Gabriela Seibald smirked, as her goons managed to finally force the phoenix, into the beyblade they had Tala use to capture her, among eight others. "What next?" Julia asked, after making sure Tala was alive. "Don't want the death, of another on your conscience, little girl?" Was asked in turn.

"I'm not working for you, because I want to, bitch." she retorted coldly. "Call me that again, and Romero, won't be alive much longer." Yumelyn bit back walking over to a restrained Yuri. "Your son, will pay the price for Yukito leaving me, once he found out I was pregnant." She said coldly. "You know, it's not my fault, that you're an ugly little bitch." Yuri retorted calmly, and was promptly, rewarded with a slap.

"My son hates me, because I had to abandon him, because Yukito left me, for YOU! For you, who are nothing, but a whore. I will get revenge, by making the one thing you love, your son...I'll make him so mentally unstable, that he will commit suicide, right before your eyes. After that I will take you to a forest in Russia, and leave you to die, once the bomb within you blows up. You will be nothing but dust in the wind." Yumelyn spoke in an icy and bitter tone, and with a devilish smirk, severed Yuri's right arm, laughing when the younger woman cried out in pain.

"Hell hath no fury, like a woman scorned." Riku stated calmly, watching the scene with a sadistic grin on his face.

"Remember that, for the future bro." Rika supplied, before letting out a bored sigh.

"You two, are some seriously fucked up kids." Raul said from where he was sitting, and comforting a crying Julia.

"There's nothing wrong, with being evil." Kane retorted.

"There is no such thing as good and evil, there is only power." King, Queen, Rika and Salima added.

"Power means nothing, if you haven't got what it takes, to control it." Mariam said wisely.

"It appears, we're finally leaving." Joseph said, watching as some goons put Tala and Yuri into one of the cars they'd come to the factory in. He let out a bored sigh, putting away a yo-yo he'd been playing with.

The trip to the new base was uncomfortably quiet. They all went their separate ways once they were given directions to their rooms after arriving at a very ancient castle, on a deserted island an hour away from BEGA Headquarters. Yuri was locked in the dungeon while Tala was taken to a lab. Yumelyn promising the results of what they would do to him, would be remarkable.

"Why am I so worthless?" Yuri curled up, thinking back on how much her son had suffered because of her, and how much she wanted the nightmare that she called her life to end.

The next morning Yumelyn was courteous enough to offer them a full course breakfast, that was eaten in silence. Afterwards, Yuri asked to see him only to have Yumelyn smirk at her, and order that she be taken back to the dungeon. After what felt like forever, a few guards led Tala to her.

"You're hardly worth my time, but mother tells me I should, amuse you. So tell me lady, what can I do for you?" She gasped when she heard her son speak in a sickeningly monotonous voice.

"If you're not going to speak lady, I will excuse myself now." Tala said, and turned to leave.

"Wait!" She said instantly.

"Yes?" He asked sparing her a look from the corner of his eye.

"Take a look in the mirror sometime, and think. Think very hard, the woman you've been made to believe is your mother...she's not your mother. Snap out of what she's done to you, before you make a mistake you won't be able to fix." She pleaded with him.

"Nothing has been done to me lady. I suppose it would be just like a whore, who abandoned her child, to think she can make up, for her mistakes. Don't you ever tell me, that my mother is not who I believe she is. She is a good woman, and you, you are nothing but trash." He retorted coldly, shocking her so much, that she couldn't say anything as she watched him leave.

"So, what do you think of him Yuri?" Yumelyn asked mockingly, as she stepped out of the shadows.

"I hope you rot, witch. I hope you rot, for eternity." She bit back coldly.

"Big words Yuri, but you're all talk." Yumelyn said, and left with an evil laugh in her wake.

-At the World Championships a few Hours Later-

"Today's first match, is between Dunga and Aurora of team 10 Saints, and Kane and Tala of team Elite 10. I'm not big on religion, but you don't have to be religious, to know that karma comes back to bite you eventually. Will Dunga, be able to avenge the honor, of his fellow Saint Shield Ozuma?" AJ riled up the crowd instantly causing almost everyone to cheer for Dunga.

"It'll take a lot to get through this duo. Kane's no pushover, and Tala's the leader, of the former World Champions. Count them down already Jazzman!" Brad added managing to even out the cheering from the crowd.

"I'm counting, I'm counting. Bladers ready...Three, Two, One...Let it rip!" Jazzman declared quickly.

"I'm gonna make you regret, taking all those bit-beasts two days ago! Vortex Ape, Spark Hammer attack!" Dunga commanded, after a few minutes of pointless clashing of the four blades.

"Cyber Dragoon, Virus Storm attack!" Kane countered.

"Oh no!" Aurora cried out as Tala crushed her beyblade in mere seconds after Kane's command reached her ears.

"Go back to training, little girl." He said, not even bothering to take her winged baby lion bit-beast.

"Hey Kane, you might want to work on your aim, cause it quite frankly sucks! Mega Spark Hammer attack!" Dunga had had Vortex Ape avoid Cyber Dragoon's attack by retreating into the air and then had it attack full force, breaking through the storm and splitting Cyber Dragoon's blade in half, the cyber dragon dispersing into nothingness.

"You shouldn't give advice, when you don't even know the basics. Lesson number one, is to, never, leave your defense wide open." Tala calmly increased the speed of his beyblade attacking Dunga's Vortex Ape from every direction, before causing it to break into pieces as it took a direct blow in a similar fashion to how Kane's Cyber Dragoon had just taken a beating minutes earlier.

"You can't, do this! You can't!" Dunga exclaimed, watching Tala approach his shattered beyblade.

"I can, and I will." Was all the redhead said before claiming Vortex Ape, and walking away with a smirking Kane in toll.

"I don't understand, how can he be so brutal!" Ming-Ming asked, from where she had watched the match with the rest of her team.

"Hey Ming-Ming, I think it may be a good idea, if you sing before the next match." Kai said from where he was watching with his own.

"I'm not in the mood right now." She retorted.

"I agree with Kai." Brooklyn spoke up.

"And just why, should I sing?" She asked looking at her elders.

"It will calm the crowd down. Tala's not exactly giving them, something fair and just to watch." Mogami explained calmly, before they had a chance to answer.

"Fine, fine. I'll go get ready to sing." Ming-Ming said, sighing in defeat.

-Corridor-

"Tala, can I talk to you?" Ian was somewhat hesitant to approach the elder, but gathered enough courage to do so.

"What can I do for you, Ian?" Tala asked calmly after telling Kane to go ahead and turning to the younger.

"Why did you take Wyborg, Seaborg, and Falborg?" Ian questioned, looking for any sign of his friend, within the eyes of the Tala that stood before him.

"It's quite simple really. You're all incompetent weaklings." Was the monotonous reply.

"They've really, done one hell of a number, on you." Ian whispered, and closed the gap between them, embracing the elder tightly around the waist, and sobbing into his chest.

"Ian, what's wrong? I don't understand. We've never been close, so why are you, why are you like this?" Tala hesitantly ruffled the younger's hair, when he wouldn't answer.

"You fucking idiot! Look at me, look at me, and tell me that we've never been close, I dare you." Ian pushed him against the wall, and pounded his fists into Tala's chest as he spoke, before gripping the elder's face in his hands and making him lock gazes with him.

"We've never been close. We were just teammates. Nothing more, nothing less. Emotions are for the weak Ian, don't forget that again." And with those few words Tala tried to push the younger away.

"Snap, the fuck, out of it!" Ian growled out, pinning him firmly against the wall.

"There's nothing wrong with me!" He growled back.

"That's where you're wrong." Kai said walking over to them, with Spencer and Bryan in toll.

"So says the man, who broke my heart." Tala said, shoving Ian away forcefully, and making to get away from them quickly, only to have his arm grabbed by Bryan.

"Drop the act." The elder commanded viciously.

"Why can't you, just accept, that nothing, is wrong with me?" He asked, attempting to break free from the elder's grip. Bryan simply grabbed him by the shirt glaring deep into his eyes.

"If you, don't stop pestering me, I-" He was cut off as the elder pulled his tongue out of his mouth, and squeezed it, hard.

"Wake up Tala, before you do something, that can't be corrected!" He growled, before letting go, and flinging him so hard, that he crashed into the door to the Elite 10's locker room.

"It's you!" Kenny exclaimed when he opened the door to the Lucky 10's locker room to see what the crash was all about.

"You should've, just handed over Dragoon." Yumelyn said smirking devilishly, as she picked up the unconscious Tala. "Your bond, with that chicken bit beast of yours, is quite powerful Kai Hiwatari. You're welcome, to join me." She added laughingly.

"Dranzer's no chicken, bitch. Don't forget that you've only got one, and I won't let my guard down, again." Kai retorted showing off Black Dranzer.

"We'll see just how well you fare, against your beloved wolf." She bit back unfazed.

"In his current state, Tala is nothing. I have to warn you, that the instant you send him into battle with me, you'll lose all control over him." Kai left her to ponder his words, pushing Kenny into their team's locker room and slamming the door shut.

-Perfect 10's Locker Room-

"You think it's possible, that Kai's got a plan up his sleeve?" Spencer asked.

"I'd say he has to. He's way too calm, given the situation." Bryan replied.

"Whatever Kai's plan is, he better do something soon, because we're running out of luck. Shirahime's blade is in need of major repair, if we're supposed to advance to the Chinese Division tomorrow." Natalia said seriously.

"Gigars is in similar shape." Moses said sighing.

"Poseidon's not so good either." Mystel added trying to think of a solution.

"We'll be fine. I'll cover Mystel tomorrow, and then use my new Appollon to take the second match, with Moses. If Natalia and Mystel, can get Shirahime and Poseidon through the third battle, we can take care of repairs during the week until the Chinese Division starts." Garland spoke up surprising them all.

"All in favor of Garland's plan say "I"." Brooklyn commanded.

"I!" They all chorused.

"The singing, didn't do anything!" Ming-Ming complained, as she entered the locker room.

"If this doesn't end here, I don't even want to picture, what it will be like, if we make it, to the Chinese Division." Natalia said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Brooklyn asked when she headed for the door.

"I need some time alone." she replied not waiting for his approval before leaving.

-At a Nearby Park-

"Why are you with me again?" Tala asked, as he swung himself higher and higher.

"We just follow orders. Your mother said she wanted to make sure you were safe, so we're stuck babysitting." Riku replied monotonously.

"I'm four years older than you, damn it!" Tala exclaimed, not liking the fact that he had to deal with the younger's presence. /Does she know my memories, weren't really erased and replaced?/ He thought, wondering why Yumelyn would want to keep tabs on him, so much that she had to send Rika and Riku with him, when he asked to go to the park of all places.

"Says the guy, who's playing on a swing, like an eight year old." Rika bit back.

"For once, I agree with you Rika. Then again, you Hisakawa's are annoying, as all hell, so I can kind of understand why he's pissed." Natalia said as she went over to the swings, and quickly got into a competition with Tala, over who could swing higher.

"You're in way over your head bro, I'm the best swinger, in all of Baltimore." She said seriously.

"Is that so? I guess you aren't aware, of my skill with the swing then. Allow me to dethrone you." Mogami had wanted some fresh air, with everything going on as well, and had coincidentally ended up at the same park. She claimed the last swing available, and the competition was on.

"Ow ow ow!" Rika cried out, when Tala jumped off the swing, and landed on her.

"Women suck!" Riku added, when Natalia jumped off, and landed on him.

"I win!" Mogami declared cheerfully, being the only one who had kept the swing from curling up, by going over the top.

"Hell no. The point of the competition, was to see who could go higher." Tala and Natalia said in unison.

"I could do this, all day." Mogami retorted proudly.

"We're leaving." Riku declared, noticing the van that was waiting for them at the gate to the park.

-In the Van-

"Did you have enough fun dear?" Yumelyn asked, in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Yes mother. May I ask, why we're going back to the island, so soon?" He retorted in a similar tone. /Note to self: Never, speak like that again./ He thought holding back the urge to hurl.

"That's good. We're going back, because your team has already qualified for the Chinese Division sweetie, and I have to make arrangements, for where we'll be staying during the time in China." She supplied in turn still talking in that sickeningly sweet voice.

"So, we're not battling tomorrow?" He asked.

"Not the team sweetie, just you. You're going to battle Kai Hiwatari, in an exhibition match, tomorrow morning. Sorry about the short notice, but after your old teammate knocked you unconscious, Kai asked for an exhibition match with you. I didn't think you'd mind, so I set it up. You'll need to get, a good rest tonight." She explained.

"You know me well mother. Rest assured I will, be victorious tomorrow." He supplied before crossing his arms over his chest, and closing his eyes.

//When exactly, am I allowed to claw her face?// The beast form of Wolborg asked.

//Tomorrow. I promise Wolborg. Just be patient.// He thought back.

//Excellent. Tomorrow, I will impale that vile woman, with my Ice Needles.// The goddess form of Wolborg said darkly.

//She won't know what hit her.// He said laughingly.

//Can I, have revenge, for being called a chicken?// Dranzer asked jokingly.

//Do whatever you'd like. My thanks, for getting me and my mother, out of Tsukishiro's stronghold.// He replied seriously.

//I just wish, I could've stayed in solid form, long enough to get you to safety. I'm sorry, for fading before that.// She supplied in the same tone.

//You did plenty.// He assured.

//You're getting too close.// Wolborg inputted suddenly, in a mix of its male and female voices.

//Don't play the jealousy card with me, it's very unnecessary. It's been fifteen years since you were given to me. There's no need for insecurity.// He said to his long time companion seriously yet softly.

//Kawaii!// Dranzer exclaimed.

//Kawaii?// He asked.

//Yes that was very cute.// She replied.

//Why must people, insist that I'm cute?// He asked.

//Well you are!// She replied.

"Sweetie, we're here." Yumelyn's voice, pulled him away from his thoughts.

"Huh? What?" He asked, turning his attention to her.

"Are you okay dear?" She asked, still not dropping the sickeningly sweet tone.

"I'm fine mother. I was just thinking, of my strategy, for tomorrow's match." He supplied in turn, laughing a bit to dismiss any suspicions he might be under.

-That Night at the Castle-

"Sweetie, can you come down, to the dungeon with me?" Yumelyn asked.

"Certainly mother." Tala said, putting down a book he was reading.

"Tala, run please!" Yuri yelled, with all the force of her lungs, as they approached.

"Now why, would I run from you, lady? You're not dangerous." He retorted, mustering up the courage to keep the charade going.

"She knows!" Yuri yelled back mustering up all her strength, and breaking out of the guards grip, knocking them out with her good arm, then tackling Yumelyn.

"Even in death, you interfere." Yumelyn said to her, through gritted teeth.

"I wouldn't be an Ivanov, if I didn't get in the way, until my last breath. Tala, please, get as far away from here as possible. In roughly half an hour, the bomb within me, will explode." Yuri spoke seriously, while struggling to keep Yumelyn down.

"Why? Why, did you set off the bomb? Do you, hate her, that much?" Tala was in pure shock.

"Oh yeah, I do. I had to, abandon my son, because of her. She, took Yukito away from me. She, had the star beyblader. She, had Yukito's love, and she, never appreciated it. She, deserves, to die!" Yumelyn spat back, struggling to break free from Yuri.

"Tala, please, get away!" Yuri exclaimed, pinning the elder woman down firmly.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't save you." He said, tears finally spilling forth from his eyes.

"You needn't apologize. I'm happy, that you've become a good person. I'm proud of you, my son, and I'm glad, that I got to, spend some time with you, before my time came." She said smiling at him.

"I want you to be there, when I become World Champion again." He said, collapsing to his knees.

"I will be. I will always, be with you, in your heart. Please, go now." She said, blinking away tears.

"Mom, I love you. I hope you'll rest in peace. I wish I could give you, a proper burial." He crawled over, latching onto her back, and soaking her red hair so much like his own, with endless tears.

"I love you too son. Don't worry about burying me, I'd rather not be eaten by bugs, and cremation's not my thing. Please tell your sister, that I never meant to hurt her. I just wanted, to get her away from danger." She almost didn't have the strength, to say those words.

"I will, I promise. I'm making a shrine for you, Mama." He said, before taking out a switch-blade, and cutting her long beautiful hair.

"Thank you, may you always be safe, my precious son." And she watched him leave, smiling all the while. "You said I deserve to die. At least I, didn't live my life, hating, everything, and everyone around me." She said smirking at Yumelyn, who answered with a bitter laugh.

"I'll see you, in hell." Was the last thing she said, before the bomb exploded, claiming both their lives, causing the dungeon to flood, and causing the island to start sinking.

A/N: That's all folks. Don't forget to review!


	19. Temptation of Ice

Disclaimer: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade 2000, Bakuten Shoot Beyblade 2002 and Bakuten Shoot Beyblade G-Revolution as well as their respective manga Explosive Shooting Beyblade are property of Aoki Takao. Metal Fight Beyblade is property of Takafumi Adachi.

A/N: First off is a huge thank you to the reviewers. Secondly I would like to apologize for not updating yesterday. My father just got out of the hospital and I got my hair done yesterday morning so I really just ran out of time to write. That said...ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 19: Temptation of Ice

"He's, completely corrupted." Tala noted, as he watched Kai's battles from the previous day. It was the morning of the last day, of the Japanese Division of the World Championships, and in a few hours, he would be facing the elder in the beydish.

//You know, most people wouldn't agree, to battle their lover.// Dranzer said. //So, you want me, to just, leave him like that?// He asked. //No, I'm just surprised you don't, mind having to hurt him.// She replied. //I DO mind Dranzer, but I can't just do nothing.// He retorted. //Damn it, if I didn't before, I certainly regret telling him to keep Black Dranzer as a backup now.// She supplied after a few minutes.

"Tyson didn't even, have a chance, to do something, in those matches." Tala said, watching as Black Dranzer destroyed a fifth set of beyblades.

"What's so special, about Black Dranzer?" Kane asked.

"If you thought, that Cyber Dragoon, had control of your mind, to the point of no return, you're nothing, but a weakling. The influence of that thing, is nothing, compared to the influence of Black Dranzer upon his wielder. The power of him, is so great, that no-one has ever, been able to control him. I was comatose for almost a month, because of a simple test run with him." Tala replied.

"So, why has Kai, not fallen yet?" Salima asked.

"That is because Kai, has given himself completely, to the power." Was the elder's reply.

"He submitted himself, to the power, knowing very well, that he was putting himself in danger, just so he could, try, to reach out to you, didn't he?" Julia asked. "Yes. It's my fault, he's like this, and I will, get him back to normal, even if it's the last thing I do." Tala said seriously. "Are you, still going to, beyblade for our team, once we make it, to the Chinese Division?" Rika asked. "I have a dark side just like everyone else, but I'd never, willingly work with you idiots." Was the instant reply.

"Fuck you." Rika retorted. "Sorry, but I'm not into women." He supplied sarcastically. "Wait for me love, I'll bring you back." Tala whispered, recalling Wolborg, after trying out its new blade. "Good luck." Julia said, as he proceeded to enter the stadium, receiving a quick thanks from the redhead. "They seriously, need a new hobby." Raul commented, when the crowd started to shout insults at them.

"That will all change, once I'm not on your team anymore. If things don't go well, know that I wish you good luck in finding Romero." Tala said, recalling that the twins, had only been working for Yumelyn, because she had Romero captive. "Thanks." They chorused. "Hey Tala?" They stopped him in his tracks, as he started for the enclosed beydish.

"Yeah?" He asked, turning to them. "If you ever need a place to crash, you're welcome at our place back in Spain, any time." They replied saluting him. "Thank you." he said saluting them, before once again walking towards the beydish. "I hope you're prepared." Kai said, getting into launch position. "It matters not, I would never, turn down a battle, especially one with you." Was his calm retort, as he got into launch position, mimicking the elder's stance.

"Fire Whips!" "Ice Needles!"

"You'll have to do better than that." Kai said, laughing devilishly, as the beast form of Wolborg was hit, and the Ice Needles had no effect on the dark phoenix, at all. "Fuck!" Tala cried out, feeling the wolf's pain.

"Novae Rog!" "Fire Bind!"

"Tala, get up!" Julia and Raul exclaimed, watching as the elder struggled to do so, gashes pouring forth blood, onto his arms, chest, legs and back.

"...Snap out of it!" Tala exclaimed, managing to get to his feet. "Feel true power! Know your place, know that you are powerless...Exploding Phoenix!" With every phrase Kai said, Tala's screams grew louder, as Black Dranzer burned him, from the inside out. "Tala!" Fans as well as teammates new and old called his name.

"Magma Shimmer!" Kai didn't give the younger any mercy, commanding Black Dranzer to attack, even though the younger, was struggling to stay conscious. "Kai, this ends now! Wolborg, Snow Shimmer attack!" Tala combined all of his remaining strength, with the power of his dual form bit-beast, giving one final command.

"Fool!" Kai exclaimed, laughing when the smoke cleared, revealing an unconscious Tala, and Wolborg's barely solid forms. "I will send you to your deaths!" He added, mercilessly attacking Wolborg's blade with Black Dranzer's. "I will bring you back Kai, even if it kills me!" Tala declared, getting up again. "This, is the real me! Die!" Was the retort, before Tala and Wolborg were, caught in a tight fiery bind by Black Dranzer. "Permafrost!" Tala commanded, making an effort to get them free.

"Erupting Phoenix!" Kai commanded, before he was completely encased in ice. His command caused Black Dranzer, to burn the younger, as well as his bit-beast, from the inside out once again, but this time, with flames as hot as lava. A fire raged on the ground floor of the stadium, as Black Dranzer went out of control, angered that his master was frozen solid.

"If you're still interested folks, the battle is still going." AJ announced. "It appears that Dranzer, has nullified the damage caused by Black Dranzer, and returned to its blade." Brad explained. "Kai's up and ready for more. Although Wolborg's blade is still spinning, Tala's still unconscious." Jazzman added.

"I told you I would send you to-" Kai stopped mid sentence as his gaze fell upon the younger. //Dranzer, what happened? What did I do?// He asked. //Don't worry about it hun. The important thing, is that it's over.// She thought back. "Wake up, please Tala, open your eyes." Kai said, holding the younger's unconscious form to him tightly.

/He's so beat up. Oh my god, what have I done?/ He thought, monitoring the redhead's pulse. "Please don't die, don't leave me love!" He begged shaking the younger. /If he wasn't on the brink of life and death it would be okay, but why the fuck is seeing him this vulnerable, this beat up, arousing me?/ He questioned himself, as he continued to shake the younger.

"What the?" He asked, when he was suddenly forced apart from the younger, by a powerful wave of snow, ice and hail. "You fucking pervert!" He heard his lover exclaim once the wave had passed. "I am not." He retorted making his way to the younger and embracing him tightly. "Not so tight love, I'm still not fully healed internally." Tala said, but returned the embrace none the less. "And don't deny, that you're a pervert. I won't take care of this otherwise." He added, digging a hand into the elder's under garments, and stroking his cock.

"What are you talking about?" Kai asked innocently, causing the younger to squeeze his erection, successfully making him moan in pleasure. "What's the big idea, thinking of fucking me, when I'm half dead?" Tala asked, withdrawing his hand, and moving to nibble Kai's ear. "Forgive me for thinking you look fuckable, when you're beat up and vulnerable, and how did you know that anyway?" Was the elder's somewhat sarcastic retort. "You can't hide your thoughts from Dranzer. You share essences, remember?" Tala supplied in a whisper, before dipping his tongue into the elder's ear causing him to let out a shuddered gasp.

"I am so, fucking your brains out tonight." Kai said, recalling both their beyblades. "What if I want, to be the seme?" Tala asked, as they started walking out of the stadium. "Not even in your dreams Ivanov." Kai replied, not really taking him seriously. "I'm not kidding Hiwatari." He retorted, pushing the elder against the wall once they were safe from the public, and proceeding to ravish him.

"Uh Tala, don't you think we should go somewhere, more private for this?" Kai asked, before moaning when Tala began to suck hard on his erection. //Shut up, and enjoy love.// Tala thought to him, as he made to reduce Kai, into a puddle of moans, holding him against the wall firmly when his knees began to buckle. //This is as seme, as you're gonna get babe.// Kai thought back after he came. //We'll see about that, tonight.// Tala retorted seriously.

Within half an hour, Brad, AJ, and Jazzman, had declared their battle a tie, and the crowd dispersed after a fireworks show, that marked the end of the Japanese Division of the World Championships.

A/N: Well, this one isn't super long, but I'm giving you two of them today, so don't get mad.


	20. To Each an Individual Apology

Disclaimer: Do I look rich to you? Go backwards if you want better ones.

A/N: Okay so I couldn't update twice yesterday...sorry. On with the story.

Chapter 20: To Each an Individual Apology

-Hotel Roof-

"I'm sorry." Kai said, after hearing Tala explain, about how he'd managed to escape from Garland's mother. "Don't be. She will always be in my heart, and I know she'll be able, to rest in peace someday." The redhead said, from within his lap. "I'm glad you're back." He said, sighing contentedly into the younger's hair. "I'm glad you're back too." Tala said, turning around, and closing the gap between them, with a soft, sweet kiss to the elder's lips. Kai grabbed hold of his lover possessively, and took control of the kiss, earning a surprised gasp from the younger.

//I can't wait till tonight love. Gosh, I want to make love to you so bad.// He thought to the redhead, as he kissed him deeper, harder, with a fierce passion. //You're going to have to. There's some stuff I've got to take care of.// Tala thought back, moaning softly //You better make it up to me.// Kai thought to him, kissing him so hard that Tala wondered, if he would end up, choking on the elder's tongue, and with bloody lips.

"I will, I promise." He said softly, after managing to push the elder away enough to break their kiss. "Why? Why must you, make me wait?" Kai asked with a lick to his lower lip. "You're forgetting, that I'm being the seme tonight." He retorted, and started sucking on the blue-gray head's tongue, to keep him from saying anything in return.

//You are, not, being seme!// Kai bit back through their mental link, but his thought was deflected.

"Oh yeah I am." Tala whispered knowingly, when he saw the glare the elder was directing at him, before letting his tongue worm its way into the elder's mouth. "I said you're not, and you're not!" Kai exclaimed, after biting the younger's tongue, causing him to back away from him all together.

"Allow me to, prove you wrong." Tala said, and before Kai had a chance to blink, he was pinned against the fence with the younger thrust all the way inside him, his legs subconsciously wrapped around the younger's waist, as the younger held his hands, at either side of his head, with his own, smirking at him.

"You asshole, that fucking hurt!" He growled out.

"Just be glad I'm letting you adjust." Tala said back calmly, and kissed him gently.

"Damn you Tala, you can move." Kai spoke in an angry tone, still not happy about being uke for a change. Tala had, never, in their six year relationship, been seme.

"Come on baby, it can't be, that bad, can it?" The younger retorted, pulling out of him, before thrusting back in, deep and fast, but more gently than his initial thrust.

"You're kind of, breaking tradition, is all." The elder replied, biting back a moan.

"Hmm, not the right spot huh? How about here?" Tala asked, shifting a bit, before thrusting into him again, hard, fast, and deep, having purposely not hit the elder's prostate directly with his earlier thrust. There was a teasing tone in his voice that Kai quickly began to hate.

"Ah!...Remind me, to work out more. I can't have you being stronger than me. One time as uke is enough, thank you very much, Ah!" Kai would never admit it,but he was enjoying Tala being seme, as much, if not more, than Tala himself.

"Let me think about it...nah!" Tala retorted, with a hint of sarcasm towards the end, before thrusting into him in the same fashion as before and aiming for the exact same spot yet again.

"Ah!...Don't get used to it...Ah! I'm not being uke again, Ah!" Kai knew he was quickly losing the argument, and tried his hardest not to let the younger know, how good he was making him feel.

"You should really just admit that you're enjoying this love, after all, your body says it all either way." And Tala knew that he had won, because under normal circumstances, Kai would never allow him to talk to him in such a teasing, and mocking tone.

"I'll get you for this Ivanov! Ah!...Ah!" Kai knew he'd lost, just as much as Tala knew he'd won.

"Beg." Tala commanded, having buried himself deep within the elder.

"Fuck you!" Kai bit back in a shaky voice.

"Do it." Tala whispered in his ear, before trailing his tongue all over it. Kai cried out his name, when he started mimicking what the elder currently craved like nothing else, by thrusting his tongue into his ear.

"Tala..." Kai whimpered his name, as a plea for him to stop the teasing.

"Do it." Tala commanded, coming face to face with him.

"Make love to me, please Tala, I beg you..." Kai cried a bit, having never begged for anything in his life before.

Tala smiled, kissing away the tears, and told Kai to hold on tight, before letting go of his hands, and using one to pump the elder's erection in time to his thrusts, while the other roamed the elder's chest, occasionally pinching a nipple.

"Don't cry baby." He whispered, between kisses to the blue-gray head's lips.

"This is just so new to me. I've never begged for anything in my life love, I feel inferior." Kai said back between moans.

"I'm not gonna make you do that again, not if you feel that strongly about it darling. Never forget, that you are inferior to no-one, especially not me. If anything, you and I are equals." The redhead said, before ceasing all conversation between them, with a passionate and loving kiss.

-Hotel Suite-

"Do you have to leave?" Kai asked, as he shifted into a more comfortable position in the hotel bed.

"Baby, I made love to you for three hours, what more do you want from me?" The younger asked in turn, as he finished fixing his hair.

"To lock you in my closet, so I can fuck you whenever I want." He retorted jokingly.

"You should never keep a wolf contained." The younger scolded jokingly in turn, causing them both to chuckle a bit.

"I'll be back by nightfall." Tala said blowing him a kiss, before leaving.

-Park-

"Well, Tala said to meet him here. Wonder what's up." Bryan said from where he sat on the slide.

"Knowing him, he probably wants to apologize." Spencer supplied, from the sandbox.

"Yeah, that's probably it." Ian agreed, from where he was hanging upside down from the monkey bars.

"He better get here soon, he's twenty three minutes, and thirty eight seconds late." Natalia said, from the top of the jungle gym.

"You are, way too uptight." Ming-Ming said from the swings.

"Give him a break, it's the first snowfall of the year, and none of us expected it, since it's the first day of winter." Brooklyn added, from the bench he was sitting on.

"I still don't understand, why he wanted me here." Garland said, from the tree he was in.

"I wanted you here so I could apologize, for never giving you a real chance. I know you think of yourself as a natural born leader, and I was raised to be leader, so we clash, but I wasn't exactly making things any better, by acting like you were out to replace me. Before you came into the picture, I was Boris's number one blader. I was jealous, and took it out on the wrong person. I apologize Garland." Tala said, looking up at the silver-haired.

"I didn't even know Boris had trained bladers before us, so I guess I just snapped when you showed up. I took an instant dislike to you. I think that's why Appollon left, because when I admitted that I didn't hate you, as much as I let off, he came back. Apology accepted Tala." Garland said, leaning against the tree he had just jumped down from.

"Kawaii!" Ming-Ming exclaimed, as the two shook hands.

"Again?" Tala muttered slapping himself. With a few Russian curses, he approached the youngest Demolition Boy, taking a seat at the top of the monkey bars.

"Hi Tala." Ian said, once he was seated beside him.

"Hi Ian." He said looking at the younger.

"So, what's in the bag?" Ian asked, after some uncomfortable silence.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I want you to have this." Tala pulled out a bracelet from the shopping bag, and handed it to the younger.

"What's this?" Ian asked, examining it.

"It's a charm bracelet kiddo. I have one for me too. I want you to take that, and every year on your birthday, we'll go get a new charm. Call me an idiot, but I never want to lose my friendship with you. I've been neglecting you lately...all of you really. Still, you've always been really important to me Ian, and I know, that I've always been really important to you too. I may be busy, but I don't want us to grow apart because of it, and I want to have something to remember you by, when we're not together." Tala said, ruffling the younger's hair.

"I have to admit, that it has been really weird, not being around you all the time since we came to Japan, and with Kai in the way, it's only gonna get worse. I don't want to lose you either Tala. I'll be holding you to the fact we're adding a new charm to these, each year on my birthday. Mind you, sorry, for not getting you a gift." Ian said, leaning on him as he put the bracelet on.

"Don't worry about it." Tala said, wrapping an arm around the younger's shoulder.

"I forgot though. Bryan, and Spencer got you presents, and I've been, kind of on edge, all day, trying to think of an excuse, for forgetting your birthday." Ian explained.

Since none of the Demolition Boys except Bryan knew their birth dates, it had been a tradition at the abbey for them to celebrate Tala's birthday on the first day of winter, Ian's on the first day of spring, Spencer's on the first day of summer and Kai's on the last day of summer. Ian hated himself for forgetting.

"It's alright. A present won't last forever, but our friendship will." Tala said seriously, before giving the younger a full fledged hug.

"I wish I had a video camera!" Ming-Ming exclaimed, as she watched the scene.

"Let them have their moment." Brooklyn scolded.

"Hey sub leader." Tala said, as he joined Bryan on the slide.

"You alright now leader?" Bryan asked, looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

"There was only one thing wrong with me, I was breaking inside from having to hurt others, especially you guys." Tala replied, leaning on him.

"I'm glad you're back." Bryan said with a happy sigh.

"Ditto." Tala said, wiping some snow off the elder's head.

"Oh yeah, Happy birthday." Bryan said, handing him a gift wrapped box.

"Thanks Bry. This is for you." Tala handed him a box with a set of sai.

"What's this for?" Bryan asked, smiling at the gift.

"Not many people can see through my acting. That gift is for knowing me inside and out." Tala replied seriously.

"If I could see through it the first time, what makes you think you'd get away with it the second?" Bryan asked, examining one of the sai.

"No fair." Tala said pouting.

"What's the gift really for?" Bryan questioned, glad he couldn't see the pout.

"I just wanted to get you something. I don't know why really, I just figured something more than a thanks was in order, for all the nights you stayed up comforting me, when my relationship with Kai was at its worst." Tala replied, half hugging the elder.

"Thanks Tal. It wasn't necessary though." Bryan said, putting the younger in his lap, and their presents aside, before hugging him tight.

"You're welcome. I know it wasn't necessary, I just wanted to get it for you." Tala said, hugging him back, and nuzzling his chest.

"Doesn't matter how young Ian and Spence are, you're the baby of this team in my book." Bryan supplied jokingly, as he pet the younger's head.

"It's nice to be in Ian's shoes sometimes." Was all the redhead could say back.

"Can I complain about not having a video camera now?" Ming-Ming asked.

"Put a cork in it chibi." Brooklyn said as he walked over, and started pushing her on the swing.

"No fair." She whined, causing them both to laugh.

"Hey Spence." Tala said, sitting next to the blond in the sandbox.

"Hey Tal." Spencer said, sparing the redhead a look.

"Are you, mad at me?" The elder asked, almost certain that the blond was.

"Of course I'm mad at you. You scared the daylights out of me Tal. You could have died in that battle." The blond dropped his tough guy act, and his calm and collected demeanor, glaring at the elder.

"I know that Spence, and I'm sorry, but I had to do it. I honestly thought I would die really, but I had to try. I figured it would hurt less, if you guys thought I was still on the enemy side." Tala said, after a few minutes of silence.

"We've been through hell and back together. I know you had to try to get him back, but the thought of losing you, it wouldn't hurt any less, if we believed you were a traitor. It hurt enough being unable to be there, to help you through it." Tala was surprised, when the younger hugged him.

"We thought about joining, but you made that impossible, when you took our bit-beasts. Why?" And he was scared, when the blond started sobbing.

"I did it because, I didn't want you, to get hurt. There was no need, for you, to suffer along with me." Tala reached up, and pat the younger's head, his forehead pinned to the blond's chest, and let out a guilty sigh.

"It didn't help Tal. You know very well, that we would prefer to suffer with you, to seeing the effect of whatever it was you were suffering." Spencer's words, caused Tala to start crying as well.

"I tried, I tried really hard, to unscramble the effects of the program they used to mess with my memories, but in the end, some memories are gone, some are new, and some just stand out, from how painful they are." Tala hugged the younger tight as he spoke, clearly on the verge of breaking down.

"Hang in there Tal. You won't have to worry about your memories anymore, once we get back to Russia." The blond said softly.

"What's in Russia?" The redhead asked in turn.

"When we found out you'd been cloned, Boris put Bryan and Brooklyn in charge of the team, and left on the first available flight to Russia. He said that when we managed to get you back, from whoever it was that was experimenting on you, that we should bring you to the abbey. He vowed to find a way to fix the damage. We sent an email saying you were back, and that you didn't seem any different, but he said he would run some tests, just to make sure." Spencer answered slowly.

"I was wondering where he was." Tala said looking at him.

"He said that you should rest as much as possible, because the cybernetic part of you subconsciously works to repair damage." The younger explained, wiping the elder's tear stained face.

"That explains why the program never worked how they wanted it to, and why I had a massive headache, every time they put me through the process." Tala said, wiping the younger's face in turn.

"Moving on, allow me to say happy birthday." Spencer said, handing him a gift wrapped box. It was smaller than the one Bryan gave him, but Tala opened it first.

"A diary?" He asked surprised.

"I figured it would be appropriate, given what just happened to you." Was the younger's reply.

"You're helping me make memories to write about in here. Deal?" Tala hugged the gift appreciatively.

"Deal." Spencer said smiling.

"Oh yeah, this is for you." Tala handed the younger, a deck of playing cards.

"Mythical creatures edition. Neat." Spencer said, looking through them.

"That makes thirty decks of playing cards. How many will you collect?" The elder supplied jokingly.

"The world may never know." The younger replied in a joking tone as well, causing them both to laugh.

"Now that's, something I'd want to get on film." Brooklyn said, as Garland pushed him higher.

"Let them have their moment." Garland said, imitating the younger perfectly.

"Eh? A giant plushie?" Tala blinked a few times, in disbelief at Bryan's gift.

"A giant Kai plushie." The lilac haired corrected.

"..." Tala was speechless, and blushing so hard, that his hair looked like a pale shade of red if compared.

"I'd like to get that on film." Natalia said laughing hysterically.

"Hey Nat." Tala said, climbing to the top of the jungle gym, once he'd recovered from the surprise presented by Bryan's gift. He now hugged the plushie shamelessly, the diary from Spencer in the bag he had filled with presents.

"Hey yourself." She said not looking at him.

"Listen well. As far as I'm concerned, you can go back to wherever the hell you came from. Yes we're siblings, but I won't socialize with you, if you go on hating mother." He said tilting her chin until they were eye to eye.

"Humph! Like I'd ever, forgive that blasted woman." She bit back.

"This is mother's hair. This is all that remains of her, her last wish, was for you to forgive her. She told me, to tell you, that she never meant to hurt you, that she just wanted, to get you away, from danger." He supplied angrily in turn.

"I don't care. That woman, is not my mother." She was being difficult.

"You have no right, to call yourself an Ivanov." He said, putting the hair that was held together with a ribbon away, and climbing down.

"Hey Brooklyn, come take a walk with me will you?" He requested, approaching the swings.

"You sure you're not a clone?" The younger asked, still bitter about the elder taking Zeus from him.

"I guess I deserve that." Tala said sighing.

"Alright, I guess it won't hurt to humor you." Brooklyn said, planting his feet on the ground firmly to stop the swing, before mouthing a quick thanks to Garland, and following the redhead as he led them away from everyone, stopping at the empty basketball court.

"Go ahead, and let it out." Tala commanded, once putting the plushie in the bag he carried, and placing the bag a safe distance away. All too quickly, he found himself against the fence, enduring punches to his chest from the younger.

"I hate you Tala Yuri Ivanov! I hate you!" Brooklyn exclaimed, unleashing all his pent up anger.

"We both know, that's not true." He said, pulling the reddish orange haired into a hug.

"Let me go this instant!" Brooklyn demanded, struggling.

"Calm down." Was his calm retort, as he held the younger firmly.

"Fuck..." Brooklyn whispered, returning the embrace after a few more minutes of struggling, knowing he was defeated.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to get hurt, please understand." He whispered back.

"I would do anything for you." The younger said, sobbing into his chest.

"I know that. I wasn't thinking straight. I'm sorry sweetie, can't you put it all in the past?" He brought them both to the ground as he spoke, cradling the younger in his lap, and wiping away his tears.

"It just, hurts so much. First I can't have you because you're taken, and now, now you expect me to be okay, with the fact that you didn't trust me enough, to take me with you, when you switched sides. I would've done it, just to be with you, if you'd asked me to, when this all started. Instead, you acted like I didn't exist." The younger ranted.

"I didn't think I would be myself long enough, for you being with me, to make a difference. I was risking my life, and I knew it. There was no need, for me to ask you, to risk yours as well. It would've been selfish." He explained, wiping fresh tears away from the younger's face.

"I wouldn't have cared if it was a selfish request. I love you, I'm sorry for breaking my promise to move on, but I can't...I can't manage to wrench this love for you, out of my heart Tala, I can't!" Brooklyn exclaimed crying harder, as he buried his face in the elder's chest, unable to look at him anymore. Tala held him, hesitant to do anything else.

"Lets head back, I don't think I can keep myself under control any longer." Brooklyn said, wiping his face a final time, before going ahead, not waiting for the elder's approval, too afraid of claiming his lips, and sealing both their fates.

"This, fucking sucks!" Tala exclaimed, before grabbing his bag, and following the younger.

"Take this." He said, once he caught up with the younger.

"Thanks." Brooklyn said, taking a very quick look at the new beyblade he'd been handed. He was happy to have Zeus back, but he was too depressed to express that happiness at the moment.

"Here Ming-Ming." Tala said, handing her a new beyblade of her own.

"Thanks." She said, giving him a one hundred percent smile.

"Don't thank me. It's my way of apologizing, for taking her to begin with." He said, picking her up once she'd pocketed the blade.

"Eh?" She was surprised, when he sat down on a swing with her in his lap.

"Hang on tight kodomo." He said, before he started swinging them.

"Hey!" Ian exclaimed, a bit jealous. He had been the only one, that Tala had ever done that to.

"You're too old for this now Ian." The elder offered in turn, in that motherly tone, that always managed to instantly calm him.

"It doesn't mean I have to like it." He retorted, still a bit jealous.

"You're not being replaced kiddo, I promise." Tala said reassuringly.

"Better not be." Ian said seriously, but sat down on the ground, letting the elder know he was calm nonetheless.

"Wee!" Could be heard occasionally, as Ming-Ming enjoyed the swinging.

"Now that's, kawaii." Tala said, causing them both to laugh.

"Hey, there's a new blade in here for Wyborg, Seaborg, and Falborg." Ian said, as he dug through the bag.

"My way of saying sorry guys!" Tala exclaimed, as the swing started to go over.

"Too high!" Ming-Ming exclaimed, a bit scared.

"Don't worry, I won't let you get hurt." He assured, letting go of the rapidly moving swing, and jumping off with her in arms, landing two feet away successfully.

"That, was so cool!" She exclaimed, once she was on solid ground again.

-Granger's Dojo-

"I hope you're at peace Mama." Tala said, after a final prayer at the shrine he'd made for his mother. He'd woven some of her hair into a flower crown, and placed it in the center, above the flower pot that held the rest, since he didn't have a picture of her to place in the center, and the small shed in which the shrine resided was filled with flowers.

"Goodbye mother, and thank you, for everything." He whispered, before shutting the doors to the shed.

A/N: Longest chapter yet if I'm not mistaken. Reviews are as always appreciated.


	21. Many Steps Forward How Many Steps Back?

Disclaimer: Hn. Go backwards.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Before I start I'd like to point out that Lee is 18 and Hiro is 21. On with the story!

Chapter 21: Many Steps Forward How Many Steps Back?

"That's some present." Ian said, watching as Tala tried out his new motorcycle.

"Boris should know better, than to believe, that he can buy Tala with gifts." Bryan supplied, as the redhead stopped in front of them.

"You mind keeping it down, I can't analyze this data, with all this noise." Kenny said, sighing when he was ignored.

"So, what's your excuse now?" Ian asked, as Ming-Ming got off the motorcycle.

"I told you kiddo, you're not being replaced." Tala replied, taking off his helmet.

"It sure doesn't look like I'm not." The younger said, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

"I guess he shouldn't give you a ride then." Ming-Ming said, recalling how the elder had said he would.

"I'm not being second to you." Was Ian's retort.

"You're not second, to anyone kiddo. I was originally going to ask you to ride with me, but she asked, before I could ask you." Tala explained.

"Alright fine, but you're taking me out for lunch, deal?" Ian wasn't ready to forgive, just yet.

"Deal." Tala said smiling at him, before putting his helmet back on, and handing the spare one to Ian.

"Be careful!" Bryan commanded. Tala gave a thumbs up, before taking off, away from the mansion.

"Ow ow ow!" Could be heard, after a bunch of groceries fell out of the sky.

"Guys, a little help here." Rei said, from where he was, buried under various grocery bags.

"Sorry Rei." Tyson said, helping the elder up.

"Please, watch your step next time." Mogami said, examining Rei for injury.

"I'm fine. I'm not porcelain, I can handle a simple slip." The neko-jin said, not believing for an instant, that the girl had his best interest in mind.

"Excuse me for living." She bit back, walking away.

"That was uncalled for." Oliver said, before chasing after her.

"Just because, she's a Hiwatari, doesn't mean she's like Kai." Robert added.

"She's just a little girl." Enrique said, before running after Oliver.

"You should apologize." Max inputted, as he picked up a few bags, and headed inside.

"You're heartless." Shizune said, following Max's lead.

"I think it would be wise of you, not to judge her, merely because of her family's name." Zeo said, doing the same.

"Remind me, why I agreed to this party." Kai said slapping himself, as he handed another bag of balloons to Isabella.

"You're a softy, and you don't even know it." She supplied, before going back to work.

"Let's hope the judge thinks so too." He said, before running off to the kitchen.

"Come on Paulo, can't I have just one piece?" Tyson asked, eyes glued to the chocolate cake, that the chef was still decorating.

"Have some patience fatty." Ian said, watching Paulo cover the cake in an assortment of cherries and strawberries.

"That goes for both of you, kiddo." Kai said, dragging them away from the kitchen.

"Meanie!" Tyson roared.

"You haven't, the slightest idea, how mean I can be." Kai retorted coldly.

"Same old Kai and Tyson." Hilary said, taking over for the elder.

"I leave you, in her capable hands." Kai said, before storming off, with an evil laugh in his wake.

"Hey Ian?" Tyson called, avoiding a kick from the girl.

"Yeah?" Ian asked, watching them with an amused look on his face.

"Run!" Tyson declared, tripping Hilary and running for his life.

"What's so scary about a girl?" Ian asked, blinking rapidly.

"What's not scary about a girl?" Max asked in turn, causing Hilary to glare at him.

"Ian," He started.

"Yeah?" Ian still hadn't really caught on.

"Take my advice, and, run for your life!" Max promptly took off, to hide from the scariest girl on Earth.

"Young Ian, I think it would be in your best interest, to humor him." Paulo said, poking his head out of the kitchen.

"She's just a girl." Ian supplied, not afraid at all.

"Girl girl girl! I'll show you, not to take females lightly!" And Ian cried out for help, as he was dragged off by an angry Hilary.

-On the Roof-

"So, you're really going to do it?" Lee asked. "Do I look, like someone, who would, back out of something?" Hiro asked, a bit ticked off, as he lowered himself via rope, to a sleeping Tala's balcony. "Who'd have thought Tyson, the most brightest person ever, would have such a dark sibling." Lee said, once he had landed.

"Everyone has a dark side Lee, Tyson just hasn't shown his yet." Mariah supplied from above. "Be quiet. I'm trying to break in here!" Hiro growled, effectively silencing them. "Well, Kai said he was sleeping." Lee growled back. "Still, none of us, can afford any slip ups." Hiro said wisely. "For someone who's supposedly smart, he's not living up to his reputation." He added, entering the redhead's room. The balcony doors had been conveniently left unlocked.

"You two, go down, and tell Rei part one is complete. Keep Kai, from coming to this room, by any means necessary. I will page you when he can." He quickly shut the doors, and locked them. "I feel kind of bad." Mariah said, when she thought about what Hiro was going to do. "Come on Mariah, we're doing this for Rei remember?" Lee pat her head reassuringly. "Yeah, I know." She said, before proceeding to help him pack the ropes, and disable the security cameras.

-Ballroom-

"You alright Rei?" Kai asked, genuinely concerned for his friend.

"I'm fine, just a little bored." The neko-jin replied, watching the others dance.

Kai had invited the rest of team Lucky 10, as well as team Perfect 10, to stay at his mansion, and when Rei suggested a party to celebrate them making it to the Chinese Division of the World Championships, Kai had been hesitant to agree, but he was eventually out voted. Even Bryan and Spencer voted against him. Tala had decided that he'd follow Boris's advice, and rest as much as he could, still shaken from the recent experiments on him, so Kai was now stuck with the only person he could really tolerate, and that person was none other than Rei.

"This party, was your idea." Kai reminded him.

"I know." The younger said sighing.

"I just know I'm going to regret this somehow," Kai started, drawing Rei out of his constant sighing ritual.

"Hmm?" Rei asked, but took the elder's outstretched hand none the less.

"Three, three dances, and I'm out of here." Kai replied, and dragged Rei off to the dance floor.

"Don't leave me here alone." Rei begged him, after the promised dances, nuzzling the elder as he hugged him from behind.

"How good are you at poker?" Kai asked, turning to face the purple-head, and offering him a friendly hug in turn.

"Trust me when I say, you don't want to play that with me." Rei replied.

"Fifteen games. The one with the most losses does the chores till Mr. Dickinson flies us off to China. Deal?" Kai dragged him away from everyone to the balcony, and took a seat at one of the two tables set up there.

"You're on Kai, but I warn you, you, will, lose." Rei said sitting across from him.

"You're in for a big surprise Rei." Kai said, fishing a deck of playing cards out of his pocket.

"I think you're the one, in for the surprise Kai." Rei supplied in turn, as the games began.

"Come on Kai, at least win one game." The neko-jin teased, as he went to grab the jackpot they'd formed. It consisted of money, and a list of video games the winner would have to buy the loser.

"Don't get cocky Rei, this is only game number four." Kai retorted, showing off his cards.

"Congratulations, but I assure you, it will be the only win you get." Rei said mockingly, as he snatched away the royal flush, and shuffled the cards.

"I get better at this game, with every drink I have. You're screwed." Kai said, as Wei poured him a second glass of wine.

"We'll see." Rei said distributing the cards.

-Tala's Room-

"Who told you, to lock the door?" Tala mumbled, having felt trapped all of a sudden, and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"So, the great Tala Ivanov, is claustrophobic?" Hiro asked, approaching the bed, with a syringe in hand.

"What's it to you?" Tala asked, barely avoiding the syringe, when he finally laid eyes upon the elder.

"You're not going, anywhere." Hiro supplied, placing the syringe on the nightstand, and dragging the younger back to the center of the bed, straddling him, and suffocating him with a pillow to shut him up.

"You're a lot less trouble, than I thought you'd be." He said, only to cover the younger's mouth when he braced himself, and released a powerful scream once he had removed the pillow.

"...What the fuck, is your problem?" Tala asked weakly, as he struggled to recover his breath.

"You're my problem, wolf boy. You WILL pay, for making a FOOL out of me." Was the cold response, as Hiro reached for the syringe, and injected something into his system.

"What the fuck, makes you think I'd care, if you fuck me?" Tala asked, not bothering to struggle.

"You'll care, when Kai walks in on us." The elder retorted, smirking sinisterly, ripping his pajama top open.

"Great," Tala mumbled, attempting to push him away. "Another asshole, who wants to break us up." He finished, unable to hold back a whimper, as Hiro tossed his clothes, as well as Tala's boxers aside, and delivered a rough thrust into him.

"The difference is, I'm not going to fail like the others." Hiro said, drawing a sound between a moan and a whimper from the younger, as he bit into his neck, drawing blood.

"Does the fact, that I will always love Kai, not defeat the purpose of this? I'll just remember you, as another self absorbed, little mother fucking jackass, without a life. You don't scare me Hiro." Tala said smirking.

"I'm gonna leave so many marks on you, that you will remember me forever, you little brat." Was all the elder said, before ravishing his body, leaving irritated, red, bitten, bleeding, and bruised skin behind. For a while Tala was unresponsive, but that only made Hiro attack his flesh harder, and the redhead, eventually cracked, whispering a broken "Why?", but not giving him the satisfaction of crying.

"Don't play yourself. You're as human, as everyone else around you, wolf boy. Kai won't want you, ever again when I'm done with you." The elder said bathing the body of the younger with his tongue from neck to toe, thrusting so hard and fast into him that the bed moved each and every time. The younger let out that sound that was a mix of a moan and a whimper, over and over, creating music for him, and he knew he had broken the being that writhed beneath him, when the younger finally cried, as semen made contact with his naked being, both inside and out.

"Kai won't want you, but if you want, I could definitely use a whore." Hiro whispered, kissing the crying redhead. "Kai won't, believe this..." Tala whispered, after causing the elder to withdraw the kiss, by biting his tongue. His face contorted, as he tasted the elder's semen, when some seeped into his mouth, from elsewhere on his face as he spoke.

"Get used to that, this is far from over." Hiro supplied, before kissing him again, practically leaving him dead from the force, and duration of the kiss. Hiro muffled all of the sounds Tala made in response to him pounding relentlessly into him, hard, fast, and as deep as possible, abusing his prostate. Not allowing the redhead to recover his breath he continued to kiss him, exploring his mouth fervently.

"The hardest part of this, for you to accept, isn't even what Kai's reaction will be, when he finds you like this, you're more upset that you're powerless to stop me, that you like this, aren't you?" Hiro asked, drawing that familiar sound, that was slowly beginning to resemble a moan, more than a whimper, from the younger, when he licked the head of his cock.

"Beg for me Tala, beg like the little whore, you know you are." He commanded displaying much skill, as he stopped sucking the younger's erection just before sending him over the edge. Tala's response was a new round of fresh tears as he was once again covered in the elder's semen. "Just get it over with already!" Tala spat at him. "You're really pathetic." Hiro said, pointing down between them. Tala's eyes widened in shock as he heard the elder command him to cum, and something within him caused him to obey.

"Admit that you're a whore, my dear pet, or do you honestly, believe you're not? I didn't have to put forth any effort, and yet you cum for me, upon command, oh my dear pet, if you're not a whore, then what are you?" The teasing voice filled his ears, and Tala knew, that Hiro was right, when he'd said, that Tala, would remember him forever.

"I'm not a whore, I'm not!" He exclaimed weakly.

"Kai, Brooklyn, and now me. At-least, Rei, was loyal." The elder supplied, placing a cum covered finger in his mouth.

"You're a whore, just a whore, my whore." He whispered countless times, and eventually, Tala began to suck his finger, his eyes glazed over with a broken, and spellbound look, finally believing those words to be true. It was at that moment, that the door to Tala's room, was unlocked and slammed open.

"What the fuck, is this?" Kai growled out, holding up a picture of Tala and Brooklyn making out in one hand, and an envelope with a bunch of other pictures in the other.

"Tala Yuri Ivanov, you mind explaining this, when did you become a fucking whore?" Was the first thing that Kai could think to say, when he saw the two of them, his eyes filled with disbelief.

"My work here, is done." Hiro whispered with a final kiss to the redhead, before quickly grabbing his clothes, and the syringe, and leaving.

"...I'm a whore, just a whore, Hiro's whore." Tala whispered, still spellbound.

"Yes, yes you are." Kai said, slamming the door shut. His rage took over him, and before he knew it, he was beating the younger up, cursing viciously in Russian. All Tala could do was cry, cry and call out for Hiro, only increasing the brutality of the beating from Kai.

A/N: There you have it. Reviews please.


	22. Of Broken Ice & Burned Out Fire

Disclaimer: Nope not mine.

A/N: Thank you for more than 400 reviews. Thank you to GabZ, OnlyNotReally and Sapphire-sama Dreamer for being signed reviewers! Thanks to all the anonymous reviewers especially those who know me from youtube and for those who had waited three years for me to provide you with a new story to read. You all put a smile on my face and tears of joy in my eyes.

To GabZ: I'm glad you like angst cause it will be rolling around for a while.

To OnlyNotReally: I always thought Hiro was sick and good at hiding it too. It's not cool to leave your brother with a person as crazy as Grandpa Granger. It's not very healthy either.

To KaorinYossieSayumin: Hun if you think that was sick you don't know what sick is...XD!

To Reina: Read below and find out.

Last but not least, a huge THANK YOU to each and every other reader and reviewer. Without further ado I give you chapter 22.

Chapter 22: Of Broken Ice and Burned Out Fire

"Kai come on, we're being flown to China in two days, and the next division of the championships, start in three days and you're quite frankly, blading like shit!" Tyson exclaimed pissed at the elder as he recalled Dragoon and got into launch position again.

"I need to be alone right now," Kai said recalling Dranzer and turned back to his team once he'd reached the door of the training room. "Hilary's in charge for the rest of the day." he declared before leaving.

"Hold this for me until further notice Kenny." no sooner had he left had he returned and handed Dranzer's bey-blade to the genius.

//Don't you dare, leave me with these idiots!// she exclaimed angrily.

//I wouldn't have to, if you stopped telling me to go find Ivanov.// he retorted before leaving again.

Kai's POV

I am eighteen year old Kai Hiwatari. I have things, that most people, spend life dreaming about. At age twenty one, I stand to become one of the richest men in all of Japan. I live in a huge mansion, with servants and others to command as I wish. I'm four times sub leader of the former World Champion beyblading team called the Demolition Boys, and three times leader of the former World Champion beyblading team called the Bladebreakers, since last year's World Championships were a free for all, and my long time teammate, and rival, Tyson Granger, managed to barely defeat me.

Thanks to a neko-jin, I also stand to be a father, in approximately eight months and a day. I should be happy, because most homosexuals, would do anything, for such an opportunity. I should be happy, but I'm not. I don't love the person, who will soon be giving me twins to worry about. Part of me, wishes that I did, because I would finally be happy. Life's not quite that easy.

No, if life was easy, the person I love, would be at my side now. He would be here, and I wouldn't be ripping the pictures in front of me to shreds. The one I love, is none other than my former teammate, and long time friend and lover, former friend and lover, Tala Yuri Ivanov. He's the greatest contradiction to me, ever. I am master to the phoenix bit-beast Dranzer, he is master to the dual form bit-beast Wolborg, an arctic wolf and an ice goddess respectively.

He has gravity defying red hair, and the most beautiful contrasting ice blue eyes ever. I love his eyes, they're so easy to lose yourself in. I could stare into them forever, and never get bored. His skin is pale, so pale that sometimes, I wonder if he's a ghost. I like to leave marks on him, just to remind myself that he isn't. We've known each other, for well over half our lives now, and we've been together for a while, as well. Somehow though, we never seem to get to that fairytale ending people dream about. First I cheated on him, then he cheated on me. Twice.

I was willing to forgive him the first time, since he called it payback, but my pride won't let me forgive him a second time. I can bet my life that he knows I won't, he has always known me, better than anyone. I don't think he can ever accept me, if I apologize anyway. Not after the beating I gave him, and especially, not after everything I said. It's Friday morning, it's been almost three days, and he hasn't come back. Upon my command, he grabbed some spare clothes, his toothbrush, hair gel, and his beyblade, and left.

That was on Tuesday, at a rather late hour of night. There had been a party, and damn did the party end with a bang. Someone delivered pictures of Tala to me, but they're not your average pictures. The pictures, which I am currently shredding, out of sheer jealousy, are of Tala making out with his beyblading student, Brooklyn Masefield.

As I shred them, I remember how he claimed, that Brooklyn was merely a one night stand. If that's true, then the pictures should be showing them making out in the room I'd been letting him stay in, instead of at a park. I shove the shredded pictures, off my bed, and hug my pillow tight, growling out in anger, as jealousy boils within me, because I can't stop recalling, the scene that greeted me, when I burst into his room at some point, in the early night during the party on Tuesday.

He was covered in semen, and it wasn't mine, his body was marred with marks that indicated rough sex, that weren't made by me, and he was sucking the finger, of Tyson's older brother. It's sick, but I was totally in love, with the way he looked back then, and then I remembered, that he wasn't like that, because of me, and that's when I got jealous. Heck, I'm still jealous, and he's not even here anymore.

The way he kept calling himself "Hiro's whore" while I beat him, completely outraged at what had obviously transpired, rings in my head over and over, and I want to beat him again. I want to beat him because we both know, that he belongs to me. Now I know I'm jealous. No, as much as I'd like to say he's mine, I know he's not.

"You should never keep a wolf contained." Those were his words not too long ago. He's right. I've been trying to contain him for years, but he's just not someone, who can be contained. That's not true either. Oh great, now I'm pissed off even more. Those damned words, ring in my head again, and that damned tone, I don't have to think twice to know, that he has in fact, been contained.

I can't help feeling inferior right now. How would you feel, if you realized, that you'd lost your lover to someone else? I want to bash Hiro's face in, so hard right now. It takes a while, but my anger eventually diminishes, as does my jealousy, and all I have left is, the tears that begin to fall when I begin to miss him. As if I didn't already.

Normal POV

"Admit it Hiwatari, you can't live without him, and you know it." Kai whispered, before falling into a restless sleep completely exhausted.

"Hey Kai, get the fuck, out of your room, and stop mourning. Your beloved wolf is back." Mogami banged hard on his door.

"What does he want?" Kai asked opening the door.

"Don't act like you don't want to see him. I know you do." She retorted, grabbing his hand and dragging him not too far away, to the room that Tala had previously been using.

"What's the matter Hiwatari? Did you come to make sure I didn't steal from you?" The redhead, was obviously, not happy to see him.

"What is, he, doing here?" Kai ignored him, glaring at Hiro.

"You said it yourself, that I'm his whore, did you not?" Tala asked, as he packed the stuff he'd left behind into a suitcase.

"So, you admit you cheated on me twice?" Kai asked in turn.

"Think what you want." Tala said, as he resumed packing.

"What's there to think about? I saw you, with my own eyes." Kai never took his eyes off Hiro.

"What, is there something you want to say to me, or do you just find me pretty?" The elder asked, from where he was leaning against the wall.

"If you're gonna do something, do it fast!" Mogami supplied loudly.

"What's there to do?" Kai asked, not willing to swallow his pride and forgive the younger.

"Fine, fine. If you want to be an idiot, and let him walk away, be my fucking guest!" She growled back, before leaving the room.

Tala's POV

It's Friday, and I'm packing my stuff at the Hiwatari mansion. Funny, how all it takes for things to end with Kai, is for him to see me in a compromising position, with someone else. I haven't been back since Tuesday night, when Kai told me to leave. First he beat me up, then he kicked me out. It may be the stupidest thing ever, but the one person I chose to run to, is the person responsible for Kai hating me right now.

I know that it's all over now, we're both too prideful, to do anything about it. Even if all the words we speak, are ones we don't mean, we'll live on in accordance to them. It hurts, the fact, that he thinks so lowly of me. We exchange a few harsh words, and I can feel my heart break a little more when his sister tells him, that if he's going to do anything, he should do it fast, and he just retorts, with a cold "What's there to do?" as though he doesn't care.

It's a bit hard, but I manage to keep myself from laughing, when Mogami yells at him before leaving. It all comes down to pride. He won't stop me, even if it kills him. Dragging the suitcase with one hand, I ask Hiro to leave us alone. I'm not prepared for what he does in response, and I find myself, making that god damned sound only he can draw from me, as he hugs me around the waist from behind, and starts licking my ear.

I can faintly hear him ask, if I really want him to leave me alone with Kai, and then my lips are claimed, and I make that sound again, almost instantly. The kiss doesn't last, and he smirks at me before doing as I asked, taking the suitcase with him. I'm soon, face to face, with an extremely angry Kai.

Normal POV

"You never answered my question before." Kai said, resisting the urge to hit the redhead.

"What question might that be?" Tala asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"When did you become, a whore?" And Kai supplies the question, with a commanding tone.

"I'm not A whore, I'm HIRO'S whore." Tala replied.

Kai's POV

He calls himself Hiro's whore again, and it drives me to madness. With all the force I have, I shove him against the door, locking it, and kissing him possessively. He allows me to do so, and I quickly pull away, because he doesn't taste like me, he doesn't taste like himself, he taste's foreign, he taste's like Hiro. Jealousy takes over, and I ram my knee into his gut. He doesn't fight me.

Normal POV

"If I never see you again, as long as I live, it will be a very good thing." Tala seethed, glaring at the elder.

"Stop looking at me like that." Kai whispered.

"Why, can't stand the fact that I hate you, just as much as you hate me?" Tala asked, and dodged a punch.

"You don't hate me, anywhere near as much, as I hate you!" Kai growled back.

"Thanks for the memories." Tala said, before pushing the elder away.

"Did you, ever, love me?" Kai asked, blocking the door.

"I told you before, you have been, are, and will always be, the one I love." Tala replied, his voice tired.

"Where have you been staying?" The elder asked, observing the younger.

Kai's POV

I'm happy to hear him say those words again, but I don't know if I can believe them, so I ask him where he's been staying instead. His response is the last thing I'd expect, although Hiro did come with him. My mind is filled with that image of him covered in Hiro's semen, and markings, and sucking his finger, and I clench my fists so tight as I quickly become enraged, that my nails draw blood. "Get, the fuck, out of here." I find myself saying to him.

Tala's POV

I can see blood flowing, as Kai gets so angry at the thought of me living with Hiro, that he digs his nails into his skin, and draws forth the red substance that keeps us alive. He tells me to leave, and moves out of the way of the door. For the first time since he asked me to admit it, I decide to see if telling him the truth, will make any difference.

"I didn't cheat on you with Hiro. My body is like any other person's, prone to respond to sex, but you haven't any idea, what really happened. If you can't trust me, when I say, that I didn't cheat on you, then you don't deserve this love for you, that I can't wrench from my heart. Do you, really believe, that I'd put, everything we've been through, at risk? Are you, that stupid?" And I left.

Kai's POV

I sigh as I watch him leave. Taking in his words, I decide to investigate what happened that night, before I came upon them. I hear a car start, and I know, that the chances of our relationship ending, just got a whole lot bigger.

Tala's POV

I sigh as I get in Hiro's car, tears flowing freely from my eyes. I can see him smirking, as he watches me through the mirror. I ask him if he's satisfied yet, and he responds with a laugh. I want to rip his innards out, but I know better, than to try attacking him. Much as I made it sound like it when I told Kai, I'm not living with him because I want to.

Hiro agreed to let me live with him, because I offered to accept his offer to be his whore. I asked him to drug me when he wanted me, but he refused, claiming that it defeats the purpose. Why would I accept his offer you ask? I wanted to get away from my teammates. I've been whoring myself to Hiro to have some peace and quiet, because all of my teammates, even Garland, have begun to annoy the hell out of me, by asking what's wrong with me.

Bryan, Spencer, and Ian are well aware what's wrong, and they've all tried to cheer me up, but Ian's idea of cheering me up is going and blowing Kai's brains out, and I'd rather not burden Bryan with comforting me. I don't want to get Spencer riled up, because he'll just turn into another Ian.

My thoughts suddenly flow to Brooklyn, and I shake my head to clear it. I don't want to think of him. He needs to move on, and I think separation will do him some good. I've traded with Bryan, and taken over Garland's training, severing almost all contact with him, in an attempt to help him move on, but it's still too early to tell if it's really working.

As we arrive at his condo, and get out of the car, he hands me a syringe filled with a drug that increases sensitivity. That's the other part of our agreement. He wants me in the same state I was in, when he first took me. Sighing I inject myself with it, and dispose of it as we enter the condo. As he claims my lips, I close my eyes, preparing for a very long, unceremonious fuck.

A/N: There you have it folks.


	23. Investigations & Hesitation

Disclaimer: -yawns- Go backwards!

A/N: THANK YOU TO THE SIGNED REVIEWERS! I'm not sure where all the anonymous ones are, but here's the next chapter. If you guys are gone because of the holidays, then by all means enjoy this update when you get the chance.

Chapter 23: Investigations and Hesitation

"Kai, what's wrong? I doubt anyone here, has to use much brain power, to know that your blading skills, have flown out the window." Kenny looked up from his laptop, concerned about their team leader's recent battles.

"I guess I'm just, having a bit of trouble concentrating." Kai said, taking a seat next to the genius.

"Just a bit?" Kenny asked, showing Kai the data, from his matches, in their last two practice sessions.

"Okay, I've been having a lot of trouble concentrating. Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind." Kai said after a few minutes.

"Hand her over." Kenny commanded, and Kai handed Dranzer's blade over, with a sigh.

"Go, and solve, whatever it is that's bothering you. It doesn't look, like you'll be blading for a while, given Dranzer's condition." Hilary said, as Kenny got to work.

"See you guys at dinner." Kai said, before leaving.

Kai's POV

Another day another practice session blown. I selfishly blame Tala. Perhaps it's not so selfish, after all, the reason I can't concentrate, is because he's not around. The next time I see him, I don't know how I'll react. I'm pissed he's not with me, and I'm inhumanly jealous that he's with another, but, we're not even officially over! The knowledge, that he's living with Hiro, it infuriates me.

I decide to go check if the footage of Tuesday night, from the security cameras, has been unscrambled. I feel guilt well up within me, when I think back to Tala's words. With all the years we've known each other, and all that we've been through, I shouldn't doubt him. He said, that I don't know what really happened. I need the footage of that night, I shouldn't need proof that his words are true, but I do.

With a sigh, I enter the security room. A part of me wonders, if I should really be happy, that the footage, has in fact, been, unscrambled. I ask for the video tape, to be fast forwarded. After a while I can see Hiro, Lee, and Mariah. Hiro goes into Tala's room via the balcony, and Lee and Mariah come closer to the camera, and a blue screen of death comes on for a while. They obviously did something to the system.

More forwarding, and there's footage of the party, as well as empty places in the mansion, only inhabited when the maids, or others at my command, tend to their duties. Along with this, comes footage of Tala's room. He's startled out of his sleep because someone locked the doors. He barely has time to react, when Hiro approaches the bed with a syringe in hand.

It doesn't take long, before Tala is completely at Hiro's mercy. I ask to be left alone to watch the rest, when I hear my beloved whimper as Hiro thrusts into him. It only gets worse. Eventually, I find myself crying, in almost perfect sync with him, my fists clenched at my sides, because I know that I can't stop Hiro.

I can faintly hear Hiro rub it in his face, that he's not loyal to me, while Rei always was. I press a few buttons on the super computer, and zoom in on Tala, watching him closely, as the events of that night, before I came upon them, play out. For a long time, the only thing I can hear, is Hiro calling Tala his whore. I can hear Tala, beg him, to stop saying it, I can see the tears, finally stop flowing, maybe, I can't really tell for sure, because of how much semen he's covered in. Eventually psychology kicks in, Tala starts sucking the finger in his mouth, his eyes filled with a broken look, a spellbound look.

I can hear the door, slam into the wall, as it's forced open, and then, I watch Tala's response, to my reaction. The beating I gave him, seems so much more brutal. He looks so dead. I watch him leave the mansion, through the other screens, every piece of his body, is covered in some kind of cloth, even his head and face. His eyes are covered with sun glasses.

I collapse to my knees, having finally found a reason, to give in to my guilt. He was the victim, and I, made, everything, all the more worse. It doesn't matter, how much time passes, I'm always, somehow, responsible, for his pain. The guilt, quickly turns into anger, anger at my failure, to handle the situation well, at my failure, to protect him, and be there for, and with him, through that pain. It builds up within me, and I call upon the power of Dranzer, destroying everything around me. Eventually, she manages to calm me down, and I go to my room, to think.

I lay in my bed, and within minutes, I realize, that I'm hesitant to go, and drag my wolf, back to my side, even though it's exactly, where he belongs. It takes hours, for me to understand why. The reason is simple really. I'm hesitant, because, even if everything on that security tape, speaks for itself, he let Hiro kiss him, when he came to get his stuff. I'm too scared, by the thought, that I've already lost him, to get up, and go find him, to attempt to, work out this mess. Shaking my head to clear it, I decide to go find out what's for dinner.

Normal POV

"Kai, are you okay?" Rei asked, noticing the elder hadn't touched his dinner. "Is my food not to your liking?" Paulo asked, as he started pouring the drinks. "Your food, is perfect as always Paulo," Kai said, finally beginning to eat. "Why the hesitation then?" Rei, was still worried. "I'm worried, about the maltreatment of my lover." Kai replied, taking a sip of his wine.

"Didn't you break up with Tala?" Max asked. "This, is a very improper topic, to converse about at the table." Robert pipped in. "Much as I'd like to say otherwise, Robert is right. To answer the question though Maxie, no, I did not break up with Tala." Kai supplied calmly. "But he cheated on you!" Rei exclaimed. "Twice over, I'm well aware thank you very much." Kai retorted bitterly.

"Cold much." Rei muttered to himself, but he was sitting at Kai's right, so the elder dropped his fork, turning his gaze to the neko-jin, from the head of the table. "How should I speak to you then?," Kai asked, glaring at him. "You, who schemed, to separate me, from the person I love!" He spat angrily. "What are you talking about?" Rei retorted genuinely surprised.

"Tell your lies to the video tape Rei. You sent, Lee and Mariah, to do whatever they could, to get Tala and I to break up. How could you stoop so low?" Kai, was completely disgusted with him. "Alright fine, I wanted him out of the picture. Is that so wrong? You're supposed to be with me Kai. I'm having your children, I'm loyal to you, and-" Rei retorted with anger, but was cut off.

"Stop saying that already. If you want to see me miserable, then by all means, allow me to congratulate you, on a job well done. I'm miserable. You're good Rei, but, you're just, not, good enough. I, will, never, stop loving, Tala, and you, you just ruined your last chance, of, ever, meaning, anything, to me. There's nothing, but hatred for you, left in my heart." Kai downed about ten glasses of wine, as he spat out those words.

"Why?" Rei stared at the elder, with a broken look. "Tala asked that too you know, while Hiro raped him." Kai said, with a hollow laugh. "Just, tell me, why?" Rei really wanted to know, why he was, never, good enough. "Just as Hiro, wants to make Tala pay, for making a fool out of him, in that exhibition match, I too, want payback. I want, to pay you back, for ruining my life! What better way, then to drill it, into your fucking brain, that I, will, NEVER, love you." Kai spat back, before leaving.

"Wait a sec, am I to understand, that my brother, raped Tala?" Tyson exclaimed, with evident shock, once he finished taking in everything, that had just been said. "This should be a novella." Oliver pipped in. Enrique nodded. Max was shocked, as much, if not more, than Tyson himself. Hilary, openly, began to lecture Rei. Mogami and Shizune just sighed. "I, really, want to get to know, this Tala guy." Zeo said in a curious tone.

"Hilary, just shut up already!" Rei suddenly growled out, gaining everyone's attention. "Hey, you can't talk to her like that!" Tyson retorted, sticking up for his friend. "Oh fuck off Tyson, you either tell her you like her, or stop acting like you're her boyfriend!" Rei bit back, before rushing off, to make a phone call. "The tension in this room is thick, really thick." Enrique supplied sarcastically.

"Am I the only one here, who feels weird, being a member of this team?" Zeo asked. "The Bladebreakers, are really something else." Robert supplied nodding. "I have to admit, I do feel out of place half the time." Oliver added. "Half the time I wonder, if they've ever heard, of being normal." Enrique said sighing. "I'm related to one of them, and I feel weird." Mogami said, returning her attention to her meal.

"They certainly provide, some priceless entertainment." Shizune pipped in. "I've been on this time for ages, and I still, feel out of the loop sometimes." Max admitted. "Sometimes I wonder, why I'm friends with them." Kenny said, watching Tyson comfort a crying Hilary. "That, certainly, won't, bold well, with Kai, Rei should be thankful, that he's not here, to see her like this." Daichi said, watching them as well. "Tell Kai, that I'll see him in court." Rei came back in, and left just as quickly, mere seconds, after leaving the blue-gray haired boy that message.

-Park-

Kai's POV

I'm at the park where I found Tala, when he ran off, and tried to break up with me, for good. I made love to him, somewhere in the grasslands of this park. I should have known, that my feet would carry me here. He claims, that he can't wrench his love for me out of his heart. I can't wrench my love for him out of my heart either. Something pulls me towards the swings, my eyes come to gaze upon the person I've been longing to see, all this time.

My heart skips a beat, and I swallow the lump in my throat as I approach him. He calls upon Wolborg's powers, and causing everything around us to freeze, sends me a message to stay away, but with Dranzer's help I make my way over to him, and start pulling him over to a bench. He struggles, but I know he doesn't want me to go away. He's just scared. His eyes told me so. I suppose, it's understandable, but the fact that he's afraid of me, doesn't hurt any less. Oh how I wish I could turn back time.

Tala's POV

Eventually, I got sick of Hiro fucking me every chance he got, and today I decided to stay out, as long as I could to avoid him. If he calls me his whore again one more time, I'm going to have to kill him. Somehow, I ended up coming to the park that has come to hold one very beautiful memory of mine. Kai made love to me here. A sigh escapes me, as I think about that time. There was so much love between us then, that we never even noticed when it started to rain.

I'm not into the woman complex, but do I really have to be a woman, to want a fairytale ending? I stop swinging myself, because I'm quite frankly, exhausted. After a few minutes, I decide to go face my fate, hoping that Hiro doesn't call me his whore again, because I really don't, want to be a vigilante, but the sound of footsteps stops me. I don't have to focus much, I'd know that aura anywhere. Kai is somewhere in this park, and closing in on my own location, fast.

When the footsteps get louder, and his heartbeat reaches my ears, I retaliate by calling upon Wolborg's powers, and freezing everything around us, turning the park into a winter wonderland again, since the first snowfall had already cleared up. It's a message to stay away. My eyes betray me, as I spare him a glance, and he catches on to the fear in me. I'm instantly sorry for my fear. Even I, don't understand why I'm scared.

Yes, you're not hallucinating, the great Tala Yuri Ivanov, can feel fear. As expected, he displays that he can be just as stubborn as I can, when he wants to. I struggle at first, but eventually allow him, to do what he wants. He pulls me over to a bench, and sits me down, and straddles me, and I push him off me, onto the cold ground. He glares at me, albeit half heartedly.

Normal POV

"What was that for?" Kai asked getting up, after the younger shoved him off.

"What are you doing here?" Tala asked, hugging his knees to his chest.

"Tala, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I doubted you." Kai said, swallowing his pride for the first time in his life, and picking up the younger.

"That doubt's not going to leave you. Face it Kai, you'll never be able to think of me the same way again." Tala supplied bitterly, letting the elder place him on his back, and climb up a tree.

"You're right. I think of you as the person I want with me, always and forever, the one I don't deserve, but selfishly desire, like nothing else in this world. You've endured so much for me, and all I ever do, is hurt you." Kai said, holding Tala protectively in his lap, once in the tree.

"Don't give me false hope. If things are never going to be stable between us, I don't want to keep trying. I can't take much more." Tala allowed himself to melt in the protective hold, having craved it, for what felt like centuries.

"You can't wrench the love for me out of your heart, right?" Kai asked, making his hold on the younger more firm.

"Not that I'm aware of." Tala replied, sighing softly.

"I can't do it either. I'm sorry that I ever hurt you, can you forgive me?" Kai didn't bother to do anything, about the tears that started falling.

"Kai, are you..." Tala didn't finish.

"Y-yeah..." Kai couldn't say much more.

"Just come with me to get my stuff okay?" The redhead said, after a good long while.

"Can I hit him?" The elder asked, letting out a relieved sigh.

"If you don't, I will." The younger replied seriously.

A/N: Here's another chapter. I know some of you, aren't reviewing, because you're going away for the holidays, but hopefully you'll be able to enjoy the updates that come while you're gone, when you get back. It's 2:12am, I'm out. Bye for now!


	24. Sometimes You Just Can't Turn Back

Disclaimer: -twitching- Go backwards.

Chapter 24: Sometimes You Just Can't turn Back

"Are you ok?" Kai asked, as he and Tala approached the door to Hiro's condo. "I'm scared." Tala replied, beginning to shake. "Don't be. I'll be right there with you." Kai said, hugging him comfortingly. "Here goes nothing." Tala said, knocking on the door. Kai hid around the corner, secretly watching. "Oh, good you're home. Here." Hiro opened the door almost instantly, and shoved a syringe into one of Tala's hands, grabbing his other hand tight, and began pulling him inside, but the younger wouldn't budge.

"I told you before, you either get fucked, or I send you back to the hotel, to deal with the rest of the team." He added warningly, but Tala still wouldn't budge. "I'm not here to play bondage slave for you asshole. Get a life Hiro, because I'm getting my stuff, and leaving." Tala said, dropping the syringe, and stomping on it. "I don't think so my precious whore." Hiro gave Tala no time to react, claiming his lips in a rough kiss, and digging a hand into the younger's pants, forcing his middle finger inside him, as warnings to do as he was told, or else the consequences, would be dire.

Tala's POV

I haven't got time to react, before Hiro kisses me, and I scream into the kiss, only to have my voice drowned out, because his tongue threatens to make me hurl, from how far it is thrust down my throat. I can feel him withdraw the finger, that he so rudely forced into me, and then a hard slap to my ass, and then I remember, that Kai's right here with me. Biting down hard on Hiro's tongue, I try to get out of his grip, but it's futile. His response, is to slam me into the wall, and punch me hard in the gut. I can hear him say he's going to remind me who I belong to, and then, I feel nothing.

I look up from where I lay, collapsed on the floor, and am greeted by Hiro and Kai, fighting. I've never seen Kai so angry. I get up, and run into the condo, grab my suitcase, which I had conveniently never unpacked, quickly pack anything else that's mine, into a duffel bag, and make a break for the elevator, telling Kai to let Hiro be. I have to stop though, because behind me, the only thing I can hear, is Hiro telling me, not to take another step. With a feeling of dread dawning upon me, I look back, only to see an unconscious, and badly injured Kai, on the floor, and Hiro glaring at me, with a wicked smile on his face.

Hiro's POV

It doesn't take me long to take care of Kai, and I call out to Tala, commanding him to stop. He turns around, and almost instantly, begins to shake. I glare at him, and smile wickedly, as I approach him. His shaking becomes more visible, with every step I take. His fear, turns me on, above all else. I have to give Boris some credit, because his creation, is most definitely perfect. This being that submits, when stimulated enough, to the brink of no return, trained and taught by him. So defiant, and yet so submissive. I love him.

This was originally about revenge, but why not, enjoy myself in the process? I spare a glance back, at the unconscious blue-gray haired boy, who once owned the creature, that I have taken possession of. You had your chance Kai, and you failed. Get up if you dare, and watch me, watch as I claim him. He is perfection, and we both want him. He was once yours. With the simple touch, of a finger to his lips, I have already taken him from you, once again. No, he has been mine, since you told him to leave, I just had to remind him. Tears begin to fall from his eyes, and I laugh, your angel is indeed now mine.

I take the suitcase, as well as the duffel bag, that he dragged out of my condo, and take both back inside. I know he's mine. He hasn't moved an inch. It doesn't take a genius, to know he's crying, because of what I've done to Kai. I spare him some mercy, and tell him to go check on the blue-gray haired boy himself. He does so, but half way there his steps become faster, and I grab hold of his arm, turning him to face me. Fear resonates in those beautiful eyes of his. He doesn't deserve mercy, I think to myself, deciding not to let him check on Kai. I laugh, and push him into the condo. I shush him, and his sobbing diminishes. I lock the door, supplying a sarcastic, "Welcome home.", before approaching him.

Tala's POV

I don't understand anything anymore. I'm afraid, I'm not sure what I'm scared of, or why, but I am scared, more than I ever have been, in all of my life. At Hiro's touch, I begin to cry. I don't know how, or when, but I'm in his bed within a few minutes, of his sarcastic, "Welcome home.", and as he undresses me, I close my eyes, bracing myself, for what he'll do next. Nothing happens. I whimper as he touches my naked body. He whispers in my ear, that what he did to Kai, was nothing serious, and it calms me down.

His hands touch every inch of my body. My reaction to his touch, is like a staccato. I want his hands off me, but every time I open my mouth to tell him to stop, all that comes out, is the sound of a mixed moan and whimper. His hands leave, but his tongue replaces them. "You're beautiful, you're mine, you are perfection, and I am your owner." Those words reach my ears, and I resist the urge to cry.

I just want to be free. "Kai hates you, my dear angel. Hate him back. You can lie to yourself all you want, but you know, that deep down, you hate him. He never causes you, anything, but pain." More fateful whispers to my ears. He's singing a song, that's killing me softly. "Forget everything, and submit to me, my sweet ice princess."

"You know, that soon, love will not matter. Kai will never, be able to be fully yours, with the children of Rei Kon and himself around, give in, to the hatred in your heart." I can't help, but think upon his words. Do I hate Rei? I don't know. The answer is given to me, in countless teasing whispers, as Hiro covers me in semen.

I don't know how many times he has since this ordeal started, but the familiarity of this situation dawns on me, and I cry as he whispers words to me, as we lay here, his finger covered in cum, resting within my mouth, my body covered in a vast amount of semen, both sweating, for hours. It amazes me, that he's not tired at all, that he can wait this long, speak this long. I wish he'd shut up

He lays here, beside me, propped up by an elbow, and looking down at me, whispering continuously, waiting, until psychology kicks in. He doesn't seem to care, how much time he has to waste, and when I finally start to suck the finger in my mouth, he grins triumphantly. "Go to sleep, my little ice princess, you've more than earned it." And I don't have to be told twice. Call me sick, but some of this, isn't half bad. I like the way he fucks me, I just, wish, that it wasn't him, who was doing it.

Hiro's POV

Withdrawing my finger from his mouth, I command Tala to go to sleep. He instantly obeys, and I wrap my arm around his waist, after covering us with a quilt. He has always been beautiful, but his beauty is so much more apparent, during winter. I admit, I'm exhausted, but I like watching him. After half an hour or so, he starts talking in his sleep. He calls out the name of my rival, and I instantly become angry. The difference is, that unlike Kai, I know how to control my anger.

With a kiss to his lips, I draw Tala out of his sleep. He apologizes, well aware of the reason why I woke him. I smile, and ask him why he can't, just accept, his fate. He says that it's a curse within his family, explaining that his mother was a fighter to her last breath, but was also submissive to the madman, that was his step father. I threaten to implant a bomb within him, and he laughs, telling me, that I wouldn't do it. I glare at him for doubting me, but he just laughs, and eventually I admit, albeit bitterly, that he's right.

He sighs into the kiss I give him, and I attempt to pull back, but he surprises me, when he flips us over and kisses me. He laughs, at the dumbfounded look on my face, when he pulls away, leaving me breathless. I watch, as he begins to get off the bed. He's stupid, if he thinks he can run from me. I sit up, and grab hold of him tightly, reminding him, that I'm in control here, not him.

Tala's POV

My heart shatters, as I apologize to Hiro, for calling out Kai's name in my sleep. If any divine entity up there can hear me, I'd like it if they could get Kai, out of my heart and mind. Much as I love to fight it, the reality of things is, that Kai DOES always cause me pain, that I DO like what Hiro's doing to me, and that I AM sick, of trying to, get a fairytale ending with Kai. I sigh at that realization, as Hiro kisses me. He pulls back, most likely believing that I want to rest, but I flip us over, and kiss him.

I'm satisfied that he's breathless, and dumbfounded by my action, and I laugh, because of it. I make my way off the bed, but I only get so far, before he grabs hold of me tightly, reminding me, that he's stronger, that he's in control here, not me. I assure him, that I'm not running away, that I just want to shower, and he laughs.

I laugh too, when I realize how stupid I am, for believing I could escape him. He nibbles my neck, and I tilt it to allow better access. That damn sound escapes me again, and he drags me back, returning us to our previous positions, commanding me to go back to sleep, and warning me, that there will be hell to pay, if I ever call out Kai's name again.

I know it's not true, if it were he wouldn't have this power over me, but I say it anyway, "I'm not yours.", and his response is a smirk, and a sarcastic, "There's nothing better, than a good lie.", to which I stick my tongue out at him childishly, before closing my eyes, and obeying him. Truth be told, I'm actually too exhausted, to shower right now.

Hiro's POV

Tomorrow, we're going to China. Rei, had better do something, to get Kai, to forget Tala. Sleep well, my ice princess, because you're going to need, all, of your strength, in China. Unlike Kai, I'm not, afraid, of losing you, Tala. The memories will be enough payment, if I don't get to keep you in the end. For now, I will give you payback, for the pain I felt, at losing Metal Drigger, and being humiliated in front of all those people, by making your life, a living hell. A beautiful hell.

-Airport-

Normal POV

"Hi guys." Tala said waving, as Hiro and him walked over, to the rest of his team, holding hands.

"You look well, but what's with the-" Bryan was cut off.

"Listen up, all of you! From now on, I don't want to hear about Kai, or anyone on team Lucky 10, unless absolutely necessary. Am I clear?" Tala was fed up with it all. If the situation itself was suffocating enough, his team certainly was, making it harder to breathe, with their constant attempts to help.

After a few minutes, the only ones, who had not agreed to his demand, were Ian, and Ming-Ming, who had become quite attached to him recently. Ruffling Ian's hair, he supplied the younger with the command once again, this time in the motherly tone, he knew, would force the younger, to comply.

"Damn that tone," Ian said, glaring at him. "Cheater." He added.

"Just do as I say kiddo." Tala got down, and made himself eye level, with the youngest demolition boy.

"Fine, fine. I'm gonna blow both their heads off, if you ever look down again for no reason though." And with a sigh, Tala gave him a hug, telling him that he was cool with that.

"Take a picture Ming-Ming, it'll last longer." Hiro said, smirking at the girl, who was death-glaring him.

"Kodomo, will you please, trust my judgment?" Tala asked, picking her up, like a father would a daughter. She sighed in defeat, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"So, is anyone, but me here, hungry?" He asked, putting her down a few minutes later.

"I hate airport food." Spencer said.

"The rest of us, ate before you got here. It's just Ian and Ming-Ming who haven't." Bryan explained.

"When's the flight leaving?" He asked.

"Twenty minutes. Bryan, watch over things here. I'm going with you." Hiro replied. Due to all their nightly activity, neither of them had eaten anything before arriving, because they'd woken up late, and knew they'd miss the flight if they had.

"Tala Yuri Ivanov, I want to talk to you." Kai's voice, caused them all to turn.

"Hello to you too, Kai Alexander Hiwatari. You asked me before, at the park, if I could ever forgive you, for doubting me, for beating me, for hurting me. Here, is your answer." Tala shocked every member, of both their teams, by kissing Hiro.

"Drop the act." Kai commanded, his jealousy evident in his voice.

"I'm not acting Kai. The reality of things, hit me hard last night. It doesn't matter, what I want, if I keep trying to be happy with you, then I'll just end up hurt again, like I always have. I'm SICK, of trying, I'm SICK, of getting hurt by you, both directly, and indirectly, and to be honest, I must not have been in my right mind, when I said, that no-one, could make me feel, as good, as you, in bed, because Hiro, is on a completely different level, than you, AND Brooklyn." Tala knew his words stung, but he didn't care.

Grabbing Hiro's hand, he pulled the elder away, grabbing Ming-Ming on the way, and giving Ian a look, that made him follow. "That was, WAY, too blunt." Natalia said, watching as Kenny fainted. Mogami laughed, and everyone else, just shook their heads. "This should definitely be a novella." Robert said, sparing a glance at Kai, who was in pure shock.

"Uh Kai, are you in there?" Daichi's hand, was slapped away after a few tries. "Listen well, from now on, Tala and I, are nothing, but rivals. Don't ever, mention his name to me, or you'll not soon forget, the punishment, that will befall you." With those words, Kai took a seat, and waited for the announcement, that would let them know, that it was time to board their plane.

Kai's POV

Those words, broke my heart just now. I want to do something, but I know I can't. Tala made his choice. If he wants, to hide, within a lie, I haven't, any right, to stop him. It takes all of my willpower, to keep from showing, how depressed, and angry I am. I'm not going, to blame myself, anymore. I agreed, to be there with Tala, to face his fears, if he wants to ignore that, it's fine by me. We will live, in accordance to those words. If we, ever, work things out, I'm going to show him a sex god. That shit was low, even for him.

I wonder if he'd fight me, if I just dragged him away to a secluded place, and made love to him, so many times, that the only thing in his head, was me screwing his brains out. Those words resound in my head, and I smirk. When he comes back, I get up, and ask, for a minute alone with him. The first thing I do is grab him by his shirt, and kiss him. He laughs into the kiss, and I know he's aware, that I caught the hidden meaning, behind his harsh words. "Stay away, this is my battle, not yours." I whisper against his lips, and he smiles.

Normal POV

"Bingo." Tala whispered, before giving Kai, a love filled kiss.

"You're one hell of an actor." The elder said, hugging him.

"I'm glad you know me well enough to catch on." The younger whispered back.

"Kawaii." And Tala looked over at the intruder, letting out a relieved sigh, when he saw it was Bryan.

"Someone, should seriously, remove that word, from the Japanese language." He said.

"So, what do I get for catching onto your acting, this time?" The lilac-haired asked, as both of them, watched Kai go back to the others.

"I still have to get you back for that plushie." The redhead said, as they walked back.

"Don't act like you didn't like it." Bryan retorted, causing them both to laugh.

"I wonder how long it'll take, to get Hiro to bend to my will." Tala said, changing the subject.

"What makes you so sure he's in love with you again?" The elder, still didn't see it.

"You don't stay up for six hours, watching someone sleep, if you hate them Bry. It's not humanly possible. Especially, after four hours of sex." Tala replied simply.

"I call first dibs, when this is all over. He thinks he's so cool, it'll be nice to drop him, from that invisible throne of his." Bryan said seriously.

"Quick, give me back my friend, necromancer Bryan's scary!" Tala said, sounding like a damsel in distress.

"Very funny." Bryan said, but laughed nonetheless. When they got back, Kai went over and slapped Tala. Bryan watched the scene unfold, wishing he had some popcorn. "Give it up already, and go find Rei. Don't blow your chance to have a family over me. I don't love you. Never did, never will." Tala continued to display his great acting skills.

"Fuck you Ivanov. Maybe I will. Rei's hotter anyway." And Kai just threw his own acting skills back at him, getting revenge for Tala's previous low blow in the process. "Maybe in his dreams. Just don't call out my name when you climax, the poor thing deserves that at-least." Tala wasn't about to let that slide.

"Passengers for Flight 374 to Beijing China, please begin boarding." The announcement put an end to their argument, and Bryan suppressed an unhappy sigh, having been enjoying it greatly. Oliver and Enrique however, did not bother to hide their amusement at the scene. The effect was simultaneous, Bryan found that Hiro was very pleased, with seeing Kai and Tala at each other's throats, when he spared the elder a glance. /It's all an act fool, and soon you will pay./ He thought, as he grabbed his duffel bag.

A/N: I bet you all thought I was going to make, Kai and Tala make up, after the way I ended chapter 23. I can't do that, it's too much fun writing evil Hiro. It kind of balances out, since Kai and Tala don't really, not love each other. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Reviews are, always, going to be appreciated. It's 3:11am, I'm out.


	25. Fun in China

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my five original characters.

A/N: Before I start, I'd like to say that this chapter is specially done, for my friend, Mandazu-chi. For all your help on chapter 4, and elsewhere in the story, as well as everyday of my life, for a good six yrs+ now, I give you this one, as a thank you, and a Christmas present. Remember, your nee-san loves you always! That said I'd like to thank the reviewers again as always and I hope that everyone who reads this as well as my beloved reviewers enjoy this!

Chapter 25: Fun in China

"Alright folks, the first match of the Chinese Division of the World Championships, starts in mere seconds. For all you who don't know, I'd advise you, to prepare, for some serious action, because these bladers, seem to have, some serious grudges to sort out." AJ started.

"I'll say, not only has team Elite 10, lost two of their beybladers, with Julia and Raul's sudden departure, but Tala has resigned from his position as a reserved blader for their team as well. Tala has requested this battle himself, specifically asking to battle Rika, Riku, King, and Queen. The battle is a winner take all. If Tala wins this match, then team Perfect 10 will automatically advance to the semi finals of this division of the tournament. The reverse also holds true. But if he loses, team Perfect 10 will be eliminated. The reverse holds true for that as well." Brad added.

"Without further ado, let this battle royale begin. Bladers ready, three...two...one...Let it rip!" Jazzman's finish, caused instant war between the former teammates. "You're way in over your head Tala, there's no way you can win this battle." Riku said, as all four of them, mercilessly attacked Wolborg's blade with their own.

"Shut up, and roll over, and die already, your voice drives me up the wall!" Tala exclaimed sending Bakunawa's blade, flying out of the beydish, with Wolborg's Ice Tornado. "Flame Cutter!" Rika's sneak attack hit the mark, the arctic wolf, was torn apart, by the curled up snake, that grew flaming spikes to shield itself, from a possible counter attack.

"You're forgetting, that Wolborg's not one, but two bit beasts. Feel the power of the ice goddess, Wolborg, Snow Shimmer attack!" And the goddess faded into a blue shadow, and proceeded to freeze the snake from within. A mini explosion happened, as the elements canceled each other out. "Diamond Slash!" And Tala's command, caused the arctic wolf to finish the battle, Shakunawa's blade landing inches away from Bakunawa's.

"Two down, two to go. It's been nice knowing you, King, Queen. Wolborg, Novae Rog!" The attack sent both blades flying, and Wolborg's forms retreated into their blade for a much deserved rest, returning to their master's hand.

"And once again, Tala proves, that he shouldn't, be taken lightly." AJ said. "I'm having a bit of nostalgia here AJ. That was almost as brutal as Kai's defeat of the All Stars a few years ago with Black Dranzer." Brad supplied. "Well, what can we say guys, the Elite 10, have been put through a winter nightmare. The match goes to Tala, and team Perfect 10 advances to the semi finals!" Jazzman finished, causing the crowd, to start cheering loudly.

"You mind explaining, why you're dressed like that?" Bryan asked, as Tala walked back to his team. "Do I look THAT bad?" Tala asked pouting. "No, you look really good actually, but, I thought you didn't have a woman complex." Bryan replied.

He had only just managed to get over his shock, at the redhead's choice of attire, for the opening day, of the Chinese division of the championships. Given the fact that Tala was dressed, in black high heeled boots, black leather pants, a blue jeans mini skirt, with a silver belt, and a tye dye wifebeater, it was completely understandable. The baby blue eye shadow, and eye liner, as well as the baby blue nail-polish, and black fingerless gloves that completed the look, weren't helping at all.

"Lost a bet with Ian. It's comfortable, I might just start dressing like this more often." The younger explained simply. "Don't look now but, I think it's got a certain set of guys, totally turned on." The elder mouthed in Russian. "What about Kai?" The younger mouthed back. "Couldn't be more obvious. He's harder than frozen candy." The elder replied, pulling Tala into his lap.

"What are you doing?" The redhead asked, but made no move to get away. "Adding to your brilliant act." The elder replied, in a whisper to his ear before kissing his neck. "Keep it minimal, this feels way too weird." The younger whispered back, but let out a fake moan none the less, getting Hiro's attention. "I hear you my brother. It's working already, he's got it bad for you." The elder mouthed, as Tala got up.

"What's the big idea?" Hiro asked, picking the redhead up bridal style, and carrying him away, to their locker room. "Aww, don't get jealous on me baby, it's for you." Tala replied, once he was set down. "At the very least, you look the part now." Hiro said, claiming Tala's plush cherry glossed lips. "You don't have to remind me, every second, that I'm whoring myself to you." Tala said, pushing him away.

"I'm still in control here, my little ice princess, don't forget that." Hiro said, pushing him against a locker, and once again claiming his lips. "Wait until tonight," Tala whispered, having been left nearly breathless from the kiss. "You can fuck me as much as you want now, since competing has been taken care of until next week." He explained. "Fine, but don't expect to get any sleep." The elder said backing away, as the others entered the locker room. "See you later." Hiro said, as he willed himself to play babysitter for the rest of the team, and perform his job as coach, by taking them out for lunch. The door clicked shut, and Tala was left alone with Brooklyn, much to his displeasure.

"So, how's training been, since the switch?" Tala asked, wanting desperately, to end the uncomfortable silence between them. "It's okay, Bryan's dark side is really scary though." The younger replied, from the chair he sat in, looking through the few magazines, on the table in the room. His eyes were glued to the elder though. "I'm glad the switch hasn't affected your training. Bryan's dark side, is indeed scary, but I'm more afraid of Spencer's." Tala said, going over to sit at the table with him. "Spencer, HAS, a dark side?" The younger asked, genuinely surprised.

"I've only ever gotten a glimpse at it, once. Boris had me beaten once, so badly, that I fell into a coma, for three days. Spencer got so mad, that Seaborg, destroyed three quarters of the abbey, and Boris ended up, with almost every, major bone, in his body, fractured. Luckily, I got to see what he was capable of, because one of the security cameras, had managed to stay operational, and recorded everything." The redhead explained, a smile breaking onto his face.

"You demolition boys, are really close." The younger said thoughtfully. "You have no idea. They've been with me since I was five. When one of us wanted to give up, we continually gave each other, the push that was needed, to keep us going. They're more than just friends to me, they're family." Tala supplied seriously.

"Who's who in this little family of yours?" Brooklyn asked. "Um, I guess you could say, Kai and I are the parents, Bryan's the model child, Spencer's the one that has to be watched like a hawk, cause he won't express his troubles openly, and Ian's the baby." Tala said slowly, thinking his reply through carefully.

"Three sons protecting their mother. I can see it. They're quick to turn on dad." Brooklyn supplied jokingly. "Kai doesn't think of them as his children though, and neither do I really, with the exception of Ian, but, yes, I suppose they are quick to turn on dad." Tala said, in a thoughtful tone. "And why is that?" Brooklyn didn't really, understand what it was, that the other demolition boys, held against Kai.

"That's complicated, my guess is that it's because they know that I'm not really, as strong as I let on half the time. Kai was born, with the ability to overcome pain, as if it were never there. I can endure vast amounts of pain, but I can never avoid a break down." The elder explained. "You're way too hot right now, for your own good." Brooklyn said, causing Tala to look at him in shock.

"I wish there was something, I could do, to get you to move on, but I've done all I can. Please, don't make it impossible, for us to have, a simple conversation." He said, after recovering from his shock. "How the fuck, do you expect me, to move on, when I have to see you, dressed like that?" The younger's anger, resonated through his voice.

"You'll be spared of seeing me like this, for a while yet Brooklyn. I'll wear a more conservative top next time. We're going out to a karaoke bar this evening. Enjoy yourself, and remember not to watch when it's my turn. You'll regret it if you do." The elder said calmly. "Why should I not, watch when it's your turn?" The younger asked after a while.

"Just trust me. You don't want to see, what I'm going to do." Was the serious reply. "What exactly, are you going to sing?" Now Brooklyn was just curious. "Just trust me, you won't like it." Tala replied, smiling mischievously.

-That Evening at the Karaoke Bar-

The first person to perform, was obviously Ming-Ming, who sang Nightwish's Sleeping Sun. It was very off key, due to the difference in Tarja and Ming-Ming's voices, but the applause was still huge. Next up was Ian, who sang the Gummy Bear song, causing everyone to laugh. "I dare you to go up there, and sing Beauty and the Beast." Tala said, looking over at Bryan and Spencer.

"I want your motorcycle." Spencer played it for all it was worth, once they had done the dare, dance and all, Bryan being Belle, and Spencer being the Beast. "Let me think about that...no!" Tala said sarcastically, but said the word no, with dead seriousness. "It was worth a try." Spencer said sighing. "No it wasn't Spence, not at all." Tala retorted, turning his attention to the stage.

Next up was Hiro, who was singing Mr. Moonlight by Morning Musume, and imitating Yoshizawa Hitomi, and Takahashi Ai's pimp acts, perfectly. "Oh yeah, he's definitely, got it bad for him." Bryan commented, as Hiro handed Tala a microphone, singing the first 'Odori masenka? Paradise' line. "That's priceless." Spencer added, when Tala joined in, imitating Iida Kaori's dance routine, and singing Abe Natsumi, and Goto Maki's solos. "He thinks he's so cool." Kai muttered, twitching, as Hiro took the act up a notch, openly molesting Tala, as he sang Yoshizawa Hitomi's parts.

//He'd better, drop him like a rock soon, or I'm going to go insane.// He thought.

//Somebody's jelly.// Dranzer thought, in a laughing tone.

//Shut up, just shut up!// He thought back angrily.

"You are so hot." Hiro whispered, licking Tala's ear. "And I'm all yours." Tala said seductively, as he turned in his arms, touching himself suggestively. "Don't tempt me, my sweet ice princess," Hiro said, attacking his neck with his mouth. "You might, not like what happens to you, if you do." He finished, hands finding their way under the wife-beater the redhead wore, fingers teasing heated flesh.

"Or maybe I would. Just another hour or so," Tala whispered suggestively, his voice shaking. With some difficulty, he managed to escape from the elder, but whispered promisingly, before going back to his table, "Good things come, to those who wait, I'll be your Barbie girl tonight.", leaving the elder to watch him go, with a captivated, and spellbound look in his eyes.

//Are you sure you're just acting?// Tala had to hold back a laugh, as Kai's jealous voice, rang in his head. //Until you hear me call him master, yes.// He replied, sparing the elder a glance. //I'm going to fuck you so good when this is over, that you'll call, ME, master.// Kai thought back to him, glaring all the while. Tala closed off his mind, merely offering the elder the middle finger as a response.

The next people up, were Tyson, Max, and Daichi, who were singing Aaron Carter's I want Candy. Tala laughed really hard at the end, because Max had ended the performance with the words "No really, gimme some candy!", and he had actually thought the younger had matured enough, to get the hidden meaning, behind the lyrics of the song. "Idiots." Kai muttered, shaking his head.

The next performance got even Kai to laugh. Oliver and Enrique were doing, 'If you were gay' from Avenue Q. Garland went next, performing 'Idiot Boyfriend', which brought forth more laughs from the crowd. After that, Brooklyn decided to go up, and Tala couldn't bring himself to watch, as the younger sang Evanescence's My Immortal. He knew it was for him, he could almost smell the salty tears, that were spilling from the other's eyes, as he poured his heart out for him.

"I'll be back." Tala said, before quickly chasing after the younger, who had told Hiro he would catch a cab back to the hotel, because he was tired. "Stop following me." Brooklyn growled at him, as he unsuccessfully hollered for a taxi to stop. "I'm sorry." Tala said, hugging him. "Why can't you just forget Kai and Hiro?, and be with me. I've never hurt you, and never would!" And Brooklyn cried into his chest, hugging him back.

"Life's not that simple, and trust me, I'm not with Hiro, because I want to be. It would've been wonderful, if we'd crossed paths sooner, maybe then, I wouldn't still be trying, to get my fairytale ending. I'm sorry, but you, you have to find a way to move on sweetie. All that's happened up until now, it helped me understand, that whether or not I get hurt, because of him or not, I will, always, belong to Kai." Tala didn't lie to him, and the younger looked up at him, with a sad smile.

"I understand." He whispered, and Tala wiped his tears away, offering him a similar smile. "Should I wear ear plugs tonight?" Brooklyn asked jokingly, as they both tried, in vain, to get a taxi to pull over. "I think that, would be a smart thing to do." The redhead replied, stepping into the road. The action, caused a taxi to finally stop.

With a few threats with the limited Chinese he knew, he managed to get the younger a ride. Brooklyn assured him that he knew enough Chinese to get by, and he shut the car door, watching the car disappear from view, before going back inside. "Give me that." He said, all out snatching the microphone from Rei. The neko-jin had been singing and dancing, to Sexyback by Justin Timberlake.

"Hey!" Rei growled out, pushing him off the stage, and grabbing one of the spare microphones, proceeding to start again. "Poor little kitty, scared you're not the only one, who can be a woman?" Tala bit back, getting the song to be played from the beginning again. "You and me Rei, war of the Sexyback. Lets see who can pull off the better woman." He challenged.

"Accepted. Kai's judging." Rei supplied in turn, unafraid. "Why just Kai? Hiro and Lee should judge as well, that way, one of them, will have to cast the deciding vote. Or are you too chicken, to do this for real? Kai, would only vote for you, out of pity, anyway." Tala knew, that the neko-jin wouldn't back out, especially with the last thing he'd said.

"I'm going, to make you eat, those words." Rei spat back, holding his hand out. Tala shook his hand, smirking devilishly, as he got on the stage.

The music started, and for a while, all they did was sing and dance. Hiro would go for either one at the moment, and Lee was on the same page, unable to deny, that Tala, made a really good woman. Things may have been to Rei's favor, if he still had his long hair, but with it gone, some of his feminine charm, was gone too.

The second time the 'Dirty babe, you see these shackles, baby I'm your slave' part came up, Tala gained a good amount of points, from all three of them, when he went over to each of them, and touched himself suggestively. Rei was too pure of heart, to get so into it, and stopped. Tala even came over to him, a few times, when the 'Come here girl' line came up, scaring him a bit, as every time he said the words, it was in a very dirty tone, leaving, nothing, to the imagination. By the time the song ended, Tala was so into his act, that he had been covered in beer, soda, and spit from all three judges.

"Well?" He asked

"I think it's safe to say you win Tal." Spencer supplied, shaking away his shock.

"That does it, you're mine." Hiro said, grabbing Tala by the arm, and leading him out of the bar.

//When this is over, I'm going to kill you!// Kai's voice filled Tala's head.

//No you won't, you'll just ask me to perform my Sexyback, for you, and you alone.// The redhead thought back in a teasing tone.

//Damn you!// Kai thought back, but was met by a mental wall, which caused him to slam his fists, onto the table in front of him.

A/N: Another one down. Mandazu-chi, I want you to review this one! Please enjoy, all of you. Merry Christmas!


	26. The Game Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I certainly would like it if I did.

A/N: Another thank you to the reviewers. Oh and to OnlyNotReally, Tala's only in the mini skirt b/c he lost a bet with Ian. Him being feminine, is just another act. Oh yeah, merry Christmas to you too.

Chapter 26: The Game Ends

Tala's POV

Okay, maybe I should've waited, before I dropped Hiro like a rock. If I had, I wouldn't be in this mess. I think about what exactly I was hoping for, when I seduced him, letting him believe he had complete control of me, and drag myself towards the nightstand, to call an ambulance. I barely get out the address, before my vision becomes blurry, and I beg for them to hurry, before blacking out.

Normal POV

"Hey, what's going on? I heard a loud noise." Ming-Ming asked, poking her head, out of the door, of the room, that she shared with Natalia.

"Tala, open the door!" Ian yelled, as he banged, on the door, to the room, that Tala, and Hiro, shared.

"It came from in there?" Ming-Ming asked.

"It was a gunshot, and the door was locked, when I came to check, what exactly it was, that was going on." Ian explained, quickly kicking the door, out of frustration.

"Tala, open up!" Now Natalia was worried.

"Move." Spencer commanded, getting into launch position.

"So gross." Mystel supplied, watching as Seaborg's Venomous Tidal Wave, melted the door.

"Hey, there's an ambulance outside!" Moses declared, from the balcony.

"Oh, and Hiro's gone, by the way." He added.

"Judging from the fresh wound, the gunshot wasn't fired too long ago, and this blood puddle, suggests that the attacker fled the scene." Everything was happening so fast around them. Police officers came in, with detectives, and started, looking through, everything, in the room. "We have to take him now." A paramedic said to Ian, who was cradling Tala in his lap, already partially covered in the elder's blood.

"I'm going with him." He declared, begrudgingly letting the paramedics, do their job. "Do you have any idea, who would've wanted to shoot him?" A detective asked, approaching Bryan. "I'd rather not believe it, but the only person who was in this room with him, when the gun shot was fired, was our beyblading coach, Hiro Granger." Bryan replied, watching as the paramedics took Tala away.

//Falborg, can you get in contact with Wolborg?// He asked.

//Wolborg says Tala won't die, that the bullet would've paralyzed him from the waist down, if it had been aimed, just a bit further left.// Falborg supplied, a few minutes later.

//Thanks.// He thought back to the Falcon bit beast.

"I've found the weapon." Another detective declared, placing a 9mm in a zip-lock bag.

"There are vasts amounts of semen in this room." another one said continuing their investigation.

"That's no surprise, Tala has been having consensual sex with Hiro, for almost two weeks now." Bryan said, quickly excusing himself, as he saw Spencer, making his way, out of the hotel suite. He barely managed to catch up with the blond, before the elevator doors closed.

"Leave me alone Bryan, I know what you're going to say." The younger said, waiting for the elevator to reach the lobby.

"Just don't, kill, Hiro, when you find him." The elder supplied.

"He likes reverse psychology, well he's going to taste some himself, after I fracture every bone in his body." And the blond ran off, not willing to allow the lilac haired, to convince him, against what he was determined to do.

-At the Hospital, A few Hours Later-

Tala's POV

I open my eyes, and I can hear the sound of that damned heart monitor, and I look around me, to find myself in the worst place on Earth. Hospitals suck. I feel heavy, and then I realize, that Ian and Ming-Ming, are in the bed with me. They're attached to me, but what can I say, I love it. Ian's, well...I can't explain it really, and Ming-Ming's just plain lovable. I sit up, but regret it instantly, and lye back down. The groan I let out, wakes them up, and I smile at them, ruffling Ian's hair, and patting Ming-Ming's head.

Normal POV

"I'm glad you're okay." Ming-Ming said, before laying down again. "Can I put a bullet through Hiro's head now?" Ian asked seriously, as he buzzed for a nurse. "No kiddo, I'd much rather, not, have you become a vigilante, thank you very much." Tala replied, pulling him down. Ian gave up, snuggling up beside the redhead, his arm around his waist, in a protective manner. Ming-Ming giggled a bit, at the gesture.

"Mr. Ivanov, I'm glad to see you're awake. How do you feel?" A nurse asked, as she entered the room. "Just Tala please. I'm alright, but can you tell me, why I can't feel my lower body?" Tala asked, in a slightly worried voice. "There's no need to worry Tala, you should be able to feel your lower body again, within three days, of the week long, massage therapy you'll be undergoing. You were very fortunate, a little further left, and the bullet could've paralyzed you, from the waist down, for life." She explained.

"Can I leave, after those three days?" He asked. "Of course not. You won't be leaving for another eight days minimum." She replied, obviously thinking his question was stupid. "I have a team to lead, through the finals of the Chinese Division, of the beyblading World Championships. Is there, any way, that I can, leave here faster?" He asked. "I'm afraid not. Unless someone signs a release form, you won't be leaving, until those eight days, are up." She replied, bringing over a machine, to take his blood pressure. "That can be arranged." He said, holding out an arm, to let her do her job.

"Tala, don't be reckless, we can handle it. For now, just focus on recovering. We're not gonna lose." Ian looked at him sternly. "I know you won't, I just, really, hate hospitals." He retorted. "Don't be stubborn. You need to be at full strength, for the Russian Division." Kai said, as he entered the room. "Fine, I'll stay, but only if you all, promise, to visit me, everyday." Tala supplied after a few minutes. "That, can definitely, be arranged." Kai said, pulling up a chair, next to the bed.

-Elsewhere-

"You shot him?" Lee asked, glaring at Hiro.

"That little bitch, let me think, that I had broken him, let me think, that I had, complete, control of him. He told me, as I fucked him last night, that I was nothing, that he was just, playing with me. He said, that I was easy, that I was a fool, for not realizing, that he was just acting. You tell me Lee, would you not, have done, the same thing, in my shoes?" The elder growled back.

"Wait, it was an act? Everything? Even the first time?" Rei asked.

Spencer's POV

It took a few hours, but I finally managed to track down Hiro. Too bad, that I have to, go through a bunch of neko-jin, to get to him, for them I mean. All the training in the abbey, wasn't just for show. I could kill, every last one, of these people, if I wanted to. Thankfully, I'm not stupid enough, to not control my anger. With a machine gun in hand, I make a scene worthy, of one trained by Boris.

Call it whatever you like, but I enjoy, the screams, of these people, as I shoot. Dust fills the air, bullets causing huts to collapse, burying people alive. I take out a 9mm, as I listen in, on the conversation between Hiro, Lee, and finally Rei, inside the hut, that belongs, to the village elders. I enter the hut, providing Hiro with a non lethal shot to the shoulder, causing him to kneel, a sadistic smile, pasted permanently onto my face.

Normal POV

"No, Tala's act, was started, after, the first time you took him. He wanted, to get back at you. The truth is, you made him, feel, like filth. Deep down, he's hiding, the pain, from all of us. How does it feel Hiro, how does it feel to be the one, who's hurt, instead of the one, causing the pain?" Spencer growled out viciously, as he fired another bullet. It caused Hiro's neck to begin bleeding, but it wasn't anything too bad.

"Keh, I hope he dies." Hiro bit back, holding his injured shoulder, which had a bullet lodged within it. "Take that back!" Spencer commanded, glaring at Hiro with one eye, and giving Rei, and Lee, a warning look, to stay back, as he took out, another 9mm, from the black trench coat he wore, and aimed for Rei's head.

"You CAN, be put on life support until the babies are born kitty cat, so think about what you want to do next, wisely." He said coldly, and aimed a bit higher, pulling the trigger, and letting a shot go flying past Rei, scratching one of the elders cheeks, before ripping past the straw of the hut. "I will not, take it back. He should be dead, he's mine. I am his master, and I want him dead!" Hiro spat back. Those words, caused Spencer to fire six more shots, all of which made cuts on his face, but were nothing serious.

"Take it back, you piece of shit. I did some digging, you lived in this village, for a good four years, and you've only just started, living outside of here again, a mere seven months or so ago. I can't be tried for your murder because of that, and I don't think I have to tell you twice, that I have, no, problem, killing you." He said shooting again. This time, the bullet grazed, the left side of Hiro's waist.

"You Demolition boys, should all, be burned alive!" Was all Hiro had to say in response. "What are you, stupid? Take all that bullshit of yours back, this instant!" And this time, Spencer fired a good sixteen times, making small cuts appear, on Hiro's arms and legs. "Fine, fine. I take it back already, just don't kill me!" And Hiro caved, curling into a fetal position of sorts, begging for mercy.

"Why should I show you any mercy? You didn't show any to Tala." Spencer fired past him on purpose, enjoying the way Hiro coiled himself up, each time in fear. "I would do it, all, over again. You don't know what it's like, to have him at your mercy. It's the greatest feeling in the world." Hiro supplied shamelessly. "That's all I have to know." Spencer said, lowering the gun he had pointed at Rei. "Get out of here. No matter how painful the screams you hear from within here, you must not turn back." He said seriously.

"Don't kill me!" Hiro begged. "I'm not going to kill you, I'm going to do to you, what you have done to Tala. The difference being, that I will fracture every bone in your body, and leave burn scars on your body, that will, never, heal." Spencer said, spitting at him. "Why are you so intent, on hurting me?" Hiro asked.

"Scared already, I hope I don't end up putting you in an asylum. It wouldn't be any fun, if you went crazy on me. I'm going to hurt you, because you, have hurt him, it's simple. The words you said to him, the way you continually covered him in your semen, reminding him, that he was in your possession, and the way his body has marks made by your mouth, that will not fade, from his sensitive skin, no matter how much he wants them to, none of that, will ever, fade from his mind." Spencer explained, laughing a bit when Hiro screamed, as he removed the bullet from his shoulder.

"I'm going to make you, feel a million times worse, than he does deep inside, and while he, will someday heal, from the mental, and emotional pain, I will make sure, you never do." And with that, Spencer began to undress the elder.

From outside, Rei and Lee, as well as the elders of the village, could hear the screams, that Hiro let out, his pleas for mercy, and the sounds of various torture objects, hitting human flesh. Rei was certain, Hiro was being whipped, and he could smell burning incense, and later burning flesh as well. With a heavy heart, he left the village. He waited for Kai at the hotel, but the elder never showed up.

"He must be at the hospital." He whispered to himself.

"I still say one of us should've stayed with him." He heard Ian's voice, and sat up listening closely.

"You worry too much." He heard Kai say.

"Kai," Rei decided, to make his presence known.

"What, would you like, now?" Kai asked, turning his gaze to him coldly.

"Is Tala okay?" Rei asked, tears falling from his eyes.

"Any further left, and he would've been paralyzed, from the waist down. I hope you're happy Rei, that's the second time, I almost lose the person I love, because of you. How much more miserable, do you want me, to get?" Kai supplied tiredly.

"I'm sorry okay, I'm fucking sorry." Rei replied, wiping away his tears.

"Apologizing now, is pointless." Kai said, walking away with Ian.

A/N: Well there you have it, another one down. I'm out of here. Reviews please, and thank you. Mandazu-chi, I promised you violent Spencer. Is he violent enough?


	27. The Healing Process Part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my Original Characters.

Chapter 27: The Healing Process Part 1

"Are you sure, you're well enough to leave?" A nurse asked, as Tala came out of the bathroom.

"I'm sure Shirley. Thank you, for taking care of me." He replied, putting on a backpack filled with some dirty clothes, everyday necessities, and other cosmetic things.

"You're welcome. See you again someday." She said, removing the sheets from the bed, that he'd spent seven days in.

"Hopefully not under the same circumstances." He supplied, giving her a small smile and waving, before leaving the room.

-Limousine-

"You sure you're alright?" Kai asked.

"Kai, I'm fine." Tala replied seriously, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Tala, you were at a spa, swimming in a pool, filled with baby lotion, for God's sake, what's wrong?" Kai had taken Tala to a spa once back in Russia, before he left the abbey, and Tala had hated it, so he thought of his lover's behavior, as extremely suspicious. Tala had also gone back to wearing his signature attire, hiding as much of his body, as possible. Even if it was winter, Tala didn't have to wear such clothing, thanks to Wolborg's powers, so Kai was curious, as to why Tala, had suddenly changed, his choice of clothing.

"I'm fine. Don't be like the others please, just let me be. I'm fine. If I wasn't I'd tell you, you know I can't hide anything from you." Tala said avoiding his gaze. "Look at me." Kai demanded firmly in Russian. "Wei stop the car." Tala really didn't want to deal with him. "You're not going anywhere." Kai said, grabbing hold of him. "Kai, stop it, let me go!" Tala didn't understand why, but he was scared.

"What, the hell, is wrong, with you?" Kai asked, as Tala managed to break away from him, curling up in a corner, as far from him as possible. "Don't touch me like that again, ever." The redhead whispered. "Tala, I'm not Hiro, I'm not going to hurt you." Kai moved closer, but each time, Tala would reach a hand out, and force him back, with small bursts of ice.

//Dranzer, what's wrong with him?// He asked worriedly. //I don't know hun. Wolborg, won't tell me, anything.// She thought back sadly.

"Tala, stop. Baby, it's Kai, I'm not going to hurt you." He tried again, but was yet again pushed back. "Kai, I think we should break up." The redhead said, not looking at him. "What?" Kai was at his wits end now. He was scared, to lose the younger, and more confused, than he had, ever, been, in his entire life.

"You heard me. I'm nothing, but a filthy whore, I'm not worthy of you." Tala replied, finally looking at him. His eyes were red from crying, and tears were rapidly flowing down his cheeks. "You're not filthy, you're not a whore. Don't start buying, into that bullshit, Hiro said, now. You're stronger than that Tala." Kai wanted to hug him, but when he tried, the younger just forced him back again.

"Tala..." He whispered, trying again, but the younger shook his head. Kai was greeted by Wolborg's Ice Needles, when he got close enough to hug the younger. Tala had called upon the attack, adapting it to his finger nails, which grew sharp and cold, wounding his side. "Ugh!...what the fuck was that for?" He asked, pressing against the wound. It wasn't anything serious, but it still hurt.

"Our relationship, is over." Tala said firmly, before turning away. "Are you, really, going to put over six years, behind you, because of a few simple words?" Kai asked. The question went unanswered, the redhead offering him a distraught, and broken look. "I wish, that I, could, be, as strong as you, think, I am." Tala said, after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't understand, what the hell, happened to you?" Kai asked, moving to embrace him, somewhat surprised, when the younger didn't stop him. "The question should be, what hasn't happened to me. Please, just leave me be, I don't want you, to see me looking pathetic, when I break down." Tala didn't exactly acknowledge the fact, that Kai was trying to help, but the elder was determined.

"You're not pathetic, I love you Tala, and I'm not, going to leave you." And Kai let his hands, wander under the turtleneck Tala wore, earning a gasp. "You don't, understand, anything. I don't, want, sex right now. I've had enough sex, to last me a lifetime, and then some. All you, ever, want to do, is bed me. If you, really, want to help, you'll stop that." Tala said, moving away from him again. "You're right, I'm sorry." Kai said, moving closer, but Tala forced him back again.

"Let me be with you through this, please Tala." He said softly. "Leave me, alone already! Do I have to, repeat myself? I'm not, good enough, for you. First Brooklyn, then Hiro. Who's to say, that I, won't, be unfaithful again?" Tala bit back. "Okay." Kai said, letting out a defeated sigh. "That's it?" Tala asked, glaring at him half heartedly.

"Sort it out, I'll be waiting for you. Always." Kai replied, resisting the urge to go over to him, knowing that Tala would fight him if he did. "I don't, want you, to wait. Go to him, go to Rei. He's a good person, he'll give you a family. He'll make you, happy. I can't, do, anything, for you." Tala pulled his launcher out, attaching Wolborg's blade to it. "I'm getting off here." He said firmly.

"Tala..." Kai couldn't hide the worry he had, for the younger's safety.

"Goodbye." The limousine roof burst, as Wolborg carried Tala away, within an Ice Tornado.

-Three Days later, in a Park-

Kai's POV

I shouldn't have let him go. It's been three days, he hasn't given me, any sign, that he's safe. Dranzer can't reach Wolborg, which makes me even more worried. I'm hanging from the monkey bars, letting the blood rush to my head, hoping it will give me some idea, as to where to start looking for him. What bothers me the most, is that no-one has heard from Tala, since he was released from the hospital. Police have questioned me, since I was the last, to see him alive.

I shudder, at the thought of him being dead. I would follow him, he's everything to me. I wish he could understand that. I don't care, if he was unfaithful, I don't care if the whole world, is against us, I just want to be, with him. I thought he wanted that too. I thought he understood that actually. Maybe he, WAS, with Hiro, too long, to know the truth.

I get off the monkey bars, as my eyes come to gaze upon a familiar figure, sitting in a tree. Using the training I got at the abbey, I climb the tree, and settle within its branches, close enough to observe him, but not close enough, for him to detect me. He's asleep. I wonder briefly, where he's been all this time. To any normal human being, he would look, just like any normal person, taking a nap in a tree, but I know better than that.

I carefully observe his being, which is clad, in thick white pantyhoes, black Chinese slippers, a, WAY, too short, blue jeans mini skirt, with a silver belt, that conceals a red thong, yes I took a closer look, I have every right to, thank you very much, a tye-dye kimono shirt, and black fingerless gloves, that come up to his elbows. His face is adorned with blue eye shadow, and eye liner, as well as red lipstick, with cherry lip gloss over it. His finger nails, have been redone, red and blue polish, alternating, on the fingers, of each hand. I take it back, he far exceeds Rei's hotness.

Underneath all the beauty before me, I can see skin that is ghostly pale, covered in dried blood. Some of it, has even taken on, a purplish color. Just what, has he, been doing, all this time? He's wearing earphones. I decide to wait it out, and see if he will, ever, detect my presence.

Tala's POV

I put up an act in front of everyone, trying to convince myself, more than them. Like I told Brooklyn not long ago, I can, never, avoid a break down. For three days, I've been alternating between bars here in China, whoring myself, to anyone, who wants me. I don't care anymore. I don't need Hiro to be there, to tell me so anymore. I'm a whore, and I know it. I've accepted it. I'm not going to fool myself, and try being with Kai, now that I know, what I really am.

I've been trying, not to think of Kai, all this time, but, everything, reminds me, of him. I gave up, and wrote a song for him. Not one with words, no, this song is all piano. I'll play it for him, at the Russian Division of the World Championships. I hope he can, understand my feelings, and deep down, I hope he will still, be waiting for me then.

I'm listening to it now. It reflects the feelings in my heart, with the way it constantly goes, from soft to rapid. I call it, 'Eternity ~ A Memory of Love~'. I know he's watching me. I wonder what he thinks of me, as I am now. I'd like to think, that he doesn't think lowly of me, but I think back on everything, and doubt it. He's not moving. I'm curious, as to how long he'll watch me.

The batteries of the CD player I'm using, die after six hours of the song I wrote for him, playing on repeat. He's still watching me. Seven, eight, nine hours or so, and he's still here. I listen to the sound of his heart beat, as no-one else is here with us. After nearly ten hours, he finally leaves. For a while, I contemplate whether he stayed for so long because of how I look, or if he wanted to speak to me.

I go to a bar, deciding not to whore myself tonight, and just have a few drinks, as I think about the past. I eventually call up so many bad memories, that I end up locking myself in the bathroom, and cutting myself with broken glass. My makeup is water proof, so I haven't a care in the world for it as I cry, dragging glass along my thighs, arms and legs. I don't make any move to tend the injuries I've made to myself, until I become light headed.

I've become absorbed in this ritual, that allows me to release the pain, of everything that's happened to me. Not just the game I selfishly thought I was playing with Hiro, but everything. The sadness I feel, over my mother's death, the raging current, that is, my feelings for Kai, my regret, for not being able to love Brooklyn, the way he deserves. I really do wish I'd met him sooner, under different circumstances, under NORMAL circumstances, as a NORMAL person.

A girl who's barely fourteen, knocks on the door, and I let her in. She's become a good friend, in these few days. Whenever I cut too much, and pass out, she tends to me. She's always checking on me. I ask what she wants, but she says she'll tell me, after I'm cleaned up. I cry silently, as she tends to my self injuries, thankful, that she doesn't ask, why, I'm doing this to myself.

When I'm all bandaged up, she clears my face of the tears I've shed, and hands me a letter. I try to read the letter, as I watch her dance for the crowd, making sure to ward off anyone, who might want to do her harm, but I can't bring myself to open it. She's still pure. I promised myself, that I'd get her out of here, and take her to Russia, when the beybladers all leave.

After her shift is over, sometime around two in the morning, I go to her room with her, and watch over her. I'm not sure where I got my parental side, but this is the third person I've managed to express it for. First Ian, then Ming-Ming, and now her. Sophie 'Bella' Ortiz, a fourteen year old dancer, at the bar I've most frequented, these three days.

I decide, to finally open the letter. It turns out, to be from Rei. He wants to meet with me. Ironically, the place he wants to meet, is the same park that I was at, not long ago. I wonder what the kitten would say, if I told him Kai had watched me, for nearly ten hours, smirking slightly to myself. Somewhere inside, the ever confident side of me, still exists.

I don't have to meet with him, until half an hour to sunrise, so I debate with myself, about whether I should take her with me, and I decide to do so. The last time I left her here on her own, I barely managed to break the door of her room open, and stop a guy from deflowering her. I wrap her in a thick blanket, and leave the bar with her on my back, an hour before the time, that Rei had deemed our meeting would occur. I sit next to Sophie on a bench, letting her use my lap as a pillow. She stirred once, but I assured her all was fine, and told her to go back to sleep.

Rei shows up just on time. My attire hasn't changed much since Kai saw me, I just put on a blue kimono top for a change, and black pantyhoes to hide the injuries to my legs better. I look him over. He's wearing a white maternity dress, and it makes him look so much like a woman, that I laugh. He glares, but I wave him off.

Normal POV

"You look good." Tala said, stifling his laughter. "Very funny. For your information, Kai bought this for me." Rei said proudly. "How is he?" Tala asked, actually curious how Kai had been doing the past three days. "He's not as good in bed as he used to be, but I guess I just have to give him time." Rei replied, taking a seat on the bench across from the redhead. "So, you two are back together then?" Tala asked monotonously.

"You were still in the hospital when we got back together actually. Kai was drunk, but in the morning, I told him to stop lying to himself. You're nothing, but a past love to him Tala. I'm sure that's why you left him. Your relationship, has only been going downhill, since you've started to try and save it. Some things, are better left in the past. Your relationship, is one of them." Rei smiled all the while.

"Yes, I'm nothing, but a whore. Please, take care of Kai. Give this to Bryan for me." Tala handed over Wolborg's blade, walking over to him. "What exactly, are you going to do?" Rei asked. "I'm going to disappear." Tala replied simply. "What do you mean?" Rei asked.

"Tell Bryan, that I know he'll make a great leader. Tell Brooklyn, that I'll be waiting for him, in our next lifetime. Ming-Ming...tell her that she was like a daughter to me. Tell Ian, that I want him to live a good life, for both of us, and that mommy loves him." Tala spoke his will.

"What is it, that you're asking me, to do?" Rei asked shocked. "Tell Spencer, he can have my motorcycle, and that I'll miss him, more than he'll ever know." Tala ignored him, continuing his farewell. "Tala, you're not seriously, going to..." Rei wasn't really listening.

"Tell Garland, that I think he's got a lot of talent, and that his brother will be watching over him, always." Tala didn't care, knowing that Rei would think back to his words, when his body was found. "Tala..." The neko-jin whispered.

"Tell Natalia, to forgive mother already, for both our sakes. I won't be able, to rest in peace, if she doesn't. Tell Mystel, and Moses, that they should, never, lose their hearts, and that I admire their ability to keep going, with a smile on their faces." The elder continued.

"You're not seriously, going to...you can't..." Rei was in pure disbelief.

"Get a grip, and listen to me, will you?" Tala growled out angrily.

"...Alright." Rei bit back bitterly.

"Tell Tyson, that I don't hold any grudges, against Hiro, and that I thank him, for breaking me out of the hold, of my cyber half. Tell Max, that he should keep that innocence of his, forever. Daichi... just tell him, to tell Ming-Ming, that he likes her already. Tell Kenny, to pull himself away from that laptop of his, and live a little. Tell Hilary, that I want her to learn to beyblade. Tell Mogami, that I would've liked, to challenge her at swinging, just one more time. Tell Zeo that I've wanted to get to know him, for a while, that I regret, that it's impossible..." Tala trailed off, turning to look at Sophie, and sighed, smiling sadly.

"When the teams go to Russia next week, please, make sure she goes too. Tell Kai to give her work at his mansion once he goes home. She's been very good to me, and I don't want to leave her, at the mercy of a bunch of perverts and rapists." He said after a few minutes.

"What should I tell Kai?" Rei asked, after a few minutes of silence between them.

The only person left was Kai, and they were both aware of it. Tala didn't want to say his last words to Kai to Rei, just as much as Rei didn't want to hear them, and they both knew it, so the silence had, become uncomfortable to put lightly. Tala sighed heavily, and tried to sum up the things he had to say to his beloved phoenix.

"Give this to him." Tala said, handing the CD, with the recording of him playing, the song he wrote for Kai. "Tell him, that I was, am, and will always, be his. Tell him, that he was, is and, will always be, my one and only, and that I'm sorry, if I've disappointed him." He added a few minutes later.

"I really can't, compare to you." Rei whispered, once the redhead was too far away from him, to see him, knowing that he couldn't hear him. //What should I do?// He asked himself, knowing full well, what Tala was going to do.

A/N: Another one down. I take no credit for it for the piano piece Tala wrote for Kai. The song itself is from Final Fantasy X-2, does "Eternity ~Memories of Waves and Light~" ring any bells? I just renamed it to use it in my story. Reviews will be appreciated as always. I am very glad to have a new reviewer and glad that some of my older ones have returned. I miss you guys!


	28. The Healing Process Part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my five (now six) Original Characters.

A/N: First off here is Sophie's bio.

Name: Sophie Bella Ortiz

Age: 14

Height: 5'3

Hair Color: Blond

Hair Style: Long and straight

Eye Color: Blue (left) and Red (Right)

I'd like to thank all the reviewers (especially OnlyNotReally since she went through the trouble of reviewing anonymously due to her account not letting her sign in), I LOVE YOU ALL. There's nothing better than that little piece of feedback from each one of you. It keeps me going. I'm certain that without your kind words I'd have stopped writing this story a long time ago. I'm so close to 500 reviews...I don't know what else to do but is crying again enough? First past 100, then 150, then 200, then 250, then 300, then 350, then 400, then 450 and now I'll be crying because you've brought me so close to 500. THANK YOU! Without any more delays I give you 'The Healing Process Part 2'

Chapter 28: The Healing Process Part 2

"Wake up!" Rei yelled, as he entered team Lucky 10's hotel suite. "What, do you want, now?" Kai asked, poking his head out of his room. "Trust me, what I say, will be of much interest to you." Rei said, pounding on the rest of the doors. "What's the big idea?" Ian asked, coming out of Kai's room, and joining the blue-gray haired boy on the couch. He had been staying with them, clinging to Kai as much as he could, since Tala's disappearance, and was currently rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hey Rei, what gives? It's past midnight!" Tyson whined, coming out of the room he shared with Max, Zeo, and Kenny. "Just sit down." Rei bit back, banging on another door. "What?" Mogami roared, poking her head out of the room she shared with Hilary, and Shizune. "Just sit the hell down, so I can start telling the story. Every second wasted, is irreplaceable." He replied, banging on one more door.

"You'd think you're going into labor." Shizune joked, joining the rest on the couch. "How may I assist you Rei?" Robert asked, opening the door of the room he shared with Oliver and Enrique. "Just come out here, and sit so I can tell the story, and we can get on, with the matter at hand." Rei replied, as a knock came from the door to the suite.

"Come on in Sophie." He said, as he paced around nervously. "Who are you?" Kai asked, observing the girl. She was dressed, in a similar fashion to how Tala had been, at the park, but her shirt was white, and her skirt was pink. "My name is Sophie." She replied simply, leaning against the wall. "What's so important, that you had to bother us, at this time of night?" Ming-Ming asked.

"It's about your leader." Rei replied, effectively ending the questions except one. "What do you know about Tala?" Bryan asked. "Aside from the fact that he cuts himself, is bulimic, and a former World Champion beyblader, nothing, nothing at all." Sophie said sighing.

"W-what?" Kai was shocked.

"Bulimic?" Spencer let out at the same time, equally shocked.

"He's cutting himself?" Ian let out, with more anger, than shock, in his voice.

"That's not the point!" Rei yelled, shutting them up, and snapping them out of their shock.

"Will you, tell us, what you want, already?" Hilary hissed at him.

"Tala wanted me, to give this to you." Rei said, throwing Wolborg's blade at Bryan.

"It's colder than usual." The lilac head, said putting it in his pocket.

"Considering what he's up to, I suppose it's natural." The neko-jin said, walking over to Kai, and handing him the CD Tala had given him.

//Drigger, you know me better, than I know myself, do you think I'd be able to live with myself, if I didn't do anything to try, and stop him from dying?// He asked the sacred tiger. //All is fair in love and war. However, Kai does not love you koneko. Live and let live.// Was the wise reply. /So, I can't just, let him, get himself, out of the way?// He asked. //You can, but at-least like this, Kai will know, that you aren't as bad, as he has come to think you are.// Drigger replied simply.

"I guess it can't be helped," Rei said after a long sigh. "Tala could be dead by now. I met with him this morning at the park, and he basically told me his will. He said he was going to disappear." He said only the important things.

"I'm going to look for him." Brooklyn said, before running out of the suite.

"Dranzer, I'm counting on you. Find him, please!" Kai held Dranzer's blade out, towards the nearest window as he spoke.

//I promise.// She thought to him, as she left her blade, disappearing quickly from view.

"We should split into groups, and search for him, we'll cover more ground that way." Shizune supplied, once she had come to the conclusion, that Tala had most likely, meant he would commit suicide. "Natalia and I will go search on our own. The rest of you decide, we're getting a head start. Take your cellphones with you, so we can keep in touch, just in case." Garland said, before grabbing Natalia's hand, and dragging her out of the suite. "I'm going on my own." Kai said simply, before following.

"Rei stay here, and get the police, to send out, a search party." Bryan said, knowing Rei wouldn't be of any help, given his condition. He was happy when the neko-jin didn't make a fuss. "I'll call Lee and Mariah, and have them go search too. They know Beijing better, than any of us, anyway." was supplied by Rei instead.

"Appreciated. Spencer, Ian, and I will go look for him together. Mystel can go look with Moses. Tyson, Max, Zeo, you three go look together. Shizune, take Hilary, and Mogami with you. Kenny, stay here with Rei. Robert, Oliver, and Enrique, you work better together, than with anyone else, so you should search together. If you find, anything, call me." Bryan said slowly, before nodding at Spencer, and Ian. The three left the suite, upon a silent signal from the lilac haired boy.

-On a hotel roof, in the afternoon-

Tala's POV

Well, what can I say, Kai's moved on. It's no wonder he stopped coming to visit, after the fifth day of me being in the hospital. I left my will in Rei's hands, and decided, that I will disappear. I have faith, that Brooklyn will be able to move on eventually, now that I'm so close to leaving this world for good. Kai will be happy with Rei, once enough time passes.

Bryan will be a great leader, and he, Spencer, and Ian, will all be able to live on, once the pain of loss passes. I called Boris, and thanked him, for all the years he devoted, to raising me. I'm glad he didn't question, why I would say that all of a sudden, it would've been hard to explain, what I'm about to do. I don't want to hurt anyone, or be hurt by anyone, anymore.

I'm watching the sunset. It's really beautiful. I shake my head to clear it, when it is filled with thoughts of Kai. The sunset reminds me of his eyes, now more than ever, because it's redder, than I've ever seen it before, in my life, it's...angry. I sigh as I begin to stuff pills into my mouth. This is the second bottle of Motrin, that I've taken. A full proof way out of this world, I hope. Finishing off a bottle of water, I go back to watching the sunset. The first star of the night appears, just before I black out. Hopefully this is goodbye.

-Present time, In the streets-

Normal POV

"This can't, be happening." Spencer said, sighing in frustration, as Bryan thanked yet another person for their time. They had been looking for almost an hour, and still, had found nothing. "I wonder if looking is futile, he hasn't been heard from since morning." Mystel said, as he and Moses exited another bar.

"Well, that's the last bar in the city, that I know of, lets try parks now." The younger said, still confident in finding the redhead. "I don't know, if he would go to such an obvious place, for something like suicide. He's not stupid, that's for sure." Mystel tilted his head, crossing his arms over his chest thoughtfully.

"Well, he's always seemed very fond of parks. I know he wouldn't do it in the open, but maybe we can find him somewhere in them. For all we know, he could be in a tree somewhere." Moses reasoned. "Alright, lets give it a try." Mystel said. "Three, two, one...go!" And they ran off, to search some more.

"This is so frustrating." Tyson said, as he, and Max, stopped to catch their breath. "I'm going to check this convenience store." Zeo said, walking off towards it. "Don't go too far." Max called after him, from where he sat cross legged. "He's not there either." Zeo said, with a sad sigh. "Hey, what's wrong?" Tyson asked, looking up at him.

"I never really got to know him is all." Zeo said, scratching his head nervously. "Cheer up. We'll find him, and then you'll be able to do so. I promise." Tyson supplied with a smile. "Can we take a break though? I don't even know, where to look anymore." Max supplied, wiping sweat off his forehead. "Yeah, and we can call the others, and see if they've had any luck." Zeo said nodding, knowing it would be wiser to not waste their energy, in a pointless way.

"Hey, where's Ian?" Bryan asked, noticing that the youngest Demolition Boy had disappeared. "That idiot probably ran off to look for Tala on his own." Spencer replied, as the door of a flower shop closed behind him.

"I'm calling the others." Bryan said, as he checked the time. An hour had passed, and no-one had called, so he figured they either hadn't been successful in their search either, or Tala, had been, in need, of urgent medical attention.

"I'll finish looking through this block. Meet you back here in ten, call you if I find him." Spencer supplied, before taking off.

"Damn it Tala, where the fuck, did you go?" Brooklyn yelled, once he had made his way out of a bazaar. He sighed, and took out Zeus's beyblade. "I'm counting on you Zeus, find him, please find him." He said, as he watched him go.

"It's raining, does this, mean you're dead?" Kai asked, as he jumped onto another building's roof. His vision was blurred by tears, and he furiously wiped them away, before taking a look around the immediate area, with the binoculars he'd brought with him, to help him search.

//Kai I'm sorry, but I've looked everywhere within thirty miles, and I can't find him!// Dranzer thought to him, obviously frustrated.

//Dranzer..I think he might actually be dead.// He thought back, letting out a strangled sob.

//I'm coming back hun.// She thought back, knowing he shouldn't be alone, in such a mental state.

"Wolborg's presence, it's fading." Bryan said, as Spencer came back from his search.

"He can't be dead, he just can't be!" The blond exclaimed, bringing his hand up and touching the icy blade. "It's cool, Bry, it's not cold at all." He added, his voice was shaking. If Wolborg was this weak, then Tala definitely, wasn't, in good health.

"Yes we do have a young man matching that description in our care." A secretary said, causing Rei to sigh in relief.

"Can you possibly tell me his condition?" He asked.

"Tala Yuri Ivanov, currently being stabilized, after overdosing on Motrin pills." She read the latest report on his condition, with a slightly sad voice.

"Thank you." Rei said, before hanging up, and started calling the others, beginning with Kai.

"You said, the next time we met, wouldn't be under, the same circumstances." Shirley said sadly, as she took Tala's blood pressure.

"Shir...ley?" He whispered weakly, causing her to jump slightly.

"You idiot, it's been less than two weeks, and you're back in here, under worse circumstances, than before!" She couldn't help yell at him.

"...I don't...under...stand," He whispered, turning his head a bit to look at her. "Why...are you...mad?" He asked.

"I'm seriously surprised, and quite disappointed in you. What killed the light within you?" She supplied in turn, as she proceeded to take some blood from him.

"I have to see him, please, I beg you, let me see him!" Their conversation was cut short, as Kai's voice rang from the hallway. "Why, why is he here?" Tala was confused. His voice was working normally again finally. "I know you're not really in any condition to receive visitors, but if you want I'll tell the doctor to let him in." She said, putting the test tube in a zip lock bag. "You may as well, he's stubborn enough to throw a fit, until they let him in, anyway." The redhead said, sighing knowingly.

//You can stop making a fool out of yourself, the nurse is going to get the doctor to let you in.// He thought to the blue-gray haired boy, with a bit of a mocking tone to his voice. //Please tell me, why the fuck, would you, want to, kill yourself?// Was the angry response. //I'm tired of this life of mine, it's that simple. Why exactly, do you care, anyway, you're with Rei again, aren't you?// He bit back.

//What?// Kai asked surprised. //Didn't even have the decency, to tell me. You didn't have to keep it to yourself, simply because I was hospitalized.// Was the response. //What the hell, are you talking about?// The elder asked, confusion evident in his voice. //I'm too tired for this, we'll talk once the doctor lets you in.// The younger thought back tiredly.

-20 minutes Later-

"Why did you try killing yourself again?" Kai asked, as he looked at Tala. He was afraid at how pale he was, and how maltreated he looked. "I know I look pathetic Kai, you can say it." The younger said, ignoring the question. "So, what were you talking about earlier?" Kai asked, pulling up a chair, as he changed the subject.

"Rei said, that you got drunk one night, while I was hospitalized, and that you two fucked and made up, by the next morning. He said, that I was nothing, but a past love to you. You bought him a maternity dress, apparently." The redhead replied, too weak, to hide, the jealous tone, in his voice. "I'll have to remember to yell at him later." Kai muttered, after a few very colorful words, about the neko-jin. The redhead looked at him, with confused eyes. "Trust me, when I say this, if I ever hooked up with Rei again, you'd be the first to know, regardless of your condition." He explained seriously.

"You're not lying." The redhead whispered, after a few minutes of staring into his fiery eyes. "Would you not, have tried to kill yourself, if Rei hadn't told you those things?" He asked kissing the younger's hand. "Maybe I would, but not this soon." Tala replied slowly.

"Tala, please, let me help you heal. If you ever killed yourself, I would follow you, without a second thought. It will take a long time, I know it will, but I'm going to be there, with you through it. Please, don't push me away." Kai rambled. His words were warm and sincere, and it frightened Tala a bit.

"Are you willing, to let me cut myself, to deal with me being bulimic, to deal with me, not, wanting sex?" Tala supplied after a few minutes. "We were best friends once, I think I can go back to that time for now." Kai replied, heaving out a sigh, as he nuzzled the younger's hand, while twin streaks of tears, fell down his cheeks. "I love you." Tala said smiling slightly. "I love you too." Kai said softly in turn.

A/N: There's part 2 for you. I wanted this to be longer, but this will have to do. Reviews appreciated as always. See ya.


	29. The Healing Process Part 3

Disclaimer: I wish I owned them.

A/N: Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 29: The Healing Process Part 3

Normal POV

"How many times, are you going to listen to that?" Tala asked, looking up at Kai, who was propped up by an elbow, with the right piece of a pair of earphones in his ear. "As many times as I possibly can." The blue-gray haired boy replied, leaning down and placing a kiss to his lover's forehead. "Thank you, it's beautiful." He added, as the song Tala had written for him started again.

"You're really starting, to creep me out." The redhead said, blushing a bit. "Kawaii!" Kai couldn't help say it. "That word sucks, seriously!" The younger said pouting. "You do realize, that pouting just makes you look, even more cute, right?" The elder asked, laughing a bit. Tala just sighed, damning the word to hell for good measure.

"Can you two cut it out, with the lovey-dovey crap? You're making me sick!" The two were interrupted, by none other than Daichi. "I can't believe I'm stuck sharing a room with you." Tala bit back, playing with the hem of his skirt. "Be nice." Kai said in a scolding tone, giving the him a pleading look. "Please, I'm not in the mood to deal with bickering idiots right now." He added quickly in Russian. "Fine. I want a kiss though." Tala supplied in Russian. Kai complied, causing Daichi to make barfing sounds.

"Could you be, more immature?" Hilary asked, as she entered the room.

"Oh great, the slave driver's here." Daichi muttered, as he tried to scratch his arm, but was prevented from doing so, by the giant kitchen gloves, that had been sewed to his pajama top. "Heh, maybe we should just let Hilary take over your care, since the scratching problem has been taken care of." Kai said, pulling Tala onto himself. "Stay." He commanded firmly, when his lover started to struggle. "I just want to get comfortable." Tala said, as he proceeded to do just that.

"Chicken pox suck!" Daichi exclaimed as he tried once more to scratch his arm.

"You should just give him a bath in a tub full of anti itch cream." Tala inputted, and began tracing hearts absentmindedly on Kai's arm when the blue-gray haired boy, wrapped him in a loving embrace. "I'm rich but I'm not, THAT, rich." Kai said, just as both their teammates entered the room. "I'm taking a walk." Tala declared, getting out of Kai's embrace a few minutes later, and quickly got off the bed.

"Aren't you, going to stop them?" Tyson asked, as Tala left the room, with Brooklyn close behind him. Kai chose not to answer, and turned his attention to Bryan instead. "When did Tala become bulimic?" He asked. "To hell if I know." Bryan replied bitterly. "What about the cutting?" Kai asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"He did that a few times during the first month after you left the abbey, but he stopped once you started to keep in touch." Was the reply. "I know that it's better not to bother him, but his cutting has never been this severe, I'm not sure, that I can just, stand around, and watch him destroy himself." Bryan added, as he opened the window.

"I'll make sure he doesn't." Kai supplied seriously. "When I find Hiro, he's going to have, some serious explaining, to do to the cops." Tyson said suddenly. "What the hell will Hiro going to jail do? The damage has already been done." Ian growled out the words, clearly unhappy with Tala's current state. Tyson sighed. "Damn these gloves!" Daichi caused them all to laugh a bit.

"Why did you overdose on pills?" Brooklyn asked, as he and Tala sat down in a sun-room.

"I had a breakdown, and then Rei told me, that he and Kai were back together. I'm still not over my mother's death, among other things actually. Everything, felt meaningless. At the least, I thought, that in the next life, I could finally, be, with you." Tala sighed bowing his head, and hugging his knees to his chest, as he finished his answer.

"Why can't you do so now? Be with me I mean." Brooklyn asked, not really expecting an answer.

"I don't know why. I'd like to, seriously. If I could bring myself to do it, I'd run away with you Brooklyn. The thing is though, that I can't do it, I can't take, being apart from Kai. It kills me, from the inside out, even if I fight it. Does what I'm saying, make any sense at all?" Tala rambled, lost in his thoughts, and voice working like some kind of broken record.

"I thought, that I could just make Hiro fall in love with me, and fall in love with him in turn, but it didn't work, I hated him too much, to fall in love with him." Brooklyn listened to the bitter words, unable to bring himself to say anything, even though he wanted to scream at the elder, that he wasn't at fault.

"I wanted him, to feel the pain, that he had made, me, feel. The best way to do that, was to tell him, that he was easy, that he was just a game, and that, I belong, to Kai." Tala didn't look at him, as he spoke and Brooklyn was glad, because every word, was a blow to the heart for him.

"It sucks, no matter how much I want to, I'm never going to have love without pain. You've never hurt me, I think I might be scared to try, to have a relationship with you, because I'm afraid that you'll hurt me deep down. Please, stop waiting for me, I can't be with you." He straightened up, and wiped a few tears away, looking at the younger sadly.

"Haven't you realized, that that's impossible yet?" Brooklyn asked, mirroring that look.

Tala thought of something to say, but sighed when he couldn't, and let an uncomfortable silence fall over them, eventually getting up, and heading back to the hospital room he would be stuck in, until he was deemed stable enough to leave. Brooklyn scratched his head, and let out a broken sigh, before following him, always staying a few good steps away, from the object of his affection.

"Hey Tala, please explain, explain why the hell, you would want to kill yourself." Ian supplied, in a royally pissed tone, as they elder entered.

"I would explain if I could. Whenever I try to come up with an answer to why I did it, all I come up with is a million different reasons, the biggest one though, would have to be, that everything, every little thing, felt fucking meaningless." Tala let out, rubbing his temples.

"You okay?" Bryan asked, ready to call for a nurse.

"I'm fine, just stop asking why, please, trying to answer, is giving me a headache." Tala replied, as he went back to his previous position on the hospital bed.

"Then let's change the subject. There's someone here who'd like to meet you." Tyson pipped in.

"I'm sure things can't get any worse, bring it on." Was supplied in a slightly bored tone.

"Zeo this is Tala, Tala this is Zeo. It's to my understanding that you two are just about the only ones on either of our teams, who haven't properly met yet." Tala was left on the hospital bed, when Kai went to get the green haired boy, and he quickly wrapped himself up in the blanket provided for him, missing the elder's warmth. He blinked a few times, as he took a good look at Zeo.

"Um, I guess I should start with a hello, but uh, I really kind of, sorta, want to say, get well soon. I know suicidal people, and self harming people don't really like it when they're told that, but..." Zeo had been eager for their meeting, but was left at a loss once he was before the only person in the world, who was like him, well slightly.

"At-least you, didn't ask why. You don't have to be so polite, or shy. I'm sure it bothers you as much as it does me, but I must ask, are you really an android?" Tala wasn't sure what to say either, now that they were finally meeting.

"It's alright. I'm not really bothered too much by the fact that I'm an android anymore. I was created through cybernetic experimenting, as a replacement for the son my father lost it's true, but my memories are real, and that's all that matters to me. That's all that has to matter, I know that now, thanks to Tyson and the others." Was Zeo's reply, nervousness, highly present, in his voice.

"The world, should really, have a St. Tyson day. First myself, and then you." Tala said, before turning his gaze, and offering the younger of the Granger brothers a smile, which Tyson returned, giving a thumbs up to acknowledge Tala's silent thank you, with a silent you're welcome.

"So, the rumors are true then?" Zeo sounded, a bit too hopeful about it, but Tala just laughed.

"That I'm part cyber? Yes, most of the bones in my body, are wrapped in thick wiring, and a quarter of my brain functions cybernetically. Kai would've ended up like I have, if he hadn't gone back to the Bladebreakers, all those years ago." He replied, wrapping the blanket around himself tighter. "This may be weird, but I feel better about not being human, knowing that someone is like me, even if it's only slightly." Zeo said after a few minutes. "I'm glad it makes you feel better. When I overdosed, one of my regrets was, not getting to meet you. I'm glad I'm here speaking with you right now." Tala said smiling again.

"Hey, no fair Tyson. Those aren't yours!" Max's voice suddenly reached their ears, and both turned their attention to him, only to find him trying to grab a bag of Hershey kisses from Tyson. "Shirley said, he can't have them, until he's stable, they'll just go to waste." Tyson said, throwing the bag to Enrique, who threw it back to Tyson, when Max tried to grab it from him

"I can't believe you're still playing a game like Monkey in the Middle, at the age of sixteen." Hilary said, giving Tyson a disapproving look. "Some things, never change." Kenny said, shaking his head. "You're going, to get us kicked out of here." Garland said, prying the bag out of Tyson's hands and tossing it to Tala.

"Thanks." Tala said, preparing to open it, but Kai snatched the bag away. "When you're better." He was reminded, by the blue-gray haired boy. "Hey Tala, sorry, but I have to go. I traded shifts." Sophie got about half way out the door, before Tala called her back. "Yes?" She asked. "Tell those fuckers, that if they know what's good for them, they'll keep their hands off you. You're a dancer, nothing else." He replied seriously.

"If it wasn't because I have to send money to my mother and five siblings, you know I would've quit long ago." She said before leaving. "Your parental side is to be feared." Kai inputted. "Damn these fucking gloves!" Daichi was more than pissed off. "Scratching won't help." Tala said, holding in a laugh, as he watched the little one, toss and turn, trying to get relief from the itch.

"I knew he was a barbarian, but even barbarians don't have such vulgar language." Mogami couldn't help mock him. "Be nice," Kai warned as he buzzed for a nurse. "Eh?" She asked, not really caring that he had just ruined her fun. "I'm going to see if I can get Hilary, put in charge of Daichi's care." He replied simply. "Stop trying to scratch, and I'll throw in a bath in anti itch cream." He added, causing Daichi to instantly cease his tossing and turning ritual.

"The mighty Kai has a heart after all." Garland couldn't help himself. "If you weren't Tala's brother, you'd be burned alive for mocking me." Kai bit back, giving him a glare with his left eye, and Tala a warning look with his right, effectively shutting Garland up, and stopping Tala from coming to his defense.

An hour passed, and Daichi was freed from the hospital, causing Kai and Hilary to leave. Kai demanded, that Tyson and Max go train, so they left as well, and Mystel and Moses chose, to go train as well. Robert and Enrique, left a half hour later, to do some sightseeing. Ming-Ming left because she had to go perform somewhere, and Garland left because Tala ordered him to watch over her, Kenny took that chance to take his leave as well, claiming that he needed to recharge his laptop.

"Got any fives?" Ian asked.

"Go fish kiddo." Tala replied.

"Got any sevens?" Zeo asked.

"This game sucks." Tala said bitterly, as he handed over his last card to Zeo.

"It helps if you have more confidence." Shizune said, just as Spencer entered the room.

"Hi." Tala supplied, breaking the uncomfortable silence that fell upon them.

Of all the friends he'd gained, and his teammates, Spencer had been the one person, who hadn't come to see him yet. Even people who had a terrible opinion about him, like Robert, Enrique, and Oliver, had come to give him their regards. "I'm going to go now." Oliver declared, putting the hand held video game he was playing in his pocket. "I'll take my leave as well now." Brooklyn had wanted to leave since his talk with Tala, but didn't want to seem obvious about it, so he waited. "Alright then. See you guys." Tala waved at them, as they left.

"Could you excuse us?" Spencer's tone was way too calm. No-one in the room, had to be an expert, to know they should listen, so one by one Tala waved goodbye to Ian, Bryan, Zeo, Shizune, and Natalia.

"You may hate me for it, but I gave Hiro a punishment he won't soon forget." Spencer sat down in a chair near the bed, after handing Tala a McDonald's bag. "I'm not eating this." Tala declared, placing the bag on the table next to the bed. "So, you're really bulimic then?" Spencer asked, tapping an arm of the chair with one hand, as though he had a nervous tick.

"It's nice to look in the toilet, and see that which reflects who I am deep inside. It's nice to see the ugliness that is me." Tala replied, hugging his knees to his chest, and placing his chin upon them. "I'm nothing, but filth." He said seriously. "I know," Spencer put his own bag on the table, and got into the bed next the redhead, pulling him into an embrace. "Tal, I know, that you don't, really, believe that." He smiled slightly, when the redhead began to cry. He could tell he was, because of the unsteady heaving of the being in his hold.

"Spence, I'm scared. I don't know who I am anymore, this isn't me. This pathetic being, that needs to be held like a child as he cries, this isn't me!" And he listened as the elder said things, that they both knew. "It's okay to cry Tal, it is." He whispered soothingly. "Help me, please, I'm afraid that I'll try again." And he sighed, knowing that the redhead, was far, from even half, of his former self.

"I won't let you, I promise." He declared seriously. "There are voices in my head, telling me that I should just, remove myself from this world, that everyone, would be happier if I did. I don't know how long I can fight them. Spence, I'm tired. I'm tired of fighting." The redhead's words hit hard, and for a while, Spencer wondered, if the Tala he once knew, would ever come back.

"If everyone would be happier if you were dead, do you think we would've looked for you so hard, when Rei told us, what you had set out to do?" He managed to find those words, and made the elder look at him as he said them.

"Whenever you think of killing yourself, remember my face right now. Remember the tears I shed, because I'm relieved that you're still alive." He added, having just noticed that he was, in fact, crying. Tala snuggled up in his embrace, drained of all his energy. "Is it okay, if I go to sleep?" He asked.

"May it be peaceful." Spencer replied, saying a prayer for what felt like the first time in his life, since the Demolition Boys had lost faith in most divine entities long ago.

Tala hadn't woken up, by the time he was told visiting hours were over, so he tucked Tala into the bed, placing Wolborg's blade next to him. Just before he left the room, a cold aura filled the air, and he turned back, only to see both of Wolborg's forms on the bed. The ice goddess was holding Tala protectively, and the ice wolf was layed out, ready to strike. Tala stirred a bit, and smiled when he saw his bit-beast, snuggling up in the ice goddess's embrace, after reaching out a hand, and petting the ice wolf.

"Thank you, Wolborg." He whispered. "Good night Tala." Spencer said, dimming the lights, knowing the elder would probably not, want them off, in his current state. "Good night, to you too Spencer. Thank you." Was supplied in turn. "Maybe there is hope." Tala whispered, before closing his eyes yet again.

"Good morning." Tala was surprised, to find himself in Kai's embrace the next morning. "Hey." He said, getting out of the embrace and off of the bed. "I brought you something more comfortable to wear." Kai said, pointing to the backpack next to the door to the bathroom. "If I'm not out in twenty minutes, I'm cutting myself." Tala said seriously, and went to perform every normal person's morning ritual.

"No cutting this morning?" Sophie asked, as she entered the room just as Tala came out of the bathroom.

"You say that as though cutting, is a natural thing." Kai said, not liking it one bit.

"Well, he cut in the morning, and then at some point in the evening, or early night, the three days, before his suicide attempt, so I guess you could say, it is quite, a natural thing, at-least for him. If he ever locks the bathroom door on you, then by all means assume the worst, because he cuts more, when he locks himself in, unfortunately." She supplied in turn, as she examined him.

"Sophie, I'm fine." Tala said, but let her do as she pleased, even when she pulled down the red striped white pants he wore, to make sure he hadn't cut his thighs or legs. "Congratulations, you've made it through another inspection." She said, making him laugh a bit. "Tala, cutting yourself isn't funny. Why do you act, as though what you do to yourself, is something laughable?" Kai was beginning, to get pissed.

"Chill out Kai. I know its not funny. What's funny to me, is that Sophie never stops me, and then she congratulates me, when she examines me, and I haven't cut myself." Tala said, buzzing for a nurse.

"Good morning." Shirley said, as she entered the room.

"Good morning. Can I have breakfast brought up?" Tala surprised even himself

"You're actually going to eat?" Shirley asked.

"And not hurl it back up?" Sophie added.

"What do you mean he's actually going to eat? You told me he had breakfast yesterday." Kai got mad.

"Ensure counts as a meal you know." Tala informed, calming Kai down.

"I told you he'd get mad." Shirley said, laughing a bit.

"Your joke's not funny." Kai growled out, crossing his arms over his chest.

"To answer Sophie's question, you might want to just bring me another bottle of Ensure Shirley. I don't know if I would, or wouldn't hurl up the food I ate later." Tala said, after some careful thinking.

"You can have as much Ensure as you want, but, sooner or later, you're going to relapse into your bulimia, once you're forced to eat solid food." Shirley reminded him, that all human beings, need solid food to live.

"I welcome it." He said simply.

"Fine. I'll get you another bottle." She said sighing heavily.

"Will you eat, ANY, solid food?" Kai asked clearly worried.

"The meals at the abbey were always great, and Paulo's cooking, is out of this world. That's just about the only solid food I'll ever eat, give or take a few fast food places." Tala replied seriously.

"So, what did you do when you were hospitalized back in Japan?" Kai asked.

"I had Ian buy me food, from a few of those select fast food places, that I can actually eat food from." Tala replied simply.

"Sometimes I just, don't understand you." Kai muttered.

"Hopefully these idiots will let me out of here, before Thanksgiving." Tala changed the subject.

"Hmm, what's important about Thanksgiving?" Kai asked.

"You said we'd be having Thanksgiving at your house again remember?" Tala asked in turn.

"Oh that, I almost forgot. You have three days to be cleared by the hospital, or else you can kiss Thanksgiving at my house goodbye." Kai said slowly, as he tried to figure out the date, since so much had happened in barely three months.

"I'll get out of here, whether they clear me or not." Tala said seriously.

"So much has happened, in just a little under three months. In barely a quarter of a year, you and Rei have turned my life into a ride at an amusement park, that never seems to end." Kai said sighing.

"Well I did tell you, to go to Rei, and end this roller coaster, but you don't want to." Tala reminded him, as he opened the bottle of Ensure Shirley handed him.

"If I'm with you, I'll gladly stay on this ride, forever." Kai pulled Tala into his lap, as he said those words.

"Kawaii!" Sophie exclaimed, when Tala curled up in Kai's lap.

"I'm going, to track down the person, who created that word, and murder them, I swear!" Tala declared twitching visibly.

"Sorry, sorry." She supplied, as she went to get some water.

"Sophie, why are you limping?" Tala asked, not having noticed it before.

"It's nothing, I just tripped while working yesterday." She replied, a bit too quickly. Tala got up, and went over to her, and sighed when she backed away. "You were raped weren't you?" He wasn't really expecting an answer, but when she started crying, he walked over to the phone, and started dialing.

"What are you doing?" She asked, from where she was sitting, in a fetal position by the window. "Getting someone to teach the bastard who hurt you, a lesson." Tala replied simply. A few minutes passed, and Kai had heard Tala give Spencer an address, as well as giving the blond permission, to punish the target, however he wanted, as long as it was non lethal. "Don't you think that Spencer's, a bit too much?" He asked. "Not at all." Tala replied, as he hung up.

-At a Café-

"You going to eat that?" Oliver asked, as he sat down across from Brooklyn, eyeing the other boy's melted cheese sandwich.

"You can have it." Brooklyn replied monotonously.

"Why so sad?" Oliver asked, after taking a bite out of the sandwich.

"Aside from the fact, that I can't have, the one thing I want, I guess I'm just sick of China." Brooklyn answered, almost emotionlessly.

"Sounds like you need a good fuck my friend." Oliver surprised even himself, with those words.

"Or maybe I should be the one, who overdoses on pills, oh screw it, there's no point in living, if I can't have him." Brooklyn let out the words bitterly, as he slipped to the floor.

"Who is this object of your affection?" Oliver asked, although he knew the answer, since Brooklyn had given the biggest hint ever. Forgetting about the food for the moment, he curled up under the table next to the elder.

"Why do you care?" Was asked in turn.

"I don't actually, but, its always good, to know who's name, your lover will scream, when he cums." The younger replied, once again surprising even himself. "And just when the hell did I agree, to having sex with you?" Brooklyn was getting ticked at the younger, and fast. "You didn't, but sometimes, its good, to do something spontaneous." And Oliver kissed him.

For some reason, Brooklyn chose not to stop him, eventually returning it. The shifted from an innocent exploration of each other's mouths, to a greedy war for dominance, as they fought tooth, and tongue, neither of them wanting to submit to the other. Eleven minutes passed, before they parted. Their war for dominance ended in a draw.

"Why did you do that?" He asked, when they broke apart for air.

"Why did you kiss back?" Was all the green haired boy had to say.

"It helped me forget." Brooklyn replied, and placed a finger to his kiss swollen lips.

"Maybe you should listen to Tala, and try to move on. You can't wait forever, no human could." Oliver said, after dragging Brooklyn into a laying position, and straddling him, careful not to hit his head on the table, that shielded them from any onlookers. Brooklyn let out a gasp, when the younger slipped his hands under his shirt, and pinched his nipples.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked.

"Aside from the fact that you're gorgeous, and I'd like to stop fantasizing about you, writhing beneath me, and begging for my touch, no reason, no reason at all." The younger replied, unbuttoning his shirt with his mouth. Brooklyn bit his tongue, to stop any sounds from leaving him, as the younger ravished his chest. "Ah!" He could stop himself from letting out a loud, surprised moan, when the green haired boy, lowered his pants to his knees, and squeezed his erection.

"You're, pretty good at this." He whispered almost breathlessly, as the younger gave him a blow job. "How many blow jobs do I have to give you, to make you say yes?" Oliver asked, between sweet kisses, as he cleaned up the mess Brooklyn had made when he came. "Just be aware that I like being seme." Was the serious reply.

"Not fair, not fair, not fair. I want to be seme." The younger said pouting. "Stop whining, and I may just consider, being uke for you." Brooklyn said, hoping that Oliver didn't catch onto the fact, that he thought his was cute when he pouted. "Really?" Oliver asked, in a way too cute voice.

"Now you're just being annoying. We'll do it both ways okay? Now lets get out of here, before someone catches us." Brooklyn made sure his shirt was buttoned correctly, and that his pants were on right, and not stained by his semen, before getting out from under the table, and quickly put on his black trench coat before getting started on putting on his gloves, hat, and earmuffs.

"That a promise?" Oliver asked, as he followed the elder's lead. "Maybe." Brooklyn supplied, in a teasing voice. "Were you uke for Tala?" The younger asked curiously. "For a little while." Was supplied in response, as they left the café. "So, you don't mind if I mention him?" Oliver asked surprised. "It's not like I'm going to fall in love with you kid. I'm just in this for some sex." Brooklyn replied simply.

"I was just asking so I could be polite. I won't mention him anymore if you don't want me to." The younger said, sounding offended.

"My apologies, I forgot how polite, and courteous, Europeans can be. You'd never know you were French, with the way you spoke in there." Brooklyn said, pointing back at the café.

"I surprised myself with my words actually. Perhaps it's because you're so gorgeous, that I can't control my mouth around you." Oliver said chuckling a bit.

"It would be nice if you didn't mention him actually. I think about him enough as it is." Brooklyn said, letting out a broken sigh.

Oliver wanted to say something, but couldn't think of anything, that would cheer the elder up, so he just allowed himself to walk in step with the elder, towards the hotel they were staying at, watching the snow that was falling, in a calm state around them.

A/N: 514 reviews make me, a very happy girl! I give you, my longest chapter yet as a reward. I have good news. It turns out, I only have one class this semester in college, so updates should still be coming out rather quickly. This one was late, because I couldn't decide how to write the scene with Oliver and Brooklyn. I'm going to focus on Rei a bit next chapter. I have been neglecting the poor neko-jin, way too much. It took me a good while, to calculate just how far into the pregnancy he was, but I'm pretty sure its just under three months. Reviews appreciated as always. I hope you all had a, happy new year!


	30. Thanksgiving Weekend Brings Part 1

Disclaimer: ...-sigh- Not mine! -mutters(damn)-

Chapter 30: Thanksgiving Weekend Brings... Part 1

Kai's POV

I look out the window, as Wei drives us from the airport, to my mansion, all the while holding onto his hand. The light pitter patter of the rain, and soft steady breathing, are the only sounds I can hear. I guess if life wasn't so crazy all the time, I would never be able to appreciate moments like this. Moments when I can reflect on everything, and consider just what to change, for the sake of a better future.

I turn my head, and watch him, as he looks out the other window, with a peaceful look in his eyes. I'm glad he's not giving me any temptation, he's wearing a simple dark blue turtleneck sweater, and faded blue jeans, and white sneakers. It's a stark contrast to my own attire. I'm wearing a red v-neck sweater vest, my signature white scarf, black jeans, and red sneakers. His senses are sharper than ever, because he turns to me with a questioning look.

Normal POV

"Why are you, staring at me?" Tala asked, when Kai refused to break the silence. "I need a reason?" Kai asked in turn, tightening his grip on the younger's hand a bit. "About ninety percent of the time, yes." Was supplied in an enlightening tone. "I'm just really happy right now is all, for a lot of reasons, but mostly because I know, our relationship will change for the better herein." Kai said, his eyes transfixed on the redhead.

"And just how, do you know that?" The younger asked. "I won't make the same mistakes I have in the past. I'll do everything I can, to make sure you know, that I love you, every instant of the day. I'm not going to let you get hurt." Kai replied seriously, giving a slight tug, causing the redhead to fall into his waiting arms.

"I'm aware that you love me honey, it's just that, things never work out between us. I'm really sick of it." Tala said, looking up at him. "We wouldn't keep coming back together, if we weren't meant to be. Don't give up just yet baby, please." Kai said determinedly. "I told myself that so many times, but I don't have any strength left in me." Tala said, letting out a broken sigh.

"One more try, please love." Kai begged. "You've really changed." Tala said after a few minutes. He reached a hand up to wipe away the tears that had begun to spill from the elder's eyes. "It's true, that back when we were preteens, we may not have known, if that kiss would really, mean anything, in the future, but its been so long, and my feelings for you, have only grown stronger. I'm not one to be emotional, but it doesn't help, that you keep pushing me away, whenever I try to be." Kai said, as he analyzed everything that had happened the past few months.

"Maybe if you were better at it." Tala inputted bitterly. "No kidding. I thought I knew you better, but I didn't think anything, of all the pain you were going through. I saw the signs, everyone did, but I couldn't bring myself to do anything about it. I've learned from all that's happened, to control my anger better, and..." Kai trailed off, not really sure if he should say, what he wanted to say next.

"What is it?" Tala asked softly.

"I've learned, that I shouldn't doubt you." Kai didn't go into detail, causing the younger's curiosity to come forth.

"What do you mean by that?" He heard the redhead ask, mere milliseconds after he'd finished his sentence.

"That night in your room, when Hiro left. I shouldn't have reacted like that. I shouldn't have let my anger control me. You were a victim, and I thought of you, as the scum of the Earth. I'll never be able to make up for my actions that night, no matter how hard I try. I could say sorry a million times and-" Kai was cut off by a poke to the chest.

"That beating, hurt more than any other, I have experienced in my life. It hurt a lot, that it came from you. I can honestly say, that I was scared of you after that." Tala said, shifting so he was sitting with one leg crossed over the other, and his arms crossed over his chest, as far from Kai as possible. "Are you, still, scared?" Kai was hesitant to ask, but did so anyway.

"I don't know anything anymore. Sometimes I think about that beating, and get scared. I remember that time we made love in the grasslands of the park, and I get a craving for another moment like that." The younger replied. "When you're ready to have sex again, lets make love like that again." Kai said, hugging his knees to his chest. "That's unusual." Tala said, looking over at him.

"It doesn't help to hug myself. Without you, I can't feel the warmth." Kai said, allowing his jeans to be soaked with the fresh tears he was spilling forth. "I've searched for warmth in many places, but only when I'm in your arms, do I truly feel the warmth I crave, the warmth of your love." the younger said sighing.

"Can I hug you?" The elder asked, wiping away tears. "I'd really like that." The redhead replied, moving closer to him. "If hugging you, could get rid of the pain I've caused you, I'd hug you forever. I'd give you, all the warmth, my soul could muster." Kai whispered, as he held Tala close. "I wouldn't mind." Tala whispered back, returning the embrace tightly, almost as though Kai were his lifeline.

"No matter what happens, please, don't ever forget that I love you. I always have, and I always will." Kai held Tala in a very similar fashion. "That goes double for you Mr." The redhead supplied immediately, thereafter. "Then it goes triple for you love." Kai said seriously.

"Quadruple."

"Quintuple"

"Sextuple." Tala said, causing them both to laugh.

"I have some surprises for you, when we get inside." Kai said, noticing the car had stopped.

"Home again." Wei declared, as he opened the door on Kai's side.

"Thank you." Kai said getting out.

"Finally!" Tala had barely gotten out of the car, before he was nearly tackled by Ian and Ming-Ming.

"Hello to you too kiddo, kodomo." He said, unable to keep himself from smiling, since he had missed them a great deal, even if it had only been three days.

"Why don't you two go let the others know we're here, and that Paulo can start serving dinner, we'll be down in ten." Kai halted any chance of them talking with those words.

"I told you it would just get worse with him around." Ian said, letting out a defeated sigh.

"I promise we can spend some time together after dinner." Tala said, allowing Kai to drag him away.

"Maybe I should give up on having him. He seems happy enough." Brooklyn whispered, as he saw the smile on Tala's face as Kai gave him a piggy back ride inside.

He could hear him laugh, when Kai ran like some kind of speed demon past the family room, where everyone was gathered, waiting for their arrival, and sighed. He blinked a few times, as he felt arms around him, before the realization that Oliver was behind him, dawned on him. "Thanks." He whispered, eyes bound to the sky, from the balcony, that he had isolated himself at.

"Sulking, really, doesn't suit you." The younger said, pulling him over to a cot, and sitting him down, before straddling him. "Not here. Someone will see." Brooklyn said, grabbing hold of the lime green head's wrists. "It matters?" Oliver asked, struggling against his grip. "No it doesn't." Tala declared, from where he was, hanging upside down from his balcony.

"Finally decided to say hi?" Oliver asked. "If you hurt him, I'll guillotine you Polanski." Tala warned. "Why do you care?" Was the lime green head's retort. "Why should I, not, care?" He countered. "Whatever, go crawl under a rock or something, we're busy." Oliver replied calmly. "I'll be watching you." Tala retorted, before going back into his room.

"What was the point of that?" Kai asked. "I really, will, guillotine Oliver, if he hurts Brooklyn." Tala replied seriously. "Well what's this surprise you have for me?" He asked, deciding it would be better to change the subject. "I figured that you would most likely not want to sleep in this room again, after all that happened, but I'm hoping this changes your mind." Kai said, closing the curtains that rested in front of the balcony doors, and shutting the lights off, with the remote in his hand.

"Let me get this straight, you bought me the night sky?" Tala's reaction, was exactly what Kai was expecting. "It's just an illusion honey. However," He came up behind the younger, and wrapped an arm around him. "Does this help you decide, if you'll sleep in here?" He asked. "How did you, come up with this?" Tala asked, going over to the heart shaped bed that had replaced the one he had been violated on. "It was easy once, I thought about exactly what I wanted." Kai replied, pressing a few more buttons.

A lot of things happened at once. A fifty inch flat screen television, dropped from somewhere in the ceiling, the headboard of the bed lit up, and for the first time, Tala noticed that it was a shooting star, the lamps on the night stands turned on, casting a very soft glow around the bed, and a lullaby filled the air.

"What exactly, did you want?" Tala asked, noticing the sound of the lullaby was coming from the walls. Apparently the night sky on his walls, was also a surround sound system. "I'll tell you once you've seen it all." Kai replied, pressing even more buttons. Tala looked down, to see the floor of the room carpeted in roses. "What the?" He asked. "Just watch." Kai said, pressing away on the remote.

"It's raining daisy petals. Now I've seen everything." Tala said, laying back, trying to take in this surprise of Kai's.

"No you haven't." Kai said, pressing another button.

"I...love...you...Tala...Yuri...Ivanov." Tala said, as he watched clouds pass by on the ceiling, with those words engraved in them.

"When you're ready, I want to make love to you in this room. I've put my heart in a box for you, my stubborn wolf. For now bask in this gift, memorize this, so that you may never forget, that every part of me, belongs to you." Kai put the remote on one of the nightstands, and sat down on the bed, looking down at the redhead with tears in his eyes.

"Lets work together, so that by Christmas you can do that. Until then, I think I will, definitely, enjoy this gift." Tala sat up, and whispered those words, before kissing Kai, who immediately took control.

//Why do I get the feeling I'm going to be the girl in this relationship for good from now on?// He thought to the elder.

//You pretty much always have been, but I don't think you mind this time.// Kai thought back.

//If Hiro did anything good, it was teaching me to embrace my feminine side.// Tala thought back.

//How do you manage to do that?// He asked, once the kiss had ended, unable to get his voice to work.

"Do what?" Kai asked.

//Somehow you manage to make my voice stop working sometimes.// He replied.

"Well I'm supposed to aren't I?" The elder asked, unable to hide a proud smirk. The redhead just shook his head, and got off the bed.

//Come on, it's dinner time.// He thought, causing the elder to follow him.

//How did you know where the door was?// Kai asked.

//I like to think that I know my own room enough, to know where my door is.// He replied.

//Welcome home Tala.// Was the last thing Kai thought to him.

//It's good to be home.// He thought back, before they entered the kitchen.

"How was your flight?" Paulo asked, looking over from where he was decorating a cake.

"Uneventful and boring." Kai replied, trying to sneak some frosting, only to have his hand slapped away.

"You'd think after all these years, you wouldn't try that anymore." The chef scolded.

"Fine, fine. I'll wait like a good boy." Kai said, letting out a defeated sigh, after a few more unsuccessful tries, to get some frosting off the cake.

"Kawaii." Tala supplied, making Kai glare at him.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it love?" He asked rhetorically, ignoring the glare.

"I think it would be in your best interest, to go join the others in the dining room, before young Tyson has eaten everything." The chef said, effectively halting any comebacks from Kai.

"Can we eat now?" Tyson asked, once Kai and Tala were seated.

"Not to be rude Kai, but you have kept us from a really good looking meal." Max said, wiping some drool from his mouth.

"Spare me their whining, please." Robert said, quickly losing his patience.

"Before we start I'd like to say something, if it's alright with Kai." Rei spoke up.

"What, would you, like, now?" Kai asked in a rather pissed tone.

"What, did, I, do, now?" Rei was not aware Kai knew, of what had been said, during his meeting with Tala.

"Kai, calm down. For once, can you just let things be, all you and Rei ever do is bicker like children. It's not good for Rei's condition, and its not good for you, because your anger's only proving, that everything he does to try and break us apart, is getting to you." Tala took Kai's right hand, and laced their fingers together, giving the elder a pleading look, from where he sat to the elder's right.

"I don't need, YOU, looking out for me." Rei growled out.

"I'm not looking out for you. If Kai wins against you in court the kids in your gut, will be mine to mother. No offense to you, but I'm quite sure I could do a better job at it, considering the way you've become, nothing, but a shadow of the person you once were." Tala retorted calmly.

"Tala, Rei, Kai, shut the fuck, up, already. It's thanksgiving, and you're acting like idiots. This is a day to give thanks, and appreciation. Can we please, just get down to the point, and eat Paulo's cooking? It's going to be a real shame, if you guys make it go to waste, with your pointless bickering." Spencer spoke up, rather fed up, with all three of them, at this point.

"I am not bickering, I was simply, trying, to shut, THEM, up." Tala said calmly, and began to put food on his plate, to emphasize his point.

"Now then, Rei, what is it, that you'd like to say?" Spencer asked, giving Kai a look that said 'keep your mouth shut, or I will make you regret it.' before following Tala's lead.

"Since I'm almost three months pregnant, I was going to ask Kai, if he had thought of any baby names yet. It kind of slipped my mind." The neko-jin said, putting a limited amount of food on his plate.

"This coming from a guy, who's supposed to be a mother soon." Mogami muttered, as she filled her plate.

"Kai answer, nicely." Spencer commanded, emphasizing the word 'nicely'.

"Well, given the fact I didn't ask for those children, and that I'm not ready to be a father, for crying out loud, the concept of baby names, slipped my mind, as well." Kai supplied as nice an answer, as he could muster, which wasn't very nice at all.

"I for one, will not be an uncle, to a nameless child, so kiss and make up, and pick names already." Ian said, in a slightly bored tone, as he filled his plate a second time.

"Remind me, never to join a team, with a blade breaker on it, ever again." Enrique whispered to Oliver.

"I hear you my friend." The lime green head whispered back.

"Considering it would be unfair to others here to listen to your mouths throughout dinner, what say you, we turn this into a bit of a game?" Spencer spoke in a 'you have no choice' voice.

"What game?" Kai spoke up, wishing to convey to the blond, that he would not be silenced in his own home.

"Someone at this table is bound to have a good name in mind. Isabella can write down any names that you three actually agree upon. If you start to bicker, I WILL, get angry, and I don't think you want to see me angry, now do you?" Again Spencer spoke in a 'you have no choice' voice, saying the last bit in a tone of voice that screamed liquid death.

"No arguments here." Tala really didn't want thanksgiving dinner to be a time of pointless bickering anyway. He refilled his plate, and waited for Spencer to point at someone to start the game.

"Hey Mystel, you seem to have good taste, what kind of name would you choose?" Spencer spoke in a softer tone for a change.

"Um," The wielder of Poseidon scratched his head as he thought.

"I guess maybe Kirika for a girl, and Karuma for a boy." He said after a few minutes.

"We're going counter clockwise people, so think while you eat, if you can." Spencer declared, refilling his plate a third time.

"I've always been rather fond of the names Yuna and Yoshi." Moses said, before he started eating his second plate of food.

"Chikage girl, Tokame boy." Shizune said, causing Raul and Julia to laugh. Kai had invited them, because Tala had asked him to.

"What's so funny?" Kai asked, looking up from his plate.

"Tokame. If you divide that name into syllables and spell it with a c instead of a k then you'd be saying the phrase 'touch me' in Spanish." Julia replied, causing everyone to laugh.

"Barbie and Ken." Natalia said the first thing that came to mind, making everyone laugh again after a brief moment of silence.

"Stop it with the funny names, I'm going to choke." Tyson whined, before returning to downing his sixth plate of food.

"You're not going to have any room for dessert the way you're eating." Zeo commented, as he filled his own plate a second time.

"So far I like Kirika and Karuma." Tala said, as he sat back after three plates of food.

"You've eaten more than I thought you would." Kai noted, giving him a secret smile.

"I told you, Paulo's cooking, is out of this world. It's a shame I don't have Tyson's stomach, but at least he's here to make sure nothing goes to waste today." Tala said, getting up.

"Where are you going?" Bryan asked.

"I'm just going to get something to drink." Tala replied, from the doorway, before heading into the kitchen.

"I like Kirika and Karuma as well. Both are names for those who are strong back at our village." Rei said, covering his second plate of food in the various sauces Paulo had made.

"How can you eat that?" Hilary asked, disgusted at the blue color the sauces had made when mixed.

"Another bad thing about pregnancy, is the crazy cravings you get." Rei replied, before digging in.

"I like those names quite a bit myself." Kai admitted.

"So nice to see you getting along." Isabella said, writing the names down.

"You know, its not nice, to lie to your loved ones." Paulo said, scaring Tala half to death, as he exited one of the bathrooms.

"What are you talking about?" The redhead asked, as they walked back to the kitchen.

"I was taking some food to the security, and just happened to hear you hurling. My ears don't lie child, I've heard too much in my years of life." He retorted seriously.

"What are you, a chef, or an old priest?" Tala asked, walking over to the refrigerator once inside the kitchen.

"First and foremost, I am a human being who is concerned." Was Paulo's reply.

"I'm fine. I've been avoiding solid food, because I really have a limit, to who's solid food, I can eat. I first realized I have bulimia, when the rest of the Demolition boys, and I, left the abbey to come here. I searched, and found a few select places, here in Japan, that sell solid food, I don't find repulsive. Your cooking is among them." Tala said, finally giving up, on acting, like he hadn't just retched up his dinner.

"So, you had a relapse." The chef said, now understanding, why the boy had, just hurled up, the contents, in his stomach.

"Don't you keep Ensure bottles in here somewhere?" Tala asked, after nodding, as he turned his attention, back to the refrigerator he was thoroughly searching.

"That junk, is not as healthy for you, as you might think." Paulo replied, effectively stopping him from searching any further.

"The irony. It's thanksgiving, and I've got an empty stomach." Tala said, placing his head in his hands, after taking a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Tomorrow, you start eating solid food. Gradually mind you. If you're anything, like Kai's mother, you relapsed because you ate too much." Paulo said, placing a smoothie machine on the counter.

"Kai's mother was bulimic?" Tala asked, looking up curiously.

"Lady Siliva was bulimic, and suffered from depression. Do not tell Kai about it. It was her dying wish, that he never know." The chef replied, as he began to chop fruits.

"I promise not to. What are you making?" Tala watched, as the chef put all the chopped fruits into the smoothie machine, added vanilla ice cream, sugar, cinnamon, and a lot of other stuff that looked great, before pouring in some one percent milk, and putting the top onto the machine.

"The next time you want to drink Ensure, think twice, and make yourself a smoothie. I guarantee you, it tastes better, and you'll be healthier than you would be, drinking that junk." The chef poured the smoothie into a glass, added a bendy straw, and slid it over, until it was in front of him.

"I doubt I could make these as well as you, but I'll try. Thank you Paulo." Tala said, as he finished off the smoothie. He clutched his head for a moment, having gotten brain freeze.

"You should learn to slow down, and enjoy things." The chef lectured, unable to hold back a chuckle.

"Hey Tala, you going to join us in here, or not? Tyson's getting really annoying, because Kai refuses to get Paulo to give us cake, without you at the table." Sophie poked her head into the kitchen, as she spoke, and laughed a bit, when she saw Tala washing dishes.

"You're not a servant." She said, walking over to him.

"Someone ought to lend a hand around here sometimes." He retorted, continuing what he was doing.

"Hmm, something is off about you. You've got this innocent aura around you." She said, before turning to the chef. "Take a break, or go call your family, or something, I'll dry." She declared, taking the rag from him, and picked up where he left off.

"Don't worry about the cake, or the plates from those eating in the dining room. We'll take care of it. I can't believe, you actually work on this day, anyway." She added, ceasing any protests he might have.

"I usually don't work today, but because it's the first time in a few years, that Kai is actually home, and because of the fact that Mogami is here as well, I wanted to. This mansion, is quite frankly, very very lifeless, when Kai is not around. It's times like this, when I can really enjoy my job." Paulo explained.

"You really care a lot about Kai, don't you?" Tala asked, looking over at him.

"Quite a bit yes." He replied.

"I suppose it is the same for all of us who work in this mansion, but for Paulo and myself, more so than the rest of us." Isabella came into the kitchen, with a few plates in hand.

"How long have you worked here?" Tala asked.

"Honestly, I can't remember anymore. I started as a gardener." She replied, eyeing the chocolate cake, that had yet been served.

"Does, everyone, want that cake?" Tala hadn't missed it.

"Kind of." She replied.

"Knock yourselves out." He said, once he had placed the cake on the dining room table.

"Please tell me, that we're not going to spend our time, washing dishes." Ian said, from the breakfast bar, having chosen to eat his cake there, instead of in the dining room.

"Of course not." Tala said nervously. Much as he would like, he couldn't lie to the indigo haired boy.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Ian asked, getting really pissed, really fast.

"Sorry kiddo." Was all Tala could muster in response.

"Go spend some time with him. A promise is a promise." Sophie said, halting her task temporarily to get a stool to sit on.

"You sure? I chose to help out first, it would be unfair of me, to leave you to do everything." He stopped washing for a moment, giving her a serious look.

"It's alright. I owe you, a lot more than a little work load, for watching out for me in Beijing, and taking me away from that lifestyle." She retorted reassuringly.

"Okay, you win. For future references though, please, remember that you owe me nothing." Tala said seriously, before giving her a hug.

"It's a deal my friend." She said, smiling at him.

"You seem to be doing better, since that unfortunate incident." He noted.

"I stopped blaming myself. You should too you know." She said, poking his cheek. He laughed a bit before nodding. "I'm trying." He said reassuringly, before going over to Ian.

"How's the cake?" He asked, ruffling the younger's hair.

"It's great." Ian replied, licking the spoon he was using to eat it.

"I got something in Beijing you might like." The elder said, smiling as he watched the indigo haired boy enjoy his cake.

"What's that?" Ian asked, before taking a sip from his glass of soda.

"There was this boutique that was selling five hundred charms, at a rather cheap price, so I purchased them. It saves us the time, to go all the way out, to get the yearly charm. We can add a charm whenever we want now actually." He replied, in a tone that sounded rather peaceful.

"Kai will be keeping you all to himself though." Ian reminded bitterly.

"Stop worrying about that. We'll stay close kiddo, no matter what." He said, making a peace sign. Ian sighed, smiled, and offered a peace sign in turn.

-That Night-

Rei's POV

Well today could've gone better, but it could definitely, have gone worse. I'm just about at my wits end. No matter what I try, Kai still ends up finding out, and hating me. Tala Yuri Ivanov, oh how I loathe you. I'm sure you loathe me too, we are rivals, after all. You say I'll make a bad mother, but how do you know that? What right, do you have, to judge me? All is fair in love and war. We are at war. Even now, in the darkness of the night, I am plotting to eliminate the obstacle, that is you.

You know I never thought of you as feminine, but you really proved me wrong with that Sexyback performance, and the way you were dressed when we met at the park. You've caused me a lot of sleepless nights, since you reappeared from the shadows. You're strong, but I've seen the signs myself, that you're not as strong, as most think, not as strong, as you yourself think.

I get out of the bed in the room that has been offered to me, in this mansion that belongs to he, who holds our hearts, and begin walking towards the one, he has so kindly offered you. Isabella comes out of his room, and I hide myself, until she turns the corner at the other end of the hall, before tiptoeing towards the door to your room.

I lock the door, and the air in the room, becomes thick with the scent of fear. I ignore it for the moment, knowing that it's your scent. You must be having some kind of nightmare. I look around the room, and take in the décor, which causes me instant depression, especially the clouds that keep passing by, reminding me that Kai loves you, and not me. I still don't believe it. He was mine for the taking, and I thought I had him, how did you manage to take him from me, so easily?

I lay down beside you on the bed, finally deciding to focus on why I came in here to begin with. I want to see the effect Hiro had on you, first hand. Your pajama top is spread open, and you're covered in sweat, and tears are flowing from your closed eyes, like waterfalls. I watch as you beg for it to stop. You keep begging Hiro to shut up. For the hell of it, I put a finger in your mouth.

It thankfully does not make you wake up, instead you begin to suck it. I'm assuming this is when you gave up, on fighting Hiro. I'm happy about it. Perhaps you're right about me being nothing, but a shadow of my former self, because the scene before me, is way too beautiful. You look just like you did in the video tape, only you look, a lot more broken. One of your hands, travels along your body, mimicking whatever it is you're remembering.

You let out a sound between a moan and a whimper, and I make a bold move, stripping you of your pajama pants and boxers. You begin to shake further, and I can feel the air thicken even more. The scent of fear, coming from you, it's intoxicating. I can't help, but touch you. I start by dragging the finger you've been sucking on, upon your chest. You cry out, but it's barely audible.

I make a bolder move. Taking hold of your manhood, I command you to cum for me. I chuckle when you don't awaken, instead obeying me. Are you so far gone into this nightmare? I've watched the video tape, I know the words, that will make you a mess, of sinful beauty, right before my eyes. Unfortunately for you, I'm not going, to let you wake up, anytime soon.

You're a whore, just a whore, my whore. I repeat those words, in as similar a voice to Hiro's as I can. It's not hard at all, I hate you just as much as he did. No, I hate you more, than he, ever, could. I know it's unlikely that it will work, but I try it anyway. Placing a hand above your stomach, I chant. The fact that I'm thrusting the fingers of my free hand, in and out of you, keeps you from waking from the nightmare. I took a wild guess at it, but I figure Hiro would probably tease you like this, if not do more.

I think I can understand, what he meant, when he said, that having you at his mercy, was the greatest feeling, in the world. If only because of how much he has broken you, I can experience first hand, how it feels, to have you at my mercy. You buck your hips against my hand, as I tease you even more, only thrusting my middle finger into you. Sometimes I let you impale yourself, as you desperately seek my sinful touch. I hate everything about you, except this. You truly are beautiful like this. I want to cover you in semen as well, but I will save that for later.

My chanting stops, because I can hear a second heartbeat within you. I smile, and decide to leave you, covered in semen, after a few hours of hearing you beg to be touched, in unholy ways and complying. Who wouldn't comply? You're just so beautiful like this. I place a daring kiss to your lips, before leaving.

I don't have to fight anymore. The little one within you, will do the fighting for me. I hope Hiro enjoys having you back. He's a tough costumer, even Spencer couldn't break him. The important thing, is that he broke you, and that gave me the edge I needed, to destroy the relationship, between you, and Kai. I'll be watching tomorrow, maybe Sunday, if you're stupid enough to deny it till then, as you come to terms with the fact, that you're pregnant, with Hiro's child.

A/N: I know you're all going to ask, why I left another cliffhanger, but honestly I didn't want to continue, because I can't keep my eyes open anymore. I figured I'd give you the reactions to what Rei has done, when I can make the reactions really good. So hang tough for me, and I promise you'll have part two soon. Reviews = Happy Me. I will appreciate them always, so do be nice and leave some. 1:37am, I am so, out of here.


	31. Thanksgiving Weekend Brings Part 2

Disclaimer: I would be dreaming if I did wouldn't I? -cries-

Chapter 31: Thanksgiving Weekend Brings...Part 2

Tala's POV

I wake up and make a run for the bathroom, hurling the few nutrients I have left in me, as well as some blood, into the toilet. Any other person would freak out, when they looked in the mirror, and found they were wearing only a pajama top that hung open, and were covered in sweat and semen all over, but it doesn't, seem anything out of the ordinary for me. I've woken up like this, so many times now, that I'm used to it.

Forgetting about everything, I perform the obvious morning ritual. Shower, brush teeth, fix hair, get dressed. My choice of clothing is all black. Jeans, sweater, sneakers, even my make-up is black. Something is definitely not right with me, but ignorance is bliss. With a heavy sigh, I head down to breakfast. I wish they wouldn't stare at me. I suppose it just can't be helped. Kai makes a remark, about how its nice of me to join them. I ignore him, and start eating.

Rei's POV

Good, you either haven't noticed, or chose to keep it. I can't help smile as I eat breakfast. Listening to the second heart beat from within you, makes me far too happy, because soon, you'll be out of my way, because you'll suffer. I try not to keep smiling, when you retch your breakfast onto the table, but seeing you try to explain what's wrong, is far too amusing. Thankfully, Kai isn't paying me any attention. Nobody is really, they're all too worried about you.

Kai goes to call a doctor, and for some reason, everyone is stupid enough, to leave you alone with me. You look over at me, after throwing up again, in the bucket Paulo provided, when I start laughing. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea, to put that curse on you. I can't help think so, when I see you hurl up blood. Don't die, I'm not finished with you yet.

Normal POV

"What exactly, is so funny?" Tala asked, glaring at the neko-jin, who would not stop laughing. "The great Tala getting sick...this is too good." Was all Rei said in response. "Oh, yes, it's very funny, very very funny...NOT!" Tala growled at him, before his face started contorting, and he retched more blood, into the bucket.

"Did you poison yourself?" Rei asked, in a mocking tone. "You'd like that, wouldn't you kitty cat? Well too bad for you. I'm not going anywhere." Tala bit back seriously, glaring at him from the corner of his eye. "Hmm, we'll see about that." Rei said calmly, and put on a straight face, as everyone came rushing back into the dining room.

"I hate to be the one who has to inform you, but Kai called five doctors." Sophie said, as she placed a hand to Tala's forehead. "That's just great. It would be so much better, if you just booked me a flight to Russia." Tala said tiredly.

"You can get checked by whoever you want once we get there, for now though, just let the doctors do their job. You're not well, and I'd like to have a professional diagnosis." Kai said, as he led the way to his room, Spencer carrying Tala, and following him. Bryan, Garland, Natalia, Ian and Ming-Ming followed silently.

"Spence, put me down. I can walk, I'm not crippled." Tala said, causing Spencer to sigh.

"Shut up. You just retched up a good pint of blood Tal, I have to agree with Kai on this." Spencer would rather not have to speak to him like that, but at least it was effective. Tala kept muttering about the house call being a complete waste of time, but didn't struggle to get out of his arms anymore. Kai shook his head, as Tala managed to get himself tangled up in the sheets once on his bed.

"I can't believe they kicked us out." Ian said, pounding on the door of Kai's room. He was promptly dragged away by Bryan, who told Kai to call him, when he knew what was wrong with Tala. "I hope his bulimia hasn't gotten worse. He might have to be hospitalized again." Natalia said, pacing back and forth in front of the door.

"He's really something. He can seem so strong at times, that it's really hard for me, to believe, that he's got weaknesses too." Garland said, sighing, as he looked at the watch on his arm, for what felt like the millionth time. "How long now?" Ming-Ming asked, letting out a bored yawn. "Two hours, three minutes." He replied, sighing again. "That's it!" Kai got off the floor, and unlocked the door to his room, kicking it open.

"Just book me a flight to Russia already, these doctors know nothing!" Tala exclaimed, struggling against the restraints, that were holding him down. "What's going on? Why have you restrained him?" Garland lost all patience. For the first time, Ming-Ming could really see the resemblance, between him and Tala.

"We've run several tests, but everything indicates, that he's perfectly fine." One of the doctors said, as the other four tried to get Tala, to calm down. "If that's so, why have you restrained him?" Garland's anger, as well as Kai's own, made Ming-Ming back away, and hide behind Natalia.

"He won't let us check his heart beat." The doctors replied, getting a bit angry themselves. "There's nothing wrong with me!" Tala growled out, managing to break free from the restraints. "If you just let us do our job, this could've been over an hour ago." One of the doctors supplied tiredly.

Tala's POV

I don't want them to check my heart beat, and tell me what I already know. Once I know, I can't ignore it. I don't even understand how it's possible. Okay, let me make it clear, since I know I'm not making any sense. Half way through this examination, I noticed something very different about me. I have two heart beats...that can only mean one thing. It takes all my strength, but I manage to break free of the restraints, that they've used to hold me down.

I do the only thing that I can think of, I use Wolborg as a distraction, get fully dressed again, and make a break for the door. I can hear Kai complain, about how stubborn I can be, and Ming-Ming make a comment about me acting like a scared child, but I just keep on running. I get on my motorcycle, and ignore the calls from everyone, as I flee from the mansion. I don't know where I'm going, and I don't really care, I just know, that I have to get away.

They say misery loves company. I look around as I stop at a red light, only to spot people I've hoped to never cross paths with again. Hiro and Rika on one motorcycle, Lee and Riku on another, and surprisingly enough Rei and Mariah on another. What the hell is wrong with the world today...

Normal POV

"They say misery loves company." Hiro said, looking over at Tala, with an amused look on his face.

"What the hell is wrong with the world today..." Tala said, getting ready to break any speed limit he had to, as long as he got away from the elder.

"What's right with it?" Rei asked rhetorically, laughing from behind Tala.

"It's been a long time, my little ice princess." Hiro said, blowing the clearly frightened redhead a kiss.

"We're going to have a little chat my friend. One that will enlighten you quite a lot." Lee added, just as the light switched to green.

"I'm not exactly, in any mood to talk, to any of you." Tala supplied, before speeding away from them.

"Need he be so stubborn?" Mariah asked, shaking her head, as Rei prepared to follow.

"The chase is worth it in the end." Hiro said, before taking off, at top speed, after his prey.

Rei's POV

We chase you until you have no choice, but to stop. You look around, but find no way to go, as we've basically led you, to a dead end. You can either jump off the cliff behind you, or listen to what we have to say. Surprisingly, you do neither. I watch as you launch Wolborg, and ride your motorcycle, to a small island, on the icy trail they create. The look on your face as Hiro launches his own beyblade, calling upon a new bit-beast, and following you, is priceless.

Normal POV

"Give it up Tala, you've got nowhere left to run." Hiro said speeding up, and getting in front of the redhead.

Tala barely managed to avoid crashing. "Why can't you, just leave me alone?" He asked. "It's nice to know you think of me at night." Hiro said, getting off his motorcycle. "You wish." Tala bit back, getting off his own. "Denial, such a wonderful thing isn't it?" Hiro held up the security tape, from the previous night.

"Are you the one responsible, for how I woke up this morning?" Tala asked, checking if there was any ammo left, in the gun, that doubled as his launcher. "I'm afraid Rei's the one, who deserves the credit for that." Hiro replied, laughing a bit, at the disgusted look, that broke onto the redhead's face.

"I still, do not understand, what the hell it is you want." Tala said, getting into launch position. "Wolborg can't save you from fate, but I suppose giving up, just isn't your style." Hiro supplied, also getting into launch position. "I've beaten you before, what makes you think I'd lose to you now?" Tala asked, glaring at him.

"Number one, I don't intend to play fair. Number two, I've got a new bit-beast, who's just itching to avenge, the honor of Metal Drigger." Hiro replied, as Rika, Riku, Lee, and Mariah all got into launch position. "You're going to wish you never came between me and Kai, I promise you that Tala." Rei said, before counting them down.

"Hold it!" A chorus of voices, got their attention.

"Who's there?" Hiro asked, getting pissed very quickly.

"You're all such idiots." Mogami said, as she jumped off the two story house, where the beybattle, was just about to begin.

"What are you doing here?" Tala asked, as Rika, Riku, and Lee turned their attention to Mogami.

"Dream Eater!" Mogami ignored, Rika, Riku, and Lee, instead holding a hand out, in Rei's direction, sealing him within his nightmares.

"Galeon, Spiral Lightning attack!" Mogami did a back flip, allowing a beyblade to be launched, by a boy who jumped down, landing in front of her.

"Zeus, Black Hole attack!" And Galeon's blade stopped spinning, almost instantly.

"What are you two doing here?" Tala asked, thankful for the help, but nonetheless confused. "You don't really think, that I'd be all the way in Russia, and not have someone keep an eye on you, do you?" Tala had honestly never been more happy to hear that voice, in all his life. "Boris?" Hiro asked, clearly surprised.

"You've done, quite a number, on my creation, Granger." Boris spat bitterly, as he stepped between Hiro and Tala.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking back at the redhead.

"Do I really have to answer that?" Tala asked tiredly. There was no need to put up any fronts, now that others had come to his aid.

"Thanks, for yet another piece of evidence, against Rei." Kai said, stuffing the security tape into a backpack, and tossing it over to Spencer.

"Sir, the plane is ready." One of the guards from BEGA declared, from the front porch of the house.

"Come on, we're getting you real help." Brooklyn said, pulling Tala away from the scene, into the house, and down to the basement.

"I am so confused right now." Tala said, as they sat down, once on the plane. "Well, I'd explain, but first you have to tell me. Do you know what's wrong with you?" Brooklyn wrapped him in a comforting embrace, as he said those words.

"I realized it during the examination. Not sure how it happened, and quite frankly I'm hoping for the possibility of an abortion, but I'm pretty sure that what's wrong with me, is I'm pregnant...with Rei's kid apparently." Tala replied, returning the embrace.

"Well you are pregnant, but it's not Rei's kid." Brooklyn explained. "I really don't understand anything anymore." Tala said sighing.

"Well, the child you're carrying, is according to the curse Rei put upon you, the child of whoever it is, you last had unprotected sex with." Tala blinked at the words. "That I know of, that was Rei." He said, more confused than before.

"According to the security tape, no. During your nightmare, you kept begging to be touched, and while Rei did touch you, he did not full on fuck you. So who's the father?" Brooklyn knew the answer, but wanted to make sure.

"It's Hiro, I'm not stupid enough, to have unprotected sex with a bunch of rapists. The divine entities, if they exist, must really hate me." Tala replied, crying into his chest.

-Outside-

"Burn him alive." Kai commanded holding out Dranzer's blade.

She didn't have to be told twice, and came out of her blade obeying his command. When she was done, nothing remained of Hiro, not even ashes. Kai laughed. "To think Tala's having your kid sickens me, but I've learned one thing from you. I will never doubt that Tala is mine ever again. I will help him heal, while you will rot in hell." He said turning to Mogami.

"You can unseal him now." He said going over to the neko-jin and picking him up.

"Where's the real Hiro?" He asked when Rei opened his eyes.

"Like I would tell you." Rei bit back coldly.

"Don't protect him. Things aren't exactly, going to your favor Rei." He supplied in turn, as he carried, the struggling neko-jin, into the house, and down to the basement.

"All you have to know, is that when Hiro gets his hands on Tala, he's going to be sorry he ever got in my way, and you'll have no choice, but to come to me for comfort, and eventually you'll be mine, for real this time. I'll make you forget everything about Tala." Rei said, as Kai set him down on a seat on the plane.

"You know it would be nice to let you live. I could certainly use a pet. However, if killing you is the only solution, I suppose, what will be will be." Bryan said, giving Rei a predatory look.

"I leave him in your care." Kai declared, before walking away.

"Put me down!" Rika growled at the guard that held her.

"You may want to shut up. It's true I've changed my ways, but I haven't changed enough to have any real regard, for the lives of those, that I have no real use for." Boris said, effectively silencing both her and Riku.

"Hey Rei, you might want to tell us where Hiro is. We'll blow your friends up if you don't." Mogami said, as she sat down next to Bryan. "What?" He asked, confused about what she meant by that. "Look out the window pretty kitty." She said sweetly. "You wouldn't..." He whispered, as he watched the airplane begin to speed away from the island, that Lee and Mariah were tied up on.

"I wouldn't have to care. It would be Boris who pushed the button." She said seriously. "I don't know where he is though. It was Lee's idea to use the clone." Rei said, with a sigh. "Who made the clone?" Bryan asked, still looking at Rei, as though he was edible. "How the hell should I know?" Rei asked in turn. "Your friends are going to die." Bryan reminded him, pointing towards Boris. "Lee said Hiro sent the clone, because he was too far away, to take care of things himself." Rei supplied, looking away from the lilac haired boy.

"Well, it appears you won't say anything. Say goodbye to your friends." And Boris pressed a button on a remote. Rei looked out the window, just in time to see an explosion on the island, which caved in on itself, in merely seven minutes.

"That was a bit harsh." Garland said, taking pity on the neko-jin. "No it wasn't bro, no it wasn't." Natalia said, her eyes transfixed on Tala, who was now asleep in Kai's embrace. "I don't know if we're good guys or bad guys now." Mystel said seriously. "It matters? This is real life man, not a comic book." Moses said, remembering that his sister was only alive because Boris was paying her medical fees.

"You do what you have to in order to survive. It's that simple." Shizune said emotionlessly. "I have to say, I feel for Rei though. All he wants is Kai's love. He's tried so many things, but he keeps failing at that goal." Ming-Ming pipped in. "And he'll keep failing." Kai said seriously. "We're landing." Boris informed over the loudspeaker.

Within a half hour Ian, Tyson, Max, Daichi, Zeo, Robert, Oliver, and Enrique had boarded the plane. Sophie waved, as the airplane sped further and further out sight, after thanking Kai for giving her employment at his home.

"Since you're all here. I will inform you of the rule changes to the World Championships. The Russian Division as well as the United States Division will be free for all. Only one blader will become World Champion." Boris's words caused instant chaos as all of the bey bladers present started talking about how they wouldn't lose. The spirit of competition was never more strong.

"You're not competing." Kai said seriously, when Tala began to practice his launch technique.

"Who told you I cared, about the safety of the child, of a bastard like Hiro?" Tala retorted, as if there was nothing wrong with him, wanting to compete even in his condition.

"You don't have to, lord knows I don't. I do however, care about your safety. Who's to say, that Hiro wouldn't try to come after you, during the tournament?" Kai countered.

"I'm not going to live in fear, waiting for him to strike. If you love me, you won't make me." Tala said, as a tear rolled down his right cheek.

"Okay. Just remember, you're not alone." Kai said, pulling him into another embrace, and Tala held onto him trembling. Kai sighed, as he heard him start crying. "Don't make me sleep alone anymore," The redhead whispered. "I'm sorry. Shirley said it was important, for you to face the past on your own." He whispered back.

"When have I ever, wanted to be alone, when I've had a nightmare?" Tala asked, wondering if Kai knew him at all anymore.

"Point made. You're helping me think of the design for our room when we're back in Japan though." Kai said, rubbing his back soothingly.

"What about at the hotels?" The younger calmed a bit, though he was still breathing heavily.

"Don't worry, you just tell me what you want love. I'll do anything." Kai replied reassuringly.

"Words are words, don't just talk from now on." Tala said, heaving out an expressionless sigh.

"You can count on the fact that I won't." Kai said seriously, as he held him closer, firmer.

//You should stop living in a fantasy. Hiro's out there, and he's coming for you.// Rei's voice rang in Tala's mind, coldly, mockingly.

//I know that pretty kitty. Even if he takes me away, Kai will, NEVER, be yours.// He thought back in a similar tone. That alone, gave him some strength. The fact that Kai, would always, belong to him.

//I hope you heard that Rei.// Kai's voice, rang in both their minds.

//Fuck you both!// Rei thought back to them.

A/N: Okay, that's it, this one's over. If I kept writing, it would just get, a million times more sappy. The reactions came out all wrong. Everything about this chapter, came out wrong. I'm sorry. I'm in a really weird mood. Hopefully you guys like it though.


	32. Fire, Fire, Fire!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Original Characters.

Note: Diary entries will be in italics

Chapter 32: Fire Fire Fire!

Normal POV

"Tala come on, you can write in the car. We're already late!" Kai called out to the younger, from the bottom of the stairs. "Yeah, yeah. Hold your horses honey, I'll be down in a second." Tala said, as he came into view at the top of them. "Isabella can water Rina baby," Kai informed, tapping his foot, as though trying to get the message across, that they were very late. "It only took a second." Tala retorted after he finished watering an Allamanda plant, before jumping off the railing of the stairs, after scaling down them.

"First Rei, now you. Does everyone have a Gothic Lolita complex in this house?" Kai asked, as they made their way to the limousine. "It's not really Gothic Lolita. It's all white, so it's just Lolita." Tala replied, turning to a blank page in his diary. Kai took notice that the younger was indeed, not dressed in Gothic Lolita style.

Everything about the younger was, well, white. White dress, white shoes, white stockings, Kai knew that Tala was wearing white frilly panties, because he'd looked in the redhead's underwear drawer, which was filled with them, and he himself, had removed one of those pretty articles of clothing from him, the night before, during sex, about the only thing on the redhead that wasn't white, was the pale blue eye liner, silver eye shadow, and cherry red lipstick, and lip liner, on his face.

"Still. You're all white, and Rei's all black. Next thing you know, someone's going to be all red, or all purple, or all pink..." Kai ranted on, as Tala started writing in his diary, apparently choosing to ignore him.

Tala's POV

I open my diary, and start writing. I probably won't finish this entry anytime soon. We're on our way to school. The professors at the university Bryan, Kai, and I are attending aren't exactly people who won't notice, when you're not paying attention to them. I might as well, make use of the time I actually have.

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe three months have passed. In six months I'll be giving birth to Hiro's kid, and in less than three, Rei will give birth to twins. A lot has happened, the past six months. Ever since the Demolition Boys came to Japan, my life has spiraled out of control. From Kai and Rei's relationship ending, to Kai and I rekindling an old flame. Furthermore Rei raped Kai, and will soon give birth to twins, I've been cursed by that god forsaken neko-jin, and will be giving birth to Hiro's child._

_The differences between Hiro and Tyson, even if they are brothers, could not be more apparent. Tyson's innocence and purity, knows no bounds. Hiro's dark nature, is a VERY stark contrast. Usually I find darkness comforting, but not with Hiro. No-one has ever been able, to possess so much control over me, not Boris, and not even Kai. There's something about Hiro though, that makes me feel trapped. I still haven't figured out what it is exactly, that causes my fear of him._

_Anyway, getting back to what has happened. Well the World Championships, were a real blast. It appears that beyblade has become all about capturing bit-beasts though. In order to save my mother, I turned on my teammates, and stole a good amount of bit-beasts. I'm not sure what it is my step father was trying to do, I'm just glad he's dead. Unfortunately, my mother is dead too. I still regret it you know, I still regret, not being able to save her._

_In the end, the World Championships became a free for all. Eighty six bey-bladers competed when such was declared at the Russian Division. The final sixteen, were given a week off, and the conclusion of the Bey-blading World Championships, was held at Freedom Star Stadium, in New York City._

_The stadium was built by the management team of the All Stars, and has a seating capacity of one hundred thousand. With the stadium also came something called the bey-dome. Apparently the bey-dome was something that Mr. Dickinson, Boris, and Dr. Zagart have been working on together for two years now, and they wanted to test the prototype. When it worked well in an exhibition match, between Tyson and Michael, they decided to use it for good, and improve it for the next World Championships._

_The bey-dome is a snow globe shaped battle dome. Each one comes with a generated environment or location inside. Pretty cool actually. No bey-dish makes for more scenery. Aside from that, it's really more or less an upgrade from the bey-dishes BIOVOLT and the BBA had created in earlier years. Like I said, it came down to sixteen, and went down to two from there. I'll list them._

_The Final 16:_

_Tyson Granger_

_Hiro Granger_

_Kai Hiwatari_

_Mogami Hiwatari_

_Tala Ivanov_

_Michael Parker_

_Max Tate_

_Robert Jurgen_

_Zeo Zagart_

_Brooklyn Masefield_

_Garland Seibald_

_Julia Fernandez_

_Daichi Sumeragi_

_Ming-Ming Love_

_Oliver Polanski_

_Spencer Petrov_

_Then we of course have..._

_The Final 8:_

_Tyson Granger_

_Hiro Granger_

_Kai Hiwatari_

_Mogami Hiwatari_

_Tala Ivanov_

_Zeo Zagart_

_Brooklyn Masefield_

_Spencer Petrov_

_And then there were four..._

_The Final 4:_

_Hiro Granger_

_Kai Hiwatari_

_Tala Ivanov_

_Brooklyn Masefield_

_Things had been so calm, and well, normal...until there were eight of us left. It's better if I just list this as well. The winner, and condition of the loser is in parenthesis._

_Match Results for The Final 8:_

_Tyson Granger vs Kai Hiwatari (Kai won. Tyson wasn't all that hurt actually, just a few bruises here and there.)_

_Hiro Granger vs Mogami Hiwatari (Hiro won. Mogami put up such a fight that he put her in a coma for trying to stop him from getting to me!)_

_Tala Ivanov vs Spencer Petrov (I won. Not much damage here either, though Spencer has been saying, that he never wants to experience so much cold, ever again, as long as he lives. I had to win though. Mogami ended up in a coma, because she wanted to stop Hiro from getting to me, the least I could do was get revenge for what he did to her.)_

_Zeo Zagart vs Brooklyn Masefield (Brooklyn won. It was a landslide victory. Brooklyn nearly lost control of himself. Dr. Zagart made it clear that Zeo would be fine within a week.)_

_Match Results for the Final 4:_

_Hiro Granger vs Brooklyn Masefield (Hiro won. I almost couldn't watch. Brooklyn lost control of himself, and Hiro turned it all back on him with his new bit-beast. Another coma victim.)_

_Kai Hiwatari vs Tala Ivanov (I won. Kai made Dranzer kill herself temporarily, after we argued for what felt like forever. I was not about to let Hiro get away with incapacitating two people I care about, and for all I know Kai could've been next.)_

_And then there were two..._

_All you really have to know Diary, is that I lost. It was one hell of a battle though._

Well it appears I finished just on time. I close my diary, and follow Kai into Kensei University. Everyone's whispering, but silence comes when we've entered the main building. Bryan comes up to us, with a newspaper in hand, and shows us the headline on the front page. I collapse to my knees, in sheer disbelief.

Normal POV

"Bry, is that really true?" Kai asked, sitting down on the floor, and wrapping his arms around Tala, who nearly instantly sought solace from him.

"53 year old Boris Balkov's body, was recovered along with another 183 bodies, after a fire at BIOVOLT Abbey. The cause of the fire, is still unknown. 101 of the recovered victims, aside from Mr. Balkov, died. Most of the deaths have been proven by autopsy, to be due to smoke inhalation. However..." Kai gave Bryan a look that said, 'Finish or I'll hurt you.', when he paused.

"The cause of death for Mr. Balkov, has been difficult to identify, as he sported strangulation marks, puncture wounds in various non lethal parts of his body, and was seemingly covered in what was identified as water soon before the fire, because his body was far from dry." Bryan finished, making sure not to rush the words, not wanting to repeat himself.

"102 people died. Ian and Spencer could be dead, and Boris IS dead." Tala went limp in Kai's arms after that. "Call Wei, and tell him to come pick us up. We're going to Russia." Kai said getting up. A nod from Bryan, and he left the building, carrying Tala bridal style. Bryan followed shortly, and found Kai trying to bring Tala back to consciousness.

"Give him some time. He just lost the closest thing he had to a father, and perhaps-" Bryan was cut off mid sentence, when his cellphone rang. "Hello?" He asked after flipping it open. "Someone set the abbey on fire." Bryan unleashed a relieved sigh, when he heard Spencer's voice. "Who is it?" Kai asked, giving Tala a shake, still unable to wake him. "Spence." Bryan mouthed. "Is Ian with you?" He asked hopefully. "Yes. Fortunately, we were away from the abbey, when the fire happened." He let out another relieved sigh. "Boris is dead." He informed, getting in the limousine.

"How are things over there?" Spencer asked. "Things are fine for the moment. Tala's out cold from the news though." Bryan answered, watching as Kai tried once again, to wake the redhead. "Hi Bry. Put the phone to Tala's ear. I'll wake him up." Ian didn't have to say it twice. Bryan put the phone on speaker, holding it as close to Tala's ear as possible.

"Hey mom, wake up!" Kai and Bryan couldn't help laugh, when Ian yelled over the phone in Russian, and Tala growled out a complaint that it was too noisy, regaining consciousness almost instantly. "Is Spence with you?" Tala asked, leaning on Kai. "Don't worry, we're fine. We weren't at the abbey, when it was set on fire." Ian replied reassuringly.

"I don't care how you do it Kai, get them over here as soon as possible." Kai shook his head at the command, and took out his cellphone to make some calls. Tala placed a kiss on his cheek, before taking Ian off speaker phone, and handing Bryan his cell phone. "Lord Hiwatari. There is a situation up ahead." Wei said, stopping the car. The sound a fire truck, caused Bryan to roll down a window.

"Uh guys, there's a fire nearby." He said, spying the smoke in the sky. "It's coming from BEGA headquarters." Kai said, from where he was laying on the roof of the limousine, having opened up the roof window, knowing they wouldn't be going anywhere, until the problem ahead was dealt with. "First the abbey, and now BEGA's headquarters, what the hell is going on?" Tala wondered aloud.

For a while they all just thought of the possibilities, of who would have the power, to attack both of Boris's bases, then Kai got back in the car, and fished out a box from under the seats. A rather large one at that. "What are you up to Hiwatari?" Bryan asked curiously, as Kai opened it up. "I'm going to stop that fire." Kai replied simply. "I'm going with you." Tala and Bryan supplied in perfect sync. Kai nodded to Bryan, throwing him a black cat suit and matching heelless boots, as well as a contrasting red fire rat cape.

Letting out a sigh, he turned his gaze to the redhead. "I know it's pointless to argue, but at least promise me you'll be careful. I'll feel better about not protesting that way." He said, quite evidently worried about letting him come along. "Max nearly died two weeks ago, when his mother's lab was burned to the ground. There's a bigger chance of us finding out who is behind these attacks, and how to stop them, if I come with you. I'll get out if it's too dangerous, I promise, so please, focus on what must be done. I'm not a baby, I can take care of myself." Tala's expression, and voice, made it clear, that he was not going to back down, even if Kai did choose to protest.

"I'm glad the old you is back." Kai said, after recovering from his shock at the redhead's words and demeanor.

Tala just responded with a devil smirk, nodding towards the turquoise cast suit and matching platform boots in the box. Kai sighed, handing them over with a fire rat cape which matched the younger's hair perfectly. Kai took a silver cat suit out of the box for himself, and Tala wondered how the elder had found matching boots for it.

"If things seem like they're not getting anywhere, leave the building, got it?" Kai sighed, when neither one of his companions replied. Biting his finger hard enough to draw blood, he looked over at Bryan and ushered a quick sorry before grabbing his hand and biting down hard on the other boy's index finger. He proceeded to do the same to Tala, and then meshed their fingers together.

"Promise me, in the name of family, that you'll get out, if the situation is dire." He said seriously in their native language, as he pointed at the small puddle of blood on the ground outside of the building. "Can't very well say no to that, now can we Tal?" Bryan asked rhetorically, also in Russian, as he held his hand out, over the puddle, droplets still falling from his bleeding finger. "No I suppose we can't Bry." Tala replied, his words sealing their Russian promise, even though he knew he didn't have to, before finalizing the pact, as he placed his hand on Bryan's.

Kai flipped his hand, right side up under Bryan's, placing his other one on Tala's, which in turn caused Bryan to place his free hand on Tala's, who placed his free hand on the lilac-head's. "Unfortunately, we can't do our signature motto. It doesn't work with just K, B, and T." Kai said, suddenly missing Ian and Spencer.

"You promised, never to make pacts without us, let alone go off on a mission without us." Spencer's voice drew their attention to the crowd of spectators, that had gathered in front of the building, like moths gather around a flame.

"You shouldn't even be doing something like this mommy." Ian's voice caused Tala to look over, and then run over, and meet the youngest of their team half way, as he had ducked under the yellow "do not pass" tape, and was speeding towards him, like a demon on drugs. Tala staggered back a little, as he braced himself for impact, but managed to stay on his feet, by hugging the small nightmare called Ian tight.

"How did you get here so quickly?" He asked, kneeling down so he was eye level with him. "We'll explain later, right now we have to go in there, and get any survivors to safety." Ian replied, nodding towards the flame ridden building. "At least explain why you and Spencer called us from Russia." Kai said, patting the indigo haired boy on the head with his free hand, his other hand around Spencer's shoulder. Spencer reached up, and pat Tala and Bryan on the head.

"I don't know where they're making them, but someone cloned us." Ian said, feeling a bit claustrophobic surrounded by his considerably taller teammates.

Tala hadn't been the only one, to undergo experiments at the abbey. Kai chuckled a bit, noticing the discomfort from the look in the boy's magenta eyes, and picked him up, placing him on his shoulder. Even though he was old enough to drive, Ian never bothered, because cops would most definitely stop him, every time he did due to him being barely four feet tall. Even Kai had been experimented on, until he left the god forsaken place. All five of them, had their aging process slowed by two years, their bit-beasts spirits merged within themselves, and vice versa for the sacred spirits they wielded, as well as unnatural strength loaded into them.

After Kai left the abbey, Tala was successfully turned into a partial android, Bryan had been loaded with unnatural intelligence, Spencer loaded with perfect accuracy with any choice of weapon, and Ian's body had been modified so that he would not grow above five feet, therefore a permanent example, that size doesn't matter.

"We doing this or not?" Ian questioned, pointing at the burning building, as though trying to say the fire wasn't showing any mercy.

"Of course we are." Kai replied after hanging up with Wei.

Within fifteen minutes, Ian was in a green cat suit, and Spencer in a gold one, both with matching boots and red fire rat capes like the ones Kai, Bryan, and Tala wore. Kai bit both their fingers, and hands were brought together, after fingers were meshed, blood mixing together, and forming a puddle, that would be the proof of their pact.

"K," Kai started.

"B," Bryan added.

"T," Tala continued the chain determinedly.

"S," Spencer kept it going.

"I!" Ian exclaimed. They all took out their launchers.

"H," Kai said attaching Dranzer's blade to his.

"K," Bryan added doing to his launcher with Falborg, what Kai had done to his with Dranzer.

"I," Tala mirrored their actions with Wolborg.

"P!" Spencer and Ian finished, mirroring the actions of the other three in perfect sync.

"Demolition Boys, Move Out! Go Shoot!" They exclaimed in unison, before turning to the building and launching their blades.

"Can you hear something?" Ian asked, as they stood back to back in the middle of the ground floor.

"Heads up guys." Bryan said, as a droplet of blood fell onto his suit.

"Moses, Mystel..." Tala whispered, as he moved in perfect unison with the rest of the demolition boys, in a series of flips, spins, and cartwheels to alternate corners of the floor, before the ceiling came tumbling down from above in hundreds of pieces.

Kai and Spencer wound up against the walls at either side of the Y shaped staircase on the right, that led to two of the ground floor's emergency exits, Ian and Bryan mirroring them on the left walls, and Tala against the part of the wall, between the elevators that led up to the other floors in the building.

"Rain Shower!" Spencer commanded, after relaunching Seaborg as all of the demolition boys had recalled their blades, when they noticed the unsteady ceiling. "Sand Burial!" Ian added, after relaunching Wyborg. As Seaborg and Wyborg put out the flaming pieces of rubble Kai, Tala, and Bryan all started looking through it carefully.

"You might want to act quickly guys. I think the third floor's about to cave in too." Spencer said, looking up from where he was searching the rubble. "Spence, help me." Tala said, looking over at the blond. "Hold on a sec you two. Help me get these two out of here." Kai said, as he looked at the dead bodies of Moses and Mystel, which he had managed to pull from the rubble.

"I'll do it. We have no time, the flames are raging up there." Bryan retorted, walking over to help Kai, as fast as he could, but careful not to move too quickly, so as not to trigger another cave in. "Three, two, one! Icy Blizzard! Wave Impact!" Tala and Spencer exclaimed in perfect unison, the instant Kai, and Bryan had gotten Moses, and Mystel's bodies out of the building.

"Get back, that ice won't hold that water forever." Tala said, causing them all, to do so in perfect synchronization yet again. About thirty seconds later, the ice lost its strength, and the water came clamoring down in waves, with rubble, equipment, and other stuff. "Ice Ray!" A voice from the fourth floor's emergency stairs, caught their attention, as they searched the settled remnants of the third floor for survivors.

"So, this is what all the rumbling we felt was about." Garland said, as he carried an unconscious Ming-Ming down to the ground floor. "Why the hell, are you still, in this building?" Tala lost his temper. His scream caused the building to shake a bit, but the fourth floor didn't cave. "Well we were, told to come to the roof for an emergency meeting by you, so you tell me." Garland bit back coldly.

"Another stupid clone." Ian supplied boredly, as he continued to search for survivors. "That's the understatement of the century." Spencer added, dragging a boy who was apparently barely twelve out of the rubble, before picking him up easily and examining him.

Upon discovering he was still breathing, he carried the kid to the doors and whistled, letting the paramedics know they were needed. It didn't take long, before they came to get the sixteenth survivor they'd found.

"You two can point judist fingers later. Get out of the building, now." Kai's voice clearly said 'do not protest!'. "One of you help me with Brooklyn, he's heavy." Natalia said, as she tried to drag the reddish orange haired boy, down the emergency stairs of the third floor.

"You can leave too you know. It would be wise to let the rescue workers get the bodies. Even if someone's alive under all the rubble, you have to think of yourselves. Fifteen floors had been evacuated during the fire drill, before the computer system died on us, so we don't know if there are others above, but you can't do much about it." She added once outside the front doors.

"If a clone lured them here, it's likely the clone also started the fire. I think we should listen to her guys." Bryan said, dropping the body of a woman seemingly in her mid twenties back into the rubble, after discovering she was dead.

"We'll never be able to search all of this rubble." Spencer added, dropping a girl's body back into it.

"We can always help the firefighters." Kai said, as they left the building.

"Heh, I'll do their job for them." Spencer said, launching Seaborg. "Wave Impact!" All the windows in the building broke, as the great tidal wave put out the flames, and began to flow out of the building.

"Hey kid, we'll pay you the head fire fighter's salary, if you'll take a job as one." One of the firefighters said, as he walked over to Spencer.

"Eh, I could use some extra money, sure." Spencer supplied care freely, as he recalled Seaborg.

"Show off." Tala said, rolling his eyes at the scene.

"Not nearly as much as you." Spencer retorted easily.

"You're supposed to let me win the argument." Tala complained, giving him a pout.

"You're not Ian Tal." Spencer supplied in turn unfazed.

"Meh! You're no fun." Tala said, walking away with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Kawaii." Spencer called after him, effectively stopping him in his tracks.

"Screw you Petrov!" Tala bit back, before continuing to walk.

"I'm going to get something to eat." He declared, as he neared Kai. "Should I not argue with you, about going alone?" Kai asked, placing a kiss on his nose. "You could, but I was only thinking about you. You'll be bored if you come, unless you're hungry. I was planning to head home right after anyway." He replied, hugging the blue-gray haired boy. "Why is denying you something so hard, my precious wolf?" Kai asked rhetorically, as he hugged him back.

"Perhaps because you know you can't control me. Or maybe because I'll tie you to our bed, and show you why you shouldn't try, tonight." Tala smirked mischievously, before grabbing Kai's crotch causing him to gasp in surprise.

"Fucking bastard." Kai muttered, after Tala released his tongue from his mouth, having sucked on it while rubbing his knee against his crotch. The heat caused by the friction of that action, as well as the heat that built up from the thoughts running through Kai's head, and due to Tala sucking on his tongue instead of his cock, reduced Kai to a red faced puddle of mush on the ground below.

"Love you too hun." Tala said, as he came eye to eye with the blue-gray haired boy, that he had released from his teasing, only to watch him go weak at the knees, and slide to the ground, against the wall, his breath slightly uneven, and his need for release very clear, due to the bulge, that was clearly, visible through the cat suit.

"Bastard huh? Let's see if you get any tonight, I might even work you up for weeks, and leave you to relieve yourself." He added, causing Kai to glare at him. "Well I might." He insisted, ignoring the glare, and walking away. "Fuck you, Ivanov!" Kai exclaimed after him.

"Hold your horses, I'm coming!" A light blue haired figure exclaimed, as he shut his television off, and went to get the door.

"What are you doing he-" He was cut off, as a punch was dealt to his face.

"That's what I think of your command. If you want me, try and take me. At the least then, I can have peace of mind, that I didn't just submit to you." The redhead was not prepared, when the light blue haired man grabbed him by the hands, and pushed him back, until he collided with a three person couch, and pinned him down like a rag doll, upper body over the other side.

"What's this about ice princess, I agreed not to come near you until the baby was born. You cannot back down, from what you vowed when we battled, or else you have no honor. You signed a legal document." Was spat back at him. "Boris is dead. I'm not stupid Hiro, I know you had something to do with it." Tala said, kicking and squirming.

"So, it really was true. Oh well, not my doing sorry." Hiro said simply, holding him firmly in place. "Seriously?" Tala asked, sounding genuinely surprised. "Much as I'd like to take credit for it, I'm not a murderer sweetie, and you know it." Hiro replied, pulling him upright. "So, six months?" The redhead asked, grabbing onto the couch to keep from falling.

"Enjoy them, cause you've never been more mine, than you are now." The light blue haired man replied, placing a kiss to his index finger, before placing it to the redhead's lips. "I'm not yours, never have been, never will be. How come you have the strength to overpower me? I've racked my brain for an answer, but always come up empty." Was the younger's retort.

"I'm quite certain, that I could overpower all of you demolition boys. You're not getting one thing. I didn't work for Boris because I wanted to. He experimented on me. I have super strength, and I'm half android. Aging process slowed to every three years. You're still superior to me though." Hiro explained, and Tala scoffed at the flattery. "I'm out of here then. See you in six months, asshole." Tala said, before running off. "I'm not, THAT, scary am I?" Hiro was left to sweat-drop, pondering about it.

A/N: Well another one down. This is for everyone who has been patient with me. Reviews appreciated. Somehow I just can't let the Hiro x Tala die. Too fun to write. 10:00pm wow it's not morning for once.


	33. Six Years Later

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

A/N: Allow me to apologize for not updating for a while. I started a new story and got caught up in it and also wasn't sure how to get this chapter done. Time has skipped forward six years herein. Without further ado I give you chapter 33.

To avoid future confusion:

Kodomo: Child (Tala calls Ming-Ming this)

Bebe: Baby (Tala calls Kusumi this)

Dolly: (Rei calls Kirika this)

Ages:

Kai/Bryan/Tala – 24 (All look 22)

Spencer/Rei/Robert/Garland/Ozuma – 23 (Spencer looks 21)

Shizune/Ian/Brooklyn/Natalia/Tyson/Max/Hilary/Zeo/Mariam/King/Queen – 22 (Ian looks 20 save for his height)

Kenny/Oliver/Enrique/Julia/Raul/Joseph/Kane/Salima – 21

Ming-Ming/Daichi – 20

Mogami – 19

Kirika/Karuma/Katala – 6

Kusumi – 5 (Birthday hasn't come yet)

Makoto - 4

Chapter 33: Six Years Later

-Hiwatari Mansion (Japan)-

"Daddy, Karuma won't stop pinching me!" A little girl with two toned purple-gray hair in pig tails exclaimed. She came running into the family room, and dived under the coffee table clearly seeking to escape someone. "Kirika, come on out sweetheart. Karuma, stop picking on your sister!" Kai put his newspaper down, and took the small girl into his arms, when she came out, from beneath the table, placing her in his lap.

"I can't believe I'm related to bully boy and crybaby." A boy with red hair in a ponytail, and blue eyes said coming into the room. "Katala, if you don't mind I have a headache, behave." Kai was not in the mood, for his son's total disregard, for other people's feelings. "I want a new video game." The boy retorted.

"..." Kai sighed. "Fine," He knew he was defeated. "Go find Karuma for me, I really hate doing this to him, but maybe the spanking will actually do him some good this time." He said putting Kirika down. "Go to your room sweetheart, I'll come and read you a bedtime story later." He said patting her head. "Daddy, when's Mommy coming home?" She asked. Her golden eyes were filled with worry.

"I'm right here dolly." Rei said, entering the room. Kirika nearly knocked him to the floor, as she rushed to embrace him. "Karuma's being a meanie again." She said, crying into his chest. "I'll be mean to you, whenever the hell I want!" Came the indignant exclamation, from a boy with two toned blue-gray hair, almost identical to Kai's own, and red eyes, which were also the same as his.

"Karuma," Kai went over, and grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt. "You've been a very bad boy, and now, you will be adequately punished." And he dragged his son away. "Serves him right!" Kirika exclaimed, as she heard Karuma's pleas for their father to stop spanking him, while they passed by his room.

"It's not good, to enjoy the pain of others dolly." Rei said, tucking her into a bed of blue fabrics, of all shades. "Understand?" He asked, turning a night light on. "Yes Mommy." She replied smiling. "Good," Rei said, giving her a smile in return, before placing a kiss on her forehead. "Good night dolly." "Good night Mommy." She said yawning. As Rei closed the door to her room, her eyes closed, and she fell into a peaceful slumber.

"I hate you! Go away! I wish you weren't my Daddy!" Karuma's exclamations, caused Kai to leave his room. Rei had subsequently left Kirika's, and flinched a little, as he heard those exclamations. Too often had those exclamations been spat by their son at the elder, and Rei knew that the words were getting to his beloved.

"Kai," he started, following the elder. "I'm fine." Kai said, closing the door to his room, in Rei's face. "..." Rei sighed after trying to open the door and finding it locked. He knocked, but after five minutes he gave up knowing full well that Kai wouldn't budge. "Fine," he sighed defeatedly. "I'll go put Katala to bed." He was hoping Kai would say something, anything.

Another sigh escaped his lips, when he once again gave up on Kai acknowledging him. "Good night Kai." He said out of politeness, but there was a small bit of hope in him, that Kai would return the gesture. He waited five minutes, wiped a few tears from his eyes, and went to put their son to bed. At the least Katala wasn't as problematic as his siblings.

Rei's POV

Six years have passed, but it feels like nothing's changed. Kai still hates me. I had triplets instead of twins, and one of them looks just like Tala. If I hadn't been awake during labor, I'd think he wasn't mine, and I quite honestly, wish he wasn't.

As fate would have it Kai named him, Katala. Either Kai wanted to rub it in my face, that a part of Tala, would always be with him, or he was really out of ideas for names. Our other son, Karuma, looks just like Kai. Lastly, our daughter, Kirika, well, she looks like both of us, but she looks just a tad more like me, than she does Kai.

I suppose after this long, I should've given up, on Kai returning my love, after all, my life is quite miserable. I would truly hate it, if Tala ever found out, how things turned out. He left Japan after giving birth to a daughter, Hiro's daughter. I know not why, nor where to, and I'm honestly glad he's gone. It may cost my own happiness, but at least like this, neither one of us wins.

Normal POV

"Hey Katala, it's time for bed." Rei said, making to grab the T.V remote.

"Five more minutes, please Mama." Katala kept his eyes locked onto the flat screen. A special report interrupted the broadcast of the show he was watching, mere seconds later. "We interrupt this broadcast, to bring you a special report, from Mr. Stanley Dickinson. Bey-bladers, past, present, and future alike listen closely to this important report." A reporter turned the focus of everything to Mr. Dickinson, with those words.

"Hello beybladers, coaches, and fans. I would like to bring it to all of your attention, that Mr. Boris Balkov will receive a commemoration ceremony for all of his devotion and hard work." Rei blinked a few times, wondering why Boris would even deserve such a thing. His methods as a coach, were completely unorthodox. He returned his attention to the report either way, eager to find out what this ceremony would entail.

"The commemoration ceremony will take place two weeks from today, the Demolition Boys, and the BEGA Bladers whom once allied as team Perfect 10 will reunite for speech giving, as a farewell to their coach. Hiro Granger will also be giving a speech." Rei almost turned off the cursed box at that. Not only was Kai against him, but apparently, the world was right there with him.

"After the fireworks show, Hiro will be passing on the position of vice chairman, which he has assumed in Boris's place. By request, the person who will receive this honor, will not be announced, no has that person been informed. Kai Hiwatari will be giving a speech in place of his grandfather Voltaire." That was really all Rei needed to hear. If Kai was going to be part of it, then Tala and Kai would surely cross paths, and Tala would see just how miserable he was.

"Okay Katala, time for bed." He said, turning off the television. "My show's not over Mama." Katala didn't budge, instead turning the television back on, after snatching the remote from him.

"It doesn't matter, you can watch it some other time. I'm sure there will be reruns." Rei was in no mood for his son's stubbornness, and thus he grabbed the remote and turned the television off once more. "Hey!" Katala exclaimed, as his mother threw him over his shoulder, and proceeded to take him to his room.

"I don't want to watch a rerun!" He struggled and yelled, but his mother just ignored him. "Good night." Rei said, dropping him onto his bed of white and silver fabrics. "Don't blame me, if you wake up, with a bald head Mama." For the sake of his sanity, Rei chose to ignore Katala's threat, and started towards his room.

"Go away Rei." Rei had knocked on Kai's door, this time more insistent than the last. After sixteen minutes, Kai finally got fed up, and offered those words to him, in a warning tone. "Were you, EVER, going to tell me?" Rei asked. A few seconds later, Kai opened the door and pulled him inside, slamming him against it, once it was closed. "Alright kitten, what do you want?" Kai whispered against his lips. "Just answer me." Rei was furious. Far too furious to care, if Kai wanted him now or not.

"I am only going to give a mere speech." Kai then licked his lips. "I give lots of speeches kitten." A hand grabbed hold of his clothed crotch, making him gasp. "If I have to see Tala and Hiro there," Kai picked Rei up bridal style, and dropped him on his bed. "I'll endure it." A condom was forced open, and Rei didn't know when Kai had managed, to lose his pants or boxers. "And you will be there, putting up a front that we're happy, along with me." And Kai fucked him, mercilessly.

There was no preparation, there were no words of love, nor did Kai satisfy him, when he had driven him dangerously close to climax. Instead Kai insulted him. Throughout the night Kai made Rei perform highly degrading acts. When Rei finally got his release, it was completely unintentional, and Kai had smacked him for it. Rei had climaxed during Kai's only kindness to him that night, when it was nearly sunrise. As Kai gently made love to Rei's mouth with his skilled tongue, the neko-jin finally managed to pour forth the waves of the substance that proved what had transpired between them. "Kai..." Rei's voice was nearly dead. "Stop..." A nearly silent plea.

"I'll stop Rei, when I'm good and ready." Kai got off the bed, and returned with a belt. Rei closed his eyes, and just as he expected, Kai beat him. The only sounds were that of the belt colliding with flesh, and ragged breathing. Kai left the room, unsure if Rei had passed out, or died, and not really giving a damn about it either. Within ten minutes, he'd told Reila and Isabella to tend to Rei, and without much more, descended to the kitchen. Paulo looked at him, and sighed.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"I beat him." Kai replied, in a shaky voice.

"Is he well?" Paulo would not betray his trust, even if he could, face accomplice charges in the future.

"I really don't know Paulo." Kai placed his head in his hands, and cried.

-Freedom Star Stadium (New York City)-

"Yuriy! Yuriy!" Such was the chant of one hundred thousand fans.

A platform rose, bringing the one they called Yuriy with it. Dry ice and fireworks, waves from Yuriy and finally music. That was when he, Yuriy, began to dance, and seconds later, provided them the satisfaction, of hearing his majestic voice. Twenty five song performances later, it was time for an encore. While half of the crowd was chanting "Yuriy!", the other half was chanting "Encore!", and they, the people, couldn't exactly be blamed for wanting their money's worth.

"Yuriy, red or blue boa?"

"Yuriy, what color nail polish this time?"

"Yuriy, did you eat your dinner yet?"

"Yuriy, you have a phone call!" The exclamation saved him from any further questions.

"Take this, and get it out there." He took the phone from one of the staff members, and handed him a CD case.

"You want me to put your new video out, now?" The man was clearly, worried about losing his job.

"Don't worry, just do it. I won't let them fire you." Yuriy reassured him.

"Um..." The man was hesitant. Yuriy pat him on the shoulder, and gave him a bright smile. "Fine." The man sighed. No-one could resist that smile.

"Hello?" Yuriy locked himself in a closet, and finally took whoever had dared to call him during a concert, off hold.

"Mama, when are you coming home?" Yuriy regretted, being unable to take the call earlier. His daughter must have been trying to reach him for hours now. "I'm sorry Bebe, I'll be home in two hours. What's wrong?" Now he was worried, because his daughter never called him, unless it was important. "I'm scared." She replied. His heart ached, as he heard her begin to sob.

"Kusumi, what is it?" He soothed. He didn't have the time for this, and he knew it, but when it came to his daughter, he would make time. "There's a scary man here," She stopped talking, and he could hear running. "Mama, please come home. I don't want him to hurt me." And she trailed off. A cue for hysterics seemed to go off, because all he heard for a good ten minutes was her crying.

"I have to get home," Yuriy wasn't about to let her get hurt. "Use a hologram for the encore. I left a farewell speech recording for after." He gave instructions, and commanded them to get him home. "Mama!" He was terrified at the faraway exclamation that greeted him, when he called her back. "You're a naughty boy, breaking a legal agreement." That was all he had to hear, to know why his daughter had screamed.

"Hi-Hiro." His voice caught in his throat, and the name escaped his lips shakily. "Don't worry, my little ice princess, I'm not here to take Kusumi from you." The words made him sigh in relief, though he was quick to give way to curiousness. "If you're not going to take her from me, what do you want?" He was in no mood for games.

"Calm down. I have no intentions of forcing you into anything. There will be a commemoration ceremony for Boris two weeks from now. You have to come, and you have to prepare a speech to give about him. All of the other demolition boys, and the remaining BEGA bladers are doing it. Even Kai's giving one." He hung up after that piece of information, and unlocked the door to his two story home.

"Mama!" Kusumi ran to him, and he sighed in relief as he hugged her.

"Hello Tala," Hiro said, descending the stairs leading to and from the second floor.

"What did you do to her?" Tala wasn't ready to trust him just yet, and inspected Kusumi for injury thoroughly. When he was sure she was fine, though Hiro had told him so a few times after his arrival, that he had done nothing to the girl, he took comfort in combing his fingers through his daughter's, soft, and long, blue-tipped red hair.

"Why exactly, is my presence required, at this commemoration ceremony?" The younger wasn't exactly happy, about the interruption to his life.

"You should know that better than anyone Tala. You were Boris's most treasured bey-blader. Your speech is vital. It would ease the minds of many what you'd say, as Boris wasn't exactly a saint, but you are a perfect example of what he was capable of." Hiro's explanation, just made Tala realize, how stupid he was, to feel a need, to ask that.

"We'll talk in my room," Tala said, making his way to the stairs. "You look well Hiro." He droned as they ascended. "Good night Bebe, sweet dreams." Kusumi was asleep, before she even got a chance to return the gesture. Tala kissed her forehead, and tucked her in, turning her night light on, and retreating from the canopy bed, which housed her within peach, pink and yellow fabrics of all kinds.

"You're a good mother." Hiro said, as they entered Tala's room.

"Kusumi makes it easy. She's troublesome like all children, but with her the chances of that, are only about two percent." Tala supplied, falling back onto his king size bed.

"You don't look all that bad yourself you know." Hiro said, taking in the sight of him. "You look so very delectable, in all that tight leather, with your midriff exposed."

"I suppose I look vulnerable like this as well?" Tala asked boredly.

"You don't have to be vulnerable for me to take you ice princess, all you have to do is ask, and I will do so." Hiro answered him, fast approaching the bed, but Tala wouldn't make any attempt to stop him if he tried to take him, and they both knew it.

"You have no idea," A kiss that was soft and gentle at first, turned rough, and Tala's mouth would no doubt soon be bruised. "Not even one single clue, as to how much I missed this." With minimal strength, the elder had ripped the redhead's clothes off, and Tala responded just as he always had, just as he always would.

Marks were left behind everywhere on his body, from the neck down, and Tala knew that they would never leave, as older ones faded, new ones were left in their place. Yes, even six years, had not been enough, to erase the scars. He moaned, as Hiro thrust in hard, and deflowered him all over again. It was such a familiar situation. If Kai owned his heart, Hiro definitely owned his body.

"You, are so, god damned, tight." Hiro ushered into his right ear, before withdrawing, and thrusting in again. Tala was happy, that Hiro had not allowed him to adjust. The faster it was over, the sooner he could, get back to his life, and yet it felt right somehow, and it felt good, way too good.

"Will you shut up, and fuck me harder?" Requesting a faster fuck would be stupid. Hiro would definitely want to drag this out as long as possible, after six years apart. Inside, Tala cursed the fact that he liked it. Even after all the years that passed, he still had no idea, why he kept falling right back into Hiro's grip, like a two-timing lover.

"My pleasure." And when Hiro thrust back into him again, Tala had to grip the headboard with one hand, and the sheets tightly with the other, just to keep from falling out of place. The force, as well as his attempt to stay in place, was more than enough to cause him, to unintentionally align his prostate with the elder's penis, and therefore cry out, in both pleasure and pain.

"You, are so, totally, mine." Hiro said, in a cocky tone. He was right. Tala couldn't argue with him anymore. It had gotten him nowhere in the past, and it would surely, get him nowhere now. "Kiss me, please." He supplied instead.

Hiro granted his wish. They kissed until they were turning pale, from lack of oxygen, sucking, biting, licking, fighting for control, and when Hiro finally allowed them to give way to the air they desperately needed, he moved to ravish the younger's neck. Tala had lost once again, but all he could do was scream, moan, and writhe. "So damn beautiful." Tala laughed at those words. "I'm serious." Hiro declared unamused.

Tala sighed, allowing the elder to fondle any part of his body he wished, straining his voice as he made sounds of pleasure. Hiro just continued staking his claim, bathing him with his tongue, kissing, biting, pinching, sucking, and nibbling, his flesh, while thrusting harder, with amazing precision, abusing his prostate so much, that had the one receiving such pleasure not been Tala, the person would most likely, have complained.

Whispering a dark promise to the redhead's ear, Hiro proceeded to take him, in every position he could, before his body gave out from exhaustion. When it was over, Tala was covered in semen from both of them, along with spit, and body chocolate, his ass hilted by the elder's penis, still screaming occasionally, and begging for Hiro to remove the cock-ring on him. Hiro just commanded him to keep begging, teasingly whispering to him, over, and over, the words that had made him Hiro's in the first place. "You're a whore, just a whore, my whore."

Around five in the morning, Hiro finally removed the cock-ring, and Tala cried out his name so loud, that Hiro had to kiss him to drown it out, in order to keep Kusumi, from waking next door. Tala whimpered when Hiro pulled out of him. "Believe me, I'd like to stay inside you, as much as you want me there ice princess, but you've had enough." The elder said smirking, as the younger's face turned crimson.

"You just gave me, the most intense orgasm, of my life. I think I'm entitled to blush." Tala said before hiding his face in a pillow."You dirty little whore, you're still imagining me doing stuff to you, aren't you?" Hiro pulled the pillow away, and smirked as Tala's face flushed further, until it resembled a ripe tomato. "Shut up, just shut up!" Tala retorted, grabbing the pillow, and hiding his face again.

"You know, you were right. Kai and I, we're so not going to work out now. I noticed that when Rei gave birth, that's when I ran. I knew you'd find me, so I tried to show you, that I'm not afraid of you, by becoming a rock star." Around twenty minutes later, Tala spoke again, then sighed contently, as Hiro combed his fingers through his now long hair.

Tala still gelled it into looking like horns, but now he had a mass amount of ankle length hair, to keep well groomed with it. Originally, it had seemed weird, to do anything, to his new found long hair. He ended up cutting some of it, enough to incorporate his old look into it. Now Tala finally understood, why women were so fussy about their hair.

"I'm going to let you believe you're not afraid, for now ice princess," Tala was slowly falling asleep, from the feather-light combing. "You're way too beautiful right now, for me to even think, of bursting your bubble."

"Stop calling me ice princess." Even they, had trouble, believing, how well, they were getting along.

"You never complained before." Hiro shifted so he could look down upon the redhead, and smiled, as he played with a lock of his hair. Tala sighed, unable to fight Hiro any longer.

"Well this sucks," Tala said pouting. "Hiro," He sing-singsonged. "I think I may just be in love with you." He finished, finally admitting it. Ironic as it was, Tala cried for the first time, since he'd run away from the mansion, the day after Rei gave birth.

"Tala," Hiro sing-singsonged, wiping away his tears.

"Are you sad?" He asked, and placed a kiss to the younger's forehead lovingly.

"Actually," Tala smiled at him.

"I do believe these are tears of joy." As if on cue, the salty waterfalls, that were the redhead's tears, appeared.

A/N: No, this will not end up Hiro/Tala, I just love writing them. I might do alternate endings though, for anyone who actually grew to like the pairing, as much as I grew fond of writing it. Reviews will, forever, be appreciated. Again I apologize, for not updating sooner. It is 1:56am. Yay! I've got my morning streak back.


	34. Crime & Punishment

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews (you got me over 600!) ^_^ I kinda want to say this chapter partially goes out to GabZ and partially to OnlyNotReally, but it feels odd to divide dedications. Then again, you're both far too great to me.

Chapter 34: Crime and Punishment

"Mommy, where are we going?" Kusumi asked, casting chocolate brown eyes on Tala. "And why is the scary man, coming with us?" She added hiding behind him.

"You didn't tell her?" Hiro asked, glaring at Tala.

"I kinda, I told her that her father was eaten by a demon." Tala replied, backing away a bit.

"Finally lost it didn't you?" Hiro asked, after recovering from his shock.

"Well I was still full of hatred." Tala replied.

"Does this mean my Daddy's not dead?" Kusumi asked, from where Tala had placed her on the kitchen counter. She kept looking back and forth between her mother and Hiro, blinking rapidly.

"Will you be mad at Mommy for lying?" That was one thing, that Tala wouldn't be able to stand. He'd often wondered, what her reaction would be if she found out the truth.

"Of course not. I love Mommy too much to be mad." She eased all worries from his mind with a hug.

"I'm going to go finish packing your stuff." And Hiro left them alone.

"Is that man my Daddy?"

"What makes you think that he could be?"

"Well, we have the same eyes."

"Will you really not be mad?"

"Maybe if I was like other kids my age Mama, but we both know I'm not."

"That man is Hiro Granger, and yes he's your father. I lied to protect you."

"From what?"

"It's not important, there's nothing to protect you from anymore."

"What did Daddy do?"

"Hm?"

"What did Daddy do, that you thought, I should believe him, to be dead?"

"That's complicated."

"Tell me!"

"For as long as I can remember, your father and I have had an unstable relationship. I didn't want you to grow up, in a home, where your parents, were always fighting."

"Are you scared of him?"

"Yes, I suppose I am."

"Why?"

"Before you were born, I signed a document, in which I turned, all of my rights as your mother away. At that time, I hated your father, and I couldn't bear the thought, of having his child."

"You didn't want me?"

"No Bebe, don't you ever think that. I hated your father, and I made stupid decisions. When you were born though, I couldn't just hand you over. Nothing else mattered to me at the time, except you, and so, I ran. I ran from everything."

"What do you mean you ran from everything?"

"The reason I hated your father, was because I was in love with another man, but things weren't working out between us."

"I never want to grow up. Being an adult, sounds way too complicated."

"I don't want you to grow up either." Tala hugged her. "I love you, my little girl."

"I love you too, and don't worry Mama, I'll never be too old, to be your little girl." She hugged back tightly.

"That's a promise." She added seriously.

"You're too great a daughter for someone like me." He said, kissing her forehead.

"What makes you say that?" She asked, from where she was pouring herself some cereal at the breakfast table.

"You never get bad grades, you don't get mad at me for lying or leaving you with babysitters often, you keep everything clean, you even cook." He listed said things, as though it were second nature.

"Mama I'm a genius, its easy for me to maintain a straight A average. I love you too much to get mad at you, not to mention I can understand reason and logic, unlike other children my age. I don't mind babysitters much since they're fun, and unlike other rock stars, you actually call to make sure I'm well. I like cleaning, and pouring a bowl of cereal isn't exactly cooking." She countered everything he listed.

"I still think you're too good for a person like me." He said, beginning to chop some apples.

"The divine entities, must think a lot more highly of you, than you think of yourself Mama." She said, coming over to him with a notebook.

"Are you two done?" Hiro asked, poking his head into the kitchen.

"How come you didn't tell me you were my father?" Kusumi asked, turning to look at him.

"It was not my place to tell you." He replied, walking towards them.

"Are you, going to go back, to where you came from?" She asked packing her notebook away into a pink backpack, when Tala handed it to her after checking her homework.

"Do you want me to go away?" He asked, but his eyes were on Tala instead of on her.

"I've been fine without a father this long, it really doesn't matter, does it?" She retorted, looking at her mother as well.

"Do you want to go away?" Tala asked, not sparing a glance, as he continued chopping fruits.

"I didn't come looking for you to become part of your family, I just thought you should know about the commemoration ceremony. Whether or not I leave, is up to you ice princess." Hiro placed his hand on Tala's, halting his actions, and forcing him to look at him.

"Would you, honestly, go away, if I asked?" Tala offered him a glare.

"I'm not the same person, that I was back then," Hiro cupped the younger's cheeks, and stared into his eyes, with a strange glimmer. "I love you," He placed a quick kiss to the other's lips, and sighed. "And if you want me to go, I will." He let go and stepped away.

"Stay." Tala whispered, hugging Hiro from behind.

"What changed between you two?" Kusumi asked, reminding them of her presence, and making her mother blush.

"The man I loved all those years ago," Tala began, his eyes glued to the ceiling. "He was going to be a father, but was not in love with the mother to be." He went back to chopping the fruits. "He wanted me to mother the children, then I found out I'd be having you." He let out a sigh.

"When the mother to be gave birth, I left. First I thought about, whether or not it would be so bad, to live with your father. I'm stubborn, too stubborn for my own good, and that's why, when you were born, I ran away." He allowed himself a sad smile.

"I like striking blows at your father where I know they'll hurt, so I took you with me." And smirked at Hiro. "Only about two percent of me was taking you with me to cause him pain though, so don't go thinking that's the only reason." He went and gave his daughter another hug.

"What made you leave after those children were born?" Kusumi asked curiously.

"I didn't feel like it would be fair to the mother. I suppose, the guilt swallowed me up." He replied.

"None of this, answers my question, of what changed between you and dad." She informed. He chuckled a bit, and sighed.

"I suppose I just stopped fighting the feelings I had within. Now that I think about it, I've always loved him. I just hated the idea of being "owned" so to speak." Tala looked at Hiro as he spoke now.

"So, dad likes treating you like a porcelain doll, how cute." Kusumi said, shocking both her parents.

"Does she know about "that" kind of thing?" Hiro asked.

"You mean sex?" She surprised them once more.

"Kusumi, who told you about such things?" Tala asked, somewhat scared.

"Mama, the Internet IS for porn." She replied, smirking.

"Ugh, I knew you couldn't be perfect." Her mother muttered sighing.

"Okay Bebe, aside from the Internet, how else did you learn of such unholy things?" He figured he should make sure she had correct information.

"I had the babysitters check out books about it for me. I know everything I need to Mama." She replied, still smirking.

"And probably some stuff I won't ever need. Then again, considering the kind of sex life you two imply you have, I might be able to put such knowledge to use someday." Tala promptly smacked himself at her words.

"Kusumi, can we agree not to bring such a topic up for another ten years?" Hiro asked.

"Fine by me Daddy, just remember to keep all the gross stuff you do together to yourselves." She replied, looking at both of them.

"That's a promise, you little smart ass." Tala said, just as a school bus honked its horn.

"You don't really mind that I'm a smart ass, and we both know it Mama." She retorted, hugging him.

"I'm off to school then." she said strapping her backpack on after giving Hiro a hug.

"I can see why you say she makes parenting easy." Hiro said smirking at Tala, after the front door slammed shut.

"Shut up." And Tala gave him, a well deserved smack.

-A week Later-

"Mama can we talk," Kusumi gave Tala a pleading look. "Alone?" She mouthed.

"Can you start dinner?" Tala asked, smiling at Hiro.

"Don't think that smile will get me to do your bidding all the time." Hiro retorted, getting up from the living room couch nonetheless.

"What is it?" Tala asked, locking the door to Kusumi's bedroom behind him.

"You might, want to sit down for this." Kusumi said, taking out a tape recorder.

"Come here." He said, sitting down on her bed.

"You have to promise not to scream Mama," She said, curling up in his lap.

"He said, that if I ever told you, he'd see to it, that I was killed." She whispered shakily.

"Does this have something to do with your dad?" He asked seriously, as he held her tighter.

"Yes. Please don't think I made this up or something." She reached a hand out, and pressed the play button on the tape recorder.

Tala had to cover his mouth with both hands to keep from screaming, as he listened to the recording. As Kusumi begged, and screamed for her assailant to stop, Tala could hear something, collide hard with flesh, and then she was silent. Tears filled his eyes, and he held onto his daughter even tighter, hearing countless sounds of pleasure, leave Hiro's mouth. Not wanting to hear anymore, he pressed the stop button, and ejected the tape.

"Mama, is it wrong that I was a tattle tale?" Kusumi asked, snapping him out of his shock.

"No Bebe, sometimes it's necessary, to be a tattle tale." He replied kissing her forehead. She flinched.

"It's okay Bebe, I'm not going to hurt you." He said not missing it.

"I could never hurt you." He reassured her, searching his jeans pocket for his cellphone.

"Mama, what's gonna happen now?" She asked, crying silently.

"Don't worry about a thing. I'm going to make sure, that your father pays, for what he's done." Tala replied, getting up.

"No matter what happens, I want you to stay in your room, until I come back to get you. Don't unlock the door, for anyone." And he ran out of her room, faster than she'd ever seen him run.

"I assume she told you?" Tala was surprised, to hear Hiro's voice.

"How could you do that, to your own daughter?" He growled back.

"That's simple. She reminds me of you. You weren't home, I was horny, so I went for the next best thing." Hiro replied shamelessly.

"Don't you dare, try to guilt trip me!" Tala exclaimed, lunging at him, but Hiro blocked, and grabbed him in a tight headlock.

"You don't want to make me mad ice princess," Electricity began to run through Hiro's hands, no doubt the power of the bit-beast he'd used to defeat Tala, all those years ago.

"You really don't." He warned again, forcing the younger to the floor.

"I know you like to cause pain," Tala started, as he struggled beneath him.

"But why her?" He asked, in a sobbing voice.

"Why your own flesh and blood?" He reached, for the vase, on the nearby end table.

"What better way to cause you pain?" Hiro grabbed his hand, and twisted it, causing him to scream in pain, from the small demonstration, of the elder's superior strength.

"She was wearing a hood to hide the marred flesh on the left side of her head yesterday, why didn't you notice?" Tala screamed again, as Hiro let the electricity, run through his body.

"Maybe you didn't want to?" Hiro got up, and brought the younger with him.

"After all," Tala whimpered, as Hiro pushed him against the wall, so hard, that it cracked.

"If you bothered with what was going on," He tried to fight back, but Hiro pinned his hands at either side of his head, smirking devilishly.

"You wouldn't be able, to feel my kiss anymore." Tala bit the elder's intruding tongue, and nearly retched, from the force, behind the knee in the gut, that he was rewarded with.

"That's not the best part, my little ice princess." Hiro let the younger drop to the floor, and kicked him.

"The best part of this is," He smirked, flipping the other right side up, before spitting at his face.

"Legally," Tala's eyes widened, and he grabbed onto the elder's ankle tightly.

"Don't you dare!" He exclaimed weakly.

//Wolborg.// He called out to his dual form bit-beast.

"Legally, she, belongs, to me." Hiro began walking towards the stairs, not bothering to pry the younger's hand from his ankle.

"I'm going to enjoy, making her scream again." He taunted, beginning his ascent.

//Wolborg if you can hear me, answer me.// Tala tried again.

"You're going to have to kill me first!" Tala exclaimed, clawing at his other ankle.

"For the love of God, give it up." Hiro retorted, once at the top of the stairs.

"Not likely!" The younger exclaimed.

//Wolborg, please!// He thought desperately.

"Do you, honestly, believe, that a locked door, will stop me?" Hiro asked, preparing to force his way in.

"You shouldn't leave your vitals so vulnerable!" Tala exclaimed, adapting Wolborg's Ice Needles to his finger nails, and puncturing as many vitals in the elder's legs, as he could.

"...Did I...ever tell you...how you're...superior to me?" Hiro asked, nearly unconscious.

"I never thought I'd have to prove you right." Tala replied, as he got up.

"...I...love...you..." Hiro whispered, before his head hit the floor with a thud.

"I know you do." Tala whispered sighing.

"Mr. Ivanov, we're going to have to take him now." A police officer said, from behind him.

"He's dead." Tala informed her.

"By your hand I see." She said, nodding towards his bloodied hands.

"He raped our daughter," He said turning to her. "Death is not nearly punishment enough for that." He didn't fight as the woman handcuffed him.

"Mama, can I come out now?" He looked back at Kusumi with sad eyes.

"Sorry." She said, knowing she had made a mistake.

"No Bebe, I'm sorry. I don't think I'll be seeing you again for a while." He said.

"What? Why?" She asked, rushing over and hugging him.

"I had to kill your father," He said, wishing he could hug her back. He eyed the officer, mouthing a silent "please", but she shook her head.

"Why would you do something so stupid?" Kusumi asked, glaring at him.

"It was the only way to stop him from hurting you. If I hadn't, he would've taken you away, and you'd both be long gone by the time the police arrived." He replied kneeling, and kissed her forehead.

"Mama..." She called out softly, as another officer came up the stairs, and began to pull her away from him.

"Be good Kusumi," He said, feeling a tear slip from his left eye, as one slipped from her right one. "And don't you ever, forget that I love you!" He exclaimed, watching as they took her away.

"Have you any proof of the accusation you make upon him?" The officer who had handcuffed him asked.

"There's a tape under the couch downstairs. I hid it while we were fighting. Kusumi is a genius, and thus managed to get an audio recording of what happened." He explained.

"I wondered why she was taking this so easily." The woman said, grabbing one of his arms and taking him downstairs.

"Well well, it appears you were telling the truth." She said, as she stored the tape away in a zip-lock bag.

"How will that tape affect my sentence?" He asked.

"If this contains what you say it does, and the family members of the deceased do not wish to press charges against you for his death, you'll be stuck with a year of community service." She replied.

"And if his family does wish to press charges?" He asked.

"Fifteen years minimum." She replied.

"I'd like my one phone call now please." He said, after letting out a relieved sigh.

"I'm not supposed to authorize that until you're at the station, but you don't seem like the type to do anything stupid." She said, pacing as she thought about it.

"Then again, you never told me the victim's name." She added.

"I assumed you knew, since you hadn't asked. His name is Hiro Granger." He retorted.

"Oh alright," She said defeatedly. She uncuffed him, and he sat down. She watched him dial a number, as though it were second nature, after handing him the cellphone she'd confiscated from him.

"Who are you calling exactly?" She asked.

"His brother." He replied simply.

"Is that wise?" She asked.

"Tyson's got a good heart, I trust him to do what's right." He replied.

"Hello?" An unfamiliar voice answered his call after four rings.

"Hello, may I speak to Tyson Granger please?" Tala wasn't sure he had the right number anymore. It had been so long, that the number could have been changed.

"Mom, there's someone on the line asking for Dad." He heard this far away, then there was some shuffling about, and finally another voice.

"Tyson's not here right now, can I take a message?" Tala didn't have to guess to know who it was.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Tachibana?" He supplied smiling a bit.

"Tala?" She exclaimed surprised.

"Yes Hilary. As much as I would like to catch up, that is not the reason I'm calling you. Have you any idea, where I can contact Tyson?" He cut to the chase.

"He just got home," She said, preparing to hand off the phone, but stopped. "You sound awfully troubled, what happened?" She held a hand out mouthing at Tyson to wait.

"This is really something only Tyson can help with Hilary. I don't have much time, put him on the phone, please." He replied seriously.

"Alright." She said defeatedly, handing the phone over.

"Who's this?" Tyson asked, sounding tired.

"Sorry about the sudden call." Tala said noticing his tone.

"Whoa, Tala, is that you?" Tyson exclaimed surprised.

"Yes Tyson it's me. I'm afraid I'm not calling you to catch up though." He replied sighing.

"It's about Hiro isn't it?" Tyson asked, after a moment of silence.

"How did you know?" He asked in turn.

"I had a dream last night, in which Hiro died. He was encased in ice." Tyson replied.

"What happened?" He added. Tala explained everything knowing it wasn't fair to keep it from him.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for what happened, you did what you had to." Tala smiled a bit at Tyson's words.

"Thank you." He said handing the phone to the officer.

"I understand. Yes, consider it done." The officer said, before hanging up.

"Well, what's going to happen now?" Tala asked.

"He wants you to be let go with a warning." She replied. He finally stopped shaking.

"However," She started causing him to start shaking all over again.

"You have to destroy the evidence of what his brother did to your daughter, or charges will be pressed against you." She finished.

"That's not fair to Kusumi at all, but I'm not about to leave her, to be raised in foster homes. I'll do it." He said somewhat bitterly.

"Sometimes you have to let things go." The officer said, handing him the zip-lock bag. He nodded, and tossed the bag into the raging fire of the living room fireplace.

Tala stared at the night sky, through the window of the police car, on the way to the station, thinking about everything and nothing, "That roller-coaster that never ends, doesn't seem half bad right now Kai." He whispered to himself, wondering what had become of the blue-gray haired man.

A/N: Well it's 6:04pm. Enjoy the chapter. Reviews are great and will always be appreciated.


	35. Her Death

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

Chapter 35: Her Death

-Hiwatari Mansion-

"You know Rei, some of the people in this house, actually enjoy peace, and quiet, I doubt it would kill you, to put some effort, into controlling your children!" Mogami exclaimed, glaring in the neko-jin's direction.

"Spare me, you little bitch. It is not my fault, that I can't, keep up with them. It's your brother, who put me in this condition!" Rei growled back, after failing to grab hold of Karuma. The boy had been running around the family room, with Kirika's favorite doll, avoiding her, as she chased him, demanding he give it back. Mogami had finally snapped, after twenty minutes of it, as Rei had not managed to solve the problem, unable to keep up with them.

"You know, that's the problem. You can't grow up, and that's exactly, why your children, are the way they are. Kirika can't stand up for herself, because you, can't set enough of an example for her, so she can do so. Karuma's going to end up in boot camp, because of how manipulated he has you, and-" Rei cut her off mid rant. "If you're so concerned, about how they're being raised, why don't you tell Kai? I'm not their only parent, you can't just blame everything on me Mogami!" Rei turned, and glared at her, as Karuma left the room, and Kirika followed him, with an indignant, "GET BACK HERE!", in her wake.

"At least Kai tries, to discipline Karuma, you let that boy wander this mansion, day in, and day out, like he's in charge. I don't exactly agree about the bribery with Katala either, it won't keep him in check forever. Oh, and don't even get me started on Kirika. That girl, will never amount to anything, if you keep treating her, like she can do no wrong." Mogami glared back at Rei, barely missing him, when she threw the magazine she'd been trying to read at him.

It landed in the pool seconds later. Mogami dodged a vase Rei had thrown in her direction, and that was when they heard a scream. Mogami begrudgingly, helped Rei out to the backyard, through the French doors. There, they were greeted by an awful scene. "Finally she's quiet!" Karuma exclaimed, letting go of something, no, someone.

Said person fell backwards, into the swimming pool. Rei dived into the pool, the instant his ears heard the splash, eyes filling with tears, as he watched the still being, begin to sink. Mogami went over to Karuma, and threw him over her shoulder, before rushing back inside. "Isabella call Kai, and tell him, that he has to come home, right now!" She exclaimed, setting the boy down.

"What happened? We heard screaming." Sophie, Reila, and Wei came into the family room with those words. Sophie had just gotten back from her lunch break, and dropped the bag of fast food she carried, the instant she saw Rei walk in with Kirika. Both were dripping wet, and Rei was hugging Kirika, as though she were going to die, if he let go.

"What happened?" She asked. A sudden feeling of dread, washed over her. Rei answered, by collapsing onto his knees, and beginning to sob, clutching tightly onto the young girl. "Mogami, what happened?" Sophie asked, a little scared to approach Rei at the moment. "If I'm not mistaken, Karuma strangled Kirika." Mogami replied, securing said boy, to an arm chair, with Wei's help, and some rope.

"Hey, you people mind keeping it down? I'm trying to do my ho-" Katala stopped speaking, the instant he entered the room, and rushed to Rei's side. "Mom, what happened?" He asked, moving his mother's hair out of his face. "Alright alright, I'm here. What's the problem?" Kai asked entering the room. Mogami nodded towards Rei, as tears began to flow from her eyes.

Within half an hour, Kai had managed to slowly convince Rei, to let go of their daughter, and handed off her body to Wei. "You know what to do." He said, before carrying an unconscious Rei, out of the family room. The journey up to his room, one that he should have been sharing with Rei, all these years, felt like an eternity, but Kai didn't shed a single tear.

"We humans are such fragile creatures, right Dranzer?" Kai whispered, staring at the phoenix's beyblade.

//It's okay to cry dear.// Her voice was a soothing, soft, contrast, to the hurricane of emotions, in his mind.

"I do believe, that I've forgotten how." He whispered, staring blankly ahead, as her spirit embraced him.

"You Hiwatari's, are so full of yourselves," Rei said suddenly, instantly drawing Kai's eyes to him.

"What was that? What are you thinking Rei?" The elder asked seriously.

"I was just thinking, about how little, things have changed, after six years." Rei replied, propping himself up on one elbow, and locking his tear filled eyes with Kai's, no longer crying, but definitely wishing to.

"That so?"

"Yes actually."

"Don't be stupid Rei, I've changed a lot."

"Even three children, haven't managed to get me, what I want from you." The younger's words, caused Kai to laugh dryly.

"I can't say I'm happy, but there is one good thing, about the way things are now." Rei said, deciding to ignore the elder's mockery.

"Hn?"

"He's finally, out of the way."

"And that has been very beneficial for you, hasn't it kitten?" Kai retorted sarcastically.

"At-least like this, I'm not the only one, that's miserable." Rei said, more seriously, than Kai had, ever, heard the neko-jin, speak, before.

"The difference between you, and me Rei, is that while you're just miserable," Kai smirked.

"I have a way to escape this reality, this misery." It was then, that Dranzer's spirit, dispersed.

"Tala still is, was, and will always be, my one, and only." Kai smiled, a true smile, for the first time, since Tala had left the mansion, the day Rei had given birth.

"Do you honestly, believe I can't sleep, and dream of you, the way you dream of him?" Rei wiped the smile, right off of the elder's face.

"Yeah, well your dreams, can't be, half, as good as mine." Kai retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't think you've changed, as much as you think you have." Rei said, laughing a bit.

"And just what, might I ask, is so funny?" Kai asked, glaring at him.

"You still, hate to lose, at anything." The neko-jin replied, laughing some more.

"You'd better stop that, or I'll beat you again." Kai gave him, a half-hearted threat. Rei ignored him, laughing harder.

"Your pride, will be, the death of you." Rei said seriously, after composing himself, a few minutes later.

"The real me, died long ago Rei," Kai whispered, after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"When my mother passed on, so did I." He said, getting up from the bed.

"Ever since, the only thing I've been," He walked out onto the balcony of his room, and looked at the stars in the sky.

"Is what others want me to be." He finished, with a sigh.

"My grandfather, Boris, you, sometimes even Tala." He explained, as Rei embraced him from behind.

"Tomorrow, Kirika will be cremated, I'm not going to cry. People are born, they live their lives, and then they die. It is that simple." Kai's words were monotonous, Rei had become accustomed to this. Kai was in his, "I don't give a damn", mood.

"I'll be right there with you, putting up a front when we go to scatter her ashes." Rei said, kissing the elder's cheek.

"Get out, before I feel the need, to remind you, just how little, you really mean to me." Yes, Kai would fuck him, beat him, all to relieve his anger, and stress. It had been like that, all week. If Rei dared to bother Kai enough, or stick around within his reach too long, Kai would do things, that Rei, never, thought the elder, capable of. So, for once, Rei didn't bother, to wish him good night, making sure to lock the door on his way out.

Little did Rei know, that Kai would also have been relieving his sadness that night, if he stayed with him, fore that night, Kai had finally, dropped his barriers, and cried. He cried over his grief at Kirika's death, cried out the turmoil in his heart, over what his life had become, and cried liquid prayers, for a way out. Yes, somehow he was still hopeful, that he could be happy, and Kai wondered, just what had become, of the redhead he still loved so much.

A/N: There's another quick update for you. Enjoy! Reviews...oh you know the drill. I'll love them always, so leave some. 12:14am, another morning update, YAY!


	36. The Ghost of You

Disclaimer: I only wish I owned them. T_T

A/N: Anything in italics in this chapter is Hiro's Spirit as it argues with Tala's inner guilt.

Chapter 36: The Ghost of You

"I can't believe, that Mama, still, hasn't quit this career." Kusumi muttered to herself, from a center front row seat, at the newest Beyblading Stadium. The exterior of the place, explained its name perfectly, The Hexagon Blade. The interior, was just like any old dome, though. "Can't they just call him Yuriy, like everyone else?" She let out, an aggravated sigh. The response, to her rhetorical question, was even louder, exclamations, of "Yuriy-sama!"

Kusumi's POV

Well what can I tell you? I'm a 5 year old girl, with long blue-tipped red hair, and brown eyes. I found out who my father is 12 days ago. Then he raped me, and my mother killed him. Now I'm stuck in Tokyo, Japan, at one of my mother's, many concerts. I don't mind, that my mom's a rock star, but I do mind, how his fans here, continue to refer to him as "Lord Yuriy". Mom's toured in almost every major country, and never have I known his fans, to call him "Lord". It's so aggravating!

Annoying as the fans may be, I can't help smiling, when mom finally appears on the stage. I think that this is probably, as happy as mom ever gets to be. Something catches my eye, on the other side of the stadium. I'm not the only one, not cheering for mom, there's a guy with blue-gray hair and red eyes, staring at mom, with a disbelieving look. He seems oddly familiar. I tilt my head to one side, and cross my arms over my chest, going deep in thought. Where? Where have I seen this guy before?

Kai's POV

It's 2 days to Boris' commemoration ceremony, and something weird has happened. For the past four and a half years, I've been forced to listen, to an oddly familiar voice, courtesy of my son Katala. I never quite got around to asking him for a picture of the singer, that he's come to love listening to, for nearly six hours of the day. When I asked for the person's name, I decided I was probably over thinking it, because I don't know anyone named Yuriy, at least not someone with that name, who spells it with a y at the end.

Like I said, something weird has happened. This morning, Katala showed me a CD he purchased recently. There was a picture on the cover, of a figure, with long, partly horned style red hair, blue eyes, wearing a starry, midnight blue, midriff top, tight black leather pants, platform boots, and a white open trench coat. The name Yuriy was under the figure, in flaming, fancy script letters. I finally knew why the singer was so familiar to me. Tala, baby, I feel so very stupid right now.

Normal POV + Flashback

"Hey dad, can I ask you something?" Katala asked, interrupting the silence that had fallen, as his family enjoyed their breakfast.

"I'm not buying you another video game, until you bring up your grade in science." Kai said firmly.

"It's not that, and I will, I promise." Katala said, causing Kai to look at him, and nod curtly for him to go on. "Can you take me to Yuriy's concert this afternoon?" The boy asked, tossing a glare in Karuma's direction, as he dodged a piece of bacon.

"Just who is this Yuriy?" Kai asked, reaching over and delivering a hard blow to Karuma's head. "You listen to him, for six hours minimum, everyday." He said, returning his attention to his other son.

"Only the biggest rock star of today!" Katala replied, in a worshiping tone. He hand a CD to Kai, case and all. "Doesn't he look so cool?"

"So, this is Yuriy?" Kai asked, staring at the cover.

"Uh huh." He replied, picking up his chopsticks to continue eating. "So, will you take me?" He asked impatiently, before putting a piece of his omelet in his mouth.

"Ask your mother." Kai said, handing the CD to Rei, with a smirk.

"..." Rei stared blankly at the cover of the case, sighed, and looked at his son, with a forced smile, unable to actually say anything.

"That's what I thought too love." Kai said, placing a kiss to Rei's lips. "I dunno, perhaps you actually are, the only one who's miserable." He whispered into the neko-jin's ear, before taking the CD, and walking out of the dining room.

"You look happy." Sophie commented, as she closed a lunch box.

"An old friend's back in town." Kai said, placing the CD on the counter.

"He looks well." She said, staring at the cover.

"I'm taking Katala to his concert after school, wanna tag along?" Kai was in far too good a mood.

"She's not the only one." Mogami said, coming out of the dining room.

"Well, if you let me go alone, I couldn't exactly guarantee, that I would keep my hands to myself, so the more the merrier." He said, in slightly sobbing tone. It wasn't fair. Tala had moved on with his life. He was happy, while Kai, was living hell.

End Flashback

"Ah ha!" Kusumi exclaimed, straightening up. "Mama's locket, the inscription inside it, and the picture. Kai and Tala forever, so this guy is Kai?" She scratched her head, unable to think with all the noise around her. The fans were too loud at the moment, because Tala had retreated from the stage, for a costume change. "Crud, I can't think like this." She muttered.

When one of the guitar players of the band, that provided the music for her mother's concerts on tours started a solo, she figured something other than a costume change, must be up, so she slipped away, careful not to be detected by security, and made a break towards the elevator. "Come on, come on, I need to get to Mama." She said, glaring at the doors impatiently.

"If it isn't the girl, who wouldn't stop staring at me." Kai said, as the doors opened.

"It's just so amusing, how you people, get so entranced by him. You're like mindless dolls, zombies even." She retorted, not moving.

"Hn." Kai didn't like that accusation, at all. "Aren't you getting on?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Well, considering you're the one in the locket, I guess you can't be all that bad." She said, finally going in. "You stay as far from me as possible, got it?" She positioned herself at the center left of the elevator, cautiously.

"Kids are such animals these days." Kai muttered, remembering Karuma.

"Hey! I'm not an animal, and I'm probably, a lot smarter, than you old man, so shut up!" She growled at him. "I'm only being cautious, because you're a stranger."

"Such a lively girl." Kai said, as the elevator stopped. "See ya around." He supplied getting off.

"Hold the elevator!" At said exclamation, Kusumi began to press buttons on the elevator's keypad, viciously. "Close damn it, close!"

"Why are you being chased by security?" Kai asked, managing to get back in, just before the doors closed.

"They're just trying to make sure I don't get hurt, kidnapped, or anything like that. Mama wouldn't like that, one bit." She replied, canceling all the previous commands she'd inputted into the keypad, and pressing the lobby again.

"So, why are you playing in an elevator?" He asked.

"I'm not, I'm just going to Mama. I can't stand, all those stupid mindless zombies, anymore." She replied.

"Does your mother work for Yuriy?" He asked.

"You could say that, I guess." She replied, as the elevator doors opened.

"So, you have a way to get to the basement level then?" He asked midway out.

"Naturally." She replied.

"Can you take me there?" He asked, getting back in.

"And get in trouble to help you old man? I think not." She tried to push him out, but was of course not strong enough.

"Calm down, and hear me out." He said, inputting a command into the keypad.

"Fine, I'll hear what you have to say, but that doesn't mean I'll help you." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"The thing is, I have a son, that really likes Yuriy, and I want to get him Yuriy's autograph. Will you help me?" He sounded so determined, that she just couldn't say no.

"Thanks." He said, as he watched her input the code for the basement level.

"Just don't, say anything, until we get to Yuriy." She said.

-Yuriy's Dressing Room-

"Yuriy, how much longer must we stall?"

"Are you not feeling well?"

"Yuriy, please talk to us!"

"Mama, can I come in?" It wasn't till he heard Kusumi's voice, that he finally snapped out of his thoughts. With a sigh, he got up, and unlocked the door of his dressing room.

"What's the matter Bebe?" He asked.

"Sorry if you don't like it, but I brought someone who was asking for your autograph. Well, it's really for his son, according to him." She replied.

"I really don't have time for this. I've stalled long enough as it is." He said, going over to the bed, and laying upon it, hugging a pillow tight.

"I think that's a no. Sorry old man." She said, ready to close the door.

"No Bebe, let him in. It's alright." He said, but didn't move.

"So then, your mother doesn't work for Yuriy, your mother is Yuriy." Kai said, patting Kusumi on the head, as he entered the room.

"Hiwatari!" Tala exclaimed, throwing the pillow he'd been hugging at the elder.

"I can't believe you're still mad. It's been six years." Kai said, catching the pillow.

"So it has." Tala said sarcastically.

"You two obviously, have some catching up to do. Credit card please." Kusumi said, holding her hand out in front of Tala.

"You and me, are so having a talk, when we get back to the hotel, Bebe." Tala said, glaring at her half heartedly. Nonetheless, he handed her a credit card. "Tell Maxine to take you."

"Going." She said.

"Oh yeah, one more thing Mama." She looked back, from the doorway.

"Don't say anything stupid, because I, will, ground you Bebe." He said seriously.

"Oh, I don't think you'll mind this one." She retorted.

"I just wanted to remind you, not to do anything stupid." She closed the door, before he could say anything to her remark.

"That's some girl you've got." Kai said, slightly amused.

"What do you want?"

"I don't think, that you want, an answer, to that question."

"Kai, I have a concert to finish, I'd really appreciate it, if you'd just, get to the point!"

"Well, I did want you to autograph my son's CD." Kai said, handing it over.

"Get to the point." Tala pressed, handing it back, after gracing it with his signature.

"I don't know anymore, all I want to do now, is strip you, and fuck you. You just look so good." Kai received a slap, and then Tala was pushing him out of the room.

"My daughter died recently." Kai couldn't think of anything else, to stop the younger, from shutting him out of the room, and out of his life.

"Fine, you want to talk, we'll talk, but not now. For the next two hours, I'm Yuriy, not Tala. Meet me at the remains of the BEGA headquarters, in three hours." Tala then pushed the elder out of the room, and locked the door.

"This can't be happening." He said, sinking to the floor, behind the door he'd just locked.

-Later-

"Mama, where are you going?" Kusumi asked, putting her Nintendo Wii controller down.

"I'll be back soon, I left dinner on the counter. Maxine will heat it up for you later, if you don't want it now. I'll play with you later, promise." Tala blew her a kiss, and was out the door of their hotel suite, before she could protest.

"You going to see Kai?" A voice caught his attention, and Tala blinked a few times, trying to identify the person.

"Don't hurt yourself. I'm Mogami, you know, you still owe me a swinging challenge." Said girl was now a woman, and he couldn't help smile.

"You've grown up." He said, giving her a hug. "You're a smart one, so you tell me, where am I going?"

"I'd bet she's right." Another voice, and once again, he couldn't place it.

"Don't think so hard, you just sang and danced, for nearly three hours. I'm a little surprised, that you could forget your friend Sophie, though." The once fourteen, was now nineteen, going on twenty soon, if he recalled right, and was quite beautiful.

"Sorry, it's just you've grown up and-" He was cut off by a hug. "Don't worry about it." She said dismissively.

"I've missed you." He said, hugging her tighter.

"I've missed you too." She said, gasping a little.

"Tala...I...can't...breathe!" She struggled out.

"Sorry about that." He said, letting her go altogether.

"Well, if you two don't mind, could you maybe, watch my daughter? It may do her some good, to be around new people." He said, after a few minutes of catching up.

"Nothing, can be worse, than Kai and Rei's kids." Mogami said, causing him to twitch. "Ah, sorry about that." She repented quickly.

"No, it's okay, I don't really care anymore, that they're Rei's. I just remembered Kai said his daughter died, that's all." He said smiling a bit, so as to reassure her, that she'd said nothing wrong.

"It's not really all that bad actually. Considering how they were raising her, Kirika wasn't going to amount to much in her life anyway." Mogami said apathetically.

"Hopefully she's like you, not like Hiro." Sophie said seriously.

"I like to think so." He said.

"Could you talk to her about when you were raped, and how you got over it? I think it may help her. I can't get into the details, because of legal problems, and what she tells you, has to remain between you, but I really think it could help her." He whispered in her ear.

"Now I, really, hope, she's, not, like him." Sophie said nodding.

"He can't hurt her anymore, I made sure of that." He mouthed.

-Remains of BEGA Headquarters-

"I'm not so sure it was smart, to pick such a place to meet now." Tala muttered, scanning the rubble for Kai.

"Tala..." Kai's voice sounded so full of longing. The redhead turned, to see the blue-gray haired man approaching, and soon the elder's arms were around him.

"Kai I-" A kiss ceased his speaking.

Tala felt Kai's tongue, worm its way into his mouth, and the elder delivered gentle caresses for a while. He was surprised, when the tongue slithered, and sunk deep into the recesses of his throat. With all his strength, he gripped the elder's arms, and turned the tables on him, pushing his tongue out with his own, and biting his lips.

Sucking for a moment, he gripped the elder's shoulders, and pushed him down, onto the rubble. Straddling him, he pulled the head of the object of his affection back, and plunged his tongue into his mouth, enjoying the surprised gasp and moans that came, as he explored every nick and cranny. He wasn't sure when he'd pulled back, but he was satisfied, with how pale Kai was.

"Let's get one thing straight okay?" He asked, as he literally ripped Kai's shirt open, letting some spit fall from his tongue, onto a nipple.

"If we fuck, I'm not being uke." He said, not waiting for any sign of acknowledgment from the elder.

"You should be glad, that I'm even interested, after what you've done to me." And he bit the nipple hard, drawing blood. Kai screamed.

"I like that sound." He said, before suckling almost too tenderly.

"Tala, what happened to you?" Kai asked, trying in vain, to push the other off of him.

"Scream for me." Tala commanded, turning Kai onto his side, and clawing at his back with one hand. Kai watched Tala strip him of his pants and underwear, and whimpered when the younger grabbed his penis pumping slowly, with alternative cold temperatures. Kai's skin, became amazingly pale, and he shivered, as the younger touched every inch of his body.

"Scream!" Kai wasn't prepared, when Tala forced his entire fist into him, solid like ice, and colder than hail. Kai didn't think, that even snow from the coldest place on Earth, could compare, to the coldness within him. "I love you, I've hurt you, I'm sorry, why, why are you doing this to me?" Kai supplied, through ragged breaths.

"Kai, you have to fight back! Fight me! _Shut up! If I can't have you alive, I'll have you from within. And make your life worse than hell!_"

As the fist left, so did Tala's dick replace it, and Kai whimpered, and shivered, unable to move, at all. Whether from shock, or something else, he didn't know, but he just couldn't move.

"You did have me Hiro, you just did, the one thing, I could, never, forgive! Get the hell, out of my body!" And Tala fled from him, grabbing his neck, and squeezing tightly.

"_You honestly intend to kill yourself to be rid of me? You idiot!_ Shut up! If you want me so badly, stop trying to stop me! I'll be yours, forever, if you do! _Like I could get you if you died. You're too pure to go to hell._ You and your pointless flattery. God damn it, you make me sick! _Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine! You're all mine now._ Keep dreaming!"

Kai sat up, and got dressed as best he could, then turned his attention to Tala. A demonic voice, kept mixing in, with the redhead's own, and Tala seemed, to be fighting, to take his own life.

"Tala. What happened?" Kai moved closer, but the younger just kept, moving further, and further, away.

"Run Kai, run! He's going to come out, but he'll possess you! Go!" Tala tried to warn the elder, but it was too little too late, as he fell back onto the rubble, exhausted from the battle, against his former lover's spirit, and watched with fearful eyes, as Kai dove towards him smirking.

"_Miss me my little ice princess?_" Tala screamed, in response to the fiery, and electrical, current running through him.

"Why?" He whispered.

"_Why what?_" Was supplied in response.

"Why can't you let go, of the fact that I humiliated you? You've already, bested me in battle, so why?" Tears fell, but he had no time to weep silently, because he could swear, that his heart, had just been, ripped out of his chest.

"Tala," He looked at the sky, and there was Hiro, smiling at him. "I don't understand," He whispered, feeling like he was being burned and electrocuted, at the same time. "What is, and isn't, real?"

"It doesn't matter love. Just wake up. You proved, that you were superior, to me, why can't you prove, that you're superior, to my ghost?" With that, the figure faded.

"...Up...Wake Up...Tala!" There was the feeling of a hand, softly combing through his hair, and a concerned voice. Tala blinked, sat up, and looked around. "It was a dream?" He asked tiredly.

"What happened to you?" He suddenly found himself, in Kai's embrace.

"Hiwatari!" He exclaimed, pulling away.

"You're weird." Kai said, getting up.

"How long have we been here?" Tala asked.

"About twelve hours." Kai replied.

"What?" Tala exclaimed in disbelief.

"You collapsed, and fainted, when you got here. I've been trying to wake you up since." Kai explained.

"So then, it wasn't a dream, of course not, it felt far too real." Tala whispered to himself.

"You're beautiful as ever," Both turned, to a ghostly figure.

"You're supposed to be dead." Kai said, none too happy to see the other.

"You still flatter me, way too much." Tala said, reaching out, and frowning, when his hand, went straight, through, the figure.

"I told you before, it's the truth." The spirit retorted.

"I'm sorry." Those were the words, that Tala had wanted to tell Hiro, ever since he'd died. Guilt had been, eating away at him, because of it.

"Think nothing of it. I did a great dishonor, to our daughter, I am the one who is sorry. You did exactly, what you had to, by killing me. I thank you, my beloved, for stopping me." The figure smiled at him warmly.

"I love you." Tala felt a kiss, sweeter than Hiro had, ever given him in life, as the ghostly figure, placed a kiss to his lips, through an index finger.

"I love you too." He couldn't deny him those words, no matter what kind of person he had been.

"You gonna stay there, with that stupid look all day, or what?" Kai asked irritably.

"What stupid look? Do you mean, the shine of love in my eyes?" Tala retorted, sounding spellbound.

"You meant that?" Kai asked, not sounding too happy at all.

"Hell yeah!" This caused Kai to kiss him, but Tala only laughed, shoving him slightly, and began to walk away.

"Goodbye, my devil prince." He whispered on the way.

Kai was spewing, a web of curses, in various languages behind him, and Tala couldn't help laugh, at the clear proof, that Kai was jealous.

A/N: Last update for about a week. Enjoy. T_T This is my last chance to write Hiro/Tala in any way...Review!


	37. Tragedy that Brings them Together Part 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade, I wouldn't be writing this.

Chapter 37: Tragedy that Brings Them Together Part 1

-Flashback-

"Kai, come look at your daughter," Rei said, lifting his eyes from the small bundle in his arms. "Please."

"I'll be back in a minute." Kai said, after handing the bundle back to him, twenty minutes later.

"Kai, you know he'll never agree, to all three of us raising them." Rei said, carefully nursing their daughter.

"I wish he'd come, and see this little guy. He looks just like him." Sophie said, as she burped one of the baby boys.

"If he doesn't, then we're finished." Kai said seriously, after one long look at Rei and their daughter.

"So how'd it go?" Tala asked, when Kai came down to the family room.

"It went well, Rei had triplets." Kai replied casually.

"I thought he said he was having twins."

"He did, none of us were expecting it."

"Kai, where do we go from here?"

"Rei just had triplets, and you'll be giving birth soon. I know you hate the idea Tala, but can't we at least try it?"

"I am not playing mistress for you Kai. I've made that very clear."

"Then, we're through."

"Kai, that's not funny!"

"I wasn't joking." Kai said, casting serious eyes upon him.

"Where the hell are you going?" He asked, when the redhead began to pack his stuff, after Kai followed him up to their room.

"Away from you, obviously." Tala replied, moving about performing said task.

"Do you love me?"

"Don't go there phoenix."

"No seriously, tell me."

"My love won't change anything. The solution you've suggested, is preposterous. If you can't choose, I'll make the choice for you."

"You're in love with Hiro, aren't you?"

"What the hell does Hiro have to do with anything?"

"You no longer love me," Kai said, causing Tala to look at him slightly shocked.

"Hiro is the one you desire now." Kai stopped, as though waiting for any objection to his words.

"He's the one, that makes your heart skip a beat." Tala still couldn't say anything.

"You won't even, let me touch you, in the simplest, of intimate ways, anymore." Kai tried to kiss him then, but Tala turned his head.

"That's not true."

"It is true Tala, it's very true!"

"I have my reasons."

"Yes, I know that. You're suffering from Stockholm syndrome. Well Whoop-dee-doo for you!"

"This isn't about Hiro!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Then tell me you love me."

"..."

"That's what I thought."

"Kai, I do love you. You just, wouldn't, understand, my reasons, even if I told you."

"Try me."

"I can't say."

"You can't, or you won't?"

"Probably a little bit of both. I know how you'll react."

"I was really looking forward, to being your baby's daddy Tala," Kai said, opening the door. "Even if it isn't mine."

"So, you're just going, to let me, walk away?" Tala said, as his eyes became watery.

"You don't trust me. You don't even love me. What exactly, is left, but to let go?"

"You doubt my love for you?"

"You've given me, plenty, of reasons, to doubt you. If you want this to work Tala," Kai placed a hand on the younger's shoulder. "Then give me, a reason, to believe you."

"Think what you'd like of me Kai," Tala said, looking at him seriously. "But don't ever, doubt that I love you."

"You haven't given me many options."

"You are, and will always be, my one, and only. Please do not forget that." Tala then grabbed the handles of the suitcases, and began to walk away.

-End Flashback-

"Mama," Kusumi tried for the up-tenth time, to get her mother's attention. "Come on, snap out of it." She said, poking him in the nose with her pencil. "I'm listening Bebe, what is it?" He asked, pulling her into his lap. "You were thinking of Kai, weren't you?" She asked, snuggling up in his arms. "What makes you think that?" He asked, as he began to check the vacation packet she'd finished. He suddenly wished, that she didn't, have a whole two weeks off from school, so close to the event, that had forced him to return to Japan.

"You were kinda talking, while you were thinking." She said, flipping through the channels with the television remote. "What did I say?" He asked, mentally cursing the habit. "Some guy named Rei had triplets, Kai asked you if you loved him, you asked him not to doubt you. In a nutshell, you were being a lovesick bitch." She replied.

"Now that I think back on it, I still, wouldn't have gone along, with their heinous suggestion." (Tala)

"You may have ended up having to share Kai if you did." (Kusumi)

"I can't believe, that I'm having a conversation, like this one, with you." (Tala)

"Kai was right, to doubt you, wasn't he Mama?" (Kusumi)

"You're not going to let me change the subject, are you?" (Tala)

"Not on your life, now answer my question." (Kusumi)

"At the time, I honestly thought he would be, my one, and only. It wasn't till just recently, that I admitted to myself, that I loved your father. In a very different way than Kai, but I loved him nonetheless. How are you doing, since talking with Sophie, anyway?" (Tala)

"I'm okay, I can't forgive him now, maybe I will someday, but not today." (Kusumi)

"If you need to talk to me, you know you can." (Tala)

"When you're not Yuriy, I know." (Kusumi)

"You know I'd drop everything for you if necessary Bebe, even as Yuriy." (Tala)

"Yeah I know, I didn't mean it like that. I was just, kinda saying stuff. I'm not so fond of Yuriy right now. All the fans here, are really getting on my nerves, with all this Yuriy-sama crap." (Kusumi)

"That's probably, because Japan is where I started performing as Yuriy. Before the real thing, I used to do concerts here for Mr. Dickinson." (Tala)

"How come you never taught me to beyblade?" (Kusumi)

"I would have, if you showed any interest in it." (Tala)

"I have, a confession to make. I kinda, take your beyblade, and play with it, when you're not around. You always leave it behind, when you're Yuriy. I just got so curious, as to why you'd keep a toy, after becoming an adult." (Kusumi)

"When you form a bond, as strong as mine and Wolborg's, it's really hard, to let go. I don't think, I'd ever adjust, to life without them." (Tala)

"Don't you have to like pass them on though?" (Kusumi)

"Not unless I want to." (Tala)

"You're kinda depriving them of what they like most though, since you don't beyblade anymore." (Kusumi)

"I'm a bit old for beyblading now. That doesn't mean I intend to seek a successor. Dad would be mighty angry at me, if I handed Wolborg down to the wrong person." (Tala)

"Mama, what was your dad like? You never mentioned your parents." (Kusumi)

"I never knew my biological father. My step father, was a twisted man. The man I actually consider my father, he was twisted as well, but he taught me great things." (Tala)

"So who was he?" (Kusumi)

"His name is Boris Balkov. That name is unforgettable to many, and while his body is gone, and his soul rotting somewhere, what he strived for lives on." (Tala)

"I don't get it." (Kusumi)

"Dad liked to experiment. According to him, I am "perfect". He turned me into a partial android, cyborg, robot, whatever you want to call it." (Tala)

"Now I really don't get it." (Kusumi)

"Watch, and don't scream Bebe." Tala said, before using Wolborg's powers, to cut off his left thumb. A minute later, wires came out, and the flesh was reborn, within little over five minutes. She blinked rapidly, trying to register what had just happened.

"Boris did this to me. He trained me, along with four others, to be the strongest. He pushed us to our limits, and beyond. His plan to rule the world, with us as his army backfired though. I lost on purpose. Hey stop there, go back one." He said, having kept his eyes on the television.

"What is it?" She asked, having subconsciously still been channel surfing.

"That's the battle." He said, watching intently.

"What battle?" She asked, turning her eyes to the screen.

"That right there is Tyson. His bit-beast Dragoon, gave Wolborg a run for their money." (Tala)

"He was at your concert." (Kusumi)

"Huh?" (Tala)

"I think so anyway. Kai was there, Tyson was there. Who's the cat boy, and the Blondie?" (Kusumi)

"The neko-jin is Rei, and believe it or not that Blondie is actually Max." (Tala)

"That's uncle Max?" (Kusumi)

"Yep." (Tala)

"He looks so different. Especially the eyes." (Kusumi)

"Max wears contacts now. I never understood why he doesn't wear his natural color." (Tala)

"It would certainly keep the fans away. I mean who'd believe he was Max with purple eyes, and red streaks?" (Kusumi)

"Yeah, you're probably right." (Tala)

"Kai looks the same." She commented.

"I wonder what my old teammates look like. I bet Ian's stopped growing by now." (Tala)

"Who are they?" (Kusumi)

"The lilac haired one is Bryan, the tall guy with blond hair is Spencer, and the short one is Ian. They're like brothers to me, Ian's more like a son actually. I hope they can forgive me, for not keeping in contact since your birth." (Tala)

"I don't believe I can Tal." A voice declared drawing their attention.

"Spence, I'm sorry." (Tala)

"We could've helped you Tala." Bryan declared, coming out from behind Spencer.

"Bry, what can I say to make it up to you guys?" (Tala)

"Don't forget about me, you owe me some charms mom." Ian said, sounding quite mad.

"Hi kiddo." (Tala)

"Don't you hi kiddo me, explain yourself." (Ian)

"I kind of can't." (Tala)

"How come Max could help you, but we couldn't?" That question came from Spencer.

"Max found out two years ago. I was going to try getting in touch with you guys, but I never found the courage to do so. I'm sorry." (Tala)

"Boris is good to us when he wants to be, even from the grave." Bryan said, casting his eyes upon Kusumi.

"She's adorable." He said smiling.

"First I'm lively, then I'm adorable. What will they think of next?" Kusumi waved nonetheless.

"You kept it." Ian said, noticing the bracelet on Tala's right wrist.

"Of course I did. Added a charm every year on your birthday actually. I wanted to call, but I didn't know, where to start looking for you, nor did I know, what to say, if you asked, why I had just left, the way I did." Tala said, wrapping Ian in a tight embrace.

"You don't know, how much I missed you." (Tala)

"I can guess," Ian said returning the hug.

"I missed you too." (Ian)

"Bry, did you dye your hair?" Tala asked, after breaking away from a hug with him.

"It was supposed to keep the fans, from noticing who I was, but it didn't exactly work." The elder said, looking him over.

"You look good. Never thought I'd see you with long hair." (Bryan)

"I tried cutting it, a good thousand times now. It won't stop growing back, and it comes back, in about two days." Tala said, pulling a lock of the long mass over his shoulder, and playing with it.

"That probably, has something to do, with Wolborg's essence." Spencer said, releasing Tala from a hug.

"I'll never know for sure, since Boris is dead, but I don't mind it, all that much. It does wonders for my career. I've pretty much had it done, in every style I could think of." Tala said, looking them all over carefully.

"Spence is taller than I remember, and sporting new red, black lined head-gear, with a bloody skull in the center. Bry's got silver hair now, and Ian's got dreadlocks. I thought you'd, change a little more than this, really." (Tala)

"Spence hasn't gotten any taller, for four years now. I think it's safe to say, he won't be getting any taller than 7'2. I stopped two years ago at 7'0. Ian's finally reached that 5'0 limit. You're about 6'8 if I'm not wrong." Bryan said, trying to figure it out without really measuring him.

"You're not." Tala assured him.

"Hey Ian, are you wearing platforms?" (Tala)

"At least with them on, I don't have to feel like you're giants, which you all kind of are, no matter how you put it. These bring me up to 5'6, not much, but I'll take it." The younger replied.

"I wouldn't trade you, for anyone in the world, short or not." Tala said, patting his head.

"Ditto." Bryan and Spencer said, doing the same.

"Get her off, get her off, get her off!" The door to the hotel suite hit the wall, as Garland entered, with Ming-Ming on his back. Brooklyn and Natalia trailed behind him.

"Um, hi." Kusumi said staring.

"Mama, are people, going to keep, barging in here, out of nowhere?" (Kusumi)

"I don't know Bebe, but I should hope not." He replied.

"Tala!" He had no time, to brace himself, when Ming-Ming tackled him.

"Weirdos." Kusumi said, grabbing her homework packet, and taking off towards one of the two bedrooms.

"I'll let you get reacquainted." (Kusumi)

"Come back here!" Tala commanded, as he sat up.

"At-least, let your aunt, have a look at you, before you bail." He explained, pointing at Natalia.

"As long as you people stop acting like idiots, I won't have to bail." She said, rolling her eyes, as Natalia circled her.

"Kawaii!" Natalia declared, hugging her.

"I can't breathe!" Kusumi exclaimed, after a minute.

"Oh." Natalia said, letting her go, after she'd repeated it three more times. "Sorry."

"You look good Seibald." Tala said, looking Garland over. He hadn't changed much at all. Other than becoming 6'9, he hadn't changed at all.

"You too Ivanov." Garland said, giving him a hug.

"Tal, your phone's ringing." Spencer said, handing it to him.

"That's Yuriy's cellphone." Ming-Ming said, grabbing it.

"I'll explain later kodomo. Give it." Tala said, holding his hand out.

"I can't believe I couldn't tell it was you." She said, handing it over.

"Apparently, people can still, easily fall, for the simplest tricks in the book. Add a letter to your name, and you've got a, full proof stage name. Change your appearance a little, and even your friends won't recognize you." He said, flipping the phone open.

"Yuriy speaking." (Tala)

"Tala, I need you to come to the mansion." (Kai)

"Kai, how did you get this number?" (Tal)

"It doesn't matter. Just come!" (Kai)

"Why should I do that?" (Tala)

"Tala, my son Karuma is dead! Rei is dead! Mogami, is in critical condition, and I don't know, if she'll make it!" (Kai)

"Go to the hospital, I'll meet you there." (Tala)

"Okay. At Tokyo International Hospital. Thank you, Tala." (Kai)

"Don't thank me Kai, it's the right thing to do, that's all. Besides, I'm worried about Mogami." Tala said, quickly hanging up.

"You don't look well." Ian said, as Tala put the phone down.

"I don't know how, Kai can just keep on going, after losing his daughter, and one of his sons. I would be dead in a heartbeat, if Kusumi ever died." Tala said, hugging his daughter tightly.

"So, you gonna go meet him, or not?" Spencer asked.

"Of course I am." Tala replied instantly. "Please watch Kusumi for me." He said, giving her his blessing.

"Don't worry. We'll take care of Kusumi, you go see how Kai's doing." They all assured him.

"I'll call later. Bebe, be good, okay?" He gave her a stern look. She nodded, and made a peace sign.

"I love you." He said, blowing her a kiss. She smiled, and blew one back.

"Love you too Mama." (Kusumi)

-Hospital-

"Breathe Kai, breathe. Just breathe." Kai muttered to himself, as he paced in the waiting room.

"It's gonna be alright Kai, don't lose faith." Tala said, as he entered.

"I don't know what I did to deserve this, but whatever it is, I wish I could undo it." Kai said, accepting the embrace offered to him, once Tala had pulled him over to the couch in the room, noticing they were the only ones there.

"What exactly happened?" The redhead asked.

"Mogami and Rei had an argument, about Karuma's behavior, she left and from my understanding, got drunk. Rei was coming back, from getting Karuma some supplies for a school project, and Mogami, from whatever bar she went to. On the way, there was a car that crashed into Rei's car, which in turn, caused Rei's, to collide with Mogami's. The police said, that Rei and Karuma would've lived, if the cars hadn't gone up in flames. Mogami was found, just barely an inch away from the flames." Kai explained.

"Rei and I, didn't exactly get along, but I'd never wish death upon him, not to mention, that poor boy." Tala said sighing.

"Kai," He said, snapping his fingers in the elder's face.

"Eh, huh?" Kai mumbled, looking ahead blankly.

"Kai, it's okay to cry." Tala said, placing Kai's head on his lap.

"Your pants will get wet." Kai countered.

"That's fine." Tala said, attempting to get him to relax, by massaging his back.

"I'm sorry." Kai said suddenly.

"For what?" Tala asked, continuing to soothingly massage his back.

"I shouldn't have let you walk away." Kai replied thinking back on everything.

"Please, don't talk about the past, not now." Tala wanted to leave the past where it was. If Kai dug it up, he was certain, that nothing good would come of it. There were just some things, that weren't worth the hassle.

"I've really lost you, haven't I?" Kai asked sadly.

"Kai, please." Tala couldn't keep his voice from shaking.

"Hiro's dead, and so is Rei. Don't you think we should look at such tragedy, as a second chance?" Kai adjusted himself, so he was right side up, and asked the question, while looking at him, as seriously, as he could muster.

"I will have nothing, to do, with significant others, anymore. All of my love, belongs to my daughter right now." Tala replied instantly.

"Then go." Kai said, sitting up.

"Kai, I'm not Rei, I won't submit to your will. I'll give you a second chance, when, and if, I damn well feel like it." Tala retorted simply.

"Stop, acting, like you, don't, love me, already, it's annoying!" Kai turned to the redhead, and glared at him. "I love you Kai, but not like that." Tala retorted calmly. "Stop lying!" Kai grabbed Tala off the couch, and kissed him. When Kai pulled away, Tala was left to rub an icy finger, upon his bloody lips, and catch his breath. "I really was right, to doubt you!" The elder hissed at him.

"No, you weren't. After so many years, I gave up on the possibility of you and me being together. I hadn't been with anyone since I left, and when Hiro showed up, less than two and a half weeks ago, to tell me about Boris's commemoration ceremony, he awoke the flames of love, that had died in me. He had changed so much, I had eyes, only for him. He was still, a very vile sex partner, but I loved that about him. It made me feel alive. I tried to fight him, like I did in the past, but then it hit me," Tala stopped speaking, because Kai had kicked a chair over.

"You still hate to lose, don't you phoenix?" He asked, causing Kai to tackle him, and begin working away at his clothes. "If you go any further, I'm going to scream so loud, that your ears will burst." He promised. "Stop me if you can!" Kai growled at him, attempting to get the younger's pants off with his teeth. "Remember that you asked for this." Tala said, clamping his legs around Kai's neck, and using slight strength, to send him spiraling, into the nearest wall.

"Explain to me, why did you allow Hiro, to do as he wished with you, when he wished, but you will not, grant, me, the same right?" Kai got up easily enough, and tackled him.

"Get the hell off me. This is a hospital, not a mating chamber!" Tala tried to fight him, but was getting nowhere.

"Like you'd really care, where you were being fucked, you fucking little bitch." Kai bit back.

"You're insane." Tala countered as they wrestled.

"Yes, insane for you!" Kai spat back, trying to subdue him.

"Kai, enough already!" Tala wouldn't give in, no matter how much Kai tried.

"Answer my question. Why does Hiro have a right to fuck you, when and where he wants, but I don't?" Kai supplied furiously, still attempting to get him to hold still.

"I can't answer that, it's a stupid question." Tala retorted.

"Answer me!" Kai growled.

"Why should I allow you that right? I don't love you Kai, not anymore." Tala countered.

"That's a lie." Kai said, and the burst of strength he gained from the jealousy inside him, served to even them out, causing their fight to come to stalemate.

"If it were, I wouldn't have to stop you." Tala said calmly, keeping the stalemate going. He was not about to give in to the elder.

"If you don't love me, why did you come here?" Kai hissed at him.

"To hold you as you cried for your son, your sister, and Rei." Tala replied.

"If that's why you're here, then leave. I don't need you, not for that." Kai started to let go of him.

"You know what, I don't have to, take this bullshit from you. I'm going to sit down, and if you come near me, I'll call Wolborg, and you will be sorry." Tala tried to push him off, but Kai held him in place.

"That stupid wolf and bitch are going to do what to me exactly?" Kai countered.

"I suppose my bit-beast should be a chicken then?" Tala spat back.

"That was cheap." Kai said.

"Just like you." Tala supplied, with a smirk.

"Whore!" Kai hissed at him

"Asshole!" Tala hissed back.

"Jackass!" Kai straddled him, and started clawing his chest.

"Mother Fucker!" Tala made to punch his face, but Kai caught his fist.

"Bitch!" The elder spat, pinning both the redhead's arms above his head.

"Hiro's!" Tala reminded him, squirming viciously beneath him.

"Slut!" Kai's eyes burned with hatred, as he let his spit fall onto Tala's face.

"And again I tell you Hiro's." Tala smirked at him, and licked the spit off.

"Android!" Kai couldn't take it anymore. Not only was Tala refusing him, but teasing him too.

"Say that again." Tala said angrily.

"You heard me." Kai said, getting all up in his face.

"Take it back." Tala hissed against his lips.

"I will not." Kai retorted, and licked his lips.

"I said take it back!" Tala spat.

"No." Kai said.

"Kai!" Tala was ready to kill him.

"What? Don't like being told the truth about yourself?" Kai merely spit on his face, and smirked.

"I'm not about to let it get to me. You don't mean it. You're just jealous after all." Tala changed tactic. If Kai wanted to play, then Tala would too.

"I am not jealous." Kai said, glaring knives at him.

"Yes you are." Tala said knowingly.

"No I'm not." Kai countered.

"Yes you are." Tala repeated, in the same knowing tone.

"So what?" Kai asked, kissing him, only to be forced off of the younger.

"Keep being jealous Kai," Tala said, smacking him. "Because you, can't touch this." He then adjusted himself, and went over to the couch. He sat down, and started to read a magazine, he'd grabbed, from the side table.

"Tala, you're making me really mad right now." Kai told him seriously.

"Lalalalalalalalala~!" Tala had decided to ignore him.

"Don't ignore me!" Kai exclaimed, ripping the magazine from the younger's hands, and kissing him.

"Ow!" He cried out, pulling away.

"I warned you." Tala said, grabbing another magazine.

"Two can play your game." Kai said, grabbing hold of Tala's head, and forcing his tongue deep down his throat.

"...I...can't...believe...you..." Tala said between coughs, when Kai finally released him.

"You like it rough, I'll give you that. Just say you love me already!" Kai exclaimed, biting his neck.

"Kai, I love Hiro, not you." Tala retorted.

"Fuck Hiro, you're mine!" Tala had no idea, when his pants had gone, nor his underwear, all he felt was Kai's dick inside him.

"Not likely." He muttered.

"Then stop me." Kai growled, thrusting harder.

"Why should I? You can't fuck for shit." Tala got pissed.

"We'll see about that." Kai hissed back, in a promising tone.

A/N: Enjoy this, I enjoyed writing it. Would've written more, but there is a distraction. It's 8:31pm. Reviews = Happy Writer.


	38. Tragedy that Brings them Together Part 2

Disclaimer: Go backwards I just want to get part 2 of this done with.

Chapter 38: Tragedy that Brings them Together Part 2

"Kai, why are you doing this?" Tala had no idea how, but Kai had managed to get them out of the waiting room, down the hall, and into the bathroom around the corner, without anyone seeing them.

"To show you, that I can be better than Hiro." Kai replied, as he proceeded to fuck the redhead until he passed out.

"You should stop, because you'll, never, be better than him at this." Tala bit back, gripping the baby changing table tight, as Kai thrusted into him, with more and more force.

"Shut up." Kai said, slapping him.

"Okay, you've gone too far. I'm not Rei, you will not, treat me like an object." Tala said, punching him.

"I'm not finished with you!" Kai exclaimed, holding Tala's hands down.

"In case you haven't noticed, you have no affect on me, what so ever." The redhead said smirking.

"Hey brother, is that, what Balkov taught ya, in the bedroom?" A ghostly figure asked, from above them.

"Mogami?" Tala asked, unconsciously beginning to cry.

"Hey, don't cry. I always knew I'd die from drinking and driving." She said, before glaring at Kai. "Get the hell away from him, before I possess you and do so myself."

"Listen to her Kai. I don't love you, and I highly doubt, I'll ever, give you a second chance after this." Tala said, struggling to get his hands free, from the other's strong grip.

"Tala, let Hiro go already. I'm gonna haunt you guys, till you get together again, anyway, so you might as well, give Kai a chance." Mogami said looking at him.

"Are you dead?" He asked.

"Well, yeah. That kinda comes with the ghost thing." She said.

"Kai, will you stop it? I'm not the least bit turned on by you." Tala was just about ready, to call upon Wolborg.

"Are you serious?" Kai stopped momentarily.

"Why don't you ask my dick that?" Tala countered.

"Fine, but I still intend, to make you mine again." Kai said, letting go of his hands, and withdrawing from him.

"Oh, my aching ass." The redhead whined, as he got dressed.

"That's what you get, for being a bitch." Kai said, grabbing him.

"Kai, what the fuck? OW!" Tala screamed, as Kai bent him over, and spanked him.

"sixteen...seventeen...eighteen...nineteen...twenty..." Kai counted as he did so.

"For hell's sake Kai, stop it!" The redhead, was nearly, ready to cry.

"I'll stop him for you wolfy, but you have to promise, to give him another chance." Mogami said, watching with slight amusement.

"...twenty six...twenty seven...twenty eight...twenty nine..." (Kai)

"Okay, okay, damn it! I'll give him a chance, just stop him already!" (Tala)

"Excellent." Mogami said, eating the last of her sandwich, that neither Kai nor Tala, were aware she had gotten. She then took possession of her brother, and true to her words, let Tala off the hook.

"To your hotel suite we go." Mogami said, after Kai had called Wei, to take care of the arrangements, for the cremation of her body.

"Thanks, for using Hybrid's powers to move me. I don't know how I'm going, to make the commemoration ceremony tomorrow." Tala said, keeping an eye on Kai at all times.

"No problem. Don't worry, I'll have Hybrid help you move about tomorrow." She said smiling.

"You didn't deserve to die." He said.

"I chose to, I wanted to do something great, but I knew that I couldn't achieve that alive, so I died. You could have ignored me a million times alive, but now that I'm a ghost, I'm calling the shots." She explained.

"Why are you so intent, on getting Kai and I together?" He asked.

"I guess it's because, Kai was happiest, when he was with you, and you with him. I'd like to see to it, that you two get your fairytale ending." She replied, sounding like she was, coming up with it all, on spot.

"I stopped believing in such things long ago." He said.

"I'm not stupid wolfy, if it isn't meant to be, trust me when I say, I will leave you be." She told him.

"Good." He said, somewhat relieved.

"Tala, do you dislike me, THAT, much?" Kai asked.

"Kai, I told you, I love you, but as a friend, and nothing more." Tala replied.

"What does Hiro have, that I don't?" The elder asked.

"Kai, this isn't about Hiro, I could've fallen for anyone, even a female, the fact remains, that the flames of love between us, have burned out, at least from my end." Tala was growing fed up with him by the second.

"I'm going to bring back those flames." Kai vowed seriously.

"I've forgotten, why I fell in love with you, to begin with." Tala said suddenly.

"I've missed you so much, all these years, and you come back into my life, with a new found love, for the man, who tore us apart, to begin with. Can you blame me, for how I've been acting?" Kai's voice, was filled, with his sulking.

"You keep trying, to make this about Hiro, what is it, that is, really, bothering you?" Tala wanted the truth. There had to be a reason, why Kai was, behaving like a child, right now.

"I've never had to court you before. We knew what our feelings were, and acted upon them. Now, I have to, make you, fall in love with me, well, try to." Kai replied, not sounding confident at all, about the matter at hand.

"I would advise you, to be yourself, if you're going to try. I love Hiro, for far different reasons, than I once loved you, and no-one can replace him." Tala offered Kai a quick kiss on the lips. "Just as no-one, will ever replace you. Even if you are in my past now, you will always, be my first love. It's up to you, whether or not, you're in my future."

"Will you, watch the stars with me tomorrow?" Kai asked.

"Sure thing." Tala said.

"Mama!" Kusumi exclaimed, running to him.

"Hey Bebe, sorry for not calling. I got into a bit of a sticky situation." He said, hugging her.

"It's okay. I'm going to bed now, I couldn't sleep, without knowing you were alright." She said, returning the embrace.

"Sorry." He said, giving her his blessing, and kissing her forehead.

"Good night everyone." She said, before disappearing into one of the bedrooms.

"I'm gonna call home, to check on Katala." Kai said, before leaving the suite.

"Tell the others to watch Kusumi, you're coming to the mansion." Mogami said, with finality.

"You could haunt me forever Mogami, and I'd never set foot in that mansion, unless an exorcism was performed there first." He countered.

"That can be arranged." She said.

"If that's all, I'm going to go find a way accommodate everyone." He then walked out, of the second bedroom.

"Tala, you don't have to accommodate us all, only Brooklyn needs somewhere to stay. We tried to get enough rooms for all of us, but they were out. We were going to go check him into another hotel, but found out you were staying here, and decided to give it a shot." Garland said, stopping Tala from moving furniture out of the way, to lay out sleeping bags.

"Is that, why you haven't, said a word to me, since you got here?" Tala asked.

"Well that, and Kai's news." Brooklyn replied, from where he was leaning against the wall.

"Well, it's your call guys. Sleeping bags, or couch and recliner?" Tala looked at Kai, and Brooklyn, questioningly.

"I'll take either the couch, or the recliner." Kai said.

"Couch please." Brooklyn said.

"Okay, that's settled. Here's some pillows." Tala said, handing them each two.

"See you in the morning." He said, after closing the door of the suite.

"Hold it," Mogami commanded, stopping him, from retreating to the confines, of a bedroom.

"Mogami, is that you?" Brooklyn asked, eyeing the ghost.

"Yeah, I died, and figured I'd get these two idiots back together, before I pass on fully." She replied.

"Well, it's not like, I'm going, to get any, sleep tonight, anyway." Tala said, with a sigh of defeat, and began to lay out a sleeping bag.

"What are you doing?" Brooklyn asked, after half an hour, curious about, what the light, from where Tala was, was all about.

"I'm in a dark mood, so I'm writing lyrics." Tala replied.

"So, are all of your songs dark?" Kai asked.

"There are few exceptions. I wrote a ballad for my mother once, and a song about parenthood, that was more pop, than rock, but mostly, I just stick to hard rock, and dark lyrics." Tala replied, scribbling out something.

"Why are you in a dark mood?" Kai asked a second question.

"The bad things about me being here in Japan, completely out-weigh the good. I'm probably, not going to be allowed to go home, until your sister realizes, that we're not meant to be, and that bad, is enough, to counter, all, the good." Tala replied.

"I don't suppose this would be a good time to tell you, that I want you to give me a chance, to have a relationship with you, would it?" Brooklyn asked. He still felt for the Russian like the first time, if not stronger.

"I thought you and Oliver's relationship was going well, what happened?" Tala asked, not hiding the concern he felt.

"It was going a little too well actually, then his family found out he was with me, and forced him to break up with me. In six months, Oliver got married." Brooklyn explained. Tala had been right, when he said he'd find someone else, but his second love, had ended terribly.

"When was this?" Tala asked, getting up, and pulling Brooklyn into an embrace, sinking into the couch.

"Last year. I read in a newspaper, that she had his son, and I knew, I couldn't possibly, compete with that." Brooklyn replied, gladly accepting the embrace. If Tala only knew, how much he'd craved it, sometimes, over the years.

"How have you been faring?" Tala asked, petting his head softly.

"As well as I can, which isn't very well at all. I had to release Zeus, because I was afraid of causing a great disaster." Brooklyn said sadly.

"I can't promise you a relationship, but if you think it will help you at all, you're welcome to come with me, when I head back to New York." Tala said seriously.

"Thanks, I think I'll take you up on that offer." Brooklyn said, snuggling into him.

"You just love rubbing it in my face, that you don't want me, don't you?" Kai asked, once he was certain, that Brooklyn had fallen asleep, an hour later. "I can pet you too if you'd like, my little phoenix." Tala replied mockingly.

"Tell me something, do I have, any, chance with you?" Kai asked, deciding not to say anything, about the tone the younger had used. "What if I told you, that I was playing hard to get?" Tala asked seriously. Kai could have sworn he saw tears, shimmering in the redhead's eyes as he spoke.

"I would have to ask you, if you're acting." Kai chose, to be cautious.

"Think whatever you want." Tala said, having returned to his sleeping bag.

"Did you miss me?" Kai asked, after twelve minutes of silence.

"More than you know." Tala replied, allowing himself a smile, knowing Kai couldn't see it.

"Do you love me?" (Kai)

"No." (Tala)

"Do you love me?" (Kai)

"No." (Tala)

"Love me yet?" (Kai)

"Doubtful." (Tala)

"There's no victory before love." (Kai)

"So you lose if there's no love?" (Tala)

"Yes, so please tell me you love me." (Kai)

"I don't." (Tala)

"I was sure that would work." (Kai)

"Kusumi plays that game all the time. Shouldn't that have gone in reverse?" (Tala)

"What do you mean?" (Kai)

"Well, you said all of Marta's lines, and left me to say Emil's. Was that intentional, or are you offering to be the uke, if we get together again?" (Tala)

"I just wanted you to tell me you love me. I thought you'd be too caught up not to say it." (Kai)

"Emil never does say it back." (Tala)

"Until the end of the game, I know." (Kai)

"The difference is, this isn't a game. I might love you tomorrow, but not today." (Tala)

"Today, is, tomorrow." Kai said, as the grandfather clock of the common room, began to bell the signal, that it was a new day.

"And I love you this today, that is tomorrow." Kai had no time to react, when Tala's being set itself upon him, and the redhead claimed his lips, in a passionate kiss.

A/N: This one is done with. I would make it longer, but I really want to end it right here. Reviews are love!


	39. Their Future Part 1

Disclaimer: I will not take credit for that which is not mine. I own nothing except Sophie, Chef Paolo, Isabella, Reila, Wei, Kusumi, Katala, Natalia, Shizune, Rika, and Riku (And any other OCs I didn't mention here).

A/N: Before the chapter I would like to thank you all for your reviews. 722! Oh my! That's just so cool. For those who asked for me to write another bey-blade story I've decided to do so (I don't have much to do until June beginning next week anyway). The story will be Kai/Rei, Kai/Tala, and Hiro/Tala. I hope you'll be as good to be when I begin uploading that story as you have this one. I also need you to take the following vocabulary into account. On that note I give you the 2nd to last chapter of Ai no Monogatari.

Chapter 39: Their Future Part 1

"Tala wake up."

"Too tired."

"This is why you should stick to being uke."

"Don't act like you didn't like me being seme."

"Like hell I did."

"So you were moaning and screaming my name for no reason, is that what you're saying, my cute little uke?"

"..." Kai just pushed Tala off of him, and made to get off the bed.

"Come on baby, answer me." Tala pressed, pulling him back, and holding him down beneath himself.

"I'm supposed to be seme." Kai complained, before biting his tongue to keep from making any sounds, in reaction to Tala's sudden infatuation, with his neck.

"There's nothing wrong with being uke love," Tala said, smirking mentally, when Kai finally let out a moan.

"Everything, is wrong with it." Kai protested.

"How so?" Tala asked, placing tender kisses upon his lover's back.

"It's nearly ten in the morning. We're late, and you've been making me yours, for over eight hours. Get off me." Kai replied, not sounding the least bit serious.

"So? You love me." Tala said, wrapping Kai in an embrace, and rolling over.

"You certainly don't appear tired." Kai said, staring at the full length mirror that had been the only witness to their activities.

"Now you know how I feel, when your sex drive won't die." The redhead remarked, placing feather-light touches on Kai's penis.

"I'm not nearly, as bad as you." Kai countered, prying the other's hands from his member.

"I beg to differ." Tala said, nodding towards their lower bodies.

"...I...um...that is to say...Tala!" Kai stuttered, unable to find a justification, for the fact that he had somehow, impaled himself on Tala's cock.

"Kai," Tala sing-songed, poking Kai's sides, and grinning, when his lover began to laugh. "Why don't we skip the ceremony, and have some more fun?" He flipped them, so Kai was beneath him again, and delivered a rapid, hard thrust into the elder.

"Tala, you know we can't do that." Kai's protesting was far from convincing, because he couldn't stop himself, from crying out in pleasure, with each thrust Tala gave.

"Tala, Kai!" Kai was fortunately saved from having to convince Tala on his own, when Spencer's voice came, from the other side of the door, to the bedroom they had moved to. "I know you've been apart for six years, but you can always, catch up on "those" activities later. Right now, you have obligations to attend to."

"Fine. Give us twenty minutes." Tala said, reluctantly withdrawing from Kai.

"That bathroom better have a bath, and a shower, because you're either, taking care of this, or I'm getting rid of it, with a cold shower." Kai said, pointing at his now erect penis.

"There's no time for a bath, and shower is big enough for two anyway." Tala said, earning a glare from the elder.

"I won't try anything, I promise." He said seriously.

"You'd better not." Kai said, speeding towards the bathroom.

-Later-

"Well father, I told them what you were to me, and held nothing back," Tala said, as he skipped rocks by the beach. Tala had given a speech about Boris, that exposed him for the monster he really was, but also one that told of what Boris had been to him, a true father figure.

"So, this is where you ran off to." Kai said, pulling the redhead into an embrace.

"Hey love." Tala said, returning the embrace.

"I missed you so much." Kai whispered, hugging him tighter.

"And I you, my phoenix."

"I love you, my wolf."

"I love you too, my phoenix."

"It's getting mushy over here!" Kusumi exclaimed, huffing in frustration.

"Are you sure that's Yuriy?" Katala asked, not really bothered by the display of affection between the two.

"I'm his daughter, I should know." She replied, as the adults turned to them.

Kai was wearing faded blue jeans, a black wife-beater, black sneakers, and the locket he had given Tala, before he left the abbey. Tala was wearing, a new variation of his battle attire. The pants were made of fine silk now, and the sweater's sleeves were in strips. He was also, wearing Kai's beloved scarf. Kai took Tala's hand, and whispered something.

"Well, it isn't like I'm going to get away with it, if I try to tell him I'm not Yuriy, after Kusumi just informed him about who she is." Tala said smiling.

"I think Mogami made a mistake. Now you're a little, too, happy Mama." Kusumi said, hugging her mother.

"Katala, this is Yuriy." Kai said, when Tala had secured Kusumi to his back.

"Seriously?" Katala still wasn't certain.

"Maybe I should let my hair down." Tala said, setting Kusumi down for a moment, as he released his long silky locks, from the confines of a flower bun.

"I guess I kind of see the resemblance." Katala said, after a few minutes.

"You probably can't tell, because I'm not wearing make-up, but I assure you, I am Yuriy." Tala said, smiling at the boy.

"I believe you. Only Yuriy, could smile so brightly." Katala said, looking at Kusumi with interest. "You're not a neko-jin, and you're also a not a female, so how did you end up becoming a mom?" He asked.

"No I'm not a neko-jin, and of course I'm not a female, Kusumi was not technically born from me, as she was born through a c-section, but how she was conceived, I will never tell, such is my promise, to the one responsible." Tala replied.

"Kusumi, could you do me a favor?" Kai asked suddenly.

"Depends what you're asking me to do old man." She replied.

"Can you get Katala up to speed, about your mother, and I?"

"I don't really know anything, about what's going on with you, and I hate to make my own conclusions."

"Fine. I'll put it simply son, Yuriy here is as you now know, Tala. I love him, and I've loved him, since long before your birth. We were together long before your birth, and are together now. Kusumi, will probably become your step sister soon, and Tala your step mother." Kai explained slowly, not wishing to have to repeat himself.

"So, the reason why you treated Mom, like he was beneath you, is because of him?" Katala was enraged.

"We'll talk later Katala, for now, I need you to go calm down." Kai said firmly.

"Answer my question!" The boy was not ready to back down.

"Tala is only part of the reason, for how I treated your mother." Kai said, grabbing Tala's hand. "It isn't his fault." He stated seriously. "There are a lot of things about your mother, that you don't know, and I do not believe, that you could, still be angry with me, if you ever did know those things." He added.

"Kai, stop." Tala said, putting Kusumi down. "Can you put your anger aside for now, and listen to what I have to say?" He asked, kneeling so he was at eye level with the boy. Katala rolled his eyes, made a face, sighed, and finally nodded.

"No matter what, you may find out about your mother, remember that your mother loved you very much, and that he's watching over you from heaven. Rei was a good person, even with the mistakes that he made. My mother made mistakes too, but she died trying to save me, she loved me so much, that she didn't care, if her life was lost in the process, and I remember her, not for the mistakes she made, but for the love she had for me. You should remember your mother, for his love for you, because in the end, that is all that really counts." By the time Tala had finished speaking, both Katala, and himself, were crying.

"That song you wrote really was about your mother, wasn't it?" The boy asked. Tala nodded, pulling him into a hug.

"You're a Hiwatari, but that doesn't mean, that you should be like your father. If you feel you must cry, then cry as much as you'd like." He said, noticing the boy had been resisting the tears. He glared at Kai as he spoke then.

//I can't believe, how much you suck, at parenting.// He thought to the elder.

//Don't go there Tala, I've done the best that I could!// Kai thought back.

"Katala, how would you like, to get some ice cream?" Tala asked, wiping the child's face.

"You'd get me ice cream? Really?" Kai had never seen his son's face, light up, the way it just had.

"Of course. If it's alright with your dad, I'll even take you to see a movie." Tala replied, giving Kai a 'you have no choice' look.

"You can do as you wish. Tala's your new mother, you should get to know him." Kai said, causing Katala's face to fall instantly.

"I'm not your mother, and I'll never be your mother." Tala pat the boy on the head, and smiled. "I do however, want to be your friend." He said giving the boy a brief hug, as he glared at Kai.

//You can try to make me look bad, all you want, it won't work.// He thought to the blue-gray head promisingly.

"Have fun with Tala son. I'll see you later." Kai said, offering a smile that made his son blink.

"Kusumi, go with Kai for now. I have some stuff I'd like to talk with Katala about, in private." Tala took his attention off of the boy for only a second, in order, to give his daughter a kiss, his blessing, and a hug. "See you later." Before Kai knew it, Tala had left with Katala, and Kusumi was playing a hand-held video game, so as to not bother him. /Or perhaps she's scared of me./ He thought sadly.

"Um Kusumi, have you ever gone ice skating?" Kai suddenly realized, that Tala, wouldn't have left Kusumi with him, for nothing, and decided, to attempt, to bond with the girl.

"No. Are you offering to teach me how to ice skate?" She asked.

"If you want." He replied smiling.

"Really?" She asked.

"Don't you want, to bond with your step father?" He countered.

"Mom loves you, so I guess I have to like you, for his sake, but I don't want to hear any of this step father stuff. I've never had a father, and I don't want one." She replied.

"Fine. Do you still want me, to teach you how to ice skate?" He asked.

"Yeah, just don't expect me, to call you, anything, remotely similar, to dad." She replied.

"You and I, will get along just fine." Kai said, securing her onto his back.

"I don't mind, but why are you giving me a piggyback ride?" She asked.

"If Tala can run off, to get ice cream with Katala, why can't I get you some?" He asked.

"That's supposed to, magically, explain, the piggyback ride?" She countered.

"Felt like it." He said simply.

"You're a stupid old man, you could've just said so." She admonished.

"Will you please, stop, calling me that?" He asked, putting her down.

"It's fun!" She replied.

"Right..." He muttered.

"So, you gonna teach me to ice skate, or what?" She fished for her hand-held video game.

"Come on." He said, taking the game away.

-Night-

"Where the hell could he have taken her?" Tala paced the common room, of the hotel suite, worriedly.

"Tala calm down. It's only 9:30." Spencer said, pulling him into an embrace.

"You wouldn't be able to say that, if you were the parent." Tala said, trying to get out of his arms. Spencer responded to this, with a harsh blow to Tala's head.

"Can we keep him?" A laughing voice, drew their attention.

"Hey Spence, you mind giving me a hand with these?" Kai was balancing, nearly fifteen boxes, on his head.

"And just, where, have you been?" Tala asked, hugging Kusumi tightly.

"I'll explain in a sec." Kai replied.

"Can Kai, and I, go out again sometime? I had a lot of fun!" Kusumi, was practically beaming with joy.

"We'll see." Tala said, watching her run around. "Who are you, and what have you, done with Kai?" He asked, turning to the elder. Kai just offered him a smirk.

"What's with all the boxes?" He decided it would be best, to let it go.

"Presents." Kai replied, as he examined Katala for injury.

"I guess you're a parent deep down, after all." Tala said, smiling slightly.

"Just because I may not be great at it, doesn't mean I don't care. He's my son, and I love him." Kai said seriously. "I'm sorry if I don't spend as much time with you, as you'd like kiddo." He added, embracing his son.

"Give, me, back, my, dad." Katala, was pretty much terrified.

"Don't worry, I have no intention, of changing who I am son." Kai said, patting his head.

"So, what did you two do?" Tala asked, after they had tucked the children in.

"Kai was just nice enough, to freak his son out. I'm not sure I want to know." Ian said jokingly.

"I didn't do anything, out of this world guys." Kai said, covering Tala and himself, with a blanket.

"That so?" Bryan asked, after a sip from a cup of tea.

"I took her ice skating. She learned rather quickly." Kai replied.

"So, how was it, with Katala?" He asked, playing with Tala's new-found long hair.

"I bet you didn't know, your son favors the same ice cream as you, nor are you aware he likes classical music, even if he does spend hours, listening to hard rock, or heavy metal," Kai could practically feel Tala's glee, at knowing something he didn't. "You can criticize my parenting, all you want Ivanov." He said dismissively. "I don't think, that you've done a great job yourself." It was an honest opinion.

"I never thought much, of my parenting, to begin with. Kusumi, makes it seem, like a walk in the park. We've talked about things, that children her age, should know nothing about, and I spend more time being a rockstar, than I do, being her mom." Tala said, determined to end their bickering.

"I swear, it's like you two, have never been apart." Spencer commented.

"I'll say." Bryan supplied, nodding.

"I've been thinking though," Ian drew their attention. "After six years, we were brought together again, because of the commemoration ceremony for Boris," He paused then, and sighed. "It may sound childish, but don't you think its stupid of us, to just part ways again?"

"I've got to go home to Queen. She's due any day now." Bryan said, not sounding particularly happy, nor particularly sad.

"I told you he was straight." Kai said, as Tala got off of him.

"We were 12 years old Kai. How the hell was I supposed to know, Bry would learn to socialize with people?" The redhead, stuck his tongue out at him, childishly.

"Wait just a minute! Are you two implying, that you placed bets, on whether I would be gay or not?" Bryan had an evil look in his eyes.

"...Uh...maybe just a little..." Tala, and Kai, both, braced themselves.

"Well I'm not. I'm bi." Bryan said, before dousing them, with herbal tea.

"That wasn't necessary." Tala droned, after they had changed clothes.

"It was a small punishment. Be happy that I actually like you two, or you'd be hanging naked from the balcony, covered in honey, perhaps even worse." The fellow Russian retorted.

"I'd forgotten, why I avoid, making you mad." Tala said, sitting as far from Bryan, as possible.

"Getting back to what Ian said," Spencer got them back on track, much to Tala and Kai's relief, as Bryan was death glaring them both. "I do believe it to be stupid, of us to just part ways again, like this was just another stop in our lives, but I have to return to Spain, before Julia gives birth to our second child. Kai, and Tala, have to figure out, how the hell they're going to work out their lives, now that they're together again, and if I remember correctly, you said you started up the abbey again last year, didn't you Ian?"

"I've got nothing better to do. I mean sure, I have one night stands, every now and then, but settling down, and forming a family, that, just doesn't, appeal to me, at all." The youngest of the group said, fooling with his charm bracelet.

"I'm happy for you." He added, smiling at both Spencer, and Bryan.

"Ditto." Kai, and Tala said.

"But it does sound a bit childish, to ask that you know," Spencer said, after a minute of silence. "I mean, we've all grown up now, we have our own lives to attend to." He sounded, like a wise old man. "The days of us as bey-bladers, and as a team, are gone now. It's not, like we can, go back." The reality of those words, hurt them all.

"We're nothing, but a bunch of gold statues now." Ian said, causing four pairs of confused eyes, to fall upon him. "The first thing I did, when I had the abbey rebuilt, was get a tower with statues of us at the top, built in our prime likeness."

"I'll have to remember, to visit someday." Tala said, recalling the days they'd spent in the abbey.

"You know, the dormitory in which we stayed, was completely in tact," Ian surprised them. "The stuff that comes back to me, when I step in that building, really gives me a feeling, that I'm being haunted. Not in a bad way, but I feel haunted none the less."

"It's getting late," Bryan said, getting up. "See you all tomorrow." He offered a wave, before leaving the suite.

"I should probably get going as well. You sure you don't mind Brooklyn staying here?" Spencer got up, ready to follow.

"He's no trouble at all." Tala replied seriously. He had offered the second bedroom to Brooklyn, hoping the younger would sleep better in a bed, than he had on the couch.

"Goodnight then." Spencer promptly left.

"I'm leaving too. I do hope you'll come visit soon mommy." Ian's childishness, was gone from his voice then.

"I promise." Tala said determinedly.

-Next Day-

Tyson had called Tala up, and told him to meet him, at the ruins, of the BEGA Headquarters. Tala was hesitant at first, not sure if even Tyson's good, and pure heart, could forgive him, for murdering his brother. In the end, he decided it was better, to just go face him, so he prepared a huge breakfast, left a note for Kusumi, Kai, Katala, and Brooklyn, and headed for the ruins.

"Hey Tyson." He said, coming to a halt, next to the younger Granger brother.

"Hey." Tyson said, turning to look at him.

"So, what did you want?"

"Well, I wanted to see you of course, but I do have an ulterior motive. Dragoon means a lot to me, and I know, that Wolborg means a lot to you. I wanted to ask you, if you would ever consider, passing Wolborg down to someone."

"I will not. Boris would dislike it, if I handed Wolborg down, to the wrong person, yes, but like a lot of things that concerned him, I don't really care much. I like to use it as a reason, for not handing Wolborg down, but the reality is, I can't picture my life without them. I'd be amazed, if you managed to hand Dragoon down. You're incredibly close."

"If you have the love of those who care for you, and are cared for by you, why do you still need Wolborg?"

"I've been trying, to find an answer, to that question, but I always come up empty."

"It'll hurt like hell." Tyson admonished, staring at his bey-blade. "Still, I think it has to be done. It isn't fair to Dragoon, for me to keep him, from enjoying that which he loves, the most."

"It isn't fair to Wolborg either, I know." Tala said sighing.

"I think handing Dragoon down, would be a lot less cruel, than releasing him, and letting him choose a new companion. At-least if I hand him down, I'll still be around, to watch out for him."

"This conversation, is going nowhere." Tala droned.

"I thought talking with you, would help me, but I guess this really is, something I have to decide alone." Tyson pocketed his bey-blade, and sighed.

"Unfortunately my friend, this is one decision, all bey-bladers, have to make alone." Tala said, looking at the sky.

"I don't hold it against you, you know."

"Hmm?"

"That you killed Hiro. I don't hold it against you."

"Really?"

"It would be stupid, for me to hold it against you, because after all, the guilt's, going to be with you, forever."

"No it isn't Tyson. Your brother's spirit, made me realize, that I shouldn't blame myself. I did what I had to, in order to stop the situation, from getting worse. Part of me, wishes our relationship, could've gone somewhere, but I have to move on with my life."

"So, you're going to be with Kai again?"

"Please, don't bring him into this."

"What exactly, did my brother mean to you?" Tyson asked, causing Tala to sigh heavily.

"He was, my devil prince."

"I'm supposed to, magically understand, what that means?"

"He's special to me. When I die, I want to find him. I want to start over with him again."

"The un-realism of that, knows no bounds."

"I believe, that we can, make it happen. Love can withstand anything, even death, and rebirth."

"You're able to talk like that about Hiro, yet you intend, to live the rest of your life, with Kai?"

"You'd be surprised, at how far an act, can take you Tyson,"

"How far?"

"Far enough, to fall in love, with three people."

"Three?"

"Kai, Hiro, and Brooklyn."

"I thought you'd forgotten him."

"I'll, NEVER, forget him."

"If you love him, how did you let him go, so easily? And how is it, you're not, taking advantage, of the fact, that he's fallen, right back into your arms now?"

"I can't love him fully. I wish I could." Tala sighed. "He's the only one, who really deserves it. He hasn't hurt anyone, I want him to be happy, but I can't give him that happiness."

"You could, just run off to a deserted island with him."

"I could never, forgive myself, if I did that."

"Do you love Kai so much, that you'd deny yourself happiness?"

"I wouldn't be unhappy, with either of them. It would be selfish, to want them both, so at the expense of some happiness, I shall fill another."

"You talk, like you're speaking of objects, not people."

"My words may sound cruel, but I'm 100% sure, that I could manipulate Kai, Brooklyn, and even Hiro, to do as I please. They're attracted to me, like moths are attracted to flames, and rats to cheese."

"That doesn't mean you have to treat them like objects."

"Originally, that's exactly what I could've done, because originally, I didn't care about any of them."

"What changed?"

"It happened to you too."

"Huh?"

"You hated Hilary. When you realized you love her, you couldn't just say that you didn't care about her, it became your responsibility, to make sure she was happy. You can no longer discard her, just as I can no longer discard them."

"Having a divided heart is hard, isn't it?"

"I've lost count of the times, I wished, that my heart could, belong to just one of them."

"...Do I...do I perhaps have a chance, of having your heart?"

"W-what? Ty-"

Tyson's POV

Well what can I say? I probably won't get this chance again, so I'm doing the only thing I can. It has been gnawing at my heart to tell, but I just can't find the words. I manage to get them out, but regret them. I don't want to be rejected, so I do the only thing I can. I cut him off with a kiss.

A/N: Cliffhanger! I'm just gonna leave it at that. Until the finale...I LOVE YOU ALL!


	40. Their Future Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade!

Chapter 40: Their Future Part 2

"...Uh Tyson,"

"Yeah?"

"No...just no." Tala got up, and took off as quickly as he could.

"Yes, that's fine. Thank you." Two hours later, he was finishing up a phone call.

He managed to get three plane tickets to New York. He silently wished it could be so simple, that by tomorrow morning he'd be home, and never have to deal with the problem at hand. There were things he didn't want to admit, and everything, and everyone seemed to be trying to make him admit them. When he opened his eyes however, he felt sick to his stomach. Reality was a cruel bitch. He dropped the clothes he was just about to pack, and took a step back.

"Are you going to tell me, what all the packing is about, or should I force it out of you?" Kai asked. There was an angry undertone in his voice.

"I don't care if Mogami leaves me alone or not, I can't stay here and live a lie. Right now, I'm more confused, than I've ever been before. I don't know anything anymore. Move on with your life, or wait for me. The choice is yours, but don't try, to force me to stay here. If you do, I'll hate you forever." Tala replied, not moving an inch.

"Why do you do that?" Kai asked.

"Do what?" He countered.

"Run away." Kai replied.

"I'm not running away." He insisted.

"Yes you are." Kai said, knowingly.

"How do you figure?" He asked.

"Answer me something Tal, do you love me?" Kai's voice, was unnaturally soft.

"I...I don't know anymore." Tala really didn't.

"And Hiro?" Kai pressed.

"I do." Tala replied instantly.

"And Brooklyn?" Kai honestly, did wonder, about that, sometimes.

"I do not." Tala replied quickly.

"I'll wait for you." Kai said softly.

Kai couldn't take standing still anymore. He didn't want to make a mistake, Tala was clearly, weighing his options with him, and every move he made, could be the end of all his hopes. He gave the redhead a tight hug, whispering in his ear, that he would always love him, no matter what, then left the room. The choice was up to Tala, whether they had a future together, or not.

Tala's POV

I sigh, missing the warmth of Kai's embrace, the instant he lets go. I'm not sure I'll ever tell him, but my decision was made, the instant he told me, that he would always love me, no matter what. I don't know why, but all of my memories of us flashed before me after that. The one that I've wanted to please, the one who pained me, like nothing material could, and filled me with happiness, that I couldn't fathom, was Kai. It's always been Kai. I felt complete, only with him.

Two Weeks Later

Normal POV

It was rare for the piano in the Hiwatari mansion music room, to sound, rarer still, was the sound, of experienced playing. Katala had tried occasionally, but he could barely play Jingle Bells half way. Paulo, Isabella, Reila, Katala, and Kai all met up outside the music room, lured by the piano playing. Kai took a peak inside carefully, and gasped at what he saw.

"Well, it's just Tala. Isabella, Reila, Katala, let's go. I think it's only fair, that we give them some alone time." The chef said, pushing Kai into the room, and closing the door.

"Note to self: Hire a tuner." Tala said, as the notes he played suddenly came out sour.

"Kai, are you going to stay on the floor all day, or do I have the hope, of getting a welcome kiss from you." He added jokingly, looking at the elder, out of the corner of his eye. He didn't so much as get a chance to blink, before Kai had grabbed hold of him, dragged him to the marble floor, and kissed him, hungrily, passionately.

"I didn't want to ever tell you, but my decision was made, the instant you told me, that you would always love me, no matter what." The redhead said, as he placed kiss after kiss, on the elder's face.

"I should punish you then." Kai said, before kissing him until both of them, were in dangerous need of oxygen.

"Alright...alright...I'll...I'll...take...what...ever...punish...ment...you...give...just..." Tala didn't bother to continue speaking, instead grabbing Kai's hand, and taking off for the elder's room, as fast as possible.

For the next four hours, a 'Do Not Disturb' sign was on Kai's door. Inside the room a whole lot of love making was in session. In every position the two could, before their bodies gave up on them, until their voices were nearly dead, with passion, and love, and even with toys, until every inch of the room, as well as the walk-in closet, and bathroom inside, had been soiled by them.

Before giving in to exhaustion, Tala whispered in Kai's ear, what Kai had been wishing to hear from him, for a very long time. "I love you, always have, always will, and if I had the chance, to change how my life turned out, I wouldn't change a damn thing. I would make the same choices all over again, as long as I'd end up with you."

"I would change one thing. I wouldn't have eyes for Rei, after all, doesn't the saying go, "good things come to those who wait."?" Kai supplied in turn, as he softly combed his fingers, through the younger's hair.

"Yeah, but in a way I have to thank that damned neko-jin, because he made me, that much stronger." Tala said, before murmuring a nearly inaudible 'good night'.

"Welcome home Tala, this time forever." Kai whispered, before clapping the lights off.

A/N: Yeah this is a short ending, but I figured this is the best I'll give you guys. I seriously wanted to leave it, with Tala going back to New York, and never coming back to Kai, but I figured I'd just finish it off in a happy way. No lemon because I am lazy. No not really, honestly I'm getting ready for college this week, so I had to rush this. This is probably the shortest thing I've written, since my Code Lyoko songfic in 2005. Holy shit. I think from now on, I'm going to write only in the morning, because I seem to be much more productive, when I write between midnight and 2am.

A huge thank you to the readers, and reviewers, especially OnlyNotReally, GabZ, and Sapphire-sama Dreamer, my only signed reviewers (aside from my cousin, and little brother). I will probably write more on this pairing at a later time, as I love it to death, and I probably will write some Hiro/Tala again, sometime in the future as well. A last big THANK YOU to all who read, will read, reviewed, and will review. Ai no Monogatari...COMPLETE!


End file.
